A Lot Like Love
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: [ CHAP 11 IS UP ! ] Karena sebuah alasan, Luhan merahasiakan identitas aslinya. Menjadi dirinya yang lain. Sedangkan Oh Sehun, Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu apa itu jatuh cinta. Tidak sampai Luhan datang, lalu memberinya sebuah kejutan tak terduga. Kejutan yang akan membuat mereka tak percaya, jika takdir telah mempertemukan mereka sejak lama. NEW SUMMARY .HUNHAN. GS. M. DLDR!
1. Prolog

" **A Lot Like Love"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **present**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama. Fluffy**

 **T+ / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s). DLDR !**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **..**

 **Summary**

Luhan punya suatu rahasia. Gadis itu menyamar menjadi dirinya yang lain hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Hingga Ia di pertemukan dengan Oh Sehun.

Lelaki tampan penguasa perusahaan besar Korea yang tidak pernah lagi mengenal apa itu kata **Cinta** semenjak seseorang pergi meninggalkannya. Dan mereka pun terjebak dalam rasa ketertarikan, sama-sama menyembunyikan perasaan cinta dalam diam. Luhan punya Rahasia, dan Sehun punya cerita tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Lantas bagaimana cerita dari kisah cinta keduanya? Akankah mereka menyerah pada perasaan masing-masing?

Luhan meraba sensual dada bidang berotot tegas yang berpeluh menggoda di depan wajahnya "Semuanya sungguh sempurna….." gumamnya. Sehun mencium daun telinganya intim "Semua milikmu sayang, apapun yang kau lihat dalam diriku adalah milikmu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kau Ratuku, Luhan. Dan, hanya aku-lah satu-satunya Raja penguasa yang berhak di atas dirimu. Seutuhnya….." bisiknya seduktif.

..

..

..

..

..

 **PROLOG :**

Aroma sup yang gurih menggiurkan menyeruak penuh ke seisi dapur. Kuah panasnya mendidih, mengeluarkan bunyi letup-letup menyenangkan yang menggoda lidah. Mengundang rasa lapar semakin tinggi dari aroma kaldu ayamnya. Beberapa sayur seperti wortel, kentang, kol, dan ayam yang telah di potong kecil-kecil itu di masukkan ke dalam panci. Semakin di aduk, hingga di diamkan beberapa saat sampai semuanya matang.

Selagi menunggu, Ia mempersiapkan meja makannya. Mengambil beberapa peralatan makan, piring, dan mangkuk besar untuk sup nya. Menyusun semuanya secantik mungkin disana.

Setelah selesai dengan mejanya, Ia kembali pada supnya lagi. Mengaduknya penuh kasih sayang, dan senyumnya tercetak dengan sangat cantik ketika lidahnya mencicipi rasa dari supnya. Sempurna.

Lalu saat Ia sedang asik menikmati sisa rasa gurih di lidahnya. Wanita itu berjengit kaget, dan memekik tertahan.

"Sehun…"

"Hmm, apa sayang?"

Lelaki yang di panggil Sehun itu hanya bergumam malas dan menjawab dengan suara seraknya yang khas, ekspresi kantuk masih setia menggelayuti di wajah tampannya. Matanya masih terpejam, lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang mungil itu dengan mesra. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di celuk leher wanitanya yang mengguarkan aroma mawar polos yang manis.

"Oh Sehun mulutmu! Hentikan….." sang wanita memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mengerang tertahan. Ciuman basah yang di daratkan pada celuk lehernya, membuatnya geli setengah mati.

Tak peduli dengan bentuk protes wanitanya, lelaki itu terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah pada leher jenjang yang begitu disukainya. Menyalurkan gelenyar nikmat dan panas. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti. Oh, aroma mawar ini membuatnya mabuk hingga gila!

Namun, kecupan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelahnya Ia memekik, karena permukaan kulit tangannya yang dirasa perih. Cubitan kecil yang manis sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.

"Lu kenapa kau menyubitku? Ini sakit, sayang"

"Salahmu sendiri! Sudahlah jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan kita"

Tapi, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Lelaki keras kepala yang tidak peduli, Ia hanya melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Termasuk menggoda sang istri yang tengah sibuk dengan kewajibannya di dapur.

Lelaki itu memeluknya lagi. Kali ini dagunya Ia daratkan di pundak wanitanya.

"Kau main meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Bahkan tidak memberiku _morning kiss_? Dan tidak mengajakku mandi bersamamu? Kau istri yang nakal, nyonya Oh Luhan. Kau tahu itu" gumamnya menggerutu. Sehun menggerakkan tubuh Luhan ringan.

Luhan mematikan kompornya, dan mendengus malas.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena aku tahu seberapa lelahnya kau semalam. Untung saja tubuh istrimu ini tidak remuk, Oh Sehun. Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa membuatkan kalian makanan, hm? Anak-anakmu bisa kelaparan. Kau terlalu _liar_ " ucapnya ketus namun sebenarnya sedang menahan semburat rona merah jahil di wajahnya akibat penuturan suaminya.

Oh, Luhan menjadi semakin salah tingkah ketika menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan sedikit _nakal_.

 _Smirk_ mematikan muncul. Sehun mengecup daun telinga Luhan intim "Bukan permainanku yang liar, sayang. Kau yang terlalu menggoda hingga aku tidak bisa menahan seluruh gairahku. _Morning sexs_ sepertinya menyenangkan, bagaimana?" bisiknya seduktif

"Jangan lagi, Sehun! Ingat kau punya dua anak yang masih di bawah umur!" Luhan mulai resah, sebenarnya libidonya mulai terangsang.

"Se-sehun…."

"Anak-anak masih tidur, sayang. Sebentar saja" bibir itu mulai menjalankan aksinya. Mengecup rahang sang istri intim, sesekali lidahnya bergerak basah disana.

Luhan mencengkam erat meja kompor yang menjadi penyanggah kekuatannya di saat seluruh syarafnya mulai melemas karena ulah suaminya yang kurang ajar dan sialnya lagi Luhan menyukainya.

 _Percikan api cinta yang meletup-letup_

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin erat ketika merasa tubuh istrinya mulai melemas dan menyerah akan sentuhan basahnya. Sehun menyeringai tampan dan membalik tubuh Luhan ringan. Menyanggah punggung istrinya pada sandaran meja, dengan bibir tipisnya yang menyambut bibir ranum Luhan yang manis.

Memberikan Luhan lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga berujung liar dan panas. Mereka saling membelit, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang basah hingga menciptakan kilauan bening benang saliva yang tertukar. Dagu runcing Luhan jatuh lebih banyak.

Luhan mendesah pelan, Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun keras pertanda Ia butuh oksigen untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sedikit tidak rela, Sehun melepaskannya namun wajahnya masih disana. Melihat kedalam mata rusa sang istri yang sudah berubah sayu dan menyerah. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan sayang, dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi, sayang?" lirihnya.

Luhan tidak tahu lagi dimana pikiran rasionalnya berada. Di satu sisi Ia memikirkan tujuan awalnya di dapur. Membuat makanan untuk keluarga kecil mereka, tapi dasar otak mesum suaminya yang tidak bisa di kontrol. Luhan menyerah pada nalurinya yang selalu haus akan sentuhan panas dari Sehun. Dan, Ia tidak pernah bisa punya alasan untuk menolak.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, meletakkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang suaminya. Lengannya memeluk lemah, dan Sehun tahu Ia harus menggendong istrinya yang sudah tidak punya lagi kekuatan di saat alam bawah sadarnya sudah mulai lenyap dan menggelap.

Tapi….

Semua api gairah yang menyala itu padam dalam sekejap. Ketika sebuah suara melengking imut menggema ke seluruh sisi ruangan. Dan, Sehun harus bersabar dengan berakhir mengurus seluruh gairahnya sendiri dalam kamar mandi.

"MAMA ~ "

 _Si kecil di keluarga Oh merengek_

Luhan mengerjap matanya polos, dan meringis lebar pada suaminya. Membelai rahang tegas lelakinya lembut dengan sentuhan jemari lentiknya.

"Sudah kuingatkan kalau kita punya anak kan, Sehun Papa. Simpan gairahmu sampai nanti malam, sayang. Malaikat kecil kita lebih berarti sekarang" katanya ringan dan berlalu dengan santai.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang menghela nafas kecewa dengan menelan pahit semua mimpi indah paginya yang hampir nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malaikat terkecil saat ini di keluarga Oh. Anak perempuan manis yang baru saja genap berumur tiga tahun beberapa hari lalu. Wajahnya cantik dan menggemaskan. Memiliki pembawaan polos yang cerewet dengan sepasang mata rusa juga hidungnya yang bangir, titisan dari sang Ibu Xi Luhan. Tapi, Ia punya bibir tipis menawan dengan senyuman manis yang sama persis seperti sang Ayah Oh Sehun.

Oh Yujie, anak kedua dari pasangan _fenomenal_ Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

Sedangkan si sulung, atau lebih tepatnya anak tertua dari mereka sekarang sudah berumur lima tahun. Anak laki-laki tampan yang hampir dari seluruh kepribadiannya mencetak jelas sang Ayah. Raut datar, sorot mata yang tajam, namun kebaikan dan kehangatan hatinya jelas sekali menurun dari sang Ibu.

Oh Haowen, anak pertama sekaligus penerus utama dari keluarga Oh yang baru.

. . .

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dalam suasana kehangatan di keluarga Oh. Setiap hari di dalam mansion besar yang hampir menyerupai istana itu selalu penuh dengan beragam cerita menyenangkan. Suara decak tawa, rengekkan menggemaskan, atau pun keributan yang di lakukan kedua malaikat kecil itu yang membuat kedua orangtuanya pusing kepala.

Salah satunya cerita yang dibuat pada hari ini. Dimana sang Ayah yang terus gencar mengikuti kemana sang Ibu pergi. Mengekor bagai anak ayam yang baru menetas dan akan selalu berada di belakang induknya kemana pun itu.

Sehun memang menuntaskan sendiri gairahnya, ketika Luhan mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai istri untuk melayani suami dan memilih mengurus bayi berumur tiga tahun mereka yang terbangun dengan wajah sembab air mata dan popok penuh.

Tapi, tetap saja lelaki dewasa itu tidak menyerah. Sehun mengikuti kemana pun Luhan pergi, hingga kerap kali mengundang decak kesal dari Luhan namun Sehun sangat acuh. Mengabaikan semuanya.

Sesungguhnya ada yang sedang cemburu saat ini. Seseorang melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk kesal dan bibir mengerucut imut. Sangat menggemaskan!

"PAPA!" teriaknya menggema keras hingga sedikit membuat sang Ayah dan Ibu yang berada di dapur berjengit kaget.

Yujie berjalan cepat dengan langkah mungilnya yang menghentak-hentak keras lantai keramik, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mata rusanya memincing tajam melihat sang Ayah yang berdiri di samping Ibunya.

Sehun berjongkok, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memasang senyum tampan "Ah, _princess_ rindu Papa? Sini sayang berikan Papa satu kecupan" Sehun mencondongkan pipinya senang ketika Yujie mulai dekat.

Tapi, gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajah kesal dan lebih memilih mendekati Luhan. Yujie memeluk lutut Luhan dan mengadahkan kepala memasang wajah memohon yang sangat imut "Mama gendong" rengeknya.

Sehun memberengut dan berdiri " _Princess_ tidak ingin memeluk Papa? Kenapa jadi memilih Mama?" dengan gaya merajuk yang membuat Luhan menahan tawa karena geli.

Luhan mengusap rambut panjang putrinya sayang dan mengecup dahinya "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa wajah cantik _princess_ jadi marah seperti ini hm?"

"Mama tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Papa!" katanya dengan mata rusa memohon ke arah Luhan dan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Sehun

Sehun mengerenyit dan Luhan bertanya "Kenapa begitu sayang? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Kalena Papa mengambil Mama dali Yujie! Yujie tidak suka, dali tadi Papa telus-telusan mendekati Mama. Mama punya Yujiekan?"

"Hei, Mama kan punya Papa juga, _Princess_ " sela Sehun cepat.

Yujie memberengut dan menatap Ayahnya tajam. Tangan mungilnya semakin memeluk Luhan erat. Seolah takut bila saja sang Ayah merebut sang Ibu darinya "Aish, _aniyeo_! Papa kan punya _Halmoni_. Mama punyanya Yujie sama Haowen- _oppa_ , benalkan Mama?" dan berbalik menatap Luhan lagi penuh harap.

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, begitu pula Sehun. Sepasang suami istri itu kompak tertawa gemas setelah mendengar penuturan cemburu dari putri terkecil mereka.

Yujie melihat kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca dengan bibir berkedut menahan tangis. Hingga akhirnya tangisnya pun kembali menggema.

"HUWEEE ~ "

Sehun mengambil alih Yujie dari gendongan Luhan. Meskipun gadis kecil mereka itu memberontak dalam dekapannya, tetap saja pada kenyataannya hanya pelukan Sehun-lah yang sangat ampuh untuk meredakan tangis gadis kecil itu dalam waktu cepat.

Sehun mencium kedua mata rusa putrinya bergantian dan menghapus jejak air matanya lembut " _Aigoo_ , anak Papa ini cemburu hm? Bagaimana kalau kita main ayunan di taman belakang, _princess_ mau?"

Yujie memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di celuk leher sang Ayah. Namun, Sehun tidak menyerah untuk membujuk putri kesayangannya itu "Masih marah ya? Nanti Papa belikan boneka _hellokitty_ yang baru. Yang lebih besar dari yang kemarin, bagaimana _princess_?" katanya sembari mengelus rambut putrinya sayang.

Yujie menggeliat ringan dan menatap Sehun dengan mata sembabnya yang cantik. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut "Benalkah? Boneka _hellokitty_ balu yang lebih besal?"

Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Ia mencium kedua pipi gembil itu bergantian dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Yujie "Iya, sayang. Papa janji, tapi _princess_ harus memaafkan Papa dulu"

Yujie tersenyum senang dengan mata rusanya yang berpancar bening penuh kebahagiaan. Ia mengaitkan jemari kelingking mungilnya pada jemari sang Ayah " _Plincess_ , sayang Papa! " ucapnya riang lalu mencium semua wajah Sehun hingga menimbulkan kekehan geli dari lelaki itu. Sehun mulai berjalan ke arah taman belakang meninggalkan dapur, menyisakan Luhan yang tersenyum haru dan selalu mengucap penuh syukur pada Tuhan untuk kelimpahan kebahagian bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Luhan melanjutkan kembali aksi bersih-bersihnya dengan tenang. Setelah selesai, Ia berniat menyusul Sehun dan Yujie di taman belakang sembari membawa beberapa cemilan kue-kue coklat yang di buatnya sendiri juga sekotak tinggi jus jeruk. Namun, niatnya urung ketika melihat putra sulung mereka belum juga menampakkan diri sesudah sarapan tadi pagi.

Luhan meletakkan nampan penuh cemilannya di atas meja makan, Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut rumah. Hanya keheningan yang di dapatinya.

 _Mungkin dikamar_ gumam Luhan.

Wanita itu berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga di sebelah barat. Lantai dua tepatnya dimana kamar Haowen berada. Luhan meraih knop pintu itu pelan, memutarnya dan sedikit mendorong pintu yang di dominasi dengan warna langit biru itu.

Ia menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, dan bisa di lihatnya bahwa anak pertamanya itu sedang berdiri pada balkon kamar sembari fokus melihat ke bawah. Luhan berjalan pelan dan mengikuti arah pandang putranya.

Ternyata Haowen sedang asik melihat sang Ayah yang mendorong ayunan untuk adik kecilnya dan mereka tertawa sangat ceria.

"Haowen…." Ucap Luhan pelan dan menepuk bahu putranya lembut.

Haowen berjengit kaget, dan berbalik. Ia terlalu asik melamun sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan sang Ibu. Anak lelaki itu langsung memeluk Ibunya erat hingga menimbulkan raut kebingungan dari Ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau sakit?"

Haowen menggeleng pelan dan menatap Luhan "Tidak, Haowen hanya ingin bersama Mama. Habis dari tadi Papa menempel terus dengan Mama, Haowen kan sebel" adunya menggemaskan.

Wanita itu berdecak geli dan terkekeh ringan "Ya ampun, ternyata Haowen juga cemburu dengan Papa hm? Jadi hari ini semua anak Mama sedang merajuk, begitu?"

"Papa selalu menempel pada Mama 'sih ! Hampir setiap hari selalu begitu. Apa itu karena Papa sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Mama?" celoteh Haowen polos.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan membelai wajah Haowen sayang. Ia membawa putranya itu duduk pada sebuah ayunan yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan lilitan rotan putih yang mengerat ketat beralaskan bantal berbusa empuk. Memang sengaja di sediakan untuk sekedar bersantai pada balkon kamar.

Luhan mendudukkan Haowen pada pangkuannya. Ibu dan anak itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Menurut Haowen apa Papa sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Mama?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk yakin "Eung. Haowen yakin sekali, bahkan Papa terlihat lebih manja dari pada Yujie kepada Mama. Papa pasti sangat sayang dan cinta sekali dengan Mama kan? Bahkan Haowen pernah melihat Papa menangis sambil memeluk Mama, padahal Mama kan tidak sedang sakit" celoteh Haowen lagi.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, senyuman penuh arti masih tersemat apik di wajah cantiknya "Tentu, sayang. Semua itu benar, Mama pun sama halnya yang juga mencintai dan menyayangi Papamu. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Haowen dan Yujie lahir ke dunia ini bukan?"

"Tapi, mengapa Papa selalu menangis setiap malam sambil memeluk Mama erat? Apa Mama marah dengan Papa makanya Papa menangis?"

Surai hitam legam putranya, Luhan elus penuh cinta "Tidak, sayang. Mama tidak pernah marah dengan Papa. Ada alasan khusus mengapa Papa terkadang suka menangis ketika memeluk Mama, itu cerita lama sebelum Haowen lahir. Lama sekali…"

Haowen menatap Luhan penuh rasa penasaran "Benarkah? Apa itu kisah cinta Mama dan Papa dulu? Apa boleh Haowen tahu?"

"Haowen sungguh ingin tahu?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Ia memeluk Ibunya lagi dengan erat "Ceritakan, Mama. Ayo ceritakan! Haowen ingin mendengarnya" desak Haowen sangat penasaran.

Luhan menerawang matanya ke bawah, tepat seutuhnya berada pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang melihat ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan ceria. Luhan tersenyum manis lalu beralih lagi kepada Haowen. Ia membalikkan tubuh mungil putranya itu pelan sehingga Luhan bisa memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, Mama akan bercerita. Haowen harus mendengarkannya dengan benar, jangan menyela selama Mama bercerita. _Arraseo_?"

" _Arraseo_ , Mama"

Luhan menempatkan dagu runcingnya pada puncuk kepala Haowen. Wanita itu memandang penuh pada hamparan luas langit yang berada di depannya. Di penuhi dengan banyaknya gumpalan putih lembut berbentuk aneh yang berarak bebas mengikuti arah angin. Luhan tidak yakin Ia harus menceritakan semuanya, sesungguhnya kisah cintanya dengan Sehun _mungkin_ tidak terlalu rumit. Hanya terkadang ada beberapa kejadian masa lalu yang cukup pahit, dan hal itu masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran wanita cantik beranak dua itu.

Tidak semuanya yang akan Luhan ceritakan kepada Haowen, hanya beberapa kenangan manis _mereka._ Dan dengan mudahnya, pikiran alam bawah sadarnya mulai berlabuh kembali pada kenangan masa lalunya dengan Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan semakin memeluk Haowen erat. Ia siap, untuk memulai mengingat kembali kisah cintanya dulu.

..

..

..

"Cerita ini dimulai sejak Mama berumur 22 tahun, sayang. Sebenarnya, waktu itu…."

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Beberapa Tahun Silam sebelum Haowen dan Yujie dilahirkan…..**_

 _ **Cerita awal dari kisah cinta Luhan dan Sehun…..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog End**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Countinue**

…

…

* * *

27 Desember 2016

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **BERIKAN SELAMAT PENUH DESAHAN UNTUK NEW FANFICTION INI READERS-NIM! *TERIAKPAKETOA***

 **.**

 **Maksud Nad, berikan sambutan hangat kalian mengenai karya terbaruku ini ^^**

 **Nad, akan membawa kalian semua pada masa lalu kisah cinta HunHan. Ceritanya Luhan lagi mendongeng buat Haowen –putranya-**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Baek Ah Yeon – A Lot Like Love, sungguh arti dari lagunya membuat Nad tersentuh dan bersemu merah kekeke**

 **.**

 **Jadi, Seberapa banyak tanggapan kalian? Give me your REVIEW pleaseuuuuu *ketcupbasah***

 **.**

 **Oh ya, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year For 2K17 ^^**

 ***buat yang merayakan***

 **.**

 **Gumawo Saranghaeyo**

 **.**

 **WE REALLY LOVE HUNHAN, ALWAYS.**


	2. Chapter 1

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **T + / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **..**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sejuta kelopak penuh warna, mengalir lembut pada hamparan dunia yang luas. Selir angin membawa mereka terbang hingga aroma wewangian alami yang khas itu mendominasi keasrian udara. Setiap pohon yang berdiri kokoh, dedaunannya melakukan tarian musim semi menawan. Mentari bersinar lembut di atas kepala, di hiasi dengan berbagai gumpalan permen kapas yang berarak tenang terbawa angin.

Musim semi di awal bulan maret.

 _Cantik sekali….._

Hanya itu gumaman samar dari para pejalan kaki yang melintas, lebih tepatnya bukan mengagumi cuaca musim semi yang menawan melainkan memuji maha karya Tuhan yang tercetak jelas pada sosok seorang gadis.

 _Bahkan bunga musim semi pun kalah cantik dengannya_

Gadis itu berjalan pelan, Ia mengenakan stelan casual menggemaskan dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya di balut oleh warna pink cerah. Rambutnya sepunggung dengan sedikit gelombang cantik pada bagian bawah, memiliki warna coklat madu menawan serta poni lurus sebatas alis yang menutupi dahi anggunnya.

 _Earphone_ mungil setia sekali menutupi indra pendengarannya, mengalunkan lagu ballad Korea yang bernada-nada lembut. Gadis itu bersenandung ringan, tujuannya hari ini adalah mengambil sisa berkas kelulusannya di kampus.

Ia mendesah pelan, melihat ke arah gerbang kampusnya yang terbuka cukup lebar. Di sisi pagarnya terdapat deretan huruf besar-besar yang berjejer rapi membentuk beberapa kata bermakna.

 **Kyung Hee University** . Kampus yang menjadi tempat pendidikan perguruan tingginya selama kurun dari dua setengah tahun. Dua minggu yang lalu adalah hari wisudanya, dan hari ini Ia mendapat panggilan dari Dosennya untuk mengambil sisa berkas kelulusan yang tertinggal.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya dan membungkuk sedikit ketika berpapasan dengan setiap orang yang menyerukan namanya hangat. Langkahnya sudah hampir sampai di ruang kantor para Dosen, namun terjeda untuk beberapa saat ketika ponsel pintarnya bergetar keras.

Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya pada jam pagi yang cukup sibuk ini, gadis itu dengan santainya _menolak_ panggilan tersebut. Dan, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

Gadis itu membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

Seorang wanita dewasa dengan stelan formalnya yang menawan tersenyum cerah setelah melihat siapa sosok yang mengetuk pintunya barusan.

"Oh, Luhan-ah kau sudah datang! Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi"

Ya, gadis itu Xi Luhan. Ia balas tersenyum hangat, membungkuk hormat dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Maafkan saya _Mrs_ , jalanan Seoul cukup macet tadi"

" _It's Okay, Baby. No problem_ " wanita itu membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah Map kuning besar dengan lilitan tali yang menutup celahnya. Ada nama yang tercetak jelas dengan tinta hitam tebal di atas Map itu yang bertuliskan Xi LuHan.

"Ini berkasmu, sayang. Setelah ini pasti aku akan lebih sering merindukanmu, jangan sungkan untuk datang kemarine" ucap wanita itu dengan raut sedihnya.

Luhan mengambil berkasnya dan memasang wajah menyesal pada Dosen yang sudah Ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. Hatinya merasa tidak nyaman namun Ia tetap tersenyum "Tentu, _Mrs_. Jika punya waktu luang, saya akan mampir. Oh, atau kita juga bisa bertemu di tempat lain nanti."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, dan setelahnya wajah hingga matanya langsung bersinar cerah ketika pikirannya ingat akan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Luhan, _Mrs_ punya berita yang sangat penting untukmu. Ini peluang besar!"

Luhan mengerenyit dalam dan penasaran.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Sebelumnya _Mrs_ ingin meminta maaf karena tidak menanyakan persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu, sayang. Tapi ini demi kesuksesan karirmu selanjutnya!"

Luhan hanya diam dengan tatapan fokusnya, hatinya mulai berkata gugup. Dan, Ia sangat menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Dosennya itu.

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat "Kau lolos dalam seleksi pencarian seorang sekretaris, Luhan! Kriteriamu sempurna, dan mereka menginginkanmu untuk datang ke Perusahaan lusa nanti. Kau harus datang kesana, sayang. Harus!"

Luhan semakin gugup, matanya mengerjap gelisah "Sekretaris? Perusahaan? Apa maksudnya _Mrs_?"

"Perusahaan besar yang setiap bulan mendonasikan dana percumanya untuk kampus ini, sayang. **Willis Corporation** , mereka membutuhkan seorang sekretaris baru untuk sang Direktur Utama! Seorang wanita cantik dengan postur tubuh ideal, lalu yang terpenting sangat cekatan dan pintar. Mereka menginginkan seseorang sepertimu, Lu. Aku sudah mencalonkanmu sebulan yang lalu, dan hasilnya sesuai dengan dugaan. Kau lolos Luhanie! Datanglah kesana maka aku sebagai dosen sekaligus sosok kakak untukmu tentu akan merasa sangat bahagia." katanya dengan sorot mata penuh harapan kepada Luhan.

Luhan terkejut? Sangat! Ia bahkan merasa kehilangan nafas beberapa saat. Namun, Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Dosennya itu. Semua ini pasti butuh pengorbanan yang matang.

Luhan mengambil sisi positifnya ;untuk saat ini, tentu Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan bukan? Apalagi mengingat peluangnya ini dari Perusahaan besar meski Luhan jujur dalam hatinya bahwa Ia sangat tidak tahu mengenai **Willis Corporation**!

 _Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun nanti_ , pikir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk "Jika memang ini yang terbaik menurut _Mrs_ , tentu saya akan melakukannya. Saya akan datang kesana lusa nanti."

Wanita itu tersenyum senang dan segera membawa Luhan dalam pelukkan sayangnya.

"Ah, aku senang sekali! Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyetujuinya, sayang"

"Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas semua kebaikkan yang sudah _Mrs_ lakukan untuk saya, _Mrs_ adalah yang terbaik! Saya tidak tahu harus membalas seluruh kebaikan _Mrs_ dengan apa" sebenarnya Luhan hanya sedikit bergurau.

Namun, Wanita cantik itu menganggap serius pernyataan Luhan barusan.

"Kau bisa membalas kebaikanku, sayang"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, lagi-lagi Ia di buat penasaran.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti dan membelai tangan Luhan lembut.

" **Willis Corporation** , katanya mereka punya Direktur Utama yang sangat tampan! Tapi sosoknya begitu tersembunyi dan misterius, sayang. Isunya lagi, pria itu _single_! Bahkan semua wanita di dunia begitu memujanya. Dan, kau sangat tahu apa yang aku maksud dari kata _single_ itu kan Luhan…" katanya dengan nada menggoda Luhan.

"Ma-maksud _Mrs_ , saya harus-"

" _Yes, Honey. You have to make him fall in love with you_ "

Seketika Luhan merasa Ia di hempas dalam jurang penuh akan kegelapan yang kelam.

 _Astaga!_

 _Jatuh cinta?! Itu kalimat GILA!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan hingga cahayanya menyinari kota dengan lembut. Aroma manis dari bunga-bunga yang merekah cantik senantiasa mewarnai langit cerah Seoul. Begitu sejuk dan indahnya awal musim semi ini.

Tuhan sangat berbaik hati, bagai malaikatnya di tugaskan untuk membagi setiap kebahagian kepada semua wajah mereka yang berseri-seri penuh tawa itu.

Kesibukkan kota terdengar sangat jelas. Kemerduan angin musim semi sedikit tercemar sumbang akibat ulah nakal para pengendara yang membunyikan klakson mereka nyaring untuk mempercepat laju jalannya.

Pagi masih setia meraja, di antara banyaknya kendaraan yang sibuk berlalu lalang itu ada sesuatu yang sedikit menggelitik hingga menarik perhatian.

Mobil sedan mewah dengan warna hitam mengkilat dan kaca film yang tebal terjebak dalam antrian lampu merah di persimpangan kawasan elit Gangnam. Setiap lampu hijau menyala, lajunya hanya bertahan di angka tak lebih dari dua meter. Membuat sang pemilik yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang mengupat geram.

"Bisakah lajunya di percepat, Brian? Apa aku perlu menyuap polisi-polisi sialan itu untuk membersihkan jalan ini sehingga aku bisa menguasainya?" kata seorang lelaki berucap dingin dengan gigi bergelatuk samar, menggerutu.

Brian, lelaki yang duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah supir menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan sedikit merunduk hormat dan terkekeh ringan "Jika itu perintah pertama Anda pagi ini, saya akan melakukannya Sajangnim Oh"

Matanya memejam erat, kepalanya Ia sandarkan dengan pongah pada jok mobil mewahnya dengan sesekali memijat pelipisnya pelan. Helaan nafas kasar terus keluar dari bibirnya "Jam berapa _meeting_ kita akan di laksanakan?"

"Satu jam lagi, Sajangnim"

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, memandang ke luar jendela. Jarinya berketuk tegas pada sandaran di sisi kirinya. Dahinya mengerenyit samar ketika Ia terpikir akan suatu hal.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pencarian sekretaris konyolmu itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan tipe yang tepat untukku? Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama jika kau tidak ingin gajimu turun lagi, Brian" gumamnya datar begitu dingin.

"Sajangnim tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Saya sudah memilih wanita yang tepat, sangat sesuai dengan kriteria Anda" Brian tersenyum penuh arti.

Dagu runcing menawannya, Ia usap penuh sensual dan mengerlingkan mata terhadap asisten pribadinya itu. Sebuah _smirk_ licik terangkat dari sudut bibirnya "Aku suka dengan adanya kata _sangat_ disana. Pastikan dia punya wajah cantik dengan aura sensual polos yang menggoda"

"Anda bisa menjamin gaji saya jika wanita ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Anda, Sajangnim"

Lelaki bermarga Oh itu terkekeh pelan, kali ini senyum seutuhnya berlabuh tampan di wajahnya "Aku suka tawaran itu. Biar aku sendiri yang menilainya nanti…"

Brian ikut terkekeh ringan, dan kembali fokus pada tab di tangannya. Mengurus semua jadwal sibuk bos kayanya itu dengan setumpuk _meeting_ besarnya bernilai miliaran Won.

Fokus mata yang menerawang pada jalanan kota yang mulai renggang itu, Ia menyorot semuanya pada satu titik penuh rasa penasaran. Senyumannya masih setia berlabuh dengan tampan, kerutan dahinya yang mengerenyit samar menandakan Ia sedang berpikir keras. Mendalami rasa penasarannya akan wanita itu sampai jantungnya berdebar ribut.

Wanita cantik dengan wajah polos namun punya aura sensual yang panas, itulah favoritnya.

Dia sungguh-sungguh penasaran !

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu meniup-niupkan poni menggemaskannya bosan, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bantal sofa empuk sedangkan kakinya menggantung cantik di pinggiran sofanya. Kaos kaki yang imut masih melekat hangat pada telapak kakinya, sedangkan tangannya merentang bebas.

Berkali-kali helaan nafasnya terdengar, bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah cemberut kesal. Bagaimana bisa dosen tersayangnya itu memberikannya begitu banyak kejutan?

Luhan senang ketika mendapati dirinya akan bekerja pada perusahaan yang katanya sangat terkenal itu. Belum lagi bekerja sebagai sekretaris yang memang sesuai dengan pengajaran yang selama ini di gelutinya saat kuliah. Tidak buruk pikir Luhan, otak cerdasnya pasti mampu menerima itu semua.

Tapi…

Membuat sang Direktur utama untuk jatuh cinta padanya?! Itu pikiran kuno. Ah, tidak itu omong kosong menurutnya.

"Hah, Seohyun Ssaem memang lucu. Aku bahkan menghindari kalimat aneh yang bernama cinta. Bagaimana bisa Ia memberiku tugas konyol seperti itu?! Aigoo, lucu sekali" Gadis itu tertawa hambar. Ia terkekeh nyaring yang sebenarnya hanya terdengar seperti gerutuan frustasinya.

"Ah, Apa benar Direkturnya tampan? Paling tampangnya hanya seperti model majalah Koran bekas" cibirnya remeh dengan mengangkat bahu acuh.

Menurut Luhan, yang namanya CEO itu hanya seorang lelaki dewasa dengan wajah keriput dan kantung mata besar yang jelek. Tidak ada raut tampan dan mudanya sama sekali. Rambut memutih, perut buncit, belum lagi suara sumbangnya yang seperti anak ayam terjepit di pintu kandang.

Benar-benar jelek!

Yah, Cinta. Manusia mana yang tidak pernah merasakan hal itu? setiap orang bebas memilikinya, rasa ketertarikan hingga berujung cinta itu adalah sebuah satu paket yang sama. Jantung yang berdebar, rasa hangat yang menjalar nyaman dalam hatimu, semua itu begitu menyenangkan.

Luhan pernah dapat sesuatu yang _special_ seperti itu. Tapi, itu sudah jauh lama sekali tertinggal. Terakhir kali Ia merasakannya ketika umurnya menginjak 18 tahun, dimana cinta monyet ingusan masih melabili perasaannya sebagai siswi SMA. Menerima pernyataan bernada romantis dari kakak kelasnya yang sangat _popular_ di sekolah dan memiliki visual tampan tak di ragukan, menjadi seseorang yang khusus untuk berada di sisinya.

Tapi, memang hal manis tidak selamanya terasa manis. Ada hal yang membuatnya begitu trauma dan merasa sangat kecewa. Padahal Ia gadis kemarin sore yang begitu bahagia akan rasa cinta itu, namun semuanya terasa musnah begitu menyakitkan karena suatu alasan. Kenyataan bahwa cinta tidaklah murni dan tulus untuknya, pandangan lain itulah yang membuat semua lelaki gencar ingin memilikinya.

Luhan trauma, semua lelaki sama saja.

Untuk itulah, gadis itu tidak pernah lagi ingin menemukan apa itu cinta dalam hatinya. Terasa memuakkan, tidak ada cinta yang semurni seperti apa yang di berikan orang tuanya.

Luhan begitu menghindari kata itu, cinta hanya sebuah omong kosong yang kuno. Hanya karena itu, semasa kuliah Ia menolak semua lelaki yang ingin menjadikan dirinya Ratu dengan status seorang kekasih. Luhan menolak semua pernyataan cinta itu, Ia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan status _singel_ nya.

Luhan hanya punya satu mantan kekasih, dan Ia sudah melupakannya jauh-jauh. Mengubur semua kenangan itu rapat-rapat dalam lubang jahanam di neraka.

Suara _intercrom_ apartementnya berbunyi nyaring, Luhan nyaris melompat karena kaget. Ah, dia melamuni masa lalunya.

"Aku masih bernafas, ternyata belum mati" gumamnya.

Gadis itu mencepol rambutnya asal, memakai sandal rumah menggemaskannya; berniat membuka pintu. Namun, urung ketika pintunya terbuka sendiri.

Luhan tahu satu manusia yang begitu hapal dengan _password_ apartementnya.

"Luhan!" serunya lantang, begitu melengking.

 _Sepupu cerewetnya sudah datang. Kim Baekhyun._

Luhan mendengus malas sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Bukannya membaik, hatinya terasa semakin suram kala sepupunya itu kembali mengunjunginya.

Baekhyun menurunkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja makan, dan berdecak tidak percaya akan kekacauan yang saat ini di lihatnya. Kepala gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala sembari berkecak pinggang, tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini.

Gadis rusa itu penggila kebersihan dan kerapian.

Lantas, apa maksud semua keberantakkan ini? Terang saja Baekhyun kaget. Sepatu yang terpisah dimana-mana, bungkus makanan ringan berhamburan di atas meja, belum lagi semua bantal sofa yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai keramik.

Apartement Luhan tidak lebih dari sebuah kelas sekolah yang tidak pernah di bersihkan selama setahun penuh.

Kegalauan apa lagi kali ini?

"Luhan, bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari semua karyamu ini? Apa kau terserang penyakit malas sekarang?"

"Aku lelah" gumam Luhan malas

"Bukan dirimu, sesuatu pasti terjadi hingga membuatmu mengacaukan ruangan ini. Ulah penggemarmu lagi?" Baekhyun merebut bantal yang menutupi wajah Luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan memberengut marah "Yak! Jangan mengambilnya! Aish, mengapa kau selalu mengganggu sepupu cantikmu ini, Baek?" gadis itu bangkit dan duduk menyilang kaki, tentu saja bersamaan dengan bibir mengerucutnya.

"Panggil aku unnie! Kau itu dua tahun lebih muda dariku, dasar tidak sopan!" ketus Baekhyun

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, namun setelahnya Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat "Ah, Baekhyun unnie. Kau tidak tahu seberapa risaunya aku saat ini….." ucapnya mellow bernada manja. Mata rusanya menyorot penuh kilau kecerahan pada Baekhyun.

Luhan itu begitu menggemaskan, Baekhyun luluh karena tatapan agyeonya.

Gadis _puppy_ itu menghela nafas, memilih meredam emosinya. Sungguh kebiasaan yang sangat di hapal, Luhan pasti ingin bercerita.

"Katakan, apa yang menganggumu hm?"

"Aku begitu sedih sekarang, kau tahu? Dosen kesayanganku benar-benar membuatku pusing" keluhnya sembari menikmati dengan nyaman elusan sayang jemari Baekhyun di kepalanya.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan, hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang sedarah dengannya walau mereka tak lebih dari sebatas sepupu. Luhan sudah seperti adik baginya. Maklum, mereka sama-sama seorang putri tunggal dari keluarga dengan marga yang berbeda.

"Maksudmu Seohyun Ssaem? Apa kau mendapatkan nilai merahmu setelah sekian tahunnya prestasimu selalu bertahan di tempat teratas?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 80 jika kau ingin ku ingatkan" ucap Luhan bangga dengan sedikit bumbu kesombongan dalam makna kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, memang benar jika Luhan sangat pintar dengan semua prestasinya. Gadis itu juga sangat mandiri dan berprilaku ramah. Tak heran bila semua orang selalu menyapanya dengan penuh pujian dan decak kekaguman.

Tidak hanya Luhan, Baekhyun pun juga begitu. Gadis bermata puppy itu sekarang sedang berkerja pada perusahaan besar sebagai seorang _manager_ , belum lagi dengan usaha butik ternamanya yang berkecabang dimana-mana. Karirnya sukses besar! Tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya masih betah berkerja di perusahaan itu kendati Ia sudah punya usahanya sendiri.

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya? Apa dosenmu memberimu tugas untuk mencari seorang pangeran tampan, lalu kau akan membuatnya jatuh cinta?" ucap Baekhyun asal. Ia sangat tahu Luhan menghindari kata 'Cinta' . Gadis itu hanya menggoda Luhan dengan gurauan.

Namun, siapa sangka jika ucapannya itu benar adanya?

Luhan membelalak matanya lebar dan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Kau beralih menjadi seorang cenayang ya?" pekiknya takjub

Sepupunya itu mengerenyit dalam, Ia pun sama terkejutnya "Aku hanya menebak, tapi bagaimana bisa itu kebenarannya? Coba ceritakan semuanya padaku, sekarang aku sudah sangat penasaran!"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Siapa lagi teman ceritanya jika bukan Baekhyun? Maka Luhan akan bercerita apapun pada gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa hari ini aku mengunjungi kampus dan bertemu dengan Seohyun Ssaem. Kami cukup banyak mengobrol, yah seperti biasanya. Dan, sialnya lagi Seohyun Ssaem memberiku begitu banyak kejutan yang tak terduga"

"Apa? Apa? Apa itu sesuatu yang mahal dan menakjubkan?" desak Baekhyun, mendengarkan Luhan dengan serius dan setia.

Gadis rusa menggeleng pelan "Lebih dari menakjubkan, Baek. Beliau bahkan sudah memberikanku sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat menjanjikan di perusahan besar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu itu, ketika sebuah perusahaan besar mengadakan sebuah kompetisi pencarian seorang sekretaris. Apa mereka selalu melakukannya? Menyeleksi seperti aku akan menjadi trainee lalu nantinya debut sebagai aktris?"

Gadis itu benar-benar bingung. Sungguh, Luhan tidak tahu jika memang benar begitu lah cara mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun mengerenyit dan berpikir keras. Ia pun sama bingungnya dengan Luhan, bahkan mungkin Baekhyun jauh lebih kentara. Dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan besar selama tiga tahun lamanya dan tidak pernah mendengar ada hal semacam kompetisi atau seleksi seperti itu? Dan, jika Baekhyun pikir lagi semua kata-kata Luhan sedikit menjanggal dalam benaknya.

Seperti Ia pernah mendengar kisah yang sama sebelumnya?

Perusahaan besar . Pencarian sekretaris. Seleksi setiap wanita dan….

"Luhan!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dengan bola mata sukses membulat sempurna. Suaranya yang begitu melengking itu membuat Luhan yang merenungkan nasibnya merasa kaget bukan main. Sepupunya itu sukses melompat kaget hingga memeriksa dadanya sendiri, masihkah jantungnya berdebar?

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Aku bukan di kutub utara! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu untuk memanggil namaku kan? Sekarang aku hampir mati rasanya" bentaknya dengan mendelik Baekhyun tajam.

"Katakan padaku bahwa perusahaan yang kau maksud adalah Willis Corporation! Apakah itu benar?" kali ini gadis _puppy_ itu benar-benar antusias.

"Ne"

"Kau akan menjadi sekretaris untuk direktur utama?"

"Ne"

"Dan, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai perusahaan besar itu Luhan!"

"Ne. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Baek" Luhan mulai jengah.

"Astaga Lu! Kau adalah bidadari termalang di kayangan yang tidak mengetahui hal ini! Tak habis pikir….." ucap Baekhyun mendramatis, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia sungguh tidak percaya akan ketidaktahuan sepupunya itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu **Willis Corporation** ?

Ada. Dialah Luhan, gadis cantik yang sekarang memandang jengah kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya "Apa bagusnya perusahaan itu? Dan, mengapa reaksimu seperti fans wanita yang gila berteriak di tengah konser Idol K-pop? itu terlihat berlebihan dan _aneh_. Sudahlah, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berbicara padamu Baek. Aku mau mandi" ucapnya ringkas, dan memilih bangkit menuju kamarnya.

Tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat mencegat pergelangan tangan Luhan, menarik gadis itu hingga kembali duduk.

Luhan meringis karenanya.

Dan Baekhyun menatapnya lekat-lekat, penuh penekanan juga keseriusan.

"Kau harus dengar ini gadis rusa. Sebuah fakta mengejutkan yang akan memutar balikkan seluruh kehidupanmu mulai esok. Tahtamu, kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali" Bisiknya, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Tahta? Ah, benar. Status Luhan yang sebenarnya, bagian kecil dari Luhan yang di rahasiakannya.

Luhan melebarkan netranya, melihat kilat keseriusan Baekhyun tepat di dalam maniknya yang tak ada kebohongan. Mendadak Luhan jadi gugup sekaligus penasaran.

Baiklah, kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak mendengar semuanya secara detail.

"Kau bisa memulainya, Baek. Aku mendengarkanmu"

Dan, semuanya sudah berjalan pada garis _start_. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok, yang jelas Luhan akan mencari sendiri semua teka-tekinya. Seseorang harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan tahtanya kembali.

Hingga membawa itu kehadapan orangtuanya nanti.

"Nama CEO itu, adalah Oh Sehun. Dia bisa membantumu untuk mengembalikan semua kehidupan lamamu, Lu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, kesibukkan kantor ini tidak pernah bisa ada dalam kata santai. Para karyawan selalu di suguhkan perintah menumpuk setiap waktu untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang menjadi kunci utama kemajuan perusahaan itu. Mereka selalu di pekerjakan dengan tegas dan penuh akan penekanan, bahkan waktu istirahat yang tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit tidak akan bisa mengembalikan stamina mereka sampai seutuhnya pulih.

Namanya juga perusahaan besar. Tapi, mengingat gaji yang di berikan setiap bulan begitu sangat menggiurkan…rasanya semua itu terdengar setimpal jika mereka di pekerjakan layaknya seorang budak.

 _Professionallity_ adalah cerminan jelas dari **Willis Corporation**.

Direktur utama memang tidak peduli apapun mengenai keluhan karyawannya.

Jika sang penguasa sudah mendengar sedikit jeritan lelah dari para budaknya….maka tak di ragukan lagi bila esok budak itu akan di _blacklist_.

Berakhir di pecat !

Oh Sehun tidak butuh orang yang mengeluh. Baginya manusia yang mengeluh tak lebih rendah dari sampah.

Lelaki itu penggila kerja ! Begitu arogan, keras kepala, dan _mungkin_ hanya punya sedikit hati. Ia selalu memerintah sesuka hatinya, dan begitu malas mendengarkan orang lain.

Sifat seperti itu memang mencerminkan dirinya. Waktulah yang mengubah sifat hangat dan kepeduliannya menjadi bertolak belakang.

Di ruang utama yang luasnya setengah dari lapangan bola, ada beberapa perabotan penting tertata rapi dengan almari penuh kunci yang memuat kertas-kertas beharga. Terdapat sofa putih besar membentuk setangah lingkaran di sisi kiri beserta meja kaca dengan vas bunga kecil di atasnya, di sisi kanan terdapat ruangan khusus pribadi yang selalu tertutup dengan pintu kaca film tebal, sedangkan di bagian tengah ruangan berdiri satu meja kokoh besar dari kayu jati termahal.

Setiap kulit luarnya dilapisi warna coklat keemasan dengan ukiran-ukiran abstrak yang rumit, bagian alasnya berlapis kaca dengan tumpukan laporan penting hasil _meeting_ besar beberapa hari lalu sebagai pengisi di sebelah kiri, di dekatnya juga terpajang bingkai foto sebesar 4R yang memuat 3 orang di dalamnya beserta ekspresi bahagia mereka.

Seorang wanita 30 tahunan terlihat cantik dan berseri dengan senyuman manisnya dampingi oleh lelaki tampan berjas hitam di umur yang sama dan masih terlihat gagah, di pangkuan mereka seorang anak laki-laki tampan berusia 7 tahun tersenyum menawan dengan kedua gigi taring mungilnya yang terlihat manis.

Terakhir di bagian tengah depan terdapat sebuah benda persegi panjang berlapis emas dengan jutaan serbuk mutiara di seluruh sisinya yang menandakan kepemilikan atas perusahaan atau direktur bertuliskan hangul, **Oh Sehun**.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kekuasaannya.

"Masuk"

Asisten pribadinya, lelaki itu membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat. Setelahnya kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim, saya membawa beberapa laporan Perusahaan untuk hari ini"

"Brian. Apa kau membawa dokumen tentang sekretaris baruku?, " Sehun masih berkutat dengan laporan terakhirnya yang perlu di tanda tangani.

"Ada sajangnim _,_ apa perlu Saya bacakan data-datanya?"

"Tidak perlu," Sehun menjawab sambil memberikan tanda tangannya ke laporan terakhir "Biar aku baca sendiri. Dia sudah bisa bekerja besok?"

"Tentu. Apa Anda ingin menyeleksinya sekali lagi, sajangnim?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan angkuh dan _smirk_ kecil tersampir apik di sudut bibirnya.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya sendiri. Kau sangat tahu tentang diriku, bukan? Sedikit bermain sepertinya menyenangkan…." Katanya datar, namun seorang Brian sangat tahu apa sebenarnya makna yang terdapat pada ucapan direkturnya itu.

Bekerja dengan Oh Sehun selama hampir sepuluh tahun, membuat seorang Brian sangat tahu seperti apa sifat asli direktur kayanya itu. Semua ucapannya bagai perintah utusan Dewa yang tidak bisa untuk mendapat penolakan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan semua ucapannya.

Maka, jika lelaki itu sudah menekan tombol _play_ pada permainannya…..sudah pasti hal-hal berbau kesenangan – _bagi Brian itu penyiksaan_ \- akan mulai di waktu itu juga.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke posisi awalmu"

"Baik, _sajangnim_ kalau begitu Saya permisi"

Setelah itu pintu tertutup kembali, menyisakan Sehun dengan rasa penasarannya dalam keheningan.

Sehun mengambil laporan yang berisi data pribadi calon sekretarisnya dan membaca kalimat itu dengan raut wajah seriusnya yang angkuh.

"Jadi namanya Xi Luhan…. " gumamnya.

Semuanya, Sehun lihat dengan rinci menggunakan mata tajamnya yang menyorot penuh. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlewatkan dari otak keseriusannya.

Lalu, saat netranya menatap sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Lelaki itu mengambil benda itu dari sana dan tersenyum licik.

Senyuman licik yang seketika dapat membuat semua organ kewanitaan para bidadari di dunia menjadi _basah_ dan mendambakan sentuhan kenikmatannya !

"Aku semakin tidak sabar ingin melihatmu secara langsung, _sayang_ "

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

Hanya sebuah kamar sederhana yang tak begitu luas, namun semua perabotan yang tertata rapi dan cantik, membuat kamar ini terlihat sangat nyaman penuh kehangatan.

Nuansa pink menggemaskan di padukan oleh garis-garis putih vertikal yang membentang luas ke seluruh dinding kamar. Ada wallpaper di sisi jendela yang melukiskan betapa indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan setiap kelopaknya seperti menari-nari berhamburan di dindingnya.

Hari ini Luhan sudah siap dengan harinya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian formal kantoran yang begitu memikat. Ada kemeja putih polos cukup ketat yang membungkus leluk atasnya, di padukan dengan rok satin hitam pekat sebatas setengah pahanya.

Luhan menyapukan sentuhan terakhir lipstic merah berkilau cerah pada bibirnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menyempurnakan penampilannya. Ia berputar-putar di depan cermin tingginya, memeriksa jika saja ada satu lekuk kusut pada pakaiannya.

"Sempurna. Awali hari pertamamu dengan kesempurnaan, Xi Luhan. _Fighting_ !" gumamnya senang.

..

..

Sehun melirik ke sisi jalanannya yang cukup padat. Hari ini lalu lintas berjalan terkendali, tak terlalu macet parah seperti semalam.

Pagi ini belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Biasanya lelaki itu akan mengeluarkan cibiran remehnya bila saja matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang merusak penglihatannya. Seperti melihat orang-orang yang berlalu dengan pakaian sederhana dan lusuh.

Sehun suka meremehkan orang lain di bawah perkataannya. Itu salah satu kebahagiaannya.

Ingatkan? Dia adalah direktur ternama yang sangat kaya.

Tapi, Brian sebagai seorang _patner_ setia di dekat Sehun merasa heran. Lelaki itu refleks mengerenyit bingung, mengapa bos sombongnya ini hanya bergeming tenang?

Mungkin mood direkturnya sedang tidak baik. Brian memilih diam dengan tenang dari pada mengeluarkan sepatah kata jika Sehun tidak bertanya padanya.

Amukan lelaki itu begitu mengerikan! Brian tidak ingin wajahnya jadi sasaran plampiasan atas kemarahan Sehun. Ia masih sangat sayang dengan nyawanya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun?

Jawabannya hanya satu, rasa penasaran yang begitu menumpuk dalam hatinya. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sepenasaran ini sebelumnya, tapi mengapa gadis itu hampir membuatnya susah untuk tertidur semalaman! Memang apa yang menarik dari dirinya?!

Lelaki itu membuang nafas kasar dan memejamkan matanya erat. Begitu kurang ajarnya gadis itu sehingga berani membuatnya seperti ini!

" _Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu nanti, Luhan"_ geram lelaki itu penuh kelicikan dalam hatinya.

Hampir, baru saja Sehun ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan luar. Namun, semuanya serasa terhipnotis hingga Sehun tidak bisa mengelak untuk tak terkunci pada satu titik itu.

Mereka beriringan dalam satu mobil yang berbeda. Memiliki arah satu tujuan yang sama dengan menjadi salah satu bagian dari banyaknya kendaraan yang mengantri di lampu merah.

Kaca mobil mahalnya tanpa sadar Sehun turunkan dari pintu di sebelahnya. Terbuka seutuhnya hingga Ia bisa lebih leluasa memandang seseorang yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis yang begitu cantik duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Wajahnya seolah mengeluarkan sinar-sinar kemewahan yang indah. Sehun seperti melihat cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu lembut dalam mobil itu.

Gadis itu benar-benar indah.

"Cantik…" bisik Sehun tanpa terduga. Bibirnya tak bisa di cegah untuk tak mengatakan pujian itu.

Gadis itu tidak memandangnya, mungkin Ia terlalu sibuk dengan arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri mungilnya.

"Lihatlah kesini, Cantik…" lelaki itu mengigit bibirnya tidak sabar. Ia sungguh ingin melihat secara keseluruhan bagaimana rupa sesungguhnya malaikatnya itu.

Tangannya serasa basah oleh keringat dingin, Ia menggeram dan menggigil.

"Kumohon…kumohon….." bisiknya lagi.

Samar-samar Brian mendengar apa yang direkturnya itu katakan. Dengan hati-hati lelaki itu melirik kebelakang melewati kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil. Dan, Brian bisa melihat jelas bahwa direkturnya itu menfokuskan pandangan seutuhnya ke arah samping kirinya. Bahkan kaca mobil yang tidak pernah di turunkan itu kini jelas terbuka dengan sempurna.

Brian begitu terkejut dengan hal ini! Yang benar saja, ini baru yang pertama kalinya direkturnya itu membuka kacanya!

Penasaran dengan apa yang menyita perhatian Sehun, Brian pun ikut melirik ke sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah taxi yang berjejer dengan pas di sebelah mobil mereka. Brian tidak bisa melihat siapa penumpang yang duduk di kursi belakang. Ia tidak berani untuk ikut membuka kaca jendela.

Siapa yang dilihat Sehun?

"Lihatlah kesini!" desisnya tidak sabar. Jemarinya berketuk gelisah di bangkunya.

..

..

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan beberapa kali. Kesepuluh jarinya memilin gelisah pada ujung roknya.

Kegugupan menguasai batinnya dengan kuat. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, dan Luhan sebenarnya sudah mengumpulkan seluruh rasa percaya dirinya dengan kuat.

Sampai Ia menghiasi dirinya sendiri tadi pagi, Luhan merasa Ia masih baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang? Mengapa Ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup bukan main?! Apalagi mengingat jarak kantor tempat Ia akan bekerja nanti hanya beberapa menit lagi sampai.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang lagi, mengeluarkannya dengan pelan lewat bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Ia sedang berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdebar dan berusaha mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Taxi yang di naikinya berhenti pada persimpangan lampu merah. Luhan melirik arloji mungilnya sebentar.

07:05 KST

Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa, Ia tidak akan terlambat untuk hari pertamanya.

Semakin lama, Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia seperti mendapati dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

Awalnya Luhan merasa itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasinya saja, Ia memilih mengabaikan hal itu.

Tapi rasa menjanggal itu justru semakin membuatnya resah. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti di intai oleh seseorang.

Cukup lama Ia berkutat dalam pikirannya dan mengalah.

Melirik ke samping kiri, dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada orang yang melihat ke arahnya dalam taxi ini. Ia mendesah lega.

Lagi, Ia mencoba melirik pelan ke sisi kanan. Dan, saat itu juga pandangannya langsung terkunci. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tegang. Ia menatap lelaki itu tanpa bisa untuk berkedip sedetik pun.

Sama halnya lelaki itu, Ia seperti melebarkan pandangannya menandakan Ia begitu terkejut.

Ternyata lelaki itu yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam. Seperti memang kebiasaannya, Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknnya yang begitu cantik. Matanya berpancar kekaguman, lelaki itu sangat tampan dengan rahang dan alisnya yang menukik tajam.

Padahal mereka belum saling mengenal. Tapi Luhan tetap tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garisan yang sama. Mengagumi satu sama lain.

Lelaki itu adalah Sehun, yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan Luhan.

Pada akhirnya pertemuan pertama mereka berjalan lebih cepat dari waktu yang di rencanakan. Bukan di kantor, melainkan saling beriringan di persimpangan lampu merah.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini! Jantungnya berdebar dengan kehangatan yang nyaman menjalar ke seluruh titik saraf kehidupannya. Apalagi ketika gadis yang Ia perhatikan memberikan satu garis senyuman mempesona yang cantik.

Gadis itu benar-benar indah!

Dan hanya dengan sekilas melihatnya, Sehun tahu siapa gadis yang saat ini berhasil merenggut tatapan pesonanya untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Dia adalah Xi Luhan. Sekretaris barunya yang akan berkerja dengannya mulai hari ini.

Lalu entah ini di sadari Sehun sendiri atau tidak….

Ia membalas senyuman cantik itu dengan dirinya yang ikut tersenyum kecil….

Membuat Luhan seketika merona malu, dan untuk kedua kalinya…

Ia kembali merasakan hatinya berdebar nyaman penuh kehangatan.

 _Lelaki itu sangat tampan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **14 Januari 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nad kembali lagi untuk di tahun 2017** **updatetan perdana ya kekeke**

 **Terimakasih buat partisipasinya dengan A Lot Like Love. Ternyata, cukup banyak yang meminati second –multichap- my story ini . maaf jika Chapter satunya kelamaan di UP ya, Feel tiba-tiba tersendat di tengah jalan /deepbow/**

 **.**

 **Untuk ALL, Nad pakai Alur-Mundur. Jadi mulai dari Chapter satu dan seterusnya, akan di kisahkan secara bertahap mengenai bagaimana HunHan jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya menikah dan memiliki anak.**

 **Jadi, Nad bener-bener minta maaf jika ada yang merasa kecewa dan mengiranya ini FF bergenre Family padahal hanya Drama/Romance :"))**

 **.**

 **Semoga peminat pembacanya semakin bertambah, sekali lagi terimakasih ya ^^**

 **Sekalian untuk mengucapkan #HappyKyungsooDay #HappyKaisooDay #HappyKaiDay**

 **P.S :**

 **Berjaya terus buat KaisooShipper ^^**

 **Spesial buat malming readersnim. BaekbeeLu gak UP sendiri loh :)** **barengan ama Authornim lainnya, yaitu Lolipopsehun, HunhanEffect, dan Baby Aery HHS . Kemungkinan, Dark Eagle's Eye juga ikuttan(?)**

 **Tolong Reviewnya ya :***

…

 **Buat Senpainim :**

 **Hp Nad Eror lagi kak Jadi seharian Internet gak bisa di buka hiks… gak bisa cek Notif kalian :'))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love, BaekbeeLu**


	3. Chapter 2

Dan hanya dengan sekilas melihatnya, Sehun tahu siapa gadis yang saat ini berhasil merenggut tatapan pesonanya untuk yang pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Dia adalah Xi Luhan. Sekretaris barunya yang akan berkerja dengannya mulai hari ini.

Lalu entah ini di sadari Sehun sendiri atau tidak….

Ia membalas senyuman cantik itu dengan dirinya yang ikut tersenyum kecil….

Membuat Luhan seketika merona malu, dan untuk kedua kalinya…

Ia kembali merasakan hatinya berdebar nyaman penuh kehangatan.

 _Lelaki itu sangat tampan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **T + / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **..**

Keramaian mendominasi dengan jelas di lobi kantor Willis Corporation. Lantai dasar adalah tempatnya segudang informasi berupa opini yang tersebar murah dari setiap perbincangan wanita-wanita itu.

Mereka mengelilingi meja _resepsionist_ penuh sesak, saling bertukar napas dengan mulut mengoceh ribut dan mata berpencar penuh rasa penasaran.

Yah, siapa lagi yang mereka perbincangkan sepagi ini jika bukan seorang sekretaris baru untuk sang direktur utama?

Setiap wanita yang berbicara, maka akan banyak wanita lain yang menyanggah ucapannya itu.

"Menurut kalian, apa wanita kali ini akan bernasib sama dengan wanita sebelumnya?"

"Nasib tragis yang mana? Kita tahu kalau tuan direktur begitu arogan kan?"

Wanita lainnya memutar bola mata jengah "Cobalah untuk mengerti maksudku yang sesungguhnya Jiyeon-ah?! Apa aku perlu memukul kepalamu?" pekiknya geram.

Wanita yang ber _name tag_ Kim Jiyeon itu mencoba berpikir keras. Semua teman kerjanya menatap Ia penuh gemas.

Dan ketika itu pula Jiyeon ingat! Sangat ingat dengan kebiasaan serta isu-isu panas direktur mereka.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya,

"Maksudmu menjadi tempat tidur direktur kita dalam satu malam panas penuh di atas ranjang _suite_ Hotel bintang lima itu?! Hal pertama yang selalu terjadi pada setiap sekretaris direktur Oh?" pekiknya dengan mata berbinar, seolah yang Ia katakan adalah sebuah berita bahagia.

"Jangan terlalu keras Jiyeon-ah! Bagaimana kalau ada orang-orang dari direktur Oh yang mendengar ucapanmu, _neomu pabo-ya_!"

Jiyeon menghela napas "Oh, Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ke antusiasanku pada hal yang berbau panas seperti itu. Bukannya itu memang benar kan?" Jiyeon menatap langit-langit kantor dengan kedua tangan yang Ia bawa di atas dadanya "Mengapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi sekretaris itu? Jika pun direktur Oh menginginkanku setiap detik, aku siap melayaninya hingga seluruh napasku menghilang" gumamnya dengan mata penuh harapan.

Sora menepuk bahu Jiyeon pelan, menyadarkan wanita itu dari dunia khayalannya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Jangan pernah untuk berharap Jiyeon-ah. Jangan pernah," ucap Sora sembari tersenyum simpul, lebih tepatnya senyuman penuh rasa prihatin.

Jiyeon menghela napas lagi dan mengangguk. Mengerti seharusnya ke arah yang mana Ia harus berpikir.

Karena sampai kapan pun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mereka paham, sangat paham dimana seharusnya mereka meletakkan obsesi itu.

Wanita mana yang tidak menginginkan lelaki itu untuk memanjakan mereka di atas kasur berbulu angsa milik sang Raja? Saling bergelut dengan napas memburu, darah yang berdesir panas, desahan penuh kenikmatan yang menggairahkan, belum lagi peluh api membara yang membakar hangus gairah mereka.

Semua wanita rela membuka paha mereka seluas apa yang lelaki itu inginkan. Jika pun mereka akan berakhir sebagai wanita jalang yang di tinggalkan lelakinya di pagi buta dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang.

Jalang yang terhormat lebih tepatnya.

Karena Raja tidak pernah memilih sembarang bidadari untuk di nikmatinya, di atas kasur berbulu angsanya.

Dan, wanita seperti Jiyeon dan teman-temannya, tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan menikmati itu semua.

Mereka hanya budak Raja, bukan para dayangnya yang terpilih.

"Tapi jika sekretaris kali ini wajahnya sama saja seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Jiyeon-ah"

"Maksudmu?,"

"Aku akan membuatmu mendapatkan posisi sekretaris itu,"

"Benarkah?!" pekik Jiyeon girang, menatap Sora dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Berharap saja jika wanita itu bukan seorang dewi Jiyeon-ah, tapi aku harap dia memang seorang dewi," Sora terkekeh puas setelah berhasil menggoda _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan Jiyeon yang langsung menatapnya tajam dan datar.

Seketika ruangan lobi menjadi sangat berisik. Mereka menatap pintu kaca utama yang mulai di ramaikan. Mobil sedan mewah yang begitu familiar berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama, setelahnya pintu kedua mobil itu terbuka. Mengeluarkan sosok direktur utama yang memang selalu terlihat tampan dan maskulin setiap waktunya.

Semua wanita yang berkerja disana selalu mengagumi Sehun, siapa yang bisa menolak semua pesonanya itu?

Tapi kali ini, bukan sang direktur yang membuat mereka semua terpanah dengan menahan napas dan mata berpencar penuh keterkejutan.

Melainkan sosok seorang wanita yang baru saja ikut turun dari taxi yang di tumpanginya. Berjejeran jelas di belakang mobil sang direktur.

Itu dia, sosok yang sejak tadi membuat semua orang sibuk mengoceh penasaran.

Akhirnya, dunia menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk mendapat gelar seorang…..

"Dia benar-benar dewi ! Wanita itu adalah dewi, Sora- _ya_. Dia adalah dewi, ya Tuhan…" pekik Jiyeon sembari membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

… _..Dewi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat lelaki itu membalas senyumnya. Ya Tuhan! Benarkah ini? Ia serasa bermimpi ketika untuk kedua kalinya Ia mendapatkan sebuah tarikan senyuman mempesona dari seorang lelaki yang begitu tampan.

Senyuman kecil yang begitu tulus.

Tidak, Luhan sering dapat senyuman dari banyaknya lelaki. Tapi, tak ada yang pernah menariknya jauh dengan rasa berdebar seperti lelaki seberang itu. Luhan kembali merasakannya.

Merasakan apa yang dulu pernah Ia rasakan pada seseorang yang sempat mengisi di dalam hatinya, di masa lalu.

Suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi ribut menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan paginya yang membosankan.

Mengapa juga Ia harus ingat akan masa lalunya lagi? Luhan merasa Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan melirik lagi ke sampingnya, tentu saja jalanan mulai terkendali seperti seharusnya. Tidak ada lagi lampu merah, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang memperhatikannya di seberang kanan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada lagi seorang lelaki tampan yang memberinya senyuman.

Luhan berharap mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali tuan tampan," gumam Luhan tulus di dalam hatinya.

Yah, semoga saja Luhan tidak akan pernah menyesali harapannya itu.

Ketika Tuhan memang akan mempertemukan mereka lebih sering, mulai hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya.

Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya ketika sebuah bangunan megah dan menjulang tinggi itu berada di depannya. Seluruh bangunan itu di lapisi oleh kaca tebal yang gelap, empat pilar yang berdiri kokoh membuat bangunan itu semakin terlihat menakjubkan. Awalnya, Luhan mengira bahwa bangunan itu adalah Hotel berbintang. Namun, nyatanya Ia salah.

Itu adalah bangunan sebuah perusahaan besar.

Dengan ukiran jelas deretan huruf capital rasaksa, dan lapisan kilauan cahaya di setiap sisinya.

 **Willis Corporation**

Wanita itu semakin terkagum ketika melihat jelas deretan huruf itu. Astaga ! Benarkah Ia akan bekerja di kantor semegah dan semenakjubkan ini?! Luhan merasa Ia mungkin benar-benar beruntung.

"Pasti CEO nya begitu kaya. Apakah aku memang akan berkerja di kantor ini?!" katanya takjub.

Sampai Luhan tidak sadar bahwa taxi yang di naikinya sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai"

"A-ah, _ne_. Maafkan saya yang tidak sadar sejak tadi, Pak" Luhan meringis sembari membayar tagihan perjalanannya. Dan, ketika pintunya terbuka wanita itu menurunkan satu kaki jenjangnya. Keluar dari sana.

Luhan berdiri dengan gugup, menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa kembali penampilannya sebentar. Wanita itu merapikan lipatan rok cantiknya yang tak kusut.

Dengan kepala mengadah dan tubuh tegap sempurna. Luhan mengambil napas panjang menenangkan, dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

Menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Langkah manis dari ketukan _stilletto_ cantiknya mulai mengalun lembut, menggema ringan di lantai keramik itu.

Apa yang pertama di dapati Luhan? jawabannya adalah tatapan pesona dan binar kekaguman untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Wanita cantik itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk satu garis senyuman hangat yang sangat mempesona. Berjalan dengan tenang dan anggun, hingga semua mata yang melihatnya merasa berkaca-kaca bagai melihat sebuah keajaiban Tuhan.

Kedua lelaki bertubuh gagah membukakan pintu untuknya dengan sempurna. Seolah Luhan sudah terbiasa memasuki kantor itu, kendati ini yang pertama kali untuk dirinya.

Luhan masuk ke dalamnya, indra penciumannya langsung di sapa oleh aroma lemon segar dan nuansa musim semi yang sejuk. Tentu saja, pendingin ruangan ada dimana-mana.

Tapi di langkah ketiga, Luhan berhenti. Terkejut sekaligus tak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya.

Ada sepasang mata kelabu yang tajam menatapnya begitu dalam, tatapan dingin itu membekukan kedua kaki Luhan hingga Ia rasa menjadi kaku dan diam. Mengatupkan bibir, dan mata rusa yang berpencar gugup.

Mata itu adalah mata lelaki yang menatapnya pula di persimpangan lampu merah beberapa saat lalu.

Lelaki itu ternyata sangat tampan dalam jarak beberapa meter seperti ini! Tubuhnya tegap sempurna, rahang tegas dan wajah tampan bagai pangeran impian. Alis tebal menukik tajam, hidung mancung yang bertengger sombong, bibir tipis dengan warna pink cerah yang menggoda, belum lagi surai hitam legamnya yang tertata ke atas membuat dahi mempesonanya menampar keras rasa kekaguman Luhan.

Baru kali ini Luhan melihat sosok lelaki dewasa yang begitu tampan melebihi mantan kekasihnya di masa lalu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Disini Luhan perlu mengerenyitkan dahinya sedikit, kebingungan membuatnya berpikir keras. Mengapa semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan besar ini menundukkan kepala dan membungkukkan badan bagai menghormati seorang atasan.

Sedangkan Luhan, dengan lantangnya tetap mengangkat kepalanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan sangat sadar, mengapa sejak awal suasana di sekitarnya seperti terasa tegang dan mencekam.

Jangan bilang bahwa lelaki itu adalah atasannya?! Dan, jangan pula katakan bahwa lelaki itulah yang bernama…..

"Kau telah berbuat kesalahan di hari pertamamu bekerja, nona. Seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan untukku. Temui aku di ruanganku dua menit lagi," ucap Sehun dingin dengan raut datar dan tatapan membunuhnya yang jahat.

 _Oh Sehun?!_ –pekik Luhan dalam hatinya

Lelaki itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan memasuki lift, di ikuti Brian dan beberapa pengawalnya.

Menyisakan Luhan dengan wajah pucat pasih dan keringat dingin yang membuatnya bergetar menahan takut. Berdiri seperti wanita bodoh, dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang melihatnya penuh rasa prihatin atau mungkin mencemooh rendah dirinya.

Dan, Luhan menoleh ragu ketika bahunya di tepuk pelan. Melihat seorang wanita sebayanya yang memberikan sedikit senyuman persahabatan.

"Kau harus cepat temui direktur Oh, tidak ada waktu lagi sebelum masalah semakin runyam. Jangan khawatir, kau itu sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Direktur tidak akan memarahimu," ucap wanita itu lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah bingung yang kentara. Tapi, Ia tidak mengambil pusing hal itu. Luhan bergumam rasa penuh terimakasih dan mulai memasuki lift.

Menuju lantai atas tempat dimana ruangannya dan ruangan sang direktur berada.

..

Ketukan pintu berbunyi ketika Luhan mulai menggerakkan kepalan mungil tangannya pada pintu kayu bercat perak keemasan itu.

"Masuk," sahutan dingin dari dalam ruangan itu membuat Luhan kembali tegang.

 _Tidak apa-apa Luhan, kau harus tetap tenang dan semangat_ –gumamnya sendiri.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya satu kali dan mulai membuka pintu itu.

Mendorongnya perlahan hingga pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh gagah berdiri menghadap kaca etalase tebal yang menampilkan keindahan kota Seoul yang membosankan.

Lelaki itu membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Luhan menutup pintu pelan, dan langsung merunduk dalam. Kedua kakinya Ia rapatkan dengan tautan seluruh jemari tangannya yang memilin gelisah udara hampa.

Tidak berani bertemu mata Sehun yang bisa saja saat ini telah berbalik memandanginya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?,"

" _Ne, Sajangnim_ "

"Apa begitu caramu menghormati seorang atasan? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari bagaimana cara sopan santun yang benar, Luhan?"

"Maafkan saya, _Sajangnim_. Saya sungguh minta maaf," Luhan mengigit bibirnya keras. Berusaha tetap tenang dan tegar. Beruntung Ia pandai menetralisasi suaranya agar tetap terdengar baik.

Sehun mendengus kasar "Maaf bukanlah kata semudah yang kau ucapkan, Luhan. Aku benci kata itu! Itu membuatku muak," kali ini suara Sehun lebih terdengar lantang.

Luhan semakin menciut ketakutan ketika Sehun mulai berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah tegas yang keras menuju ke arahnya.

 _Jangan menangis, Luhan! Jangan menangis!_ –kata Luhan dalam hatinya. Masih berusaha tetap tenang, walau air matanya mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggenang di sekitar matanya.

Luhan benci di bentak. Ia tidak biasa mendapat sebuah kertakan tegas seperti ini.

"Angkat kepalamu," gumam Sehun masih dengan suara dingin menyeramkan. Berdiri dengan jarak dua langkah di depan Luhan.

Luhan masih merunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepala.

"Angkat kepalamu, Luhan. Apa kau tuli?!" katanya lagi dengan lebih tegas.

Bibir Luhan bergetar, Ia menarik napas panjang diam-diam untuk membuat hatinya tak perlu merasakan sesak ketakutan.

Wanita itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan mulai mengangkat kepala. Mata rusanya langsung berhadapan _intens_ dengan mata elang Sehun yang menyorot bagai membunuh.

" _Sa_ - _sajangnim_ , sa-saya….."

CUP

Apa?! Apa maksudnya ini?! Mengapa ini tiba-tiba terjadi?! Ada apa dengan waktu yang serasa seperti terbalik ini?

Luhan membelalakkan matanya terkejut sekaligus tak percaya akan apa yang saat ini sedang menimpa dirinya. Oh, mengapa rasanya begitu campur aduk seperti rasa pelangi yang berlimpah warna.

Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apa Ia masih berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri atau ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang menyanggah pinggang rampingnya untuk semakin merapat pada aroma maskulin dingin yang memabukkkan.

Bagaimana jika sekarang hatinya merasa begitu gila? Jantungnya memompa tidak karuan dan darahnya berdesir panas hingga gerah berpeluh basah.

Bibirnya! Bibirnya di permainkan dengan begitu lihai dan halus. Seolah Ia adalah sebuah pemanis candu yang membuat sang penikmat merasa tak rela untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sehun mencium bibirnya tanpa persetujuan dan melumatnya dengan gemas. Hingga mungkin waktu 70 detik adalah waktu tersingkat yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Luhan masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Aku benci kalimat _maaf_. Tapi, aku begitu menyukai sebuah ciuman sebagai balasan yang lebih stimpal. Itu terlihat lebih rasional," bisik Sehun sakarsik di telinga Luhan sedangkan ibu jari lelaki itu berlabuh manis di bibir si wanita yang baru saja di ciuminya. Menghapus jejak saliva mereka.

Dan, dengan begitu saja Sehun berdiri meninggalkannya dan kembali pada kursi kekuasaannya.

Membuat Luhan yang tersadar mendadak merasa sangat marah. Perbuatan lancang yang melecehkan dirinya! Luhan tidak terima perlakuan itu!

 _Walau dalam hati Ia akui bahwa ciuman singkat tadi begitu berdampak pada suhu tubuhnya yang memerah cantik. Itu nikmat !_

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dengan emosi yang membuat dadanya naik turun, mencoba menahan amarah serta menyimpan baik amukan singa betina mematikan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

 _Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Itu pelecehan seksual!_

Oh, Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya kau adalah wanita beruntung di dunia ini yang ciuman pertamanya bisa di dapatkan dari sosok pangeran dunia nyata seperti Oh Sehun.

"Kau masih ingin berdiri seperti orang bodoh disana atau mulai melakukan tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang sekretaris, Luhan?" Sehun kembali dalam mode ketegasannya.

Dan, Sungguh ! Lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja, seolah apa yang baru saja di lakukannya adalah hal begitu sepele. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sangat jelas kecewa karena ciuman pertamanya di renggut oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak _;belum_ di cintainya.

 _Aku menjaga ciuman pertamaku selama ini untuk calon suami masa depanku ! Tetapi, lelaki ini dengan kurang ajar merenggutnya_ –raung Luhan keras dalam hatinya yang mendidih.

Wanita cantik itu mendengus kasar dan mencoba untuk kembali perfessional terhadap hari pertama berkerjanya yang tak terduga.

Memang, kebanyakan ekspretasi tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan realita. Dan, Luhan merasakannya sekarang.

Ketukkan pintu kembali terdengar ketika Luhan masih berkutat dalam otak manisnya untuk apa alasan Ia harus bekerja di perusahaan ini?

Sehun kembali menginstrupsi seperti biasa, dan seorang pria sedikit lebih tua dari Sehun masuk hingga ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Itu lelaki yang Luhan lihat di lobi tadi,

Brian membungkuk hormat dengan sedikit senyuman kecil.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Sajangnim_?"

"Iya," Lelaki itu melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri, memberikannya kedipan mata polos rusa yang membuat Sehun begitu ingin menciumnya lagi !

"Kau bisa memberi tahu Luhan tentang pekerjaannya kan? Ku rasa Ia akan berdiri seperti patung disana sampai bulan menjadi dua jika kau tidak memberi tahu untuk apa alasan sebenarnya Ia berkerja di perusahaan ini," celetus Sehun dengan kalimat panjang yang langkah.

Brian tahu kalau selama ini direktur Oh adalah lelaki yang sangat irit bicara ! Apa wanita cantik bernama Luhan ini merubah arah kehidupannya?

Sedangkan Luhan terlonjak kaget hingga bola mata beningnya membesar sempurna,

 _Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu tentang isi pikiranku? Apa dia juga seorang cenayang lelaki?!_

Brian semakin tersenyum dan membungkuk lagi,

"Tentu, _Sajangnim_. Biarkan saya yang memberi tahu nona Luhan atas semuanya,"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali pada berkas perusahannya yang bernilai miliyaran won itu.

"Mari nona ikuti saya," tawar Brian ramah,

Luhan suka lelaki dewasa seperti ini, sangat ramah dan penuh senyuman. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang jelas-jelas sudah lancang mencuri salah satu aset berharganya.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Brian.

..

..

"Jadi ini adalah ruangan kerjaku?!," tanya Luhan terkagum setelah Ia di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kerja yang sangat nyaman.

Pendingin ruangan yang sejuk tak terlalu dingin, aroma lemon yang segar, dan nuansa yang begitu menyenangkan dan tertata amat rapi. Luhan merasa mungkin ini adalah ruangan kerja terbaik dalam seumur hidupnya.

Tapi ada satu yang kurang menurut Luhan,

"Tentu, ini adalah ruangan kerja anda nona. Apa anda menyukainya?,"

Luhan mengangguk senang "Iya, ini sangat nyaman Brian- _ssi_. Tapi, apa saya boleh menambah satu lagi disini? itu pun jika di perbolehkan,"

Brian terkekeh ringan dan mengangguk "Apa pun itu nona, silahkan. Dan, tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu kepada saya. Anda adalah sekretaris tuan Oh disini,"

 _Luhan mendengus "Iya, hanya saja bosmu sedikit kurang ajar!" katanya dalam hati._

Luhan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan melirik vas kaca yang sangat bening dan cantik "Aku ingin setiap mawar di pagi hari. Vas bunga ini terlihat sangat sedih jika tidak ada bunga yang menemaninya, apa itu boleh?" katanya dengan harapan jika permintaannya di respon baik.

"Tidak masalah, nona. Biar saya yang berbicara pada _cleaning service_ untuk memberikan dua puluh tangkai mawar setiap hari di ruangan anda,"

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih," pekik Luhan senang hingga senyum yang di ciptakannya bahkan bisa mendamaikan perperangan dunia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi nona. Berkas-berkas yang Anda butuhkan nantinya ada di lemari ini," katanya dengan menunjuk satu almari perkantoran dengan warna metallic yang mewah "Selebihnya, hanya direktur Oh yang berhak memberikan wewenang akan perkerjaan Anda" bahkan Brian mulai tersenyum penuh sembunyi seperti Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tidak masalah dengan itu, mungkin para lelaki _disini_ memiliki satu garis senyuman yang sama.

Sedikit licik dan penuh teka-teki.

Pintu tertutup rapat ketika Luhan pada akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan pribadi aslinya yang suka menyendiri. Wanita itu berkeliling ceria melihat semua yang ada dalam ruangan pribadi kerjanya, begitu nyaman dan pas bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

Memiliki perkerjaan di perusahaan besar, dengan fasilitas nyaman yang tentunya gratis. Luhan rasa mungkin Ia bisa menjadi wanita sosialita secara mendadak dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia berdiri menghadap kaca besar yang jelas menampilkan bagaimana ramainya kota Seoul di luar sana. Jemari rantingnya yang lentik, menyentuh lembut sisi kaca dan melukiskan beberapa pola transparan.

Ketika Ia menarawang pada langit musim semi yang menampilkan limpahan warna biru cerah berawan yang menganggumkan, pikirannya berkelana pada keluarganya yang begitu Ia rindukan.

Kedua orangtuanya.

Bagaimana kabar kedua orangtuanya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Luhan penasaran akan semua itu. Ayah dan Ibu yang begitu menyayanginya hingga ketika kasih sayang mereka terlalu limpah kepada Luhan, menjadikan dirinya sebagai anak yang pembohong besar.

Nyatanya, Luhan sendiri di hantui rasa bersalah yang kala sering membuatnya menangis penuh sesal. Tapi, itu bukan cita-citanya. Ia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk selalu di atur, walau Luhan tahu bahwa semua yang di lakukan orangtuanya itu demi kebaikan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi kesendirian dan kesunyian yang menemaninya membuat air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi tingginya. Jelas ini adalah air mata kerinduan yang bercampur rasa bersalah.

"Mama, Papa, maafkan Lulu…." Lirihnya dalam suara yang begitu kecil. Hanya Ia dan hatinya yang bisa mendengarkan kalimat itu.

Lalu, ketika tangannya di sentak dan Ia di tarik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat tanpa tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Ia menangis ….

Meraung dalam diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Tangan kekar itu mengusap rambut panjangnya lembut hingga kebatas punggungnya.

Luhan masih setia menahan isak tangisnya, Ia tentu tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang memeluknya.

Luhan bingung dan sangat bertanya-tanya dalam kepala kecilnya.

Ketika para lelaki yang sama sekali tak pernah di kenalnya, bahkan dari mereka tak ada yang berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar berbincang dengan _cappuccino_ hangat di atas meja bersama dirinya. Tapi, mulai hari ini seharusnya Luhan merubah penilannya terhadap kesan pertama seorang lelaki jika sudah bertatap wajah padanya.

Tidak semua lelaki bersikap sopan terhadap wanita untuk kesan pertama yang baik! Dan, pengecualian untuk lelaki ini.

 _Apa kau pernah bertemu seorang lelaki asing yang bahkan belum kau kenal selama dua belas jam dengan lancangnya berani mencium bibirmu dan sekarang meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang rampingmu?! Apa itu bukan kurang ajar namanya?!_

Dan, Luhan seharusnya protes! Mengeluarkan jurus amukan singa betinanya, dan menyumpahi orang ini dengan seluruh sumpah serapah jahanamnya. Bukan dengan membalas pelukan ini, dan membasahi kemeja bersih si lelaki dengan air matanya yang hangat.

Kadang otak rasional tak akan bisa sinkron lagi apabila sudah di hadapkan oleh belaian kasih sayang yang tulus. Sayangnya, sekarang pelukan ini berada di waktu yang tepat dimana Luhan sangat butuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang ketika hatinya merasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah.

"Hari ini kau ku maafkan, apa aku terlalu membentakmu sehingga kau menangis?,"

Luhan menggeleng dan masih menikmati sentuhan hangat itu di puncuk kepalanya.

"Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri," Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan melepaskan Luhan sehingga sekarang lelaki itu bisa bebas menghapus jejak air matanya "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang ku berikan simpati manis seperti ini. Biasanya aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk langsung saja pasrah di atas ranjang _suite_ Hotel milikku, dan kami akan mengukir cerita erotis sampai pagi" ucap Sehun menjauhi Luhan dan berbalik meninggalkan wanita itu.

Sebelum Ia benar-benar keluar, Sehun berhenti sebentar dan kembali berucap dengan senyuman licik di sudut bibirnya.

"Tubuhmu lumayan juga, aku tidak akan memintamu malam ini. Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu polos, Luhan. Karena mungkin ketika aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, kau yang akan berakhir pasrah dalam genggaman api gairahku. Aku tunggu waktu dimana kita akan bercinta," dan menutup pintu ruangan Luhan dengan dentuman cukup bergetar yang membuat Luhan benar-benar di tampar oleh kesadaran.

Luhan terkejut _–lagi_ , bahkan Ia sampai tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri mendengar apa yang baru saja pimpinan perusahaannya itu katakan. Mendadak Luhan merasa bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah kesalahan fatal Ia berkerja disni. Nyatanya, tak semua ketulusan itu murni karena rasa simpati.

 _Kupikir Oh Sehun tulus melakukannya untukku, rupanya Ia hanya mengambil kesempatan kembali._

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Matanya memejam erat, dan saat ini Ia sangat ingin mencakar habis-habisan wajah tampan pimpinannya. Emosi bergulung bagai benang kusut dalam hatinya, Ia sangat marah.

Dan, dengan mata rusa yang memancarkan aura kekesalan yang menyeramkan.

Luhan berjanji penuh dalam hatinya.

"Jangan pernah berharap bahwa akan ada kata _bercinta_ di antara kita. Karena saat itu terjadi aku akan membencimu, Oh Sehun!," tukasnya penuh geraman.

Namun, dunia tidak akan pernah bisa berpihak pada pilihannya jika takdir yang Maha Kuasa bisa saja telah menggariskan namanya dalam satu genggaman erat bersama seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun.

 _Detik waktu hanya tinggal menunggu ketika mereka nantinya akan saling merasakan apa itu cinta._

Tapi, bagaimana jika bukan Sehun yang akan menjadi takdirnya? Maka akan ada satu lagi pemeran lelaki yang bersiap siaga merenggut takdir itu. Membawa Luhan menjauh dan melupakan bagaimana awalnya Ia merasa terpesona ketika Sehun memberinya senyuman penuh pesona di persimpangan jalan lampu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja menyapa dengan ceria ketika Luhan melihat langit dengan nuansa jingganya yang menawan dalam satu senyuman manis. Gumpalan awan putih itu berarak tenang di iringi kicauan burung sore yang menemani waktunya menunggu. Jam kerja sudah berakhir beberapa waktu lalu, dan Luhan merasa hari pertamanya benar-benar melelahkan juga menguras emosi.

Jadi ini namanya dunia kerja? Dan, Luhan harus tahu bahwa memang keinginan dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari para wanita sosialita itu tidaklah mudah.

Wanita itu melirik arloji mungilnya yang menampilkan jarum detik yang terus berjalan melaju, menandakan pula bahwa sudah hampir satu jam lebih wanita itu menunggu.

Menunggu jemputan dari sepupu cerewetnya yang sayangnya sangat manis, tapi terkesan begitu menyebalkan.

"Apa Baekki lembur?" gumamnya sendiri sembari mendesah bosan dengan kaki berayun kesal di atas bangku besi yang tersedia sebagai fasilitas umum di halte bus dekat kantornya, "Tapi mengapa si cerewet itu tidak menghubungiku kalau Ia sedang lembur? Atau jangan-jangan Ia melupakanku dan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki misteriusnya itu?!" pikiran Luhan mulai berpikir negative tentang Baekhyun yang bisa saja sudah tak ingat lagi bahwa di dunia ini masih ada Luhan yang terpuruk sendiri karena menunggu jemputannya.

Sekali lagi Luhan mendesah, ponselnya juga tidak ada menampilkan notif apa pun dari sepupunya.

Jadi haruskah Ia menunggu? Atau menerima sebuah tumpangan?

Tepat kita Luhan ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang begitu mewah melintas dan berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengerenyit, namun Ia tetap penasaran akan siapa seseorang yang berada di dalam sana.

Luhan melihat sekililingnya, hanya ada Ia di halte ini. Jadi apa mobil itu sedang mengincar dirinya atau jangan-jangan ada orang jahat yang ingin menculik gadis biasa sepertinya?

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut dan ingin berlari pergi, namun seseorang berteriak hingga Ia mendadak membatu seketika.

"Luhan, masuk!" perintah seseorang dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa di tolak.

"Sa-saya? _Sajangnim_?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya dengan kerutan kebingungan. Oh, kenapa Ia harus bertemu kembali dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini!

Sehun berdecak mual, "Bukan, maksudku tiang bodoh yang ada di dekatmu. Cepat masuk!," tukasnya jengah.

Luhan mengangguk ragu, tapi Ia tetap menerima penawaran itu. Salah satu pengawal Sehun membukakan pintunya dengan senyuman manis kepada Luhan. Wanita itu membalas juga tak kalah ramah, membuat Sehun sedikit menatap tajam padanya.

Pintu tertutup dan Luhan duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu setengah ragu, setengah tak nyaman. Apa pantas Ia yang seorang sekretaris baru duduk di sebelah direkturnya sendiri? Kadang Luhan heran, mungkinkah Sehun selalu memperlakukan semua sekretaris terdahulunya sebaik ini? Atau memang lelaki itu punya niat tersembunyi yang bisa Luhan sebut sebagai penawaran yang sama beberapa saat lalu di kantor tadi.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?," tanya lelaki itu kesal.

Luhan menoleh dan meringis lebar yang manis, "Karena setiap orang tersenyum harus dibalas oleh senyuman pula, _Sajangnim_ " ujarnya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Kau ingin mengajariku begitu?," cecar Sehun tajam.

"Ti-Tidak _, Sajangnim_. Maksudnya itu jika kepada saya," ucap Luhan ketakutan dengan kepala merunduk dan menggigit bibir.

"Jangan lakukan seperti itu lagi, dan jangan membantah!" tukasnya datar dan mengakhiri obrolan menyebalkan mereka dengan helaan napas kasar.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk patuh, " _Ne, Sajangnim_ "

 _Entahlah, aku merasa tidak menyukainya jika kau tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain. Selain…..aku?_

 _Atmosfer_ di sekitar mereka terasa sedikit tegang akibat obrolan sekilas tadi. Dan, selama disini, kepala Luhan tiada hentinya berpikir mengapa Ia harus berada dalam satu tempat lagi bersama bosnya yang menyebalkan dan sialnya sangat tampan itu. Padahal, Luhan sudah membayangkan aktivitasnya setelah sampai pada _apartement_ mungilnya yang nyaman untuk berendam dalam _bathtube_ dengan aroma mawar kesayangannnya sekaligus melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Sehun seharian ini.

Dan, ketika Luhan sudah merasa senang dengan khayalannya lelaki ini malah kembali datang dan menawarinya tumpangan.

Ya, walau Luhan tidak munafik jika Ia juga _sedikit_ berterimakasih atas kebaikan Sehun yang mungkin tak tulus itu.

Matanya terus menerawang pada jalanan kota yang merenggang. Langit sore begitu menakjubkan dengan banyaknya kelopak sakura yang berguguran sepanjang jalan. Musim semi memang yang paling indah, dan Luhan melihat semua itu dengan senyuman cantiknya yang tak pernah pudar.

Tanpa Luhan sendiri sadari jika tarikan senyumannya bisa membuat lelaki di sebelahnya mengerang marah dan ingin mencium bibirnya penuh gairah.

Jalan berlawanan arah ketika Luhan sedang asik pada dunianya, matanya langsung membelalak dan Ia melayangkan sebuah protes yang sopan.

" _Sajangnim_ , I-itu sebenarnya apartement saya berbelok ke kiri bukan ke kanan," katanya selembut mungkin, berharap sang direktur menyebalkan mengerti dan bukannya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan datar yang menjengkelkan.

"Siapa yang bilang akan mengantarmu ke sana?,"

"Tapi, _sajangnim_ saya harus pu-"

Sehun menghela napas dan menatap Luhan _intens_ , "Kau tidak akan pulang ke apartement kumuh itu lagi," mulai Sehun menjelaskan

"Apa?!" teriak Luhan _refleks_ memotong ucapan Sehun dengan keterkejutan yang kentara. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan mendadak jantungan jika seperti ini! Wanita itu kembali pada emosinya yang tertahan, "Tapi itu kediaman saya, _Sajangnim_. Anda tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur dimana saya akan tinggal !," matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan mobil masih melaju cepat saat Luhan hendak menggapai ganggang pintu di sebelahnya.

Sehun menahannya dengan mengambil kepalan tangan gadis itu hingga sedikit menyentaknya kuat, "Jangan bodoh, Luhan! Kau dan kepala kecilmu memang keras kepala. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan orang dengan baik dulu sebelum mencela dengan teriakan protes," tukas Sehun tegas "Saat ini kau adalah sekretarisku, dan aku sebagai **Direkturmu** hanya ingin menunjukkan fasilitas yang seharusnya sudah kau dapatkan," lanjutnya lagi dengan semakin mempertegas siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

 _Sang pimpinan_

Tepat ketika perkataan Sehun terhenti, mobil yang membawa mereka telah sampai di _basemant_ salah satu Apartement mewah yang berada di salah satu kawasan elit distrik Gangnam.

Bangunan yang terkenal akan fasilitas super mewahnya juga kelengkapan di dalamnya. Bahkan, harga termurah dari satu bilik apartement ini mencapai angka tak kurang dari 70,000,000,- Won . Tentu saja, karena ini adalah Apartement terkenal dari salah satu kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Willis Corporation.

Sungguh, harga kelas atas yang sangat GILA ! Dan, Luhan hanya bisa bungkam tanpa tahu malu dan bisu seribu bahasa.

Ia meraung ingin menangis dalam hatinya yang lagi-lagi kalah akan tindakan bodohnya sendiri. Tapi, bukan salahnya jika Ia berpikir Sehun akan menculiknya bukan? Lelaki itu yang memaksa dan membawanya pergi.

Sehun turun lebih dulu diikuti Luhan yang mengekor seperti anak ayam di belakangnya. Wanita itu terus menatap kebawah, tidak berani mengangkat kepala hanya untuk sekedar melihat betapa menakjubkannya ruangan lobi apartement ini yang penuh dengan corak Eropa dan Asia nya dimana-mana.

"Selamat datang, Direktur Oh" bungkuk beberapa karyawan dengan penuh hormat kepadanya.

"Tolong antarkan sekretarisku ke kamar Apartement barunya," perintah Sehun pada setiap anak buahnya, lelaki itu melirik Luhan sekilas yang masih merunduk dan kembali menatap setiap anak buahnya, "Jaga dia untukku," ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah yang membuat beberapa yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut sekaligus heran.

Tidak ada yang berani untuk bertanya perihal itu, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya mengangguk patuh dengan satu pertanyaan besar yang terpendam.

 _Memang, siapa wanita ini bagi direkturnya?_

Dan, lelaki itu langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membatu dan bungkam hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Terimakasih," gumam Luhan tulus dengan mata sendu ketika menatap punggung Sehun menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

..

Dan, disilah Luhan pada akhirnya berada. Kaki kecilnya menapak tak percaya pada lantai marmer yang begitu indah. Matanya tiada henti mengabsen seluruh sisi penjuru bilik Apartement barunya yang begitu nyaman dan menakjubkan ini.

Semua perabotan dan barang-barang idamannya tersedia dengan lengkap, nuansa kamar yang beraroma musim semi juga tataan ruangannya yang cantik. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis bahagia melihat salah satu keinginannya tercapai dalam waktu cepat.

Merasa seperti rumahnya sendiri dan Ia tidak perlu memusingkan lagi untuk membayar sewa apartementnya per bulan.

Wanita itu berlari-lari kecil penuh keriangan, dan lagi-lagi berdecak kagum saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

 _Semuanya benar-benar terlihat seperti bagian dari masa kecilnya._

Sungguh ini kamar idaman! Rasanya Luhan tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini sedetik pun. Semua yang Ia inginkan, semua itu ada.

Wanita itu membuka satu lemari besar yang menempel kokoh pada dinding kamar yang berlapis _wallpaper_ itu, takjub sekaligus tak percaya ketika melihat semua lembar pakaian yang telah menggantung dan tersusun cantik di dalamnya adalah pakaian-pakaian mahal.

Dan, dari semua pakaian yang ada. Pandangan Luhan jatuh sepenuhnya pada tumpukan beberapa _lingerie_ dan banyaknya sepasang _bikini_ _sexy_. Tangan kecilnya meraih salah satu _lingerie_ dengan warna hitam menggoda dan beberapa renda menggemaskan yang terjahit rapi.

Senyumnya terukir amat cantik, dan Luhan memeluk _lingerie_ itu dengan perasaan senang bukan main.

" _Lingerie_ yang imut, aku ingin memakainya malam ini" tukasnya

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tangan terlentang pada ranjang empuk _queen size_ nya yang lembut. Pupilnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

"Aku merindukan Mama dan Papa," senyumnya pada dirinya sendiri "Aku seperti merasa pulang ke rumah," katanya lagi.

Luhan bangkit saat merasa Ia ingat akan sesuatu yang sudah di butuhkannya sejak lama. Wanita itu melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh bidadarinya. Luhan menatap panutan dirinya sendiri pada cermin tinggi yang berada di depannya, melepas ikatan rambutnya hingga setiap helai keemasan itu jatuh begitu indah dan menggantung cantik sebatas putting payudaranya.

Matanya menerawang melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri, semua malaikat yang berada di sekitarnya bahkan hanya diam dan menyaksikan. Betapa mereka juga mengucap penuh kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna itu terpahat jelas pada seorang wanita seperti Luhan.

 _Dialah sang bidadari_

Jemari rantingnya mengelus setiap inci kulitnya yang sehalus bayi. Luhan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyuman cantiknya yang menawan. Ia benar-benar merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

Seketika pikirannya teringat akan pernyataan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

 _Aku tunggu waktu dimana kita akan bercinta,_

Gerakannya terhenti saat kalimat pendek itu mendadak datang dan menggetarkan hatinya. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa panas dan darahnya berdesir hangat.

Jantungnya tanpa sengaja berdetak lebih hebat dari biasanya.

"Bercinta? Dengan Oh Sehun?," gumamnya sendiri dengan rona merah menggemaskan yang menyapa wajah indahnya.

Matanya memancarkan bahwa sebenarnya Ia juga sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Tetapi Luhan memilih acuh dan mengabaikan segalanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng ringan dan beranjak, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual berendam Ratu nya yang sejak tadi Ia inginkan. Mencoba melupakan keinginan terpendamnya yang penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya yang di rasa mencekik. Lelaki itu melepaskan dasinya sendiri dalam kesendirian di kamar Rajanya yang begitu luas. Ia menjadi lelaki penuh mandiri, masih menjaga baik rumah pemberian orang tuanya yang terwariskan pada dirinya sang anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh.

Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kediamannya, satu-satunya tempat yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan lama bersama orang-orang yang Ia cintai.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Sehun telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya ketika Ia baru menginjak usia remaja. Kedua malaikatnya meninggal dalam satu kecelakaan menyedihkan dan menyisakan Sehun kecil seorang diri dalam istana kerajaannya yang megah.

Tidak ada artinya memiliki segala yang di inginkan pada dunia jika Ia hidup dalam kesendirian yang menyesakkan. Sehun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Untuk itulah Ia menjadi lelaki yang sama tegasnya seperti mendiang sang Ayah, walau jelas kebaikan hatinya tidak pernah sebaik Ayahnya di masa lalu. Sehun itu dingin, penuh aura ketegasan, berpendirian teguh, dan pastinya Ia adalah tipe lelaki pekerja keras. Tapi ada waktunya, terkadang Ia sama sekali tak memiliki hati.

Namun, hanya ada satu keluarga lagi yang Ia miliki di dunia ini. Sepasang orang tua yang dahulunya menjadi kerabat paling dekat dengan orang tuanya, dan sepasang orangtua itu pula yang sudah Ia anggap seperti Ayah dan Ibu keduanya.

Dan, Sehun akan mengikuti apa kata mereka. Paman dan Bibi yang juga Ia sebut dengan panggilan _Umma_ dan _Appa_.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Sehun ingin beranjak mandi. Lelaki itu melirik siapa yang menghubunginya, dan ketika itu pula senyuman tulusnya tertarik.

Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan murni dari seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Ne, Appa_?" bahkan dalam gumamannya, Ia terdengar bahagia saat seseorang di seberang sana menyerukan namanya hangat.

" _Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu Nak?"_

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, walau seseorang di sana jelas tidak bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Aku baik, _Appa_. Bagaimana dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_? Kalian sehat kan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara khas manjanya yang langkah.

 _Lelaki dewasa yang menghubunginya itu terkikik geli setelah mendengar tutur Sehun, "Kami baik, sayang" jedanya mengambil napas "Sehun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin Appa katakan padamu"_

"Baiklah, _Appa_. Katakan saja,"

" _Begini, Appa dan Umma rasa ini sudah waktunya kita melakukan apa yang telah di rencanakan sejak lama itu untuk di selenggarakan," suatu pembicaraan yang serius_

Sehun mendengarkan itu dalam diam, Ia tahu maksud apa yang sebenarnya sedang di bicarakan oleh mereka saat ini. Hal yang membuatnya terkadang ingin menghindar dan menolak, namun apa daya Ia susah untuk mengabaikan.

"Apa ini sudah waktunya, _Appa_?" tanya Sehun ragu. Ia rasa, ini belum waktunya namun Ia tentu tidak mungkin bisa menolak apa yang di inginkan paman dan bibi yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya ini.

" _Kau sudah berumur 27 tahun, Nak. Ini adalah masanya kau harus memiliki keluargamu sendiri. Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk dirimu juga keinginan terpendam mendiang Ayah dan Ibumu. Kau tahu kan maksud Appa, Sehun?" lelaki dewasa di seberang sana masih berbicara dengan intonasi kasih sayangnya. Betapa sebenarnya yang Ia dan istrinya inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Sehun. Putra tunggal dari sahabatnya yang sudah seperti putra kandungnya sendiri._

Sehun merunduk dan menarik napas panjang, yah keinginan terakhir mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya yang belum Sehun lakukan sampai saat ini.

 _Menikah dan memiliki keluarga_

Tapi, apa itu harus sekarang? Di saat Ia bahkan belum bisa untuk bertemu kembali pada _cinta pertamanya_ di masa lalu.

 _Wanita satu-satunya yang ingin Sehun nikahi._

" _Putriku, bulan depan Ia akan mendapatkan wisudanya. Kau harus segera bertemu dengan Luxiana, Sehun. Ini sudah saatnya kalian saling mengenal dan nantinya menjalin hubungan hingga menikah," ucap sang Appa senang. Memperkenalkan nama putrinya yang sangat cantik._

Luxiana, nama calon pengantin wanitanya yang sudah di jodohkan kedua orang tuanya sejak lama. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa dan paras wanita itu.

Karena Ia selalu menolak untuk melihatnya, begitu pula Luxiana yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok Sehun yang akan menjadi calon suami masa depannya.

Mereka sama-sama menolak untuk mengenal, dan Sehun rasa mungkin Luxiana juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka sudah saling bertemu nanti? Akankah pemikiran itu berubah?

Dan, Bagaimana dengan perasaan hangat yang Sehun rasakan untuk pertama kalinya ketika Luhan memberikannya sebuah senyuman mempesona? Apa Ia harus melupakan itu dan mulai belajar mengenal calon istri yang di jodohkan dengannya?

Lelaki itu menarik napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan, dengan keputusan finalnya Sehun menjawab, "Baiklah, _Appa_. Ku rasa ini sudah waktunya aku dan Luxiana bertemu," ucap Sehun dengan mata menerawang bimbang pada pemikirannya sendiri.

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **07 Maret 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul**

 **Pasti kalian bakalan protes nih sama aku karena update chapter dua nya lama banget. UDAH MAU DUA BULAN KAN YA xD wkwkwk.**

 **Maaf, baru bisa update. Karena waktu R-L yang menyita kesibukkan, belum lagi feel yang terombang-ambing ini, ku nulis CH 2 nya kesendat-sendat . Tapi, ini aku udah UP kan ya, berharap masih ada yang mau baca dan repiu :'))**

 **Berharap masih ada yang nunggu A Lot Like Love update hiks T.T terimakasih buat semua yang selalu ngingattin aku untuk 'kak ini kapan di lanjutkan?' ku merasa terharu banyak yang menagih waks waks waks**

 **Dan semoga kalian suka ya dengan Chapter 2 nya ^^**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, sekalian klarifikasi. Grup readers yang lama kita ( Author ) hapus ya, karena ada beberapa alasan tertentu dan sudah di putuskan untuk meratakan Grup itu dengan membuat New Grup –lagi :D . Jadi buat anggota lama atau para pembaca yang ingin Join juga, silahkan terakan Id Line kamu di kolom REVIEW .**

 **Dengan catatan, kita punya beberapa RULES yang WAJIB untuk di patuhi semua anggota :") . Minimal, umur 17Thun ya , oke :***

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua sarannya dan Reviewnya ^^**

 **.**

 **Cek juga akun FFN lolipopsehun, say :* hari ini BaekbeeLu Up bareng kakak mesyum itu soalnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya xD**

 **.**

 **Mind To REVIEW ? Big Love, Thanks :***


	4. Chapter 3

Luxiana, nama calon pengantin wanitanya yang sudah di jodohkan kedua orang tuanya sejak lama. Namun, Sehun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa dan paras wanita itu.

Karena Ia selalu menolak untuk melihatnya, begitu pula Luxiana yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok Sehun yang akan menjadi calon suami masa depannya.

Mereka sama-sama menolak untuk mengenal, dan Sehun rasa mungkin Luxiana juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka sudah saling bertemu nanti? Akankah pemikiran itu berubah?

Dan, Bagaimana dengan perasaan hangat yang Sehun rasakan untuk pertama kalinya ketika Luhan memberikannya sebuah senyuman mempesona? Apa Ia harus melupakan itu dan mulai belajar mengenal calon istri yang di jodohkan dengannya?

Lelaki itu menarik napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan, dengan keputusan finalnya Sehun menjawab, "Baiklah, _Appa_. Ku rasa ini sudah waktunya aku dan Luxiana bertemu," ucap Sehun dengan mata menerawang bimbang pada pemikirannya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **T + / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **..**

Selamat pagi cantik.

Matahari pagi bersinar lembut dalam cuaca langit yang berawan, semilir angin musim semi yang hangat membawa serta kicauan para burung kecil yang bertengger manis di ranting pohon itu.

Luhan terbangun ketika sinar matahari itu menyapa wajah cantiknya, membuat matanya bergerak perlahan hingga terbuka sayu. Wanita itu mendesah malas dan menguap kecil. Ia bangkit dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Ingatkan jika Luhan mengenakan _lingerie_ hitam transparan? Atau bahkan wanita itu tidak masalah jika tidur hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam atau tanpa pakaian sekalipun. Menurut Luhan rasanya lebih nyaman ketimbang tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Selagi Ia hanya tidur seorang diri. Luhan berani melakukannya.

"Ranjangku terlalu nyaman untuk ku tinggal kerja," katanya dengan bibir mengerucut dan telapak tangan yang meraba sprei pink menggemaskannya.

Luhan melirik bosan pada jam weaker yang berada di atas nakas, "Masih 70 menit lagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Dan, sekarang perut mungilku perlu sarapan pagi untuk membakar semua kalori menjadi energi. Karena pasti si direktur menyebalkan itu akan memberiku banyak perintah hari ini," ujarnya menggerutu sembari memeluk perutnya yang rata.

Luhan bangkit dari peristirahatannya di ranjang, memakai sandal berbulu menggemaskan miliknya –yang mungkin di pilih oleh Sehun untuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mengurus semua keperluan wanitanya seorang diri.

Menjadi mandiri sudah Luhan rasakan sejak Ia masih berada di bangku kuliah. Tiga tahun hidup pada kesendirian membuatnya sudah terbiasa mengurus segala sesuatu tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Waktu satu jam adalah waktu yang pas bagi Luhan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Mulai dari membereskan apartement, membuat sarapan atau memasak, dan mempercantik dirinya dengan polesan make-up natural yang memukau. Wanita itu sangat gesit dalam bergerak, dan Luhan sangat senang dengan aktivitas setiap harinya yang menyenangkan ini.

Dia benar-benar sudah seperti calon istri idaman bukan?

Luhan mengakhiri gerakan tangannya ketika bibirnya sudah selesai Ia hiasi dengan cantik menggunakan lipstick baby pink ringan. Kedua mata rusanya mengerjap imut dengan senyuman kecil yang tersemat apik di wajah indahnya. Pertanda Ia puas akan make-up nya yang selalu terlihat natural namun terkesan anggun dan memukau.

Semua akan tertunduk kagum jika Ia mulai menampakkan diri nanti.

Luhan berdiri dan melihat bayangan dirinya pada cermin tinggi. Hari ini Ia memutuskan mengenakan kemeja putih polos ketat yang membungkus jelas pahatan tubuh S'Line nya, di padukan oleh rok mini mekar biru navy dengan lipatan-lipatan kecil yang terjahit rapi sebatas setengah pahanya.

Memperlihatkan pada dunia jika Ia mempunyai tubuh cantik mendamba dengan tungkai kaki yang jenjang dan ramping.

Tapi, Luhan sedikit mengerenyit heran ketika mengoreksi kembali penampilannya. Wanita itu mendengus ringan, "Apa ini tidak terlalu ketat? Bahkan kancing bajuku terlihat sesak karena kemejanya terlalu memeluk," katanya dengan memandang tajam pada celah sekitaran kancingnya yang terbuka kecil, "Tapi, syukurlah jika celahnya masih bisa menyembunyikan belahan dadaku. Itu artinya masih aman," katanya lagi dan tersenyum setelah selesai untuk menilai karyanya sendiri.

Wanita itu mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, dan memilih untuk memakai stiletto hitam dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi. Kedua kakinya terasa semakin sempurna ketika ketukkan stiletto itu menggema halus pada tapakan jalannya.

Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya, dan Ia cukup tersentak ketika sudah ada beberapa pria berbadan kekar dengan stelan hitam mereka yang cukup mengerikan menurut Luhan. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, dan Luhan merasa sedikit takut untuk itu.

Brian ada di salah satu antara beberapa lelaki itu, asisten pribadi Sehun itu paham mengapa kerutan di dahi Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan pasang wajah garang kalian di hadapan nona Luhan! Kalian membuatnya takut," ucap Brian tegas, sedikit menirukan gaya bicara Sehun yang biasa memerintahnya.

Para lelaki berbadan kekar itu merunduk dan mengangguk kaku, meminta maaf kepada Luhan secara sopan hingga membuat wanita itu semakin bingung dengan kejadian apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya apa maksud kalian datang ke apartementku?," Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari jika ucapannya barusan terdengar sedikit _sombong_ , bahwa Ia adalah pemilik kamar apartement ini. Padahal, sebelumnya wanita itu jelas berpikir yang tidak-tidak bahwa Sehun akan menculiknya.

Brian tersenyum simpul, "Kami hanya menjalani perintah, nona. Direktur Oh yang menyuruh kami untuk datang menjemput anda, dan mengantarkan anda pulang pula nantinya. Mari ikuti saya, nona" ucap Brian ramah sembari menuntun Luhan berjalan bersama mereka.

Apa? Memang siapa lelaki itu?

Luhan terkejut, sangat. Yah, tentu saja ini semakin membuatnya bingung. Apa Sehun selalu memperlakukan para sekretaris lamanya seperti ini? Mengantar dan menjemput mereka kerja? Bahkan, Luhan masih di buat tidak percaya jika Ia mendapatkan fasilitas apartement yang mewah juga banyaknya baju, sepatu, dan tas-tas mahal yang tersusun cantik dalam lemarinya.

Senikmat itukah bekerja di perusahaan ? Jika seperti itu, lalu apa alasan para sekretaris lama Sehun untuk memilih resign dari perusahaan kaya itu?

Luhan perlu mencari tahu

"Eum, Brian. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Jika ada hal yang tidak boleh ku ketahui, kau boleh tidak menjawabnya" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Luhan duduk di bangku penumpang dalam mobil van hitam mewah milik Sehun, dan Brian berada di sisi sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, nona. Silahkan,"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, sopan kah jika Ia bertanya? Tapi rasa penasaran dalam kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mendesak. Dan, Luhan ingin mengetahui segala alasan itu,

"Ah, itu. Sudah berapa banyak sekretaris yang di pekerjakan oleh direktur Oh? Apa semuanya adalah wanita?" Luhan memulai acara interview nya bersama Brian.

"Cukup banyak, sejauh ini mungkin sudah sepuluh sekretaris yang pernah berkerja di Willis Corporation . Dan, semuanya adalah wanita" dan Brian pun tak kalah menjawab Luhan bagai Ia adalah seorang narasumber.

Bedanya Luhan tidak memegang catatan kecil di tangannya, melainkan mengandalkan otak kecilnya yang penasaran.

"Sepuluh? Jadi maksudmu aku adalah yang kesebelas begitu?" Luhan melebarkan pupilnya membesar, dan Brian mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Apa mereka semua mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama sepertiku? Apartement? Keperluan pribadi? Dan antar-jemput seperti sekarang? Jujur, aku merasa mungkin direktur Oh terlalu baik," katanya selembut mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung soal kebaikan Sehun yang mungkin saja tersemat beberapa hal mencurigakan di dalamnya.

"Yah, sejujurnya tidak pernah sebanyak ini, nona. Dahulunya mereka hanya mendapatkan fasilitas apartement, itu pun untuk bintang tiga. Tidak seperti apartement yang anda tinggali saat ini, juga fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya. Dan, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya saya di tugaskan oleh direktur Oh untuk menjemput seorang wanita," ucap Brian serius.

"Benarkah?!" pekik Luhan tidak percaya, Ia menahan nafas karena keterkejutan yang membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba di rasa pusing, "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengapa aku di perlakukan seperti ini? Kumohon, aku sangat bingung dengan segalanya," tukas Luhan memelas. Dan, Brian hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman simpul dan bahu acuh tidak mengerti.

Luhan mengela nafas pasrah, "Iya, mungkin aku sendiri akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Terimakasih untuk wawancaranya, maaf telah banyak bertanya padamu"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir sudah saat mobil yang membawanya telah sampai di halaman utama perusahaan raksasa itu. Luhan tersenyum seperti biasa ketika seseorang yang sama di sore itu kembali membukakan pintu untuknya.

Wanita itu berjalan tenang, walau dalam hati Ia sangat gugup. Sejak Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sehun kemarin, Luhan sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak apapun dengan direkturnya itu. Dan, Luhan bingung harus berkata apa ketika mereka sudah bertemu nanti.

Haruskah Ia meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang mungkin bukan miliknya?

Tapi, menyalahkan Sehun juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Mungkin seharusnya lain kali Luhan harus lebih belajar untuk berpikir positif tentang lelaki itu.

Semua karyawan kantor berbaris rapi seperti biasa dari pintu utama yang terbuka lebar seutuhnya. Menampakkan seorang pemimpin perusahaan itu datang bersamaan dengan mobil mewahnya yang lain. Lelaki itu selalu luar biasa tampan, aroma maskulinnya langsung mengguar memenuhi seluruh sisi penjuru lobi. Padahal kaki jenjangnya belum menapak masuk.

Aroma seorang lelaki yang membuat setiap wanita merasa terperangah karena menyesak sensasinya. Benar-benar membuat setiap mata menatap kagum dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Sehun masuk dengan langkah dan tatapan angkuhnya yang penuh kekuasaan. Lelaki itu mengenakan stelan formalnya dengan rambut yang di tata rapi ke atas. Membuat dahi seksinya menampar dunia dengan pesona yang bisa menjadikan semua wanita mengerang ingin menghujani banyak kecupan basah disana.

Luhan berdiri di sebelah Brian dengan kepala merunduk dan tubuh yang membungkuk hormat, syukurlah untuk hari ini Ia bisa memulai kebiasaan baiknya di pagi hari. Tidak ada kejadian memalukan yang akan terulang kembali di kemudian hari, itu prinsip Luhan.

Jadi Ia harus berusaha membuat harinya sesempurna mungkin.

Sehun berjalan dengan tatapan datarnya yang membingungkan, lelaki itu terus mengetuk tegas sepatu pantopel mahalnya di lantai. Dan, kemudian berhenti ketika di hadapan Luhan.

Dalam jarak dua langkah, Luhan terus merundukkan kepalanya. Menggigit bibir resah dan kaki yang mendadak lemas namun Ia berusaha menjaga agar tubuhnya tetap berdiri sempurna.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dengan suara khasnya yang berat menyeramkan.

Luhan mengangkat kepala pelan, dan pancaran kepolosan dari binar mata rusanya langsung bertemu dengan mata elang Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Seolah menarik Luhan menjadi bungkam dengan rasa yang membingungkan.

"Iya, _Sajangnim_ ?" lirih Luhan halus, matanya mendadak susah berkedip.

Hening beberapa saat ketika matanya bergulir ke seluruh sisi, mengabsen setiap apa yang Luhan kenakan hari ini.

"Bajumu bagus, temui aku di ruanganku segera" ucap Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan Luhan hanya tidak melihat ada sedikit tarikan senyum kecil dari sudut bibir lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya sebelum Luhan siap menjawab. Dan, wanita itu mengekor di belakangnya dengan membawa semburat rona merah di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah nuansa ruangan yang setiap tataan barangnya tersusun rapi. Ada banyak barang-barang bermerek disana, di datangkan langsung dari kota Paris yang penuh akan fashionnya yang memukau.

Ya, mungkin tidak semua barang itu tertata rapi. Tidak dengan semua benda yang berada dalam jangkauan seorang wanita cantik yang duduk malas di atas sofa. Bantal sofa yang awalnya terletak manis pun menjadi terlihat menyedihkan di atas lantai akibat ulah tangan jahilnya yang membuang semua itu dengan geraman kesal.

Wanita cantik itu mengusak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dengan bosan. Bahkan Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos kebesaran dan hot pants sepangkal pahanya, menampakkan jelas bagaimana indahnya kaki jenjang mungil itu yang berada di atas meja dekat sofa.

"Aku bosan!" teriaknya dengan suara lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga, "Astaga ! Aku ingin pulang," lalu merengek seperti bayi dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak kekanakkan.

Dengusannya terdengar kasar, Ia membuang lagi bantal sofa terakhir yang awalnya berada di pelukannya itu kesembarang arah. Wanita itu memilih bangkit dan memungut semua barang-barang pribadinya, memasukkan semua itu kedalam tas mahalnya dan sudah siap memakai cardingan panjangnya untuk pergi.

Yah, sebelum seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan kasih sayang.

"Mau kemana? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menungguku tidak lebih dari setengah jam sayang, tapi kau sudah menghancurkan separuh dari ruangan apartementku," ucap seorang lelaki yang menjadi pelaku dari semua rasa kekesalannya. Lelaki yang memeluknya sekarang.

Wanita itu mendorong bahu lelaki yang memeluknya tadi, membuat sang pria menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Chanyeol ! Aku hanya ingin pulang," tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan mata puppy yang menatap tajam.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya hampir sepuluh kali, dan jawabanku masih sama. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang dulu, Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol tenang dan mengambil santai cardigan yang berada di siku kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bosan! Kau sudah mengurungku selama tiga hari sehingga aku tidak bisa bekerja, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar sepupu kesayanganku saat ini. Bagaimana jika Ia di culik oleh _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum? Bagaimana jika sekarang Ia sedang menangis karena aku tidak memberinya kabar? Bagaimana jika-"

CUP

Satu kecupan Chanyeol daratkan di bibir tipis Baekhyun yang cerewet. Membuat sang wanita membelalakkan mata protes dan menghunjani bahu kekasihnya dengan pukulan kecil.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, ketika mulut kekasihnya siap kembali berbicara, lelaki itu menahannya kembali dengan jari telunjuk yang mendarat manis di bibir wanitanya.

"Sudah cerewetnya? Masih ingin bicara atau kau ingin aku menidurimu lagi, hm?" goda Chanyeol sembari mengelus bibir tipisnya

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol dari bibirnya dan menatap tajam pada lelaki itu, "Dalam mimpimu, Richard !" tukasnya geram dengan rona merah padam yang menggemaskan.

Namun,

Setelahnya, Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol puppy eyes andalannya yang akan meluluh lantakkan pertahanan lelaki itu, "Tapi, Chan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa di tinggal seorang diri, meskipun dia adalah tipe wanita mandiri dengan segala otak keras kepalanya. Namun, tetap saja Luhan adalah Luhan. Adik kecilku yang polos dan mudah di kelabuhi oleh para penjahat di luar sana," kata Baekhyun lembut, Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Baekhyun memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol resah.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan membawa wanitanya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mencium puncuk kepala wanitanya lembut "Satu malam lagi dan besok kau sudah boleh pulang," lelaki itu mengambil dagu Baekhyun dan menatap kekasihnya itu penuh rasa kekaguman luar biasa, "Yah, walau dengan berat hati aku harus merelakanmu pulang, " _aku kesepian tanpamu, Baek._

Baekhyun mendengus singkat, "Kita masih bisa bertemu di kantor, jangan terlalu berpikir jauh Chan," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas sofa, "Kalau begitu aku pinjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi Luhan ya. Ponselku kehabisan paket internet, " katanya dengan senyuman manis.

Dan, menekan beberapa nomor telepon sepupunya itu hingga tersambung pada Luhan di seberang sana.

"Hannie !"

"…"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Pacarku menculikku kemarin dan aku di kurung disini selama beberapa hari olehnya," Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mendekatinya dengan senyuman yang terlihat _menyeramkan,_ "Aku sampai meninggalkanmu dan tidak mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Lulu?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar Luhan menggerutu disana. Wanita itu membayangkan bagaimana wajah merajuk sepupunya yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut, senyum Baekhyun merekah dan Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"…"

"Eoh? Kau pindah? Dimana?!, " tanyanya sedikit berteriak dan Chanyeol menarik alisnya penasaran.

"….."

"Ah, jadi begitu. Satu langkah sudah kau dapatkan, Lu. Perjuangkan terus sampai kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya ! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, sedikit lagi maka semuanya akan kembali normal seperti dulu iya kan?, " Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti untuk Luhan yang berada disana.

"…"

"Baiklah, nanti ceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku menyayangimu," dan itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka.

PIP

"Semuanya akan kembali normal? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Sepertinya kalian berdua punya rahasia yang tersimpan penasaran, "

Baekhyun mengalunkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol lembut, "Hanya sebuah misi yang berarti bagi masa depan Luhan. Nanti kau juga akan tahu, " katanya sembari menatap Chanyeol dalam.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan setelahnya senyuman licik lelaki itu berlabuh begitu tampan di wajahnya, "Jangan menyesali undanganmu ini sayang, karena aku tidak menjamin bagaimana bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri di permainan kita nanti, " katanya sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya seperti koala itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan dan mengerling nakal padanya, "Buktikan jika kau bisa mengalahkan permainanku, Tuan Park" bisiknya menggoda.

"Jangan berani menantangku baby," lirih Chanyeol seduktif.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengus dan kembali mendengus. Luhan melakukan tarikan nafas pendek dan membuangnya singkat melalui bibirnya yang terbuka kecil. Wanita itu sangat sibuk sekarang.

Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak, kesepuluh jarinya terus menekan keras pada keyboard putih yang berada di laci bawah meja kerjanya. Mata rusanya yang bening menatap begitu serius pada layar cukup besar yang senantiasa menerangkan cahaya menyilaukan, bahkan kadang membuat matanya terasa perih.

Ada banyak tumpukan kertas yang berada di sebelah kananya. Beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang sangat penting dan harus di selesaikan hari ini juga. Luhan memanfaatkan kecerdasannya penuh, dalam mengerjakan beberapa laporan perusahaan itu, hingga Sehun hanya akan terima beres dan memberikan tanda tangannya nanti.

Semua pekerjaan Sehun, di bebankan padanya. Wanita itu masih sangat ingat bagaimana tampang datar menyebalkan direkturnya itu ketika memberinya seenggok perintah tadi. Hasil dari meeting besar yang bernilai mahal beberapa saat lalu. Kontrak kerja dengan beberapa perusahaan pariwisata yang berada di pulau Jeju.

Jam sudah mendekati pada waktu makan siang, dan pekerjaannya belum sempurna selesai, masih dalam kisaran 40% dari angka 100% .

"Hah, ini masih sangat banyak" keluhnya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya lemas pada sandaran kursi empuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan tersentak ketika pintu ruangannya di ketuk keras, wanita itu mengambil nafas panjang demi menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka dan seorang cleaning service yang memberikan bunga mawar untuk vas bunga kantornya tadi pagi itu muncul, "Permisi nona, Luhan. Maaf jika saya telah menganggu waktu kerja anda, "

Luhan dengan cepat mendatangi lelaki tua itu dan bertanya ramah padanya, "Eoh? Paman Kang, ada apa?"

"Saya pikir mungkin anda tidak akan ke kafetaria untuk makan siang," ucap lelaki itu sembari melirik beberapa pekerjaan Luhan yang terhambur di atas meja, Luhan meringis melihat pandangan lelaki itu, "Dan, direktur Oh memberikan saya perintah untuk mengantarkan makan siang buat anda, nona " ucap lelaki tua itu sembari memberikan Luhan sekotak bekal makanan. Luhan menerimanya bingung, "Direktur sangat baik kepada anda," katanya lagi dan tersenyum penuh makna kepada Luhan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan bingung dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya, "Kalau begitu terimakasih paman, pasti saya akan menghabiskan ini semua," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk senang dan menutup pelan pintu ruangan Luhan.

 _Mungkin Sehun sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya_ , -gumam lelaki tua dalam hati dan berharap yang terbaik untuk kedua insan itu.

Luhan membawa kotak makanan itu ke atas meja yang berada dekat sofanya, dengan biasa wanita itu membukanya dan cukup tersentak melihat isi di dalamnya.

Ada secarik memo kecil yang tersemat di sana.

 _Kau hanya boleh makan ini. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sekretaris yang kelebihan berat badan._

 _\- Osh_

Luhan mendecih dan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli,

"Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri, siapa kau berani mengatur pola makanku !" gumamnya ketus dan membuang memo itu ke dalam tempat sampah, mengambil sendok pada bekalnya dan mulai mengunyah beberapa potongan sayur hijau mentah segar itu untuk masuk ke pencernaannya, "Saladnya lumayan," pujinya senang dan memakan semua itu dengan lahap.

Hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara bisingan lirih dari udara yang berhembus keluar melalui AC di atasnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk berkata terimakasih padaku,"

DEG

Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya dan membatu dalam gemetaran keterkejutan. Lirihan suara tajam yang begitu horor barusan tanpa sadar membuat semua bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang.

Luhan mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, yah ini pasti hanya halusinasinya saja. Mungkin Ia hanya terlalu panik sehingga berpikir hal-hal berlebihan.

Luhan mencoba untuk kembali menyelesaikan kunyahannya dan mengabaikan aura horor itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi suara dingin itu kembali menghantuinya sehingga Ia merasa tak tenang dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Cih, ternyata wanita sepertimu memang tidak bisa berkata terimakasih"

Dengan cepat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan refleks berteriak karena sosok Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya, dengan kehadiran yang tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAA !"

"Astaga ! Ini bukan ruangan konser, Luhan !" bentak Sehun sembari menatap wanita itu tajam dengan kedua tangan yang menutup pendengarannya.

"Sajangnim, sejak kapan anda berada di sebelah saya?," Tanya Luhan cepat bersamaan dengan tatapan horornya dan kedua tangan yang gemetar pada genggaman kotak makannya.

"Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa makanan kambing itu rasanya lumayan," kata Sehun acuh

Luhan mengkerutkan bibirnya tidak setuju dan melihat salad yang berada di tangannya dengan perasaan tersinggung.

"Kenapa Sajangnim mengatakan kalau ini makanan kambing," lirih Luhan tidak suka

"Karena semuanya adalah sayuran, apa lagi jika bukan makanan kambing ?,"

"Tapi ini makananku," cecar Luhan

"Yah, dan aku yang memberikannya untukmu"

"Seharusnya Sajangnim tidak berkata seperti itu karena makanan ini akulah yang memakannya," tukasnya lagi

"Jaga sopan santunmu ! Kau pikir, siapa pemimpinnya disini?,"

Luhan mengadahkan kepala, dan kembali merunduk takut ketika Sehun kembali membentaknya dan menatapnya penuh kekejaman. Luhan baru sadar jika apa yang di ucapkannya barusan telah melewati batas kesopanan dan etika dalam berbicara.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sajangnim. Saya hanya ….. hanya …..," matanya melirik gelisah kesembarang arah

Sehun membuang helaan nafasnya kasar dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya di samping Luhan. Lelaki itu berkecak pinggang penuh luapan amarah, dan sekarang Ia mulai bisa memahami sekretarisnya ini.

Luhan memang cantik? Yah, Tapi dia punya kepala batu dan argument yang tidak bisa untuk di bantah. Dan, baru kali ini Sehun mendapatkan sekretaris dengan model sifat seperti itu. Namun, anehnya Ia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk menyakiti Luhan.

 _Mungkin bukan sekarang, mungkin nanti._

"Setelah ini selesaikan semua laporanmu, besok kita akan berangkat untuk rapat penting, " ujarnya kembali dalam mode tenangnya.

"Rapat ? Kemana ?," Tanya Luhan hati-hati

Sehun mentolehkan kepalanya ke samping ;ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk manis dengan tatapan mata rusa yang kebingungan, dan lirikan Sehun sepenuhnya jatuh pada satu objek pemandangan yang mempertontonkan sedikit belahan dada Luhan yang mengintip malu-malu di balik celah kemejanya yang terbuka.

Astaga ! Sehun langsung gemetar melihatnya dan meneguk salivanya kasar. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas seakan ada api yang mulai mengelilinginya ;membakar gairahnya.

 _Tidak sia-sia ternyata aku memilihkan baju itu untuknya,_ gumam Sehun penuh kesetanan. Dia memang seorang lelaki yang sangat licik.

"Sajangnim ?," Tanya Luhan semakin bingung. Wanita ini hanya terlalu lugu untuk tidak mengerti kemana arah tatapan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Sehun berdehem kikuk, dan dengan tidak rela mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. Menerawang ke arah pintu ruangan Luhan yang membosankan.

"Jeju, persiapkan semua kebutuhanmu malam ini. Besok pagi pesawat kita berangkat," jelasnya dan mulai meninggalkan Luhan dalam keresahan.

"Ta-tapi Sajangnim ! Saya punya sedikit …."

BRAK ! Pintu itu terkatup sempurna

"Phobia dengan ketinggian," lanjutnya pedih dan merasa ingin menangis.

Sejak kecil Luhan punya ketakutan tersendiri akan ketinggian, Ia akan merasa gemetar dan susah bernafas jika phobianya kembali kambuh, hingga membuat tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Biasanya setiap berpergian kemana pun itu ;menggunakan pesawat, Luhan akan selalu punya seseorang yang menemani ketakutannya di sebelahnya. Dulu Baekhyun melakukan itu untuknya ketika Ia pertama kali ingin menginjakkan kaki di Korea, dan sekarang setelah sekian lama Ia tidak pergi-pergi lagi…

Siapa yang akan membantu menenangkannya di sebelahnya? Siapa yang akan bersedia meminjamkan tubuhnya untuk Luhan peluk? Siapa yang rela tangannya terasa kebas untuk Luhan genggam selama dalam perjalanan penerbangan?

Siapa ? Tidak mungkin Luhan meminta Sehun ;direkturnya untuk melakukannya kan ?

"Ahh, bagaimana ini ? Apa aku harus meminta resign di hari ketiga aku berkerja ?" katanya frustasi memikirkan nasibnya sendiri esok.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dan keesokkannya tiba, dimana sekarang Luhan masih dalam pikirannya yang kebingungan. Sejak pagi Ia hanya bermondar-mandir tidak jelas dengan menggigit kuku jarinya gelisah.

Semuanya sudah Ia persiapkan sesuai apa yang Sehun perintahkan kemarin, dan Luhan pun sudah sangat cantik dengan stelan airportnya yang begitu memukau. Hanya saja, Ia masih belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah mentalnya sendiri nanti.

Luhan mendadak menjadi takut, Ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan ketakutannya.

Tapi siapa yang bersedia ?

Bell apartementnya berbunyi nyaring, membuat Luhan belum apa-apa sudah merasakan sesak nafas yang kentara. Wanita itu berjalan cepat dan membukakan pintu apartementnya.

Ada Brian bersama beberapa pengawal di belakangnya, Luhan memasangkan senyum paksa yang terlihat biasa ;kendati hatinya kacau bukan main.

"Barang-barang anda, nona ?" kata Brian meminta izin kepada si pemilik untuk mengangkat semua bagasinya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Dan, dimana Sajangnim ? Beliau juga dalam satu penerbangan yang sama dengan kita, bukan ?" katanya berharap Sehun juga berada di penerbangan yang sama dengannya nanti.

Jika bukan Sehun, dan tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan berharap Brian menjawab Iya akan pertanyaannya.

Asisten pribadi Sehun itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda di mobilnya," kata-kata Brian barusan jika di ucapkan pada wanita lain, maka wanita pasti itu akan bersorak ria dan sangat bahagia ;bagai ucapan dari seorang pelayan kepada kekasih cantik dari Tuan nya. Namun, sayangnya Luhan bukanlah tipe wanita yang seperti itu.

Mereka berjalan hingga mobil van milik Sehun terlihat menunggu di lantai dasar basemant, seorang lelaki kembali membukakan pintu untuknya dan memuji Luhan begitu cantik. Luhan membalas singkat dengan ucapan terimakasih, dan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sedang sangat fokus dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Terlihat begitu serius, namun Luhan bisa melihat ada senyuman kecil yang tersemat tampan di wajah lelaki itu.

Senyuman yang tulus.

Bahkan kehadiran Luhan mungkin tidak di sadari olehnya.

 _Ternyata Ia juga bisa tersenyum, mungkin kekasihnya sedang memberinya kabar di luar sana_ –gumam Luhan menebak-nebak, ada rasa sedikit mengganggu ketika ungkapan itu mengalun dalam hatinya.

Mobil langsung berjalan laju, dan Luhan membuang mukanya menghadap ke arah jalanan Seoul yang di jatuhi oleh beberapa kelopak bunga musim semi. Tanpa sadar, Ia meremas hatinya sendiri yang sedikit terasa sesak ;entah untuk alasan apa. Luhan juga tidak mengerti.

..

..

"Luhan, pakai sabuk pengamanmu," Sehun sudah memperingatkan wanita itu untuk ketiga kalinya namun sejak tadi Luhan hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tidak banyak bergerak.

Ia duduk tak tenang, kakinya serasa gemetar dan Luhan sedang berusaha menguatkan ketahanan tubuhnya saat ini. Bahkan rasanya, pendengarannya mendadak tuli. Luhan tidak bisa memahami suara-suara apa saja yang berlalu dalam pendengarannya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja ?" seorang pramugari mendatangi Luhan, dan menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu.

Akhirnya, Luhan bisa menemukan sedikit kesadarannya. Wanita itu tersenyum sedikit dan mulai memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja," katanya walau mata rusa itu terus menerawang gelisah dan keringat dingin sebesar biji jangung mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Pramugari cantik itu sebenarnya hanya beralasan, berpura-pura memberi perhatiannya pada Luhan kendati sebenarnya Ia lebih melirik kepada Sehun. Pramugari itu mengangguk dan berlalu ketika Luhan selesai berucap, juga setelah Ia berhasil memberikan Sehun tatapan nakal yang membuat lelaki di sebelah Luhan itu mengeluarkan smirk tampannya.

Mungkin Ia akan di sewa malam ini sebagai pemuas nafsu lelaki itu di Hotel nanti.

Oh, siapa yang tidak ingin bercinta dengan lelaki sepanas Oh Sehun ? Nilai lebihnya, dia sangat KAYA .

Sehun memasang sebuah earphone di telinganya dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk sedikit mendapatkan waktu istirahat. Pesawat sudah mulai melaju untuk lepas landas, dan hampir semua penumpang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Terkecuali Luhan, yang mulai bernafas gelisah dengan mata terpejam rapat penuh gemetar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sisi pegangan di kursinya. Wajah cantiknya mendadak pucat pasi dengan banjirnya keringat dingin. Luhan ingin menangis tapi Ia masih berusaha menahan semuanya.

Dan, akhirnya waktu take off itu tiba. Pesawat melaju dalam kecepatan penuh untuk mencapai atas, posisinya begitu menanjak naik.

"Hah….Hah…..Hah…" Luhan terus menghela nafas hebat dari mulutnya yang terbuka kecil, giginya bergetar menggigil. Oksigen serasa semakin sulit di dapatkannya.

Dia butuh ketenangan ! Jika tidak ingin wanita itu berakhir mati ketakutan nantinya.

Sehun yang berada tenang di sebelahnya perlahan mulai merasa terusik akibat pergerakan Luhan yang gelisah. Lelaki itu membuka mata hendak protes dan mencabut kasar earphonenya.

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kau…..Astaga ! Luhan !," pekiknya terkejut melihat Luhan seperti menahan sebuah rasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sssh…ssshhh…hah…hah….." desis Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan gemetaran ketakutannya, wanita itu mulai menangis dalam matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"Luhan, kau mendengarkanku? Jawablah! Ada apa?!" Sehun mulai merasa kalut melihat kondisi wanita itu. Ia memegang erat pundak Luhan dan mengguncang tubuh wanita itu, "Buka matamu, Luhan! Buka matamu!,"

Luhan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, ada gurat ketakutan yang sangat kentara dalam retina matanya, "Sa-sajangnim…" lirihnya lemah dan tercekat, air mata terus membanjiri wajahnya.

Sehun tidak tahan melihat lemahnya kondisi wanita ini, lelaki itu langsung membawa Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluk erat Luhan yang langsung membalas pelukannya dan terhisak dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Tangannya yang kokoh mengerat pada bahu sempit Luhan begitu posesif, "Jangan takut, kau aman bersamaku," kata Sehun lembut sembari mengusap punggung gemetar itu dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Se-sehun, ma-maafkan aku….." Luhan tidak peduli jika Sehun ingin memarahinya setelah ini, sekarang ketenangan lebih di butuhkannya dari pada yang lain.

"Pengecualian untuk ini, aku tidak akan marah," gumam Sehun.

Senyum Luhan tersemat manis di wajahnya yang perlahan terasa tenang dan aman. Kedua tangannya masih setia mengerat pada pelukan Sehun, matanya mulai terasa berat.

"Hm, terimakasih," gumamnya dalam suara lirih yang bahagia dan setelah itu Luhan jatuh tertidur nyaman dalam dekapan direkturnya sendiri.

Sehun seperti orang yang kehilangan petunjuk arah. Bertanya-tanya pada hatinya sendiri. Mengapa Ia harus melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Luhan? Mengapa Ia bersikap seolah wanita ini adalah seseorang yang berarti untuknya? Mengapa Ia harus melakukan ini? Siapa Luhan untuknya?

Sehun tidak bisa menemukan jawaban itu pada hatinya sendiri, menurutnya mungkin Luhan punya sebuah ketakutan akan penerbangan dan sayangnya Sehun tidak mengetahui itu sejak awal. Ia melakukan ini hanya sebagai bentuk dari rasa bersalahnya, mungkin tak apa jika sekali ini Ia berbuat tulus untuk seorang wanita bukan?

Yah, anggap saja seperti itu sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sebenarnya sudah saling membuka hati satu sama lain. Dan, itu masih kaku.

Tinggal menunggu waktu yang akan menjawabnya, jika selama itu tidak ada orang lain yang akan berperan sebagai sosok penghancur segala kedekatan mereka.

..

..

Mengalami beberapa kejadian yang _sedikit_ terlihat romantis tadi, tentu seharusnya Luhan merasa bahwa dia harus memiliki perasaan canggung ketika berhadapan kembali secara sadar di depan direktur tampannya itu.

Lelaki itu sudah bersedia menyempatkan waktu istirahatnya untuk sekedar menjadi obat penawar dari rasa ketakutan Luhan akan ketinggian di dalam pesawat. Merelakan pundak sebelah kanannya terasa sedikit kebas hanya karena dalam dua jam perjalanan tadi sekretaris cantiknya itu tertidur pulas seperti putri salju disana ;dipundaknya, memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

Yah, Seharusnya Luhan punya sedikit rasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang kelemahan terbesarnya harus di ketahui oleh lelaki angkuh seperti Oh Sehun. Mungkin lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu suatu hari nanti.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Luhan dengan biasa bersikap seolah apa yang terjadi tadi bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di persulitkan. Ia bersikap kembali pada mode tenangnya dan mengabaikan Sehun yang terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

 _Siapa tadi yang menolong Luhan? Apa itu aku?_ Monolog Sehun kebingungan.

"Astaga, musim semi adalah waktu yang paling pas mengunjungi pulau Jeju ini !," katanya sembari bersorak kegirangan saat pandangannya melihat hamparan taman kehijauan dan bunga-bunga yang begitu luas. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana asiknya saat kedua tangannya nanti menyentuh semua kelopak-kelopak cantik itu, atau kedua kaki kecilnya yang berlari-lari riang mengitari taman disana.

Luhan sudah menyusun semua kegiatan yang ingin di lakukannya, Ia ingin bersikap sedikit pamer pada sepupunya yang cerewet itu.

"Kita datang bukan untuk liburan, Luhan" terang Sehun sembari menatap wanita di sebelahnya itu dengan delikan tajam menjengkelkan.

Menjengkelkan untuk Sehun karena Luhan tidak tahu diri dalam mengingat kebaikannya tadi, melupakannya.

Sedangkan Luhan? Khayalannya seketika buyar ketika kalimat tegas Sehun barusan menyadarkannya. Yah, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

"Iya, Sajangnim. Saya mengerti," kata Luhan sungkan sembari merundukkan kepalanya. Memberi sedikit hormat pada direkturnya, tapi tetap saja setelah itu mata Luhan kembali memandang ke arah luar.

Masih pada hamparan taman bunga juga sepanjang lautan biru yang terbentang indah, _"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian. Mungkin nanti saat aku pergi bersama Baekhyun sepupuku,"_ gumam Luhan sedih dalam hatinya.

Mobil jemputan bandara yang membawa mereka telah sampai pada sebuah villa mewah nan nyaman. Bangunan cukup besar yang menjulang tinggi, namun terlihat sederhana dalam arsitekturnya yang di rancang sedemikian mengagumkan. Banyak lampu keemasan yang bisa Luhan pantau dalam jarak beberapa meter itu.

Villa itu terlihat seperti Hotel bintang lima, karena bentuk bangunannya yang begitu indah. Jelas Luhan mengetahui siapa pemilik bangunan besar ini.

Kadang Luhan berpikir, sekeras apa perjuangan orang tua direkturnya dulu yang bisa memiliki beberapa kekayaan yang tersebar dimana-mana? Dan Luhan juga berpikir, sanggupkah direkturnya itu menangani harta sebanyak ini seorang diri sebagai pewaris tunggal?

Apa kepalanya tidak pusing memikirkan harta yang berlimpah?

Itu hanya sebuah pikiran polos seorang Luhan, karena jika pun Ia mengetahui segalanya maka Luhan tidak ingin ikut ambil pusing dalam memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang kaya bisa mengelola harta mereka. Luhan lebih suka kehidupannya yang mandiri.

 _Karena menjadi kaya tidak bisa menjamin hidupnya mendapatkan sebuah ketulusan._

"Terimakasih,"

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyusun koper pink besarnya dekat pinggiran ranjang. Ia mengamati semua sisi yang berada pada kamar yang akan di tinggalinya selama tiga hari kedepan itu.

"Ini cantik," nilainya memuji tata letak ruangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang di lapisi oleh sprei putih lembut itu.

Perjalanan tadi cukup menguras tenaga dalam tubuh mungilnya sehingga menjadikan dirinya merasa lelah, padahal Ia sudah tertidur pulas selama di perjalanan tadi. Matanya terasa memberat, mungkin tidur beberapa jam tidak apa-apa.

Baru saja kedua mata rusa itu akan terpejam dengan sempurna, namun suara deringan dari ponselnya yang berbunyi membuat Luhan harus kembali terbangun dan dengan segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

Seseorang yang begitu di rindukannya.

"Halo, Mama"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beijing, China**

Ada hamparan taman bunga beraneka jenis mawar yang begitu luas. Mulai dari bermacam warna hingga setiap jenisnya pun ada disana. Tanah seluas setengah hektar itu seperti di taburi cat warna yang bercampur dan melekat bagai pelangi. Aroma harumnya menyeruak begitu menyegarkan, mengundang beberapa kumbang dan kupu-kupu datang mengelilinginya, menari dengan riangnya.

Para pelayan wanita dengan telaten memilah beberapa mawar yang sudah bisa di petik dan di bersihkan durinya, mempunyai kelopak besar-besar dan padat. Setiap tangkai yang di petik itu akan di bawa ke keranjang bunga, menjadi bahan dasar dari parfum rumahan untuk seorang tuan putri muda.

Seorang wanita dewasa dengan umur empat puluhan mendatangi salah satu pelayan rumahnya itu, mengambil satu tangkai mawar merah dengan kelopak merah darah yang besar-besar. Wanita itu membawa penciumannya untuk menghirup sedikit wewangian yang tecipta dari sana, matanya terpejam dan senyuman yang masih cantik itu terukir begitu sempurna.

"Putriku pasti akan marah jika Ia tahu aku mencium mawar kesayangannya seperti ini," kekehnya ringan dan kembali meletakkan bunga itu di keranjang.

"Tapi, nyonya. Kapan nona akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini? Saya sangat merindukan nona muda," kata salah satu pelayan senior yang sudah sangat lama berkerja di keluarga ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Bibi pasti juga sangat merindukannya ya?," gumamnya dan kembali menarik nafas panjang, " Hah, Sudah berapa tahun anakku itu tidak pulang ke rumah, apa Eropa membuatnya lupa ingatan pada tanah kelahirannya sendiri?"

"Mungkin nona memiliki kekasih disana, Nyonya," gurau Bibi itu ringan, membuat wanita dewasa yang tak lain adalah sosok seorang Ibu dari nona muda yang sedang mereka perbincangkan ini tertawa kecil.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin, Bibi. Kau sangat tahu bahwa putriku itu lebih suka menjadi penyendiri dari pada bergaul dengan para lelaki tampan di luar sana. Kadang dia membuatku khawatir, sepertinya anakku tidak suka laki-laki. Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi !," ucapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi nona sangat cantik, Nyonya. Sama persis seperti anda dulu saat masih menjadi seorang aktris muda, tidak mungkin jika nona tidak di gemari banyak lelaki di Eropa,"

Sang nyonya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya, "Tapi tipenya tidak pernah berubah, Bi. Anakkku lebih suka pria Asia untuk hidup bersamanya, tapi sampai sekarang pun dia tidak memiliki lelaki special untuk di perkenalkan padaku dan Ayahnya sendiri. Untuk itu aku dan suamiku sudah memiliki calon yang tepat untuk mendampingi kehidupannya nanti,"

"Lelaki yang anda ceritakan dulu itu? Seorang bocah lelaki yang pernah di tolongi oleh nona semasa kecilnya?," _yah, seorang anak lelaki yang jatuh dari sepedanya dulu._

"Iya, anak lelaki itu," senyum penuh makna tergambar pada wajahnya, "Mereka akan mengingatnya dengan segera, untuk itulah kita perlu untuk segera mempertemukan mereka. Pasti keduanya akan sama-sama terkejut jika sudah bertemu nanti. Ah, Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya menikah!," pekiknya girang dan mereka tertawa renyah secara bersamaan.

"Nona akan menjadi putri paling cantik saat mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Belum lagi sosok calon suaminya begitu tampan,"

"Mereka sempura, Bibi. Mereka berdua sempurna," kedua wanita itu mengangguk yakin sembari berjalan memasuki mansion. Seorang lelaki dewasa dengan umur sama namun terlihat lebih dewasa menghampiri keduanya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya," pelayan itu meninggalkan tuan rumah penuh rasa hormat.

Sepasang suami-istri itu melanjutkan kembali langkah mereka dan duduk di sofa pada ruangan keluarga. Sepertinya mereka butuh pembicaraan yang cukup penting.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sehun?" langsung saja sang istri memberikan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Sudah, dan sesuai rencana Sehun menyetujui untuk segera bertemu dengan Luxiana,"

"Ah, benarkah?! Luxiana pasti juga sudah tidak sabar menanti siapa calon suami tampannya. Astaga ! Aku ingin mereka cepat di pertemukan, yeobo," satu pelukan istrinya berikan pada suaminya yang langsung menyambutnya hangat. Ekspresi mereka begitu bahagia.

"Secepatnya, pasti Yeobo. Dan, bagaimana dengan Luxiana? Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?"

"Hm, dia masih di sibukkan oleh jadwal wisudanya. Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya dan ingin berbicara mengenai pertemuan itu, tapi sepertinya dia ada kesibukkan mendadak sehingga belum sempat untukku mengatakannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya jengah, "Sudah kuduga dia masih mencoba untuk menolak, tidak ada cara lain yeobo"

"Maksudmu?," tatapan penuh rasa penasaran Ia berikan pada suaminya.

Lelaki itu balas menatap istrinya dalam, dan memberikan senyumannya yang setia terlihat menawan.

"Aku sudah sangat merindukan putriku untuk pulang ke rumah. Sudah cukup watunya untuk mencari kebebasannya sendiri. Sekarang adalah waktu kita untuk kembali menjemputnya pulang," gumamnya dan memberi jeda dengan membuang nafas sebentar, "Tanpa memberitahu Luxiana, kita pertemukan saja dia dengan Sehun. Di Perancis dua minggu lagi, di hari wisudanya. Itu adalah jalan terakhir untuk kita membawanya pulang," putusnya final.

Dua minggu lagi, pertemuan itu akan terjadi. Lantas, bagaimana sosok Luxiana yang sampai sekarang bahkan Sehun tidak _ingin_ mengetahuinya ? Sedangkan di tempat lain, Oh Sehun sendiri sudah memikirkan langkah apa yang harus di ambilnya untuk membuat perjodohan itu mungkin bisa di batalkan.

Mungkinkah dia akan melakukan hal setega itu, dengan memanfaatkan hati seorang wanita ?

..

..

" _Aku perlu Luhan untuk membantuku mengurus semuanya, di pertemuan itu nanti,"_

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **02 April 2017**

* * *

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Welcome to April again guys. HunHan Month :***

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya, Cuma mau bilang alasan kenapa Baekbeelu lama update. Karena minggu lalu Laptopku harus masuk service T.T ini karena aplikasinya yang semuanya gak mau di buka, termasuk APP dan semua file FFN ku :""**

 **Belum lagi harus di Instal Ulang untuk pemulihannya, dan Alhamdulillah ini file FFN nya gak ada yang ke format. Semuanya lengkap, jika pun kemarin semua file FFN ku ke format, maka pasti Baekbeelu udah gak akan lanjut nulis lagi. Hiatus panjang mungkin, tapi syukur deh gak jadi kekeke**

 **..**

 **Oh, Ya di Review sebelumnya banyak yang bilang kalau sosok Luxiana ini adalah Luhan ya ? Kok kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu ? Boleh dong ya, Baekbeelu minta alasannya di Review Ch 3 ini ^^ siapa tahu teka-teki kalian terjawab di Chapter depan *eeh**

 **..**

 **MAU IKLAN NIH GUYS !**

 **Sudah pada tahu belum kalau Author HunHan GS INA ada project buat April ini? Sebagian pasti sudah tahu ya :") karena infonya sudah Baekbeelu sertakan di postingan instragram kemarin. Dan tepatnya, minggu ini adalah minggu pertamanya PROJECT kita di mulai. Udah ada Apriltaste dan Sehooney yang Publish new FFN kan? Udah pada baca belum ? Baca ya jgn lupa REVIEW nya ^^**

 **.**

 **Jadi gini, Kami para author dengan bangga mempersembahkan sebuah project untuk bulan April ini, dimana setiap HHS pasti tahu bahwa ini adalah bulannya kita. Ulang tahunnya HunHan juga perayaannya HunHan. Project ini di ikuti hampir sebagian oleh Author HH GS, dimana GENRE utama yang kita ambil adalah ANGST ya bukan Romance, setiap FanFiction yang akan di publish ada yang Oneshoot, ada juga yang Multichapter. Jadi, sediakan tissuenya dengan segera sebanyak mungkin di setiap minggu ya *bhaks…**

 **Dan ini adalah minggu pertama, di minggu kedua nanti juga akan ada Author berbeda yang Publish new FF ya. Begitu pula minggu-minggu yang akan datang ^^**

 **..**

 **BaekbeeLu ikut gak? Ya pastinya ikut dong, udah di siappin kok Cerita baru yang akan menggetarkan hati kalian, mungkin sedihnya melebihi DMWD sih *smirk* .**

 **..**

 **Oke, mungkin itu aja dulu ya cuap-cuap aku hahaha. Jangan lupa Review setianya sayang-sayangku ^^ hari ini Baekbeelu update bareng AUTHOR YANG TERKENAL AKAN KEPEMESSANNYA 'XIUGARBABY' 'LOLIPOPSEHUN' dan 'SEHOONEY' , kuy mampir ! :D**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Big Love,Thanks :***


	5. Chapter 4

Dua minggu lagi, pertemuan itu akan terjadi. Lantas, bagaimana sosok Luxiana yang sampai sekarang bahkan Sehun tidak _ingin_ mengetahuinya ? Sedangkan di tempat lain, Oh Sehun sendiri sudah memikirkan langkah apa yang harus di ambilnya untuk membuat perjodohan itu mungkin bisa di batalkan.

Mungkinkah dia akan melakukan hal setega itu, dengan memanfaatkan hati seorang wanita ?

..

..

" _Aku perlu Luhan untuk membantuku mengurus semuanya, di pertemuan itu nanti,"_

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **T + / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **..**

"Dari grafik yang bisa kita lihat disini, tentu angka yang terus meningkat tidak bisa membohongi fakta yang ada jika pulau Jeju begitu banyak mendapati berbagai kunjungan dari para wisatawan, terlebih lagi wisatawan asing. Pesona pantainya yang mengagumkan belum lagi nuansa sejuk udaranya yang masih sangat terasa asri, tentu pulau ini semakin lama akan semakin banyak menarik para turis untuk datang,"

Sehun mengode Luhan melalui matanya untuk mengganti slide power point yang terpancar nyata pada layar LCD itu ke slide selanjutnya. Yang mana dari gambar disana mencetak jelas hasil kerja keras otak cerdas Luhan dalam memikirkan segala peluang yang bisa perusahaannya itu dapatkan ;inti dari hasil rapat penting waktu itu.

"Ini adalah rencana proyek yang akan kita lakukan, kita perlu lahan ini untuk mengembangkan penginapan biasa ini menjadi Villa besar. Kesepakatan pembelian juga sertifikat Hak Milik sudah di tanda tangani di atas matrai," Sehun menumpuhkan kedua tangannya di atas meja bundar raksasa itu dan menatap semua kolega kerjanya dengan pandangan serius dan tegas. Aura CEO nya yang begitu berwibawa seketika membuat nuansa rapat itu menjadi penuh hening dan tertunduk ;tertunduk di bawah semua perintahnya.

Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan dengan tenang, seolah Ia bisa mengendalikan seluruh dunia dalam genggaman kekuasaannya, "Mulai kerjakan proyek ini besok. Seperti biasa, dalam waktu tidak lebih dari lima bulan Villa raksasa itu harus sudah selesai di bangun. Dan, aku tidak pernah meminta kata terlambat pada masalah ini. Jadi, kerjakan semaksimal dan sebaik mungkin tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun,"

"Baik, Diketur Oh," ucap serentak semua anggota rapat yang berada di ruangan itu dengan kepala merunduk hormat.

Sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat hari ini kita tutup sampai disini," katanya sebagai penutup akhir dari rapat yang di adakan barusan.

Semua anggota membungkuk hormat padanya dan memberi salam sebelum mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan membereskan semua file-file penting dan serakan dokumen yang berada di atas meja. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu tumpukkan cukup tinggi yang membuat bibirnya menghebuskan nafas lelah.

"Luhan,"

Suara Sehun yang memecah keheningan membuat kegiatan Luhan berhenti. Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan menatap punggung Sehun bingung, lelaki itu sedang menerawang panorama pantai di luar sana melalui kaca besar Villa miliknya.

"Iya, Sajangnim ?," sahut Luhan lembut

"Persiapkan semua barangmu malam ini sebelum kita pulang besok pagi," jeda Sehun sebentar dan membalikkan badannya.

Hanya ada Ia dan Luhan yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

 _Mengapa kau harus mengingatkan bahwa esok kita akan pulang ? padahal aku belum sama sekali bermain di pulau ini !_ gumam Luhan kesal dalam hatinya.

"Iya, Sajangnim. Saya akan menyiapkannya nanti," katanya dengan senyum terpaksa.

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri di samping Luhan yang menatap dirinya bingung. Sejujurnya, Sehun sangat risih mulai awal dengan tatapan setiap koleganya yang memandang Luhan penuh rasa kekaguman luar biasa, ah tidak lebih tepatnya tatapan nakal yang membuat mood Sehun sedikit kesal.

Yah, tentu saja mereka semua menatap Luhan seperti itu. Bisakah Sehun menyalahkan Luhan dengan stelan kerjanya hari ini ? Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja brokat putih lembut dengan lengan panjang yang manis, di padukan oleh rok mekar sepangkal pahanya yang berwarna merah menggoda. Memperlihatkan jelas kaki jenjang Luhan yang putih bersinar tanpa cacat. Belum lagi rambutnya yang coklat keemasan di gerai begitu cantik sebatas punggungnya.

Astaga, sejak kapan Sehun baru sadar jika Ia memiliki seorang sekretaris selayaknya seorang dewi dari kayangan ?!

Sehun sangat suka dengan style Luhan yang belum ada mengecewakannya sejauh ini, wanita itu pandai dalam mengatur segala penampilannya agar terlihat anggun dan menuai begitu banyak pujian. Tapi Sehun tidak suka dengan lelaki lain yang melihat Luhan sama mengangumkannya dengan dirinya? Rasanya Luhan mutlak ingin Sehun miliki.

Tunggu, Oh Sehun. Apa kau ingin kembali membuka hatimu setelah sekian lama tidak pernah ada wanita lain yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sosok _dia_ dalam masa kecilmu yang sampai sekarang masih kau tunggu? Dan, bagaimana dengan Luxiana ?

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dan menggeleng ringan, membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sajangnim, apa anda baik-baik saja ?,"

"Aku butuh rehat,"

"Iya ?,"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan sore ini, berpenampilan lah sesederhananya dirimu," lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang terkejut akan penuturannya yang mendadak.

Apa ini rencana kencan?!

..

..

Dan karena itulah alasan mengapa Luhan berhenti di depan cermin, kurang lebih sudah hampir satu jam wanita itu berdiri kebingungan menatap pantulannya sendiri. Memikirkan outfit mana yang sesuai dengan rencana kencan ? nya.

Luhan sudah selesai mandi, Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sebagai penutup area privasinya yang berharga, selebihnya Luhan tidak memakai apa pun.

Matanya di liputi kebimbangan yang kentara, di tangan kanannya Luhan memegang stelan dress casual yang sangat manis namun di tangan kirinya Luhan membawa stelan hot pants dan kemeja putih berenda-renda mawar.

Wanita itu tiada hentinya menatap pada kedua pilihan itu, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya mengeluarkan dengusan jengah. Luhan melirik ke arah jam yang melekat di dinding kamarnya, dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat waktu yang Ia butuhkan untuk bersiap sudah menipis.

Dan, akhirnya Luhan mengambil dress casualnya sebagai pilihan.

Sehun sudah menunggunya dengan bosan di lobi Villa. Sehun bukan lelaki yang terbiasa pada kata 'menunggu' , Ia tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya membuang waktu seperti ini. Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu senggangnya hanya untuk melihat grafik-grafik sahamnya yang terus meningkat dan tentunya semakin banyak menghasilkan limpahan kekayaan untuknya.

Dan, ini adalah waktu pertamanya Ia menunggu seseorang.

Sehun mendengus kasar dan membalikkan badannya tegas, Ia siap untuk menyusul Luhan di kamarnya jika saja wanita itu tidak keluar juga. Tetapi, saat itu juga Sehun rasa Ia harus semakin banyak untuk menghirup udara.

"Maaf jika saya membuat anda terlalu lama menunggu, Sajangnim,"gumam Luhan merasa tidak enak hati, Ia masih berusaha untuk bersikap sewajarnya walau sebenarnya jantungnya sekarang sedang berdebar tidak karuan.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa melihat sosok lain dari direkturnya itu? Kalau biasanya Ia menjumpai Sehun selalu dengan wibawa CEOnya bersama stelan formalnya yang mahal, namun kali ini berbeda.

Lelaki itu mengenakan sweater lembut berwarna putih dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek sebatas lututnya, tidak lupa dengan sepatu sneakers yang membuat tampilan casualnya semakin sempurna.

Astaga, Luhan merasa darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir hangat ! Ia sangat suka tipe lelaki yang seperti ini.

Dan, sepertinya Sehun juga suka tipe wanita seperti Luhan. Dengan dress baby pinknya yang menggantung cantik juga cardingan putih yang menutup kedua lengan rantingnya agar tak merasa kedinginan. Lalu surai rambutnya yang tergerai itu akan menari-nari keriangan saat di terpa angin musim semi nanti.

Ah, Sehun semakin tidak sabar !

Tetapi mengapa mereka belum merasakan jika mereka berdua ini sangat cocok?

"Sebaiknya kita pergi," gumam Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

..

..

Mata Luhan tiada hentinya terpancar bahagia ketika melihat begitu banyak keindahan yang dilihatnya, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan decak kagum yang begitu membuatnya senang.

Sehun mengendarai mobil mahalnya dengan santai, ada kaca mata hitam mahal yang bertengger sombong pada hidungnya. Bibir lelaki itu terangkat sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil saat telinganya menangkap setiap decak gembira yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan satu tangannya, bagai Ia bisa menyentuh semua rasa yang terbawa pada udara musim semi itu. Rambutnya menari-nari lembut, dan wajahnya yang cantik di terpa cahaya matahari yang bersinar hangat.

Sehun melihat itu semua, dan menatap Luhan di balik kaca matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Sehun hanya memilih bungkam.

Tetapi hatinya mulai bereaksi berbeda setiap kali melihat Luhan. Apa Sehun sudah siap membuka kembali hatinya saat separuh jiwanya masih tersimpan rapat untuk wanita dimasa lalunya? Sehun masih menunggu sosok itu, sosok yang pertama kali mengenalkannya pada rasa bahagia dan sosok yang pertama kali pula yang mengenalkannya pada rasa perih di tinggalkan.

Tanpa sadar waktu membawa mereka untuk berhenti, Sehun memakirkan mobil mahalnya di sebuah ladang ilalang yang luas.

Ladang luas itu di penuhi dengan banyaknya ilalang bercampur bunga-bunga beragam jenis. Di depannya mereka bisa melihat panorama pantai yang air lautnya begitu biru menawan. Langit juga sangat cerah dengan gumpalan awan putih yang berarak lembut.

"Whoa," decak Luhan penuh rasa kagum luar biasa, kakinya langsung berlari-lari kecil dan kedua tangannya menyentuh setiap ilalang lembut itu.

"Kau senang dengan liburanmu, Luhan ?," Sehun bertanya setelah menurunkan dua pasang sepeda yang sejak awal di bawanya itu. Memang, Sehun sudah merencakan ini sejak awal.

Ia pikir, tidak apakan menghabiskan sisa waktu sore dengan bersepeda bersama Luhan ? Siapa yang berani untuk melarangnya melakukan itu?

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Sangat senang, terimakasih Sajangnim," katanya tulus

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, "Cukup Sehun saja, Luhan. Ini sudah bukan jam kerja lagi, jadi tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu padaku,"

"A-ah, I-iya, Se-hun" kata Luhan sedikit terbata, Ia rasa bibirnya tidak terbiasa untuk berkata seperti itu.

Sehun memberikan satu sepeda yang lebih mungil kepada Luhan, dan wanita itu menerimanya sedikit ragu, "Kau bisa bermain sepedakan ?," Tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk, "Bisa, dulu sepeda adalah mainanku sewaktu kecil"

"Kau juga punya kenangan berarti dengan ini ?,"

"Iya," gumam Luhan mengambil jeda, jemarinya mengelus lembut pegangan sepeda yang di genggamnya, "Ada seseorang yang selalu mengingatkanku akan sepeda," gumamnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk paham, walau dalam hatinya Ia juga sangat penasaran siapa seseorang yang Luhan maksud dalam perkataannya barusan. Tapi, Sehun rasa Ia juga tidak punya hak untuk mengungkit lebih banyak privasi sekretarisnya itu.

Mereka hanya terikat pada sebuah kontrak kerja bukan ?

"Baiklah, mari kita telusuri setiap ladang ini sampai ke bibir pantai," Sehun menaiki sepedanya dan mulai menggayuh.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengikuti Sehun di belakang. Ia menatap sepeda yang dibawanya dengan pandangan sendu, cukup lama Luhan tidak menaiki benda ini lagi. Setelah sekian lama kenangan itu berlalu dan membuat rasa bersalahnya sampai sekarang masih bersarang perih dalam hatinya. Luhan melakukan hal yang salah, Ia mengingkari janjinya pada seseorang.

Yang membuatnya sampai sekarang tidak bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Luhan yang asik tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri pun tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah pekikan kesakitan seseorang. Wanita itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat Sehun sudah terduduk di atas rumput dengan memegang satu lututnya yang terluka.

Luhan memarkirkan sepedanya asal dan berlari menuju Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi ?,"

"Bisa kau lihatkan? Aku terluka," katanya setengah kesal.

Luhan berdecak geli mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar sungkan, mungkin lelaki itu malu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Yah, tentu saja Sehun merasa malu. Ia yang mengajak Luhan untuk bersepeda tetapi Ia pula yang terjatuh. Sehun merasa harga dirinya sebagai sosok lelaki berwibawa itu sedikit terhina akibat ini.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan pada dirimu sendiri, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil 'kok," kata Luhan halus dan membuka tas selempang yang sejak awal menggantung di pundaknya. Ia mengambil peralatan medis sederhananya yang selalu di bawanya kemana pun.

Untuk berjaga-jagakan, seperti sekarang ini ketika Ia mengeluarkan sebotol mungil cairan alkhohol dan selembar kapas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?," Tanya Sehun was-was dan mendelik botol mungil itu tajam.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menuangkan cairannya ke kapas sedikit, "Tentu saja ingin membersihkan lukamu dari kotoran," dan mendekatkan kapasnya pada lutut Sehun namun lelaki itu langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Jauhkan ! Aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu,"

"Ini cuman Alkhohol, Sehun. Bukan jarum suntik, tidak perlu berlebihan begitu" sanggah Luhan kalem.

Oh, sejak kapan Luhan berani memerintahkan seorang Oh Sehun seperti ini?

"Itu perih, Luhan. Jauhkan itu atau kau akan ku –akh kau bodoh !," Sehun memekik perih saat Luhan dengan cepat membersihkan lukanya menggunakan kapas yang basah oleh Alkhohol itu tadi.

Wanita itu tertawa puas saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sedang menahan semua rasa perihnya. Kepala Luhan menggeleng kecil, dan berdecak geli.

"Kau kekanakkan, Oh Sehun. Kau seperti ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang," katanya pelan dan memasang plester berwarna merah muda menggemaskan bermotif strawberry untuk menutupi luka kecil yang melukai lutut direkturnya itu, "Sudah selesai, sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja," katanya puas akan hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Ah, beraninya kau memberikanku plester seperti ini! Memalukan sekali, Luhan" Sehun memberengut kesal dan berniat melepaskan perekat itu pada lututnya.

Namun, Luhan dengan cepat mencegatnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun, mata rusa itu menatap Sehun tajam, "Itu lebih baik dari pada lukamu akan bertambah parah, bertahanlah dulu selama sehari dengan plester itu. Besok lukanya juga akan sembuh," perintah Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun melongo tidak percaya.

Hei, Ia bosnya disini. Yah, walau Sehun sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka bersikap biasa saja saat di luar jam kerja. Sehun jadi menyesali perkataannya itu, Luhan begitu cerewet seperti ibunya. Dan, sekarang wanita itu sudah berani memerintahnya.

Sehun memilih diam dan mengalah, yah setidaknya di saat jam kerja nanti Ia bisa menghukum Luhan bukan? Batinnya tersenyum licik.

Luhan bangkit untuk kembali berdiri namun Sehun langsung menarik tangannya sehingga Luhan kembali terjatuh. Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dengan cepat sehingga posisi mereka saat ini begitu intim dengan Sehun yang berada di atas tubuh Luhan dan Luhan yang terkejut sangat di bawahnya.

Lirihan suara angin yang berhembus sejuk membawa semua ilalang itu untuk menari riang ke kiri dan ke kanan, serpihan dari bunga dandelion yang terbawa pun menghiasi udara dengan begitu cantik. Deru ringan samar-samar dari bunyi ombak yang pecah di bibir pantai semakin menyempurnakan semuanya.

Musim semi begitu indah, begitu banyak cinta dan keromantisan yang mengudara bebas sepanjang hari.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan begitu dalam, Sehun sekarang mempercayai perkataan Brian bahwa Ia tidak perlu merasa kecewa akan sekretaris baru yang akan di berikan untuknya. Karena Luhan terlihat semakin cantik dalam jarak sedekat ini. Apalagi mata rusanya yang begitu manis dan berkilau cerah itu, Sehun merasa mata itu begitu menghipnotisnya.

Mata rusanya yang begitu familiar, Sehun seperti sudah mengenal baik mata yang Luhan miliki.

Luhan yang awalnya menatap Sehun was-was pun menjadi mengerenyitkan dahinya, apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan lelaki ini? Mengapa Sehun mendadak diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bisik Luhan kebingungan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu acuh, "Mungkin memberikanmu hadiah sebagai ucapan dari rasa terimakasihku,"

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa ?,"

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan menurunkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Tangannya menyanggah dengan pas di sebelah kepala Luhan, sedangkan wanita itu melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika jarak mereka semakin terkikis.

Dan, Luhan paham balasan apa yang akan Ia dapatkan dari rasa terimakasih yang Sehun maksud barusan. Apalagi yang di incar lelaki itu jika bukan bibirnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang ketika bibirnya bertemu pada bibir Luhan yang begitu manis. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, bibir Luhan seperti memiliki pemanis candu yang membuat Sehun semakin terbuai oleh kenikmatannya.

Luhan yang awalnya terkejut dan mendadak tegang, perlahan mulai bisa menerima apa yang Sehun berikan. Tanpa Ia sadari, matanya ikut terpejam nyaman dan Ia membalas lumatan Sehun dengan begitu lembut.

Luhan tidak mengerti, seharusnya Ia menolak di perlakukan seenaknya seperti ini lagi oleh Sehun. Namun entah mengapa, Luhan tidak punya alasan yang tepat mengapa Ia harus marah dan menolak. Jantungnya begitu berdetak dengan kencang, aliran darahnya terasa panas hingga membuat seluruh wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat warna merah muda alami yang sangat cantik.

Luhan tidak pernah di perlakukan semanis ini, dan Ia juga tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini pada perasaannya.

Mulai saat ini Luhan bertanya, apa Ia mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kembali? Apa ini artinya Ia siap untuk memulai kembali semua rasa yang berhubungan dengan cinta?

Dan Luhan sangat ingat, jika Ia sangat membenci apa itu cinta semenjak seseorang di masa lalu itu mengkhianati semua ketulusannya. Hingga Luhan menolak semua perasaan yang ingin mengetuk kembali pintu hatinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sejak kapan Luhan mengizinkan perasaan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam hatinya?

Tanpa sadar, Luhan paham jika Ia mulai memiliki pandangan arti berbeda atas semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sedangkan di sisi Sehun sendiri, Ia punya maksud tertentu. Sehun punya rasa penasaran yang besar akan semua teka-teki yang bersarang diam dalam benaknya.

Ingat bagaimana awal pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan? Di saat pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati? Yah, wanita itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun tahu, semua wanita di dunia pasti mengira bahwa Ia adalah tipe lelaki yang suka bergonta-ganti wanita dengan mencampakkan perasaan mereka. Namun nyatanya opsi itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah.

Sehun tidak pernah mengalaminya, Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sehun tidak paham sama sekali apa yang di maksud oleh semua orang mengenai ketulusan dan cinta.

Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki kuno yang amatir, sejauh ini tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun kecuali wanita di masa lalunya. Dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali, bahkan Sehun pun masih menunggu wanita itu untuk datang.

Tapi, Luhan? Apa yang dimiliki wanita itu sehingga Sehun merasa Ia sedikit tertarik padanya. Apa karena wajahnya yang cantik? Apa karena pemikirannya yang cerdas? Atau karena Luhan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus?

Tidak, Sehun yakin alasan rasa penasarannya bukanlah semua itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya menjadi bimbang seperti ini. Dan, Sehun pikir tidak apa-apa bukan jika Ia ingin mencari tahu semua rasa itu?

Termasuk saat ini ketika Ia merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan lembut pada bibir Luhan. Seperti ada rasa berdebar yang menyesakkan, seperti ada rasa menggelitik yang aneh.

Apa itu cinta? Apa Sehun sudah merasakannya?

Tautan mereka terlepas ketika Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan memukul punggungnya, wanita itu hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika seperti ini, Oh Sehun!," Luhan bersungut kesal dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sedangkan Sehun? Bersikap seperti biasa, seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Menuju pantai yang langitnya sudah menampilkan warna sunset yang indah.

Luhan memandang kepergian Sehun dengan tidak percaya, apa barusan yang mereka lakukan itu tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi lelaki itu?! Sedangkan Luhan disini hampir mati oleh rasa jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Apa Sehun sekaku itu pada perasaannya sendiri?!

Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri yang kembali kalah oleh semua tindakan Sehun yang semena-mena pada dirinya. Ia ingin marah tapi untuk alasan apa Ia melakukan itu? Jika Ia pun juga sangat menikmati ciuman mereka tadi.

Luhan merasa Ia begitu bodoh sekarang.

Wanita itu ikut bangkit dari tempatnya dan sedikit berlari mengejar langkah Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai pada bibir pantai.

"Astaga! Ini indah sekali!," pekik Luhan takjub dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas mungilnya. Membuka aplikasi camera dan mengambil gambar pemandangan sunset Jeju yang begitu mempesona.

Dressnya berayun dengan manis, dan rambutnya yang tergerai menari dengan bebas saat semua angin laut itu menerpa tubuhnya.

Sehun yang awalnya terdiam pada pemikirannya sendiri, melirik pada Luhan yang masih terus asik mengambil banyak gambar sunset. Wajah wanita itu semakin bersinar seperti cahaya emas saat seluruh cahaya matahari sore itu menyinari wajahnya, dan Sehun bergumam dalam hatinya jika Luhan benar-benar cantik saat ini.

Sehun jadi tidak yakin jika Luhan adalah seorang gadis biasa, melihat dari seluruh data riwayat hidupnya wanita itu Sehun sendiri menjadi ragu. Apa benar jika Luhan hanya seorang gadis biasa? Yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa kuliah dengan baik di Kwang Hee University? Tapi, rasanya Sehun tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu. Hatinya merasa jika Luhan yang Ia temui saat ini adalah sosok Luhan yang berbeda. Mungkin wanita itu punya kepribadian yang sebenarnya, yang di sembunyikannya pada semua orang.

Sehun yakin, Luhan punya suatu rahasia besar. Dan, Ia ingin mencari tahu itu lebih lanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, dan masa kesenangan Luhan kini telah berakhir. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan membosankan. Wanita itu bahkan mulai memakai kaca mata yang bertengger manis pada hidung bangirnya. Menjaga saja, agar pandangannya tetap terasa baik saat matanya harus terus-menerus menatap penuh pada layar bersinar yang menyala terang di depannya itu.

Luhan mendesah lega saat melihat beberapa tumpukan dokumen kantornya telah selesai Ia kerjakan, wanita itu mengambil cetakkan kertas terakhir dari printer dan meletakkannya dalam satu map.

Wanita itu sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, melirik sebentar pada jam dinding yang berada di ruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan Ia masih punya jam kerja selama satu jam lagi sebelum kembali pada apartementnya yang nyaman.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan membawa semua dokumen itu menuju ruangan Sehun. Meminta tanda tangan lelaki itu sebagai langkah terakhir dan setelah itu perkerjaannya di hari ini pun selesai.

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya itu pelan, dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati yang membuka pintunya adalah Brian.

"Selamat sore, Nona,"

"Brian, apa sajangnim ada?,"

"Ada, beliau sedang menerima telepon. Silahkan masuk,"

Luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Meletakkan semua dokumen yang di bawanya itu di atas meja. Matanya menatap pada tubuh tegap Sehun yang menerawang pada kaca tebal kantornya yang menjulang tinggi, lelaki itu meletakkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana kainnya dan satu tangannya lagi yang menggenggam ponsel pintarnya itu.

Sehun melirik ke arahnya sebentar, setelah itu sambungan telepon lelaki itu berakhir.

"Semua sudah kau kerjakan dengan baik?,"

"Sudah, Sajangnim,"

"Dokumen untuk pertemuan kita besok juga sudah kau siapkan?,"

"Nde, sudah saya siapkan semuanya Sajangnim. Anda bisa memeriksanya sendiri jika ragu," tukas Luhan jengah.

Brian hanya tersenyum kecil dan menahan tawanya dalam hati. Sehun mendelik pada Luhan tajam, tetapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak takut akan ancaman matanya yang mengerikan.

Atau, Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tajam mata Sehun yang selalu seperti itu sepanjang hari. Jadi Ia merasa sudah terbiasa.

Sehun menaruh semua rasa seriusnya pada setiap lembar dokumen yang Luhan bawa. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat fokus dengan urat-urat tegas di dahinya yang menampilkan seberapa telitinya Ia dalam menilai. Rambutnya yang hitam legam di tata ke atas sehingga membuat aura CEOnya mengguar begitu menakjubkan hingga membuat mata Luhan terasa panas oleh sorotan pesonanya. Bahunya yang begitu lebar di balut dengan kemeja putih dan jas formal hitam. Ada dasi dengan motif garis-garis vertical yang membingkai semuanya hingga menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna.

Astaga, Luhan merasa direkturnya itu terlihat sangat Hot dan Seksi ? Luhan jadi memikirkan kembali saat dulu Ia pernah berada dalam kukungan bahu lebar itu, masih tersimpan jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana rasa hangat yang di timbulkan ketika tubuh itu merengkuhnya dengan begitu posesif.

Rasanya sangat ….

 _Tidak, tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan ! Jaga pemikiranmu_ –Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat otaknya mulai berkelana kotor. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta terlebih dulu pada Sehun. Luhan masih sangat meragukan segalanya, yah walau Sehun sendiri begitu baik padanya telah memberikan hampir semua yang Luhan butuhkan untuk kehidupan wanitanya. Tapi tetap saja, tujuan awal Luhan adalah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menginginkan Ia apa adanya. Tanpa ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu.

"Luhan,"

"Iya, Sajangnim?,"

Sehun menutup dokumen terakhirnya dan menatap penuh pada sekretarisnya itu, "Besok aku ada pertemuan dengan klien penting di Kingdom Mall. Jadi, besok pagi biar aku yang menjemputmu, kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor,"

Apa itu ajakan berbelanja? Mengingat minggu ini sedang banyak produk keluaran terbaru dari hampir seluruh brand ternama dunia di Mall? Apa maksud Sehun ingin membawa Luhan bershopping ria begitu?

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, namun sepertinya Sehun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu berpakaian formal seperti kau ingin pergi ke kantor. Pakai saja salah satu koleksi dress cantikmu yang ada di lemari, kau mengerti?," tambah Sehun lagi.

Dia benarkan? Jika Sehun memang ingin membawanya jalan-jalan?

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Iya, Sajangnim. Saya mengerti," katanya ceria dan berharap bahwa Ia benar-benar akan banyak belanja esok.

Brian yang membisu di ruangan itu pun tidak bisa berpendapat apa-apa, baginya Sehun yang sekarang jelas berbeda dengan Sehun yang dulu. Brian masih sangat ingat, jika dulu Ia kerap kali gelagapan dalam mencari seorang wanita cantik hanya demi untuk ditiduri oleh direkturnya itu dalam satu malam penuh.

Menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk membayar semua jalang-jalang di luar sana yang rela membuka vaginanya lebar-lebar untuk Sehun siksa dengan kenikmatan.

Tapi semenjak Luhan datang dan memasuki garis kehidupan lelaki itu, Ia berubah. Brian berani menjamin jika sampai sekarang Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah meminta untuk di carikan wanita lagi padanya. Ini terjadi semenjak Luhan datang di kehidupannya, dan Brian sangat yakin hanya Luhan-lah yang bisa membuat kehidupan penuh suram Sehun menjadi bersinar kembali seperti dahulu ketika orangtua direkturnya itu masih ada.

"Sepertinya anda menyukai nona Luhan, Sajangnim," kata Brian pelan ketika pintu ruangan Sehun sudah tertutup rapat dengan Luhan yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?," Tanya Sehun datar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kekuasaannya. Matanya terpejam letih.

"Iya, perlakuan anda sangat berbeda untuk nona Luhan. Seperti, wanita itu begitu anda specialkan dari para sekretaris yang sebelumnya,"

Sehun membuka matanya dan menerawang hampa pada langit-langit ruangannya. Ada sebuah rasa sesak yang sebenarnya sedikit menyiksanya selama ini, setelah sekian lama Ia terus terbayang kembali pada sosok masa lalunya itu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa Luhan itu berbeda. Dia seperti punya sisi yang di sembunyikannya dari siapa pun, ada rahasia yang di simpannya begitu rapat dalam hatinya itu," gumam Sehun pelan, "Menurutmu, mungkin tidak jika Luhan adalah sosok itu? Tanpa sengaja, aku merasa mereka punya kemiripan yang sama. Walau jelas aku tidak terlalu yakin pada pikiranku sendiri," gumam Sehun lagi dan tertawa hambar.

Brian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, yah Ia tahu cerita manis-pahit masa lalu Sehun. Bahkan sampai sekarang lelaki itu masih menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti itu? Brian jadi kesal sendiri terhadap perasaan direkturnya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Jika nona Luhan adalah sosok itu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?," Tanya Brian tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Sehun menumpuhkan kedua tangannya dalam tautan erat di atas meja, menatap Brian dengan raut seriusnya yang penuh misteri.

"Jika dia adalah Luhan maka aku akan sangat marah padanya dan mungkin ingin sedikit bermain pada hatinya. Agar dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan pada sebuah harapan palsu," Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan ada sedikit rasa amarah yang terdapat dalam sorot matanya yang menyorot tajam itu.

"Jika begitu saya berharap bahwa nona Luhan bukanlah wanita itu," Brian bersungut kesal dan membuang nafasnya kasar, "Karena jika anda mengetahuinya, anda hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati oleh rasa bersalah," Brian memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat meninggalkan Sehun.

Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika suara Sehun kembali terdengar dalam telinganya, "Atau aku akan menangis karena menyakitinya. Dan, belajar untuk mencintainya. Hingga akhirnya, aku memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Luxiana," lirih Sehun bersamaan dengan satu senyuman yang berada di wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Brian. Sekarang, aku sudah bisa mengurus kehidupanku sendiri. Ambilah masa cuti, dan carilah pendamping untuk kehidupanmu juga," Sehun menepuk bahu Brian pelan dan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan asisten pribadinya itu dalam pikiran yang bingung bukan main.

Jadi Brian harus bagaimana? Berharap jika Luhan adalah sosok itu? Atau tidak sama sekali? Bagaimana jika Sehun akan menyakiti perasaan wanita itu nanti?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang, langit terlihat gelap gulita namun masih cukup cantik dengan di hiasi oleh sedikit bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas. Angin malam jahat yang dingin itu sama sekali tidak membuat lelaki ini ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata hitamnya menatap pada langit yang luas, pikirannya menerawang begitu jauh. Memikirkan seseorang yang teramat dirindukannya.

Ada segelas cappuchino hangat yang di letakkan di atas meja kecilnya. Namun sejak awal minuman itu sama sekali tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan dan melihat layar ponselnya, yang mana pada layar pipih itu menampilkan picture seorang gadis cantik dengan senyuman manisnya yang begitu apik. Wanita itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan tergerai begitu cantik ke belakang.

Ia memakai pose V Sign yang lucu, membuat mata lelaki ini tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap rindu akan gadis itu. Sorot matanya yang hampa itu begitu mengisyaratkan jika Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok gadis itu.

Gadis di masa lalunya yang sempat salah paham akan perkataannya dulu, yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir tak baik. Dan mengharuskannya terpuruk pada rasa bersalah dan cinta yang terpendam.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?," lelaki itu bermonolog sendiri dalam keheningan malam yang menyiksanya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut layar ponselnya, yang mana terdapat foto gadis itu tadi.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu kembali, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau tahu? Selama bertahun-tahun ini aku tersiksa akan rasa bersalah juga rasa rindu yang menyesakkan ini," gumamnya pada nada bicara yang sedih, "Aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya, dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita yang ku inginkan untuk mengisi sisa-sisa dari hidupku," lelaki itu membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh dan membasahi lantai balkon kamarnya yang dingin.

"Lu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu," katanya sembari memejamkan mata erat dan mencium layar ponselnya sendiri.

Iya, gadis yang ada dalam foto itu adalah Luhan. Luhan dengan masa lalunya.

Lelaki itu tesenyum kecil dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan senang. Menatap lurus pada mata rusa yang menampilkan eye smile manis disana, yang membuatnya merindukan itu setengah mati.

"Aku akan mencarimu, Lu. Dimana pun kau berada, aku akan berusaha untuk menemukanmu. Hingga membawamu kembali pulang, dan kita akan bersama-sama kembali menjalin hubungan kita yang tertunda. Tunggu aku, sayang," lelaki itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya yang lain.

"Jadi, besok sore adalah pertemuanku dengan direktur Oh?,"

"….."

"Hm, Malam ini juga aku akan meninggalkan Canada. Persiapkan semua kebutuhanku selama berada di Korea, sepertinya aku akan lama menetap disana. Aku, ingin mencari seseorang"

"…."

"Iya, sampai ketemu di bandara,"

Lelaki itu mengakhiri panggilannya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartementnya. Mengambil mantel tebal yang tergantung di dinding, dan koper besar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Siap untuk kepergiannya, meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya itu hanya demi mencari seorang wanita yang begitu Ia cintai.

..

..

Deru suara cukup bising yang bersumber dari hairdryer yang menyala itu menggema mengisi sisi kekosongan yang ada dalam sebuah bilik kamar. Bukan suatu pemandangan yang bagus jika matamu melihat kondisi saat ini yang terjadi dalam kamar itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir dari seluruh benda yang berada di ruangan itu tercecer berantakan. Seperti baru saja terjadi badai topan dalam ruangan itu.

Siapa pelakunya? Dialah wanita yang sekarang sedang memainkan rambut dari sepupu cantiknya yang hari ini ingin pergi berkencan.

"Baek, kau bisa membuat rambutku menjadi hangus jika berlama-lama dengan hairdryer! Yang ada aroma strawberry nya tidak akan tercium lagi nanti," Luhan bersungut kesal pada sepupunya yang menyebalkan ini. Ia sedang menekukkan wajahnya geram di depan cermin riasnya, sedangkan di belakangnya itu Baekhyun tengah asik dalam dunianya sendiri yang menjadi penata rias Luhan.

"Sedikit lagi, Lu. Hanya perlu tambahan gelombang di bawah, dan semuanya selesai 'kok. Percayalah, aroma strawberrynya masih tercium jelas. Sehun bisa saja nanti mencium rambutmu alih-alih bibirmu sendiri," goda Baekhyun iseng dan itu membuat semburat rona merah jahil keluar melalui pipi Luhan yang terlapisi blush on tipis.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu semuanya, bahkan Ia sampai berteriak seperti orang gila, untung saja apartement yang didirikan dalam naungan perusahaan Sehun itu memiliki tembok pengadap suara. Jadi, Luhan membiarkan saja Baekhyun berteriak ria dan mendesaknya semalaman untuk menceritakan semuanya secara rinci.

Yah, dan Luhan akan melakukan apapun itu untuk saudari sepupu kandungnya ini.

Apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Baek! Sudah cukup, aku bisa terlambat jika seperti ini"

"Oke, oke. Ini juga sudah selesai, sayang," Baekhyun mematikan hairdryernya dan memberikan akses terakhir di rambut Luhan sebagai bingkai dari kesempurnaan penampilannya ini.

Sebuah pita cantik dengan warna sama seperti dress yang Luhan kenakan. Cantik sekali.

"Jjah ! Sepupuku sekarang sudah sangat siap untuk kencan butanya bersama sang direktur tampan,"

Luhan mendengus malas dan memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bukan kencan! Kami hanya akan bertemu dengan klien penting," Luhan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas selempang mungil miliknya dan menempatkan itu di bahu sebelah kananya.

"Itu sama saja dengan kencan, Lulu. Lelaki itu menyuruhmu berpenampilan seperti ini layaknya seorang gadis yang memiliki kekasih, apalagi jika bukan sebuah kencan. Kau tahu, Sehun mungkin hanya membual dengan mengandalkan pertemuan itu sebagai alasan utamanya. Padahal Ia bisa saja membawamu pergi berbelanja atau menemaninya menonton film di bioskop, seperti yang mereka-mereka lakukan pada umumnya kan?," dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk diam dalam acara menggoda Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerti, mungkin sudah saatnya sekarang Luhan membuka hatinya kembali. Dan, sosok Sehun adalah tipe lelaki idaman yang tepat untuk bisa bersama di sisi Luhan.

Luhan mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Wanita itu memakai flatshoes menggemaskannya dan membuka pintu apartement, "Jangan lupa bereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat, Baek. Jangan menghancurkan apartementku,"

"Lu! Jika kau menemukan barang beli 2 gratis 1. Ambil untukku juga ya, aku butuh tas Prada keluaran terbaru untuk menambah koleksiku di rumah,"

"Minta saja dengan kekasihmu sendiri! Aku pergi," dan Luhan membanting pintunya secara kasar membuat Baekhyun berteriak geram dalam apartementnya.

"Yak! Xi Luhan !,"

..

..

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel miliknya sesaat Ia mendengar suara ketukan berjalan yang familiar. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menilai Luhan dalam diam.

Lagi-lagi Ia di buat terkagum akan penampilan wanita itu yang selalu tampak cantik dan anggun. Sehun mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang kasat mata. Yang hanya Ia sendiri yang bisa mengetahui itu.

"Apa saya terlambat, Sajangnim?,"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu. Baiklah, kita langsung saja," Sehun memimpin langkah Luhan di depannya. Mereka berdua keluar dari kawasan apartement milik Sehun.

Dan semua karyawan yang berada di lobi apartement itu tadi tersenyum penuh makna, berharap saja sang Tuan direktur segera mengungkapkan segala arti dari tatapan kagumnya itu pada Luhan.

Sehun menyusuri jalanan Seoul dengan tenang, di sampingnya ada Luhan yang asik membungkam suara sembari memainkan ponselnya. Jemari lentik wanita itu bergerak secara cepat dan tegas, mungkin Luhan sedang mengirim sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang menghubunginya.

Sehun memakirkan mobil mewahnya pada parkiran VVIP yang berada di Kingdom Mall. Lelaki itu keluar bersamaan dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger sombong di hidungnya dan memberikan kuncinya pada petugas parkir yang langsung menyambutnya penuh hormat.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu sosok kaya Oh Sehun?

"Luhan, kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke Mall?," Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di lantai dasar.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin sudah lama, Sajangnim," kata wanita itu diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya.

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa wanita sepertimu jarang pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Biasanya wanita akan membeli apa saja yang berada di Mall ketika akhir pekan,"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng ringan, "Saya tidak terlalu suka untuk berbelanja, ya itu saat saya belum berkerja di perusahaan anda,"

"Sepertinya kita butuh tempat untuk bercerita," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pelan dan membuat wanita itu kembali terkejut. Lelaki itu mengenggam tangannya hangat dan membawa langkah mereka menuju ke sebuah restaurant Eropa yang berada di lantai dua.

Kedatangan Sehun langsung di sambut hangat oleh semua pegawai resto bahkan manager dari resto itu sendiri. Mereka semua memberikan Sehun dan Luhan salam hormat yang baik.

Manager resto itu langsung mengantarkan Sehun dan Luhan pada meja makan yang telah di persiapkan dengan baik oleh mereka. Dengan kelas bintang lima yang sangat Sehun sukai, dan Luhan hanya diam mengikutinya. Masih dengan perasaaan berdebar karena Sehun belum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka juga sejak tadi.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona," Luhan tersenyum canggung dan duduk dengan gugup. Di sampingnya ada Sehun yang berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang Luhan cukup pahami sedikit kepada manager resto itu.

Dan Luhan kagum akan kelebihan Sehun yang lain, lelaki itu sangat fasih dalam berbahasa perancis. Dengan logat yang pas, dan tidak berantakan sama sekali.

Begitu menakjubkan.

Manager itu mengerti dan segera berpamit meninggalkan mereka, hingga keheningan tampak menguasai suasana canggung di antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jadi, bisakah aku kembali bertanya padamu?," gumam Sehun ringan. Sebenarnya ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi lelaki itu untuk bertanya banyak hal tentang pribadi Luhan. Dan, Sehun ingin mengetahuinya dari Luhan langsung.

"Saya akan menjawabnya jika itu perlu, Sajangnim,"

"Sebelum berkerja di perusahaanku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Semasa saya kuliah, saya juga berkerja di sebuah café,"

"Apa kau benar-benar tinggal seorang diri di Korea?,"

"Tidak. Saya mempunyai seorang sepupu perempuan disini,"

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama?,"

"Tidak. Kami tinggal di apartement yang berbeda," rasanya Luhan mulai jengah menjawab segala pertanyaan beruntun Sehun yang terkesan memojokkannya.

Hei, memang siapa lelaki itu? Untuk apa Ia bertanya macam-macam mengenai kehidupan pribadi Luhan?

"Lalu, dimana orangtuamu tinggal? Dan, apa perkerjaan orangtuamu?,"

Luhan mendelik tidak suka pada Sehun, Ia mulai geram di tanyai macam-macam. Apalagi ini sudah menyangkut masalah….. _ **orangtuanya.**_

"Sajangnim, apa perlu saya menjawab semuanya? Saya rasa, bagian orangtua itu saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada anda," Luhan tersenyum paksa dan memilih untuk menghindari Sehun sebentar, "Saya permisi ke toilet dulu," karena Ia akan selalu bungkam jika di tanya bagaimana dengan orangtuanya.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, Ia benar bukan? Jika ada sesuatu yang wanita itu sembunyikan dengan rapat dalam dirinya. Dan, itu adalah masalah orangtuanya.

Sehun benar-benar penasaran! Ia akan mencoba mencari tahu itu semua nanti.

Lelaki itu berniat untuk menyusul Luhan dan meminta maaf karena sudah berbuat lancang dengan bertanya macam-macam. Tetapi kepergian Sehun terlahang ketika seseorang yang sejak awal di tunggunya, dan menjadi alasan Ia datang kemari itu tiba.

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap luar biasa, dan paras tampan yang begitu menawan.

"Oh Sehun, Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, wahai teman lamaku," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sebagai ajakan sebuah jabat tangan persahabatan. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan Sehun membalas jabat tangannya tak kalah hangat.

"Iya, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu denganmu, Kris Wu. Teman lamaku,"

Kedua lelaki itu saling tertawa ringan dan berpelukan sebentar sebagai rasa persahabatan. Dan, Seseorang dari kejauhan yang melihat interaksi keduanya barusan itu langsung menegang di tempatnya berdiri hingga menjatuhkan genggaman tas yang berada di tangannya.

Matanya membelalak tidak percaya, dan seketika pula Ia merasa Ia perlu pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini.

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi…._ –Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

…

…

* * *

 **20 April 2017**

* * *

 **Happy Luhan Day \=D/**

 **Selamat ulang tahun bundaku tersayang. Wish you all the best, semoga kecantikkannya selalu abadi bun. I Love you, Bunda Lulu :***

 **.**

 **Ciee ada Cast baru, ciee Oh Sehun mulai chapter depan bakalan ada saingan berat cieee. Selamat datang di ALL buat Kris Wu . Selamat buat perjuangin Lulu nya ya hahahaha \digamparSehun/**

 **.**

 **BaekbeeLu habis publish cerita baru tuh, yang belum baca kuy baca ya :* tapi ma'af kalo Angst lagi, soalnya emang projectnya gitu sih hehe. Habis ini serius deh Designer of My Wedding Dress yang di Update. Udah banyak banget yang nagih T.T**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Review Pleaseu, Saranghae chingudeul.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, Thanks :"))**


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh Sehun, Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, wahai teman lamaku," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya sebagai ajakan sebuah jabat tangan persahabatan. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan Sehun membalas jabat tangannya tak kalah hangat.

"Iya, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu denganmu, Kris Wu. Teman lamaku,"

Kedua lelaki itu saling tertawa ringan dan berpelukan sebentar sebagai rasa persahabatan. Dan, Seseorang dari kejauhan yang melihat interaksi keduanya barusan itu langsung menegang di tempatnya berdiri hingga menjatuhkan genggaman tas yang berada di tangannya.

Matanya membelalak tidak percaya, dan seketika pula Ia merasa Ia perlu pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini.

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi…._ –Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **T + / M**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **..**

Luhan masih bertahan pada posisinya yang terdiam kaku dengan mata yang menatap gusar pada kedua lelaki disana yang masih berjabat tangan. Kakinya terasa terpaku hingga Luhan ingin sekali mengambil langkah berlari namun Ia tak sanggup bergerak. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Luhan mencoba untuk menghindar namun Ia tetap bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya dengan canda tawa kebahagiaan juga yang senantiasa membuat hatinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tetapi itu dulu, sebelum Luhan tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya bukan lah sebuah ketulusan.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja ?"

Tepukan ringan pada bahunya menyadarkan Luhan. Ia tersentak hingga memegang dadanya sendiri yang terasa bergemuruh hebat. Bibirnya mendesah dan tersenyum sendu. Salah satu pelayan resto itu mentapnya penuh khawatir.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas,"

"Tetapi, wajah anda terlihat pucat ? Apa anda sedang sakit ?"

Luhan menggeleng ringan dan tertawa ringkas. Ia kembali bergumam baik-baik saja pada pelayan itu yang masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apa wajahnya terlihat jelas? Luhan hanya merasa Ia pusing secara mendadak.

Pelayan itu permisi dan meninggalkannya kembali pada kesendirian. Luhan mengambil langkah pelan dan tanpa perlu meminta izin dari Sehun, Ia keluar lebih dulu dari resto itu.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas yang entah sejak kapan itu begitu mengganggu dalam benaknya. Matanya tidak bisa diam untuk tidak melirik ke seluruh sisi penjuru resto itu untuk mencari seseorang yang awalnya tadi pergi bersamanya dan sekarang belum juga kembali dari kamar mandi di ujung sana.

Apa Luhan semarah itu karena semua rentetan pertanyaannya tadi? Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja sisi penasarannya yang terkadang menyebalkan itu lah yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak banyak bertanya kepada Luhan.

Dan sekarang, apa yang harus Ia lakukan ?

Kris yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang tidak biasa itu mendadak merasa gemas untuk tidak bertanya. Lelaki ini menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebentar, lalu menatap Sehun penuh dengan guratan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya, Oh Sehun. Apa yang sedang kau cari sekarang? Aku memperhatikanmu selama satu jam dan wajahmu yang aneh itu membuatku merasa mual. Apa kau menunggu seseorang ?" tanya Kris langsung dan itu cukup untuk membuat fokus Sehun kembali padanya. Kris mendesah senang.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Jelas Kris bisa melihat ada rasa khawatir di dalam sana.

"Aku tadi pergi bersama sekretarisku kemari, dan dia permisi ke toilet sebelum kau datang. Ini sudah dua jam namun dia belum juga kembali,"

"Mwo-ya ? Kau khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sekretarismu begitu ?!" tanya Kris geli dan terkekeh menyebalkan –menurut Sehun,

"Sehun, sejak kapan kau begitu peduli pada karyawanmu begini ? Ah, aku paham. Kalian punya hubungan khusus begitu?" Kris menyeringai tampan.

Dan, Sehun merasa ingin memukul wajah Kris yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Lelaki itu mendengus pelan dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya enggan.

"Dia perempuan, Kris. Dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Namun, tetap saja Ia adalah tanggung jawabku karena aku yang membawanya pergi" Sehun berdiri dan mendial nomor ponsel Luhan dari smartphone nya, menghubungi wanita itu, "Dan jika kau sudah selesai, aku permisi untuk undur diri lebih dulu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti di rapat perusahaan," lalu berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan Kris yang melongo tidak percaya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah banyak berubah, pikirnya.

..

..

Luhan menatap horor pada label harga sebuah tas mungil cantik merek ternama Prada yang berwarna pinky lucu menggemaskan di depannya saat ini. Sebuah tas selempang yang terlihat polos namun sebenarnya begitu anggun disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi itu keluaran terbaru dan limitied edition ! Luhan yakin, Baekhyun pasti belum mempunyai yang satu ini.

Dia adalah wanita yang begitu fanatik dengan warna-warna imut seperti ini, salah satunya adalah pink. Matanya yang awalnya terasa lesu pun langsung berubah cerah seperti tatapan anak anjing ketika melihat tas mungil itu tadi dalam etalase kaca yang berkilauan.

Hingga jiwa shopping ria yang selama ini Luhan sembunyikan pun seketika mencuat naik dan membuatnya berakhir masuk ke dalam toko tas tersebut. Mengambil tas Prada yang menarik perhatiannya, menyampirkannya pada bahu kanannya, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan memekik riang dalam hati bahwa Ia begitu jatuh cinta pada tas ini.

Namun, saat melihat label harga yang tertera pada sisi tersempit di tas itu. Seketika Luhan menjadi lemas dan ingin menangis.

Harganya setara dengan tujuh malam menginap di Hotel bintang lima milik Sehun dengan fasilitas kamar suite yang menjanjikan! Dan, Luhan sangat menyayangkan semua tabungannya hanya untuk membeli tas ini. Meski dalam hati, Luhan menjerit sangat menginginkannya.

Ia mengigit bibirnya dan bergumam lirih. Sejak tadi pegawai wanita di sisi sebelahnya ini terus memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan sabar dan sampai bosan. Luhan merasa tak enak hati sekarang.

"Uhm, kurasa tasnya tidak terlalu cocok untukku. Dress yang ku kenakan juga tidak bagus jika di pasangkan dengan tasnya," cicit Luhan mengigit bibir, dan memilin ujung dressnya gelisah.

"Oh, ini sangat cocok untuk anda, Nona! Warna pinknya begitu serasi dengan dress casual anda yang berwarna peach ini. Bahkan anda juga mengenakan stiletto berwarna pink pastel. Ini benar-benar cocok, sepertinya tas ini memang di takdirkan untuk bersama dengan anda," kata pegawai itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Walaupun mungkin Ia merasa jenuh menunggu calon pembelinya ini, tetapi Ia tidak berbohong jika calon pembelinya ini terlihat cocok dengan tas itu.

Luhan hanyalah seorang wanita yang terlalu cantik. Jadi, apa pun yang Ia kenakan, semuanya terasa pantas.

"Tapi, mungkin warna kulitku tidak cocok dengan tasnya," Ia masih berusaha menghindar.

"Anda bercanda? Kulit anda sangat putih dan halus! Ini seperti anda adalah sosok seorang Aktris terkenal yang begitu rajin perawatan SPA mahal. Percayalah nona, saya sendiri tidak menyangka jika anda hanyalah seorang sekretaris direktur Oh,"

"Apa kau juga mengenalku?!"

Pegawai wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk.

"Semua pegawai disini tahu siapa anda,"

Oh. Pantas saja aku merasa begitu di perhatikan sejak tadi ! –batin Luhan kesal. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, lagi.

"Jadi, Nona Luhan. Biar saya yang mengemaskan tas anda untuk bisa anda bawa pulang."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak—"

"Berikan dua untuknya," Sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberikan satu tas lagi yang sama imut dan limitied edition nya namun dengan merek brand yang berbeda, lalu memberikan itu pada pegawainya yang langsung menyambut dengan senang hati serta membungkuk hormat.

Luhan menatap Sehun ngeri dan pegawai yang sudah berlalu itu bergantian. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa nominal uang yang di keluarkan hanya demi dua buah tas mahal itu !

"Sehun! Aku tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau menyuruh pegawai itu membungkuskannya untukku,"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan dari rasa bersalahku yang membuatmu kesal hingga kabur seperti ini. Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"

"Kau gila?! Itu terlalu mahal! Aku bahkan bisa membeli satu unit apartementmu dengan dua tas tadi. Sudahlah, aku tidak menginginkannya"

Oh, apa yang barusan sudah Luhan katakan dari mulut manisnya! Apa dia mengatai bahwa Oh Sehun ini gila?! Luhan, sepertinya kau mulai mencari masalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku gila?! Aku hanya ingin membelikan tas itu untukmu karena aku tahu seberapa inginnya kau dengan benda pink itu. Dan sekarang kau mengatai aku gila? Kau ingin di pecat, Luhan?" geram Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan Luhan yang mulai sadar pada kesalahannya merasa Ia seperti di telanjangi.

Dengan cepat wanita itu mengganti ekspresinya dengan memasang tatapan memohon pada Sehun. Sungguh! Ia belum siap untuk jadi pengangguran di negeri orang.

"Bukan begitu, aku memang menginginkannya tetapi jika nominalnya sebesar itu, tidak mendapatkannya pun lebih baik untukku. Kita bisa mencari yang lebih murah jika kau memang ingin membelikannya untukku," jelas Luhan dengan wajah cemberut menggemaskan.

Mendengar kata _'kita'_ pada apa yang Luhan ucapkan barusan, tanpa bisa di cegah Sehun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Seketika amarahnya yang di buat-buat tadi menghilang, dan sekarang Ia begitu ingin mencium bibir mungil itu untuk di lumatnya sampai lemas! Namun, Sehun tahu Ia harus bersabar.

"Aku punya banyak uang, jadi tidak perlu khawatir begitu,"

"Kau terdengar sangat sombong dan menyebalkan,"

"Percayalah, selama ini uang yang ku punya tidak pernah sekali pun aku gunakan untuk membeli barang-barang wanita seperti ini. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang ingin aku belikan semuanya,"

"Well, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin jika kau sesungguhnya memiliki maksud tertentu dengan memperlakukanku secara berbeda. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mendelik tajam di belakangnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan Black Card nya dan memberikan itu pada pegawai kasir, "Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama, pikiranmu menjadi berkelana tidak jelas," Sehun mengambil belanjaannya dan berjalan keluar.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin beli apa lagi? Hari ini biar aku yang membayar semuanya,"

"Kau sedang berusaha merayuku kan?,"

"Luhan, aku serius" Sehun berhenti dan Luhan juga ikut berhenti.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan lembut. Wanita mungil di hadapannya ini memberikannya tatapan bingung.

Apa mungkin Ia merasa ingin mengenal Luhan lebih jauh lagi? Jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Namun, hati kecilnya mengatakan jika Ia memang perlu untuk tahu bagaimana Luhan lebih jauh lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Ia sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat.

Wanita yang sama, yang Ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Sehun tidak yakin, tetapi Ia ingat mata itu. Mata yang sama, yang dimiliki oleh Luhan. Sehun hanya tidak ingin salah memilih lagi.

Maka jika Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya dulu, Sehun akan langsung membawanya pada hadapan paman dan bibinya lalu mengatakan jika Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Luxiana.

Terkesan memanfaatkan Luhan? Mungkin yah, sedikit. Tapi Sehun memang memerlukan Luhan untuk itu.

"Katakan saja, apa yang kau inginkan," satu senyuman tulus Sehun hadiahkan untuk Luhan yang langsung menahan nafas.

Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan jantungnya berbedar ribut kembali.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain," katanya cepat.

Luhan dengan sigap langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar Mall. Ia tidak ingin malu di depan Sehun, lelaki itu pasti sedang menahan senyum geli akibat pipinya yang merona.

Ketahuilah Luhan, bahwa Sehun memang melakukannya sekarang. Menahan senyum gemas untuk tidak mengurungmu di apartementnya seharian penuh.

Menghabiskan malam yang panas mungkin?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana keramaian adalah yang pertama kali Luhan dapatkan ketika pijakan kakinya menapak pada suatu halaman taman hiburan yang luas. Ia mengamati setiap pengunjung yang berdatangan itu satu per satu. Satu senyum kecilnya terangkat ke udara, melihat interaksi semua pengunjung disana bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya atau seseorang yang mereka kasihi.

Luhan jadi merindukan keluarganya di China. Dahulu, Ia juga sering sekali berkunjung ke taman hiburan saat akhir pekan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Namun sekarang, orangtuanya terlalu sibuk sehingga pergi bersama untuk ke taman hiburan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang langkah.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan, Ia membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun baru saja tiba setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat santai dengan kemeja putih polosnya yang begitu melekat pada tubuhnya yang bidang, bahkan dari sini Luhan bisa melihat samar-samar bentuk otot perutnya yang tegas. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu sneakers santai dan celana kain berwarna hitam yang menggantung di kakinya. Oh, jangan lupakan topi putih berlambang 'Izro' itu di atas kepalanya.

Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang idol K-Pop yang sangat tampan dan seksi alih-alih seorang Ceo yang perfeksionis. Luhan menahan nafas disini, jantungnya terlalu cepat untuk merespon sehingga debaran itu datang lagi hingga membuatnya bersemu merah muda tanpa sadar.

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan Luhan langsung membalikkan badan cepat. Berusaha mengontrol perasaan menyebalkan ini dengan berjalan tergesa untuk meninggalkan Sehun yang keheranan melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Kau ingin naik apa ?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah membeli semua tiket wahana yang ada di taman hiburan ini. Lelaki itu memberikan semua tiketnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Semua orang bahkan mengantri untuk mendapat semua tiket ini dan lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan tiket dengan cepat tanpa perlu susah payah untuk ikut mengantri.

Sehun yang melihat tatapan lucu Luhan merasa gemas untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Ya-Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?! Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku !," ringis Luhan sembari menepuk punggung tangan Sehun keras.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar lucu Luhan! Tidak perlu keheranan seperti itu, taman bermain ini adalah milikku. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus ikut mengantri seperti yang lain ?" kata Sehun geli dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan jahil.

"Yak! Kau bisa merusak tataan rambutku. Mana aku tahu jika taman bermain sebesar ini adalah milikmu juga," ketus Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Ia memberengut di depan Sehun.

"Kupikir sekretarisku harus tahu semuanya, tapi ternyata kau tidak. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar, Luhan. Masih banyak daripada ini yang kumiliki,"

"Ck! Dasar sombong, wajahnya saja yang tampan. Tapi sikapnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Ayo kita naik semua wahana yang ada disini," teriak Luhan ceria.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan berjalan untuk memimpin di depannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada sebelah kirinya. Bisa Ia rasakan degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman alih-alih merasa terganggu.

"Hangat," bisiknya.

..

Luhan sangat puas pada akhir pekannya ini. Walau tadi pagi Ia sempat merasa tak nyaman saat melihat bahwa mantan kekasihnya sedang berada di Korea, namun dengan cepat moodnya kembali membaik seperti sediakala saat Sehun menawarkan semua permainan itu padanya.

Biarlah dulu Ia melupakan untuk bertanya mengapa Sehun bisa terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kris. Ia tidak ingin merusak mood nya yang sedang baik, biar Luhan mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

Sekarang Ia terlihat begitu asik dengan dunianya pada Ice Krim. Luhan sedang duduk seorang diri pada sebuah bangku taman di bawah pepohonan yang rindang, sembari terus menjilat satu cup Ice Cream vanilla di tangannya. Kakinya berayun ringan di udara, Ia terus memperhatikan Sehun dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu sedang membelikannya sebuah cotton candy di seberang sana.

Luhan yang meminta itu, bukannya Sehun sudah bilang ingin mentraktir Luhan dengan puas hari ini? Maka dari itu, Luhan meminta apa pun. Dan, Ia sangat senang Sehun menuruti semua keinginannya.

Luhan adalah penggemar dari semua makanan yang terasa manis dan mengandung banyak gula. Mungkin setelah cotton candy, Ia akan meminta Sehun membelikannya satu cake utuh black fores atau milk shake strawberry dengan Ice Cream juga di atasnya.

Jika Baekhyun ada bersamanya saat ini, pasti sepupu cerewetnya itu akan menceramahinya habis-habisan dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manis atau Ia akan cepat mengalami kenaikan berat badan. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah masalah dengan itu, buktinya selama ini berat badannya tetap ideal meski Ia harus menghabiskan satu truk Ice Cream coklat seharian di dalam apartementnya. Di berkatilah Ia dengan tubuh S'line yang membuat iri semua kalangan wanita yang menatap tubuhnya, seperti Ibunya di masa muda yang tak pernah mudah untuk mengalami kenaikan berat badan, mungkin Luhan dapat faktor genentiknya darisana.

"Cotton candymu, Nona ?" Sehun menyodorkan makanan kapas itu padanya. Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan membuang sisa cup Ice Creamnya yang telah kosong di tempat sampah.

Ia mengambil permen kapas itu dari tangan Sehun, dan tanpa ragu langsung melahapnya dengan lidah yang berdecak senang. Astaga, Xi Luhan! Bahkan sisa lelehan Ice Cream tadi masih melekat di sisi ujung bibirnya yang mungil.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan geli, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Jika Ia akan selalu menemui Luhan di kantor dengan keadaan yang rapi dan begitu anggun. Maka, disini Sehun dengan leluasa bisa melihat sisi kekanakan Luhan yang menggemaskan juga prilakunya yang hampir mirip seperti anak kecil.

Dan sayangnya lagi itu malah membuat Sehun semakin merasa gemas terhadapnya.

Lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan, memandangi wanita itu dengan satu tangan bertopang di dagu dan kepala yang sedikit miring ke sisi kiri. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan, betapa lucunya wanita ini dengan cara makannya yang terlihat sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Tunggu, Lu" Sehun mengintrupsi Luhan untuk berhenti. Dan, Luhan menurutinya dengan menatap ke arah lelaki itu.

Tangan Sehun terulur pelan, Ia menghapus sisa krim yang ada di bibir mungil Luhan menggunakan sapu tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus tetap terlihat anggun meski memakan Ice Cream dan cotton candy sekaligus Luhan. Ingat, kau sudah berumur dewasa sekarang," nasihat Sehun pelan, matanya tidak bisa lepas pada bibir mungil itu. Warna cherrynya yang alami itu menggoda Sehun.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, dan Luhan bisa mencium aroma maskulin Sehun dengan jelas yang begitu membuat pernafasannya terasa sesak. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, dan Luhan tahu kemana arah mata hitam teduh itu meliriknya.

"Luhan, aku …"

Luhan gugup di tempat duduknya, Ia menahan nafas dan siap jika memang Sehun akan menciumnya lagi. Namun, selang beberapa waktu berlalu lelaki itu hanya diam dan merundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke bawah.

Bisa Luhan dengar Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf," bisik Sehun.

Luhan melihat lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Apa yang kau harapkan Xi Luhan? Apa kau ingin Sehun mencium bibirmu lagi? Apa kau kecewa sekarang? Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, bahkan rasa dari cotton candy yang di telannya barusan tiba-tiba terasa begitu hambar. Ada sebesit rasa sedikit kecewa dalam hatinya.

Wanita itu jadi tidak bernafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Luhan membuang sisa makanannya ke dalam tempat sampah di sebelahnya. Mungkinkah dia merasa kesal? Pemandangan itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun yang memandang bingung terhadapnya.

"Sudah kenyang ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau membuang permen kapasmu begitu saja. Apa perutmu sudah penuh sekarang ?"

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku sangat lapar, dan permen kapas itu tiba-tiba rasanya menjadi hambar di lidahku. Aku tidak suka," tukasnya sedikit ketus.

Sehun tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi berubah mood seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Luhan adalah perempuan yang mudah di tebak mimik wajahnya. Jadi, ketika Sehun tadi menatapnya dalam-dalam dan berniat menciumnya namun sengaja di urungkan, Sehun tahu Luhan kecewa.

Hei, Sehun hanya ingin menjahili Luhan. Wanita itu terus saja berusaha menolaknya kendati Ia juga sama menginginkannya seperti Sehun yang menginginkan Luhan. Ia hanya tidak ingin lepas kendali jika mencumbu Luhan di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Ia melewati batas wajar.

Dengan inisiatifnya, lelaki itu memilih bangkit dan mengambil tangan kanan Luhan. Lalu, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Wahana terakhir, Lu. Kau ingin naik itu kan?" tunjuk Sehun pada bianglala raksasa di depan sana.

Luhan melirik arah petunjuk Sehun, Ia memang ingin tapi moodnya sudah terlanjur memburuk. Dengan pelan, wanita manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja,"

"Oh, Ayolah Lu. Semua orang bahkan ingin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sana. Aku akan menemanimu,"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tahu aku punya phobia, Sehun,"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah padaku,"

Dan, Luhan membiarkan Sehun kembali menang. Ia menuruti keinginan lelaki itu. Luhan terus mengamati bagaimana genggaman tangan Sehun begitu hangat di tangannya. Begitu pas dan sangat nyaman. Lalu, Luhan kembali memandangi Sehun penuh gurat sendu di belakangnya.

Mungkin Luhan ingin membuka kembali hatinya, tapi Ia takut. Jika apa yang Sehun lakukan bukanlah murni bahwa Ia tulus, Luhan takut Sehun punya maksud tertentu terhadapnya atau lelaki itu sudah mengetahui identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Belajar dari masa lalunya bersama Kris, Luhan tidak ingin mendapatkan nasib cinta yang sama lagi seperti dulu. Cukup di masa lalu saja Ia pernah di lukai, tapi tidak di masa sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan bianglala raksasa itu. Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap ngeri bahwa ini sangat tinggi. Namun, Ia juga di buat kagum oleh lampu-lampu yang menyala cantik di sekitaran bianglala tersebut.

Sehun menuntunnya masuk dengan pelan, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalamnya. Bianglala itu mulai bergerak naik, semakin tinggi naiknya semakin gugup pula Luhan duduk di tempatnya.

"Jangan takut. Cobalah untuk merasa tenang dan lawan rasa takutmu, Lu" gumam Sehun dengan senyuman tulusnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu sempit Luhan dan memutarnya. Menghadapkan pandangan gadis itu pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang sangat indah.

"Buka matamu, dan lihatlah," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kirinya.

Bagai rasa tersihir, dengan perlahan Luhan mulai membuka matanya. Mata rusanya langsung di suguhkan oleh kerlap-kerlip jutaan cahaya kecil dari bawah sana. Begitu indah dan sangat menakjubkan, langit juga terlihat sangat cerah dengan ribuan bintang yang bersinar-sinar.

Sungguh ini adalah malam yang begitu sempurna. Dan, Luhan tidak pernah merasa seberani ini sebelumnya dalam melawan rasa ketakutannya.

"Whoa, ini indah sekali," katanya kagum.

Sehun yang berada setia di belakangnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya melihat Luhan. Luhan hanya merasa tidak sadar jika sejak awal Sehun memeluknya begitu posesif. Bahu sempit Luhan juga bersandar nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Lelaki itu dengan leluasa bisa menghirup aroma manis dan feminim yang khas, yang mengguar dari tubuh Luhan. Begitu nyaman ketika aroma itu memasuki dan memenuhi paru-paru Sehun sampai sesak.

Bianglala mereka berhenti tepat di puncak ketinggian. Luhan yang akhirnya mulai tersadar merasa sangat canggung saat tahu jika Sehun sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Se-sehun…"

"Hm ?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku,"

"Tidak, aku suka memelukmu seperti ini,"

"Tapi kau membuatku sesak!"

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya,"

Luhan diam. Bibirnya memilih bungkam, tidak tahukah Sehun jika Luhan susah bernafas sekarang? Posisi mereka terlalu intim, dan Luhan merasa canggung karena Ia tahu bahwa Ia dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Mereka hanya terikat oleh kontrak kerja.

Dengan pelan, Luhan mencoba melepaskan lilitan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Namun, Sehun dengan cepat mencegat itu dan memutar tubuh Luhan menghadap ke arahnya.

Mata Luhan yang terkejut juga wajahnya yang merona padam, Sehun pandangi itu semua dengan mata teduh yang menyorot hangat. Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Sehun terulur pelan, Ia menangkup sisi wajah sebelah kanan Luhan lalu membelainya dengan lembut.

Senyum tulus Sehun tercipta di antara kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Membuat Luhan terpesona dengan ketampanannya yang begitu memukau. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Ia juga mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman kecil.

"Luhan," lirih Sehun memanggilnya.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan, gumaman Sehun yang begitu rendah rasanya membuat tubuhnya menjadi panas dan gemetar.

Sehun masih menatapnya dalam dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Kau pasti pernah menonton adegan seperti ini di drama korea kesayanganmu kan? Apa kau pernah menonton dimana kisah itu menceritakan bahwa ada seorang Ceo yang jatuh cinta pada karyawatinya sendiri? Terlebih lagi itu sekretarisnya?," tanya Sehun panjang.

Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya pertanda bingung dan setengah berpikir. Tentu saja apa yang di katakan Sehun barusan memang sering terjadi di drama-drama romantis yang selama ini selalu di tontonnya.

"Iya, itu benar. Aku sering melihatnya, kenapa ?,"

Sehun mendengus dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Menekannya cukup keras sehingga pipi wanita itu tertekuk lucu dengan bibir yang mempout imut.

Luhan membulatkan matanya atas perlakuan Sehun yang satu ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menggemaskan! Sehingga aku merasa bahwa sekarang aku adalah bagian dari tokoh utama drama yang kau lihat itu. Aku adalah Ceonya dan kau adalah sekretarisku, bukankah kita sama seperti mereka?" Sehun melepaskannya dan membiarkan Luhan bernafas dengan tenang.

Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dan mendelik tajam pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun-ah. Kau aneh,"

Hening

"Seharusnya wanita lebih peka terhadap sebuah perasaan. Tapi, mungkin hatimu terlalu beku sehingga apa yang aku katakan tadi hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka," tukas Sehun datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Bianglala mereka mulai bergerak turun. Kebingungan itu, jujur saja Sehun mungkin terlalu berbelit-belit sehingga Luhan tidak mengerti jika baru saja Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Atau, mungkin Luhan yang berpura-pura menyangkal padahal Ia sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Aura di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi canggung dan cukup mencekam. Luhan yang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Sehun yang sedikit kecewa atas ketidakpahaman Luhan tentangnya.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang sering mengungkapkan suatu pernyataan cintanya terhadap seseorang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, sehingga Ia bukanlah lelaki yang berpengalaman dalam hal menyatakan sebuah kejujuran. Dan Luhan bukanlah wanita yang cukup pintar dalam menanggapi maksud dan arti dari ungkapannya tadi.

Tidak, Sehun salah. Luhan sangat paham dengan semuanya. Namun, Ia hanya menyangkal dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Bukan tanpa alasan, Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk kembali memulai sebuah hubungan. Mereka belum saling mengenal cukup lama, dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang selama ini Luhan sembunyikan.

Alasan mengapa Ia seperti ini, dan alasan mengapa Ia menjadi sekretarisnya. Dan Luhan belum siap untuk mengungkapkan itu semua kepada Sehun, setidaknya sampai Ia bisa meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang queen sizenya yang lembut. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan menutup matanya sejenak. Seusai menaiki bianglala tadi, Sehun langsung mengantarnya pulang ke apartementnya. Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa, bahkan berkata terimakasih untuk hari ini pun Luhan tidak sempat karena Sehun langsung pergi ketika Ia turun dari mobilnya.

Sepertinya mereka akan berdiam diri sampai besok.

Ia ingin rehat sejenak, namun suara ponselnya yang berdering keras membuatnya terusik. Dengan malas, Luhan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Ia tidak mungkin menolak panggilan yang satu ini.

"Halo, Mama"

" _Hai sayang, Mama sangat merindukanmu,"_

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lulu juga rindu Mama, apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?"

" _Hei. Apa harus ada sesuatu yang penting dulu baru Mama boleh menghubungimu?!"_

Luhan terkekeh ringan mendengar nada ketus dari Ibunya barusan. Ia tahu itu hanya sebuah gurauan semata.

" _Sayang, kapan kau pulang hm? Tidakkah kau merindukan orangtuamu disini? Mama dan Papa sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pergi terlalu lama," ada nada sedih yang terungkap darisana._

"Sebentar lagi, Mama. Lulu akan pulang jika urusan disini sudah selesai," Luhan harus berusaha untuk membuat suaranya menjadi setenang mungkin, kendati matanya mulai memburam ketika air mata kerinduan itu datang lagi saat Ia berbicara dengan Ibunya.

" _Hm, kau harus janji untuk cepat pulang. Oh iya sayang, bagaimana dengan kualiahmu? Kapan kami bisa kesana dan menghadiri hari wisudamu hm?! Mama sudah tidak sabar! Kami akan menjemputmu pulang, rusa nakal" kekeh Ibunya di seberang sana._

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Haruskah Ia berbohong lagi?

"Mama maafkan Lulu, tapi wisuda itu sudah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun sudah mewakili Mama dan Papa untuk Lulu 'kok, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya sudah selesai,"

" _Apa?! Astaga sayang, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami lebih awal. Papa dan Mama tidak keberatan menghadiri acara wisudamu, kenapa kau meminta Baekhyun yang melakukannya? Apa kau tidak menyayangi kami lagi?"_

Air mata Luhan jatuh saat Ia mendengar ada nada kecewa dari Ibunya. Ia merasa semakin jahat sekarang karena terlalu banyak berbohong.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Mama."

"…"

"Lulu hanya tidak ingin menganggu kesibukkan kalian di China. Lulu tahu, Papa sedang menjalankan proyek besar di perusahaan dan sangat sulit untuk meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar bersantai. Lulu tidak ingin merepotkan kalian,"

Hening sejenak, sampai Luhan bisa mendengar Ibunya menghela nafas panjang disana.

" _Sayang, apa kau masih menghindar karena perjodohan itu?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan bungkam.

" _Ah, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Papamu itu benar. Kau masih mencoba untuk menghindari itu semua. Tapi Lulu, kenapa? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan sosok lelaki yang ingin kami berikan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu sayang? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu, bahkan namanya sekalipun ?"_

Inilah yang terkadang membuat Luhan tidak suka jika Ibunya atau Ayahnya menghubunginya seperti ini. Mereka akan mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukan putri kecil mereka, namun mereka juga akan selalu mendesak Luhan tentang rencana perjodohannya.

Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk selalu di atur, Ia ingin memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri tanpa harus selalu merepotkan orangtuanya.

" _Luxiana…"_

"Mama maaf, Lulu masih ada kesibukkan lain. Kita bicara lagi nanti ya, Lulu sayang Mama dan Papa. Selamat malam,"

PIP

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Air matanya kembali turun saat memikirkan ini semua. Sejujurnya Luhan lelah seperti ini, Ia ingin sekali kembali pulang dan bertemu orangtuanya lagi. Tapi tidak selama mereka masih mendesaknya untuk segera menikah dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah Ia temui sebelumnya.

Luxiana Kim.

Itu adalah nama yang terakhir kali Ia gunakan saat Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA hingga lulus. Itu adalah nama pemberian Ayahnya. Dahulu, Luhan sangat suka nama itu, tapi saat namanya akan selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang yang terkesan memanfaatkan atas apa yang dimiliki oleh orangtuanya. Luhan jadi tidak menyukai nama itu lagi.

Hingga Ia lebih memilih menggunakan nama yang diberikan oleh Ibunya.

Xi Luhan.

Itu terdengar lebih manis dan Luhan akan terus menggunakan nama itu mulai sekarang hingga selamanya.

Ia tidak perlu orang-orang yang tak tulus. Ia hanya membutuhkan mereka yang mencintainya atas dirinya sendiri, bukan karena latar belakang keluarganya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Luhan gerah. Lantas Ia memilih bangkit dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya. Lalu berendam di dalam bathtube dengan air hangat yang telah di campur oleh aroma relaksasi mawar yang akan membuat tenang kembali pikirannya.

..

..

Dentuman suara yang sangat berisik dan keras itu terus saja menggema di sepanjang malam dalam sebuah klub terkenal di tengah kota Seoul. Aroma tajam dari minuman keras itu begitu menyengat dimana-mana.

Suara dari musik yang di permainkan oleh seorang DJ begitu mengusik, namun mereka yang menari-nari penuh kebebasan di atas lantai dansa itu merasa sangat menikmatinya dan tak terganggu sekalipun.

Karena inilah yang mereka inginkan. Kehidupan malam yang bebas, tanpa perlu mengingat seberapa banyak beban yang mereka hadapi dalam kerasnya kehidupan ini.

Gelas kaca berbunyi cukup kuat saat sebuah tangan kekar putih pucat itu meletakannya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja. Sudah berdiri hampir sepuluh gelas kosong di atas sana.

"Aku ingin tiga gelas koktail lagi," racaunya dengan kepala tertunduk berat kepada seorang bartender yang menatapnya penuh prihatin.

"Tapi, Sehun. Kau sudah menghabiskan tujuh gelas koktail dalam kurun waktu tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Kau sudah mabuk berat!."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik tajam pada lelaki yang berbicara padanya barusan.

"Tidak perlu mengasihaniku, brengsek! Berikan saja apa yang aku butuhkan, akan ku bayar tiga kali lipat jika kau memang menginginkannya!" ketusnya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Bartender itu menghela nafas kasar. Ia cukup mengenal Sehun, lelaki itu dulu pernah menjadi teman seperjuangannya semasa kuliah. Walau mereka tidak terlalu akrab, tetap saja Ia masih punya sisi kasihan pada lelaki itu yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

Kemeja putihnya yang mengusut tak karuan. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, belum lagi kondisi kesadarannya yang semakin menipis akibat reaksi dari koktail yang telah di konsumsinya itu.

Dia sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kau harus pulang, Sehun." Gumamnya.

Bartender itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Ia cukup tahu nomor ponsel asisten pribadi Sehun.

"Halo, jemput direkturmu sekarang atau kondisinya akan semakin parah lalu Ia membusuk disini!," ujarnya kesal memendam geram.

PIP

Bartender itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang tertunduk pasrah. Lelaki itu terus saja meracau tidak jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat salah satu orang terkaya di Korea Selatan ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali bekerja. Setidaknya, bukan hanya Sehun yang harus Ia urusi.

Nafas berat Sehun kembali terdengar kasar dari bibirnya yang beraroma menyengat. Matanya terbuka sayu dan Ia sungguh frustasi saat ini.

Apalagi yang membuatnya seperti ini jika alasannya bukan karena Luhan. Wanita cantik itu sama sekali tidak peka pada perasaannya, dan Sehun merasa cukup terhina oleh itu.

"Luhan, kau membuatku gila. Tunggu sampai aku akan mendapatkanku, rusa manisku. Aku tidak akan menyerah!," gumamnya lirih dan tertawa sejenak untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri.

Setidaknya Sehun masih bisa sadar, sampai Brian datang dengan beberapa pengawalnya lalu membawa tubuh lelahnya untuk kembali pulang.

Kerumah atau ketempat lain.

..

Luhan sedang asik mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk lembut. Ia masih mengenakan bathrobe berwarna soft pink yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Berendam selama hampir satu jam membuatnya benar-benar merasa rileks dan tenang.

Membuang rasa stress atas permintaan sang Ibu ketika menghubunginya tadi. Yah, berendam adalah cara yang menyenangkan untuknya dalam menghilangkan penat.

Wanita itu duduk di atas meja riasnya. Memperhatikan wajah cantiknya yang telah kembali segar setelah seharian lelah berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa _tube-tube_ kecantikan miliknya.

Ia harus selalu menggunakan krim pelembab malam agar wajahnya tetap berseri saat esok pagi telah menyambut.

Setelah selesai memanjakan wajahnya sendiri, Luhan bangkit dan membuka lemarinya. Ia mengambil satu pasang bikini dan lingerie berwarna hitam dengan brokat-brokat yang menggoda.

Ingat, Luhan sangat suka dengan lingerie dan bikini.

Jadi Ia melepaskan bathrobenya dan memakai pakaian seksi itu untuk menyamankan tidurnya malam ini.

Luhan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin tingginya. Betapa Ia sangat suka melihat lekuk tubuhnya sendiri yang sangat sempurna juga kulit putihnya yang begitu halus.

Tubuh ramping yang kurus, tinggi badan yang sesuai, tangan ranting dan kaki jenjang yang mulus, juga kedua payudaranya yang kencang dan padat berisi serta terkatup begitu rapat. Oh, astaga semua itu adalah kesempurnaan. Dan, kesempurnaan itu jelas miliknya.

"Kau harus banyak bersyukur pada Tuhan karena tubuh dan wajah yang cantik ini, Xi Luhan. Yah, kau harus banyak bersyukur," katanya sendiri dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan mulai beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan pergi tidur. Namun, saat telinganya menangkap suara pin apartementnya yang di bunyikan. Ia diam dan bepikir keras.

"Ah, kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka sekali datang di tengah malam memang tidak pernah berubah," dengusnya jengah dan memilih untuk keluar kamar.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan santai dengan wajah datar. Sepupunya itu memang suka sekali menganggu malamnya saat mengunjunginya seperti ini. Siapa lagi yang tahu pas code apartement Luhan jika bukan Baekhyun? Maka Ia berdiri tegak di depan pintu dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

Ia siap untuk memaki sepupunya itu lalu memukul kepalanya ketika pintu mulai terbuka.

 _Cklek!_

"Baek, bisakah kau—"

Oh tidak, ini bencana! Ini malapetaka!

Perkataan Luhan sukses terpotong saat pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Matanya membeliak terkejut dengan tubuh menegang kaku dan gemetar.

Bukan, Bukan Baekhyun yang datang di tengah malam seperti ini!

Melainkan … Oh Sehun.

"Se-Sehun," gemetar Luhan dan berjalan mundur.

Sehun menutup pintu apartementnya dan terkunci secara otomatis. Lelaki itu menatap seoarang wanita berlingerie di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar dan mata sayu berkilat penuh gairah.

Seringaian liciknya tercipta, dan satu tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan amat pelan. Namun, gerakan itu adalah awal mulanya malapetaka untuk Luhan.

"Well, kau ternyata sudah siap menyambutku rupanya," kata Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

Wanita itu terus berjalan mundur dan gemetar. Sehun masih belum bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi Luhan tahu, mungkin malam ini Ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah Ia harus merelakan kegadisannya malam ini ? Bersama Sehun ?

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **22 Juni 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo, semuanya.

Pada kangen gak sama authornim? Haha, pasti kalian cuma kangen sama FF ku aja ya kan. \=D/

Ini sudah dua bulan sih ALL gak update. Sekarang aku mau kasih tahu kalian kalau status A Lot Like Love adalah –Semi Hiatus . Sudah aku jelaskan alasannya di A/N Designer waktu itu kan kkkk~

Namun, karena mood aku lagi pengen buat cerita manis. Akhirnya, jadilah ini yang UP dulu. Designernya nanti ya.

Sekarang yang kemarin nebak-nebak dan penasaran sama si Luxiana, udah tahu kan itu siapa? Kalian benar, itu memang Luhan. Cuma ya itu, Sehun gak tahu sama sekali siapa Luxiana, bahkan Luhan pun gak tahu kalau Sehun yang mau di jodohkan sama dia *Cieee.

Mungkin alur ALL bakal lebih cepat dari Ffku yang lain. Karena, sebenarnya aku masih banyak ide cerita yang pengen aku publish. Cuma masih di simpan dulu, takut kewalahan nulisnya.

Ini UP terakhir di bulan ini ya. Karena sebentar lagi hari raya, Author mau mengucapkan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1438 H. Minal Aidin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau selama ini salah saya banyak sama kalian. Mari saling memaafkan. Kita kembali lagi dengan hati yang baru di bulan depan, Oke :*

So. See you next time, guys.

Gumawo, Saranghae~~


	7. Chapter 6

Seringaian liciknya tercipta, dan satu tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan amat pelan. Namun, gerakan itu adalah awal mulanya malapetaka untuk Luhan.

"Well, kau ternyata sudah siap menyambutku rupanya," kata Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

Wanita itu terus berjalan mundur dan gemetar. Sehun masih belum bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi Luhan tahu, mungkin malam ini Ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah Ia harus merelakan kegadisannya malam ini ? Bersama Sehun ?

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

Menangani seseorang yang memiliki masalah pada mabuk berat bukanlah hal mudah. Dan mendapati sang direktur yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini juga bukanlah hal pertama yang harus Brian khawatirkan. Dia sudah terbiasa, bahkan menjadi pelampiasan dari kemurkaan Sehun saat mabuk pun Ia sudah biasa.

Namun masalahnya, hal seperti ini sudah lama tak terjadi lagi. Terakhir kali Brian mendapati bosnya dalam keadaan mabuk adalah saat lelaki itu sedang ditimpa masalah berat ketika kehilangan berjuta milyaran Won investasi besar pada perusahaannya beberapa bulan lalu. Itu terjadi karena Sehun menolak saat calon koleganya itu menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main.

Yah, Sehun sudah sering menolak banyak wanita. Dan, kebanyakan wanita itu adalah sang anak dari calon koleganya. Lalu ketika Sehun menolak tawaran menikah yang berlandaskan perjodohan juga kerja sama perusahaan, Ia kehilangan banyak uang darisana.

Lalu, sekarang. Masalah yang baru datang dan menghancurkan pikiran rasionalnya yang luar biasa cerdas itu. Apalagi jika bukan karena wanita.

Brian kembali mendengus saat mendengar racauan bosnya yang terus-menerus tiada hentinya menyebutkan nama wanita itu. Yah, siapa lagi? Jika bukan sekretaris barunya yang sangat cantik menyerupai Dewi Yunani itu.

"Tuan, saya akan mengantarkan Anda pulang ke rumah besar."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin pulang kesana," bisiknya menggantung.

Brian melirik Sehun dengan sopan di belakangnya. Lelaki itu sedang memejamkan mata dengan kepala tertunduk sembari mendengus tawa yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

Sehun tidak lebih dari seorang pecandu narkoba yang gila.

"Antarkan aku ke apartementku," lanjutnya.

"Ne ?,"

"Apa kau tuli, Brian?! Ku bilang antarkan aku ke apartementku, sekarang!," bentak Sehun dengan kepalan tangan yang menghantam kasar ke bagian jok belakang tepat di depan wajah Brian yang memucat.

"Ba-baik, Tuan. Jalankan lebih cepat!," desisnya kalut pada sang supir yang ikut ketakutan akibat gertakan Sehun barusan.

Kemurkaan Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk, bukanlah hal bagus. Namun, Brian juga mengutuk dirinya dalam hati dan memohon keselamatan. Bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan seseorang yang tinggal di bilik apartement tepat di sebelah apartement Sehun.

 _Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nona Luhan jika Ia dalam bahaya_ –Harap Brian cemas.

..

..

..

Luhan masih berusaha untuk menghindar dengan berjalan mundur. Berharap, Ia bisa dengan cepat menggapai ganggang pintu kamarnya di lantai dua lalu mengunci diri rapat-rapat di dalam sana karena Luhan tahu Ia tidak akan bernasib baik jika Sehun berhasil menggapai tangannya.

"Luhan, jangan takut." Bisik Sehun sarkastik. Ia masih terus membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan amat sensual juga kelambatan yang menyebalkan. Matanya yang tajam itu, mengunci pergerakan Luhan hingga wanita itu tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Tapi kaki kecil Luhan cukup baik untuk di ajak kompromi dalam hal mendesak seperti sekarang. Namun, saat Ia berhasil menggapai ganggang pintu kamarnya lalu masuk kedalam dan ingin mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, Luhan terlambat.

Sehun yang mabuk ternyata lebih cekatan sehingga berhasil ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Brak !

Luhan tercekat pada nafasnya dan memojokkan diri saat pintu di banting Sehun secara kasar. Lelaki itu dengan sigap mengunci pintu dan melemparkan benda kecil itu tepat ke atas lemari tinggi Luhan yang sangat besar.

Mustahil untuk Luhan menggapainya jika Ia tidak menggunakan bantuan kursi. Dan, Luhan merasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika Sehun berbalik lalu mendekat ke arahnya.

Langkah Sehun yang teramat santai itu membuat Luhan semakin gemetar. Pasokan oksigen seperti menghilang sehingga Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, dengan keringat dingin yang terus-menerus membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Se-sehun, kumohon jangan," _aku belum siap untuk menyerahkan diriku padamu._

"Kenapa, Lu? Apa kau takut padaku?,"

Celaka ! Luhan kehabisan langkah sehingga Ia sudah tak punya tempat lagi untuk menghindar. Wanita itu memojokkan dirinya di sudut kamar dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan dan mulai meringsut ke bawah.

Baru kali ini Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memakai Lingerie. Seharusnya Ia tidak menggunakan pakaian super seksi ini jika tahu bahwa Sehun akan datang menemuinya. Dan yang paling Luhan kutuk selain lingerienya adalah kenapa Ia sampai tidak ingat untuk mengganti passcode apartementnya sendiri.

Tentu saja Sehun bisa masuk dengan mudah karena sejak awal lelaki itulah yang memberi passcode apartementnya untuk Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun tempo lalu ketika sepupunya itu datang berkunjung.

 _Lulu sayang, jangan lupa untuk rutin mengganti passcode apartementmu karena bisa saja ada maling atau orang jahat masuk saat kau sedang tidak di rumah. Atau parahnya, saat kau sedang dalam keadaan tertidur dengan semua koleksi pakaian seksimu itu._ –pesan Baekhhyun sebelumnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dan memejamkan mata dengan erat ketika Sehun sudah berada sangat dekat di depannya. Jika Ia ingin menghindar semua itu akan percuma, karena pintu terkunci rapat dan Luhan terlalu lemas untuk mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Dan juga Ia tidak ingin membahayakan diri dengan meloncat bebas dari apartementnya lewat balkon yang ketinggiannya melebihi 7 lantai.

Lebih baik pasrah di hadapan Sehun daripada memilih mati. Luhan masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

Namun beberapa menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang Luhan dapatkan dari Sehun. Mereka terjebak pada keheningan, dan hanya deru nafas masing-masing yang terdengar di pendengaran.

Sret.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat dan sangat nyaman Luhan dapatkan di tubuh kecilnya. Ia bahkan terlalu terkejut hingga seluruh tubuhnya menegang kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Jangan bergerak, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini," bisik Sehun lembut.

Oh, benarkah ini Oh Sehun?! Apa Luhan tidak salah mendengar tadi? Kenapa laki-laki ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi super manja dan terdengar merengek kepadanya. Bahkan Sehun memeluknya begitu nyaman, tidak ada unsur paksaan ataupun sesuatu yang menurut Luhan bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Apa ini pengaruh alkhohol yang Ia konsumsi? Atau ini hanya tipu muslihat Sehun saja untuk mengelabuinya?

"Kumohon jangan takut, Lu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu, kau cukup diam dan dengarkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan padamu sejak lama,"

Alkhohol bisa membutakan akal sehat setiap manusia, namun bisa juga membuat manusia itu mendadak terus berkata jujur dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Dan Luhan rasa, mungkin Sehun tidak akan ingat apapun besok pagi tentang apa yang akan Ia katakan malam ini pada Luhan.

Luhan dengan pelan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mencoba untuk mendengarkannya. Mungkin benar, Ia tidak akan bahaya malam ini.

Sehun tersenyum kecil di belakangnya saat merasakan Luhan tidak lagi takut padanya dan membalas pelukan yang Ia berikan. Dia hanya terlalu gila karena wanita ini, dan Sehun ingin mengatakan semua itu pada Luhan.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini, namun aku akan berusaha untuk berkata jujur padamu. Luhan, kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku gila dan kehilangan akal. Aku berusaha untuk menyampaikan maksud dari perasaanku saat kita berada di dalam bianglala tadi sore, namun kau membuatku kesal karena berpura-pura tidak peka. Apa kau takut akan sesuatu ?,"

Luhan menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil di dekapan Sehun. Ia semakin merapatkan diri.

" _Keure_ , jika yang kau takutkan itu adalah hal mengenai diriku kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk terus menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia setiap hari. Sesungguhnya Luhan, aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita manapun selama ini. Kau boleh menertawaiku tapi aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena sejak dulu perasaanku masih terikat pada seseorang, dia cinta pertamaku,"

Ada rasa sakit yang menyerang batin Luhan. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya merasa tidak baik dan ingin sekali menghilang dari pelukan Sehun.

 _Jika kau masih menyimpan cinta pertamu dalam hatimu, lantas kenapa kau datang padaku? Aku mendadak membenci wanita itu meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya!_ –rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun mengecup puncuk kepalanya saat merasa Luhan mendengus kasar. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin dia memang cinta pertamaku. Tapi Luhan, kau adalah wanita yang kuinginkan untuk hidupku. Kau bisa membuatku tidak mengingatnya lagi dan berpaling ingin memahami seluruh perasaanmu. Aku mecintaimu Luhan. Apa ini terlalu cepat?,"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap mata Sehun yang kelabu. Kedua sisi rahang lelaki itu Luhan tangkup dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin ini sebuah kejujuran? Bagaimana jika saat esok kau terbangun, kau tidak akan mengingat malam ini bahwa kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Dan, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku?," Tanya Luhan dengan mata teduh menatap Sehun.

Tatapan mata itu membuat Sehun merasa hangat. Ia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengambil satu tangan wanita itu dari rahangnya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangan halus Luhan tepat pada jantungnya.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan Sehun menciumnya barusan dan sekarang semakin tersentak ketika telapaknya serasa bergetar hanya karena merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang begitu ribut dan cepat.

Seperti detak jantungnya sendiri saat bersama dengan Sehun.

"Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana ributnya jantungku saat berada di dekatmu? Ini adalah salah satu bukti yang bisa kau percaya jika aku mencintaimu, Lu. Jantungku selalu berdetak ribut seperti ini sejak lama, bahkan ketika kau mengantarkan berkas laporanmu padaku di setiap jam kerja kita, aku selalu merasakan jantungku seperti ini. Saat aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, aku selalu merasa seperti ini. Dan parahnya, saat kau mencoba memberikan senyumanmu yang cantik itu, aku rasa aku bisa kehilangan kontrolku sepenuhnya. Yah, Luhan kau membuatku gila karena cinta,"

Hening beberapa saat. Sampai Luhan kembali berbicara dan memberikan respon yang tak terduga atas pengakuan Sehun barusan.

"Apa kau menginginkanku malam ini?," Tanya Luhan tegas dan serius dalam perkataannya.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang mengeluarkan pancaran kesungguhan. Dia serius dengan menyerahkan dirinya malam ini sepenuhnya untuk Sehun. Tapi, Sehun tidak ingin menjadi lelaki brengsek yang seperti ingin mengambil langsung keuntungan di hari pertama mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Meski, dia sudah teramat sangat menginginkan Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melesakkan lagi tubuh kecil Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,"

Ada sebesit rasa kecewa yang Luhan dapatkan saat mendengar Sehun menolaknya. Sungguh Luhan tidak apa-apa, dia sepenuhnya siap menyerahkan diri jika Sehun memintanya malam ini.

Jujur, Luhan sendiri juga sudah menginginkannya sejak lama.

Dia sudah memakai lingerie tercantiknya malam ini, dan Luhan ingin Sehun menikmatinya juga.

"Tapi, Sehun. Aku sudah siap jika kau ingin kita melakukannya. A-aku, a-aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kita melakukannya malam ini," Luhan semakin merapatkan dirinya di tubuh lelaki itu sehingga membuat Sehun mengerang dalam hati.

Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan betapa indahnya bentuk payudara Luhan yang begitu kencang dan padat di balik lingerienya malam ini. Tekstur kulitnya yang sangat halus dan bening, juga tatapan mata polosnya yang menggemaskan itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengabaikannya? Tapi Ia sudah bertekad dalam dirinya, menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya bukanlah ini yang Sehun inginkan.

Dia ingin belajar mencintai seorang wanita penuh dengan rasa kehormatan. Menjaganya dengan baik dan tidak ingin menodainya sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan.

 _Yah, berharap saja Sehun tidak akan melanggar janjinya yang satu ini._

Sehun tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan, meski sekarang hatinya sepenuhnya sudah dimiliki wanita itu. Namun, tetap saja keresahan Sehun tentang perjodohannya dengan Luxiana belum bisa Ia abaikan.

Luxiana adalah putri dari paman dan bibinya yang sudah Ia anggap seperti orangtua baginya. Dan, Luhan adalah wanita yang ingin Sehun perjuangkan.

Sehun harus memastikan bahwa Ia bisa menolak perjodohan itu secara langsung dengan memilih bersama Luhan. Mendapat restu bahwa Ia di perizinkan untuk mempersunting wanita yang Ia cintai, dan tidak memilih Luxiana.

Lalu, jika Sehun sudah mantap dengan tujuannya lalu berhasil. Maka, Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

"Sehun ?,"

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya. Melirik kepada Luhan yang memasang tatapan penuh harap, tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Lalu kembali memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk kita melakukannya nanti, sayang. Sekarang kepalaku sangat pusing, dan aku ingin tertidur sambil memelukmu sampai pagi."

Luhan hanya tersenyum getir. Yah, mungkin Ia terlalu cepat menginginkannya. Sehun benar, mereka masih punya begitu banyak waktu untuk melakukan _itu_ nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah pertengahan musim panas yang cerah. Matahari menyinari begitu terik, cahayanya menyilaukan jalanan yang seakan terasa terbakar. Hilangnya awan di langit juga menandakan bahwa hari ini begitu panas dan menyengat.

Seorang wanita dengan perawakan jangkung yang seksi menendang ban mobil sportnya kesal. Sesekali terdengar umpatan kasar yang keluar dari bibir sensualnya saat Ia menggeram marah.

"Sial ! Mengapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini sih?!,"

Ia mendengus kasar dan merutuk dalam hati. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari Paris dan ingin berlibur ke Korea demi menenangkan diri dari jadwal pemotretannya yang super sibuk. Tapi saat baru sehari ingin mencoba menjelajahi Negara ini, dirinya harus ketiban sial dengan kasus ban mobil mewahnya yang bocor.

Astaga, dia ini adalah model cantik keturunan China yang sangat terkenal di Perancis. Tidak lucu bukan Ia harus merelakan jemari lentiknya yang selalu terawat di salon kecantikan ini untuk sekedar mengganti ban bocornya dengan ban cadangan?

Konyol, memegang dongkrak saja Ia tak sudi.

Wanita itu terus menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal di jalanan aspal yang panas. Stelan musim panasnya yang cukup terbuka terasa berbau hangus akibat teriknya matahari yang menyilaukan. Kulitnya terancam terbakar jika tidak secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini.

Sunblock mahalnya tidak bisa melindungi kulitnya lebih lama lagi.

"Walau seharian kau mengutuknya dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah, ban bocor itu tidak akan kembali seperti sedia kala seperti kemauanmu," sebuah suara bass yang maskulin menginstrupsi tingkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Wanita ini langsung mentolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika datang seseorang yang tidak di kenal. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu harus menyebut ini sebuah kesialan atau malah keberuntungan?

"Yang kau lakukan hanya buang-buang waktu. Ban cadangan mobilmu ada kan?" lanjut suara bass itu lagi, menatapnya penuh tanya.

Bukannya menjawab, wanita cantik ini malah mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat. Sebuah lengan kanan yang kurus dengan kulit putih yang bersinar di terpa teriknya panas matahari. Menyapa balasan suara bass itu.

"Aku, Huang Zitao. Model tercantik yang dimiliki China dan sangat terkenal di negara Perancis. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu ?," tutur Zitao cepat dan penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Bibir kucingnya membentuk satu senyuman penuh harapan yang cantik.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?," tanyanya geli.

Hey, bukannya wanita ini tadi sangat terlihat kacau dengan kondisi mobilnya? Lantas, mengapa sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat senang?

Ah, Ia tahu. Apa lagi? Pasti wanita ini terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

Kris melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger sombong di hidung mancungnya. Membuat wajah Zitao semakin terperangah ketika melihat pesonanya yang begitu tampan. Kris bisa membaca raut wajah itu dengan jelas.

Kris tahu dia memang tampan, tapi apa perlu seterkejut itu?

"Aku, Kris Wu. Lelaki tampan asal China dan sangat sukses di Canada dengan perusahaan property yang kumiliki. Salam kenal, Zizi," Kris menjabat tangan Zitao dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat wanita itu tersipu dan mengerjapkan matanya gugup.

Ya Tuhan. Perkenalan macam apa ini? Mengapa mereka seperti saling membalas perkenalan dengan sedikit bumbu kesombongan? Ini konyol, tapi Kris menyukai cara kepercayaan diri wanita itu yang begitu tinggi.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya kikuk. Genggaman tangan Kris terasa begitu pas dengannya. Dan yang membuat Zitao semakin terkejut adalah asal usul lelaki itu yang sama dengannya.

Sama-sama dari Negeri tirai bambu dengan segala pandanya yang menggemaskan.

"A-ah, Ya. Kau dari China juga? Wah, kebetulan sekali," _apa ini pertanda kita berjodoh?_ Lanjut Zitao dalam hatinya.

"Iya, kupikir disini sangat panas. Bagaimana jika kita sedikit mengobrol di tempat yang lebih sejuk? Kafe misalnya?,"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak! Ayo pergi dengan mobilmu," seru Zitao terlampau semangat, dan membuat Kris tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Lalu mobilmu ?,"

"Aku bisa mengatasi itu. Ayo pergi,"

..

..

..

Luhan baru merasakan jika akhir pekan terasa begitu sangat menyenangkan saat memiliki kembali seorang kekasih. Dia cukup lama bertahan di status singlenya dan mengabaikan semua lelaki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menolak Oh Sehun? Bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak bisa mengelak dari jeratan pesonanya yang begitu tampan dan maskulin.

Lalu, inilah dia sekarang. Kembali menjadi gadis kasmaran yang manja dan memilih betah untuk berada di pelukan Sehun seharian.

"Kau tidak akan pulang kan ?," Tanya Luhan sambil menyuapkan satu ice cream vanilla ke mulut kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja aku harus pulang, Sayang. Aku punya banyak kesibukan yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah," Sehun mencium ujung bibir Luhan yang berlepotan dengan sisa Ice Creamnya.

"Tapikan sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Sehun. Bukankah itu artinya kita bisa untuk tinggal bersama? Atau kau ingin aku menginap di rumahmu? Apartementmu? Aku bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu setiap hari,"

"Lalu yang kulihat kau akan terus berpenampilan seksi seperti ini? Kau mencoba menyiksaku rupanya," Sehun melirik tajam pada kemeja putih polos yang Luhan kenakan. Panjangnya tidak lebih sampai ke pangkal pahanya yang jenjang, dan Luhan hanya memakai celana dalam hitam disana.

Sehun bisa melihat baik benda segitiga sialan itu. Ingin sekali Ia merobek benda menyebalkan itu lalu meneliti seindah apa surga yang Luhan simpan di balik kedua pangkal pahanya.

Tapi ingat, Sehun harus bersabar.

"Baekhyun selalu menginap di apartement Chanyeol, dan memakai pakaian minim setiap bersamanya. Mereka juga sering melakukan seks dan tidur bersama. Bahkan Baekhyun bilang padaku, jika Ia sudah mendapatkan seks pertamanya ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berpacaran. Lalu, mengapa aku tidak mendapatkannya darimu? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa aku kurang seksi? Apa aku harus—"

Sret!

Luhan tertawa puas ketika Sehun kalah oleh rasa gengsinya sendiri. Memangnya Luhan tidak bisa memahami tatapan lelaki itu? Gairah besar yang tersembunyi itu? Yah, menggoda Sehun sedikit ternyata membuahkan hasil untuknya.

Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan untuk berbaring di atas sofa empuknya. Lelaki itu dengan kasar menyerang bibir wanitanya dan melumatnya hingga gemas. Luhan sampai kewalahan untuk menerimanya namun wanita itu mencoba membalas ciuman yang Sehun berikan dengan baik.

"Akh! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menggodaku seperti itu, Sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku menahanmu disaat tubuhku sendiri tidak bisa lagi bertahan lama. Kau memang kejam, Luhan. Kau ternyata tidak sepolos yang kukira selama ini," Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju ke rahang kekasihnya.

Kecupan kecil yang membara Ia hadiahkan disana, hingga membuat Luhan tertawa serak dengan kedua tangan yang meremas surai hitam legam milik Sehun gelisah.

"Aku sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun, Sayang. Dan, kau salah jika selama ini aku terlihat polos seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku wanita dewasa, Sehun. Dan, aku mengetahui semua yang gadis dua puluh empat harus ketahui," balas Luhan serak dan menggeliat ribut ketika satu telapak tangan Sehun mulai berani membuka kancing kemejanya dan meremas salah satu payudaranya.

Sehun menyapuhkan kembali lidahnya pada leher jenjang Luhan lalu memberi tanda kepemilikannya disana dengan begitu banyak.

"Well, kau sangat padat dan tegang, sayang. Apa ini yang pertama kali untukmu?," bisik Sehun sambil mengulum telinganya yang kemerahan oleh panasnya gairah yang mulai terpancing.

"Iya-yah. Ka-kau yang pertama. Oh Sehun, berikan aku lebih banyak," rengek Luhan mulai kacau dan meremas bahu kekasihnya ketika ciuman Sehun semakin turun dan meremas payudaranya yang lain.

Jemari Sehun dengan lihai melepaskan kaitan bra sialan yang membungkus sepasang payudara cantik milik kekasihnya. Membuang benda itu hingga jatuh di sebelah sofa bersama kemeja putih polosnya yang sudah tergeletak menyedihkan lebih dulu.

Luhan bergidik, rambut-rambut halus di tubuhnya meremang rendah. Sapuaan angin lembut yang hangat dari deru nafas Sehun di seluruh area payudaranya membuatnya merasa sudah sangat _basah_.

Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan merasakan dingin. Ia akan menjadi sepercik api yang ganas, berkerja untuk membakar seluruh gairah polos kekasihnya hingga hangus. Menciptakan begitu banyak kisah dan jejak di seluruh tubuh panasnya yang menggeliat. Melayangkan jutaan abu-abu pelepasan yang tercipta dari kedua tubuh mereka yang membara karena seks.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke perut ratanya. Menjadikan Luhan sebagai satu-satunya Ratu yang akan Ia layani dengan sepenuh cinta. Memanjakan Luhan dengan ribuan ciuman basah yang akan melayangkan perasaan wanita itu hingga ke puncak syurga.

Luhan hanya akan menjadi yang satu-satunya, Sehun janji akan hal itu.

Tubuh kekar yang berkeringat itu bangkit ke atas, sekedar ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang di dapatkan kekasih cantiknya itu atas hasil dari semua pelayanan manis yang telah Ia berikan barusan.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa Ia menjadi sepanas ini ketika mata kelam Sehun menatapnya dengan begitu dalam, ada kekaguman yang luar biasa besar disana dan Luhan tahu Sehun takjub melihat keindahan bentuk tubuhnya.

Ia merona padam ketika ciuman Sehun kembali menghunjani bibirnya yang merekah, hanya sebatas lumatan kecil. Namun, efeknya berhasil membuat Luhan seperti lemas sebelum puncak orgasme. Tangan besar itu, membelai wajahnya sayang dan menghapus jejak keringatnya yang lengket.

Membuat Luhan semakin kasmaran, dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf menundanya, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan betapa indahnya wajah cantikmu saat gairah hampir menguasainya. Kau benar-benar indah, Luhan. Sangat indah. Keindahan terbesarmu yang masih tertutupi membuatku penasaran dan semakin terbakar. Sudikah kau untuk membaginya padaku, hm ?" bibir bawah Luhan kembali Sehun hisap, Ia menggigitnya sedikit hingga menimbulkan geraman marah dari si cantik.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau bertanya! Tidak usah berlagak _sok_ malaikat jika kau memang iblis, Sehun-ah" ketus Luhan semakin tak nyaman pada sensasi panas yang mulai menjalar cepat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Astaga, wanita ini bisa berubah menjadi bitchi sekaligus kala Sehun sudah mempermainkannya. Luhan bukan wanita yang kuat sabar, apalagi dalam menahan letupan gairah yang nyaris membakar habis paru-parunya.

Sehun tertawa renyah dan mengecup mesra kedua payudara wanitanya, lalu kembali lagi ke atas untuk membalas tatapan sayu nan cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, Sayang. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kita melakukannya disini." Ia mendekat dan meletakkan bibirnya di depan daun telinga Luhan, "Aku bukan hanya ingin memerawanimu. Tapi juga menodai kamar perawanmu dengan jutaan orgasme yang akan kita ciptakan," bisiknya parau.

Tidak bisa menolak untuk merasa berdebar. Luhan merasa Ia benar-benar ringan saat Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dengan keadaan tubuh semi telanjang, hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya yang belum di lucuti oleh kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berciuman di sepanjang langkah yang terurai, menghantarkan perasaan cinta yang membara. Perasaan yang selama ini telah mereka pendam sejak lama, juga rasa ketertarikan seksual mereka yang begitu sangat saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Sehun menendang kasar pintu kamar Luhan, memusatkan seutuhnya seluruh fokus yang Ia miliki kepada si cantik yang terus menerus mendesahkan namanya manja. Menjatuhkan banyak benang saliva di dagu runcing Luhan yang indah. Dan, terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari dalam ruangan.

Menandakan pintu terkunci rapat, dan berharap saja mereka masih mengingat jika masih ada hari esok untuk kembali melanjutkan tujuan hidup. Atau mereka akan benar-benar tersesat pada kenikmatan surgawi dunia yang membutakan akal dan moral yang mereka miliki.

 _Dan Oh Sehun, kau telah melanggar janjimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol …"

"Iya, Sayang ?"

"Aku ingin ice cream strawberry lagi, satu cup besar yang terakhir. Bolehkan ?,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah menghabiskan empat cup besar benda cair manis itu, Sayang. Tidak untuk tambahan lainnya,"

"Tapikan, aku sangat ingin. Kau tidak kasihan pada baby kita, hm? Bagaimana jika Ia merengek di dalam perutku karena ayahnya tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginannya. Ayolah, Chan. Satu lagi saja, nde ?"

"Janji ini yang terakhir, oke ?"

"Oke! Aku janji, Appa~"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah ketika Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan suap demi suap benda cair manis itu pada mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus oleh cardigan hangat dan besar, merapat lalu memeluk semakin erat pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Ia menyesakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Menghantarkan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang membuat perasaannya serasa sangat rileks. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi sikap semakin manja Baekhyun padanya.

Di letakkannya cup Ice Cream itu di atas meja. Memeluk setengah tubuh mungil wanita cantiknya dengan sayang dan menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di puncuk kepalanya. Sembari memeluk, Ia juga mengelus sayang perut datar kekasihnya.

Memberikan pesan non verbal melalui sentuhan lembutnya untuk calon bayi mereka yang baru berumur tujuh minggu itu. Mengatakan pada si bayi kecil jika mereka sangat senang dan bahagia akan kehadirannya nanti.

Chanyeol masih ingat, bagaimana kalang kabutnya Ia ketika tadi pagi tiba-tiba Baekhyun jatuh pingsan setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Akhir-akhir ini kekasih mungilnya itu memang kerap kali mengalami mual pagi yang rutin, beberapa kali keluar masuk kamar mandi hingga terkadang Chanyeol harus membantu memapah Baekhyun yang merasa sangat lemas dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terus menolak ketika Chanyeol menawarkan untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter pribadi keluarganya mengenai kondisi dari tubuhnya, alasan yang sama selalu Ia dapatkan, Baekhyun berkata bahwa Ia hanya merasa masuk angin biasa.

Lalu, ketika wanita itu pingsan tadi pagi, Chanyeol tidak bisa bertoleransi lagi. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit keluarga Kim, dan mendapatkan berita bahagia yang tidak terduga jika kekasihnya itu sedang dalam kondisi hamil.

Berasa lucu, terkadang Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Mereka bahkan belum resmi menikah, namun Baekhyun sudah mengandung calon buah hati mereka selama kurun dari tujuh minggu belakangan ini.

Ia sudah sering melamar kekasihnya itu, namun Baekhyun terus saja menundanya dengan berbagai alasan. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

Baiknya lagi, kedua orangtua mereka sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika Ayah calon mertuanya pasti akan memakinya habis-habisan karena sudah berani menodai putri tunggal keluarga Byun bahkan sebelum ada tali pernikahan. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayah Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya semakin bangga menjadi calon pendamping hidup dari wanita itu.

" _Kau membuat anak gadisku mengandung? Chanyeol-ah, Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu padaku, bahwa saat ini kau telah resmi menjadi seorang lelaki sejati. Jujur saja, Appa bangga padamu,"_ –tutur Ayah Baekhyun ketika mereka berbicara lewat telepon tadi. Membuat keduanya tertawa lepas, dan Baekhyun yang berteriak geram untuk memprotes sang Ayah yang lebih membela Chanyeol ketimbang Ia putrinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kapan Appa dan Umma mu akan pulang ke korea sayang?,"

"Oh kau tidak perlu bertanya, besok pagi juga mereka akan langsung berangkat ke Korea karena berita gempar yang baru saja kita umumkan ini. Lalu, membicarakan rencana pernikahan yang pastinya akan dilaksanan dalam waktu dekat," tutur Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Nada bicaramu seolah kau tidak bahagia dengan rencana pernikahan kita. Kenapa?," Chanyeol mengapit halus dagu runcing kekasihnya itu. Menelusuri makna seperti apa yang tersirat dari sepasang iris puppy eyes milik Baekhyun. "Apa kau meragukan ketulusanku padamu, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Jika memang alasan Baekhyun selama ini menolak semua ajakan lamarannya karena wanita itu memiliki keraguan terhadap ketulusannya. Maka, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak kecewa. Apa yang selama ini membuat Baekhyun harus meragukannya?

Melihat tatapan kosong dan sendu itu juga pertanyaan yang baru saja Chanyeol nyalangkan kepadanya, tak pelak membuat Baekhyun merasa terkejut. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakannya sejauh ini. Dan bukan karena itu Baekhyun merasa ragu. Hanya saja, Ia merasa belum terlalu siap untuk menikah.

Masih banyak cita-cita yang ingin Ia wujudkan lebih dulu. Termasuk, membantu Luhan dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan perjodohannya dengan lelaki yang tidak ingin Ia nikahi tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Chan. Sungguh. Aku bahagia dengan rencana pernikahan kita, hanya saja aku belum terlalu siap untuk menerimanya secepat ini." Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi rahang lelaki yang akan menjadi calon suaminya ini dengan sayang, "Kau tahu? Selagi Luhan belum menikah, dia masih menjadi tanggung jawabku. Bukan karena orangtuanya yang berada di China, melainkan aku harus benar-benar memastikan jika adik kesayanganku itu akan mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang tepat. Kau tahu jika Luhan menolak perjodohannya, dia bahkan rela membohongi orangtuanya selama ini. Luhan sudah seperti saudari kandung untukku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya melebih diriku sendiri. Jadi, aku harus menjamin adikku mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah bukan?,"

"Tapi sekarang sudah ada Sehun yang akan menjaganya, Sayang. Aku mengenal Sehun dengan baik, kami sudah berteman lama sejak masa sekolah. Percayalah pada Sehun seperti aku mempercayainya untuk Luhan. Aku janji, Sehun adalah pilihan yang terbaik," ungkap Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan senyum keyakinannya. Membuat mata Baekhyun yang seolah ragu, menjadi ikut meyakini apa yang di tuturkannya barusan.

"Baiklah, semoga Sehun memang yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Kita harus mengunjungi Luhan, dia pasti sangat senang ketika mengetahui dirinya akan segera menjadi seorang bibi. Kau mau mengantarku 'kan?" mohon Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, dan mengusak gemas hidung calon istrinya ini. Ia mengecup puncuk kepala Baekhyun sayang, juga tak lupa mencium perut datar kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

..

..

..

Langit malam membentang dengan sangat indah. Dihiasi oleh jutaan kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang yang berserakan cantik, juga bulan sabit malam yang menyinar terang. Angin malam yang cukup dingin, mengetuk pelan sisi kaca jendela apartement Luhan. Memasuki ruangan temaram itu melewati celah-celah ventilasi udara di atas jendela balkon. Membuat tirai cantiknya yang menggantung disana berayun-ayun kegirangan.

Sehun membuka matanya saat sapuan angin malam yang nakal membelai kulit putihnya begitu dingin. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika selimut putih yang Ia kenakan ternyata telah jatuh di sebatas perut semi berototnya.

Ia mengucek sedikit matanya lalu mengerjap pelan. Jelas, kantuk dan gurat kelelahan masih bergelayut di wajahnya yang tampan. Dipandangi seluruh sisi penjuru kamar yang bernuansa khas anak gadis itu.

Sehun ingat, Ini adalah kamar Luhannya.

Sehun menjatuhkan atensinya di sisi sebelahnya yang hangat. Ada seorang bidadari polos yang sangat cantik disana sedang menutup matanya dengan rapat sembari memeluknya erat. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu teratur dan damai, surai kecoklatannya yang mengusut itu berserakan dengan begitu anggun di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Sehun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah ketika melihat begitu kentaranya gurat kelelahan kekasihnya itu. Mereka bercinta sejak siang hingga malam menjemput datang, pergulatan seks yang hebat juga membakar hangus seluruh gairah mereka membuat Sehun susah untuk berhenti dalam menggauli Luhan.

Bagaimana ekspresi kepuasan Luhan saat Sehun menghentaknya membabi-buta. Bagaimana erangan luar biasa seksi Luhan ketika menyeruhkan namanya rendah, dan bagaimana dengan banyaknya jutaan sperma Sehun yang meledak di dalam rahim Luhan membuatnya merasa begitu perkasa.

Dan rasa kebahagiaan juga kepuasan Sehun tak puas sampai disitu. Mengetahui bahwa Ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki pertama yang menyetubuhi Luhan, juga menjadi yang satu-satunya pula untuk wanita itu nantinya. Kebahagiaannya semakin bertambah.

Sekarang dan selamanya, Luhan akan menjadi miliknya. Sehun tidak akan peduli lagi mengenai perjodohannya dengan Luxiana, Ia akan melawan tuntutan paman dan bibi nya mengenai perjodohan itu.

Dia juga tidak perlu lagi untuk menunggu masa lalunya kembali datang. Waktu Sehun menunggu sudah habis, dan dia akan berhenti mencari sampai disini. Berhenti selamanya untuk Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya, Sehun menyambut bukaan pertama mata kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman ringan di bibir dan senyuman tampan yang amat manis.

"Selamat malam, Sayangku. Kau terbangun, hm?"

"Sehun …" lirih Luhan serak dalam suaranya. Ia meringis perih di area kewanitannya ketika mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

Mendengar itu, Sehun mengusap pipinya lembut dan menatapnya penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Apa masih sangat sakit, Sayang?,"

Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan dan membalas sentuhan Sehun di wajahnya.

"Iya, sedikit. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi pasti sakitnya juga mereda 'kok. Jam berapa sekarang?,"

Sehun melirik jam hellokitty Luhan yang terpajang di dinding, "Jam delapan. Kau ingin makan malam? Atau ingin mandi dulu?."

Luhan mendelik curiga atas penuturan Sehun barusan, "Jangan katakan kau ingin kita mandi bersama, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak mau,"

Seringaian licik bak rubah tercipta dengan begitu tampan di wajah Sehun.

"Memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan. Sayang, kau pasti belum bisa berjalan dengan baik karena rasa sakit itu. Maaf terlalu bersemangat saat seks hebat kita tadi, aku janji bahwa ini hanya mandi biasa tidak lebih,"

"Tapi wajahmu itu menyiratkan bahwa ini bukan lah sekedar mandi, Sehun. Hari ini cukup, oke. Aku lelah,"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menggagahimu lagi nanti. Tapi, melihat kau yang sangat tersiksa oleh rasa sakit itu, aku jadi tidak tega. Jadi, biarkan aku membawamu sampai ke kamar mandi, lalu setelah itu kita akan makan malam." Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya dengan keadaan tubuh polos tanpa benang yang membalut sehelai pun.

Membuat Luhan merona hebat, saat matanya yang tak sengaja melihat ereksi Sehun yang begitu keras dan panjang itu. Menjadikan ingatannya di ulang kembali mengenai bagaimana sensasi kenikmatan yang tercipta saat benda itu menghentak habis area kewanitannya tadi.

Sungguh, bukan hanya Sehun yang menginginkannya. Luhan tidak munafik jika Ia butuh seks lagi setelah makan malam mereka, tapi Ia harus tahu bahwa tubuhnya perlu istirahat yang cukup. Terlebih lagi Sehun yang akan kembali bertempur di meja utama perusahannya besok.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Ini milikmu sayang, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan membaginya untukmu," Sehun mengangkat tubuh polos Luhan ala bridal style dengan senyuman mesumnya yang sialnya sangat seksi !.

Sekali lagi, Ia mengagumi betapa indahnya bentuk tubuh yang dimiliki kekasih cantiknya ini. Juga seberapa banyak jejak kepemilikan yang telah Ia ciptakan di tubuh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sangat bangga karena itu.

Plak!

"Aduh," ringis Sehun kesakitan ketika satu tamparan telak Luhan layangkan dengan manja di dahinya.

"Jangan hanya melihat, bodoh! Cepat bawa aku ke kamar mandi. Dasar mesum!," protesnya.

Sehun tertawa keras mendengar nada protes itu. Ia tidak tahan, dan merasa gemas untuk menggigit cuping hidung Luhan yang kemerahan karena malu. Lalu, mereka berdua terlibat ciuman cukup intim di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi, berserta tawa renyah mereka yang tercipta di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ponsel Luxiana tidak aktif, Sayang."

Heechul mendesah pelan ketika menutup layar ponselnya. Beberapa kali Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi anak gadisnya yang nakal itu namun tak kunjung pula mendapatkan jawaban.

"Mungkin Luxiana sedang menikmati akhir pekannya bersama Baekhyun, Yeobo" ungkap Hangeng tanpa menghalihkan fokusnya dari laptop yang saat ini bertengger manis di pangkuannya.

Lelaki paru baya itu sedang mengerjakan beberapa sisa perkerjaan yang tidak sempat di selesaikannya ketika berada di Perusahaan tadi.

"Akhir pekan apa di jam malam seperti ini?! Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengajak Luxiana pergi, kau kan tahu bahwa dia sedang hamil muda. Hah, anak itu begitu ceroboh," sungut Heechul sedikit kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan berita mendadak yang baru saja Ia dapatkan dari adiknya –Ibu Baekhyun—mengenai kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Hamil sebelum menikah? Heechul jadi merinding jika membayangkan bahwa Luxiana yang mengalaminya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada anak gadis kesayangannya. Heechul jadi semakin bertekad untuk mempercepat proses pertunangan antara Luxiana dengan Sehun. Demi menjaga Luxiana mereka yang tersayang.

"Biarkan saja, toh yang menghamili Baekhyun juga calon suaminya sendiri. Aku kenal keluarga Park dengan baik, mereka semua adalah keluarga berpendidikan juga terhormat. Lagi pula, yang ku tahu dari Yoochun –Ayahnya Chanyeol—putranya itu memang sudah lama mengajukan lamaran pada Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun saja yang masih ingin menunda pernikahan mereka. Dan, dua minggu lagi pernikahan itu akan terjadi," Hangeng menutup laptopnya setelah usai mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya tadi, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam laci nakas. Ia menggenggam jemari sang istri yang masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang, di sebelahnya. Terlihat jika ada gurat sedikit resah yang menggelayut di wajah Heechul.

"Untuk itulah aku ingin pertunangan Luxiana dengan Sehun cepat-cepat kita laksanakan, menjaga agar putri kita jatuh ke pelukan lelaki yang tepat. Biarpun Luxiana sudah tidak di kekang lagi, namun tetap saja aku merasa begitu khawatir." Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan masuk kepelukan sang suami, ada banyak keluh kesah yang selama ini selalu menghantui perasaannya.

"Aku merasa, putri kita itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu selama ini. Lihat saja dari gelagatnya yang tidak pernah ingin kita kunjungi semasa Ia kuliah, bukan aku tak percaya. Tapi, sepertinya Luxiana bukan berada di Paris sekarang." Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Itu benar, selama ini Luxiana memang bukan perada di Paris. Dia berada di Seoul, dan tinggal disana"

"Apa?!" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya itu untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih detail. Apa suaminya itu tahu bahwa selama ini Luxiana berbohong?.

"Maksudmu, selama ini putri kita tidak berkuliah di Paris namun di Seoul begitu?"

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti dan membelai puncuk kepala Heechul dengan lembut. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di sisi kanan wajah istrinya dan mengelusnya dengan hangat.

"Jika kau berpikir selama ini putri kita itu sendirian, kau salah sayang. Menurutmu, apa aku tidak protektif dalam mengawasi putriku? Terlebih lagi saat Ia berada di luar jangkauan kita?,"

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau-,"

"Iya," Hangeng mengangguk. "Selama ini aku mengawasi Luxiana dari kejauhan. Aku memiliki orang kepercayaanku yang berada di Seoul untuk mengawasi putri kita, memberikan laporan padaku setiap harinya tentang apa yang di lakukannya seharian penuh. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Selama ini, putri kita sudah merubah identitas dirinya yang asli. Tidak berkuliah di jurusan desainer, melainkan mengambil fakultas ekonomi management di Korea. Tidak menggunakan sepeser pun uang yang kita berikan, melainkan berkerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat. Lalu, masih banyak yang lainnya."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda." Geleng Heechul tidak percaya. Walau matanya sudah basah karena tak bisa menahan tangis yang entah tiba-tiba datang lalu membuat batinnya resah bukan main.

Hangeng mencium puncuk kepala Heechul, dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia sangat tahu, pasti istrinya begitu terkejut mendengar semua fakta ini. Belum lagi rasa kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas dan sangat kentara di matanya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?! Kenapa kau malah diam saja, dan membiarkan Ia hidup sendirian, Yeobo! Luxiana, di-dia pasti kesulitan selama ini. Putri kita itu pasti mendapatkan banyak sekali beban. Kita harus menyuruhnya pulang! Cepat, katakan pada Luxiana untuk pulang yeobo!" raung Heechul tak terima sembari memukul bahu suaminya dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti menangis.

Hangeng membawa Heechul kedalam pelukannya, dan mengusap punggungnya sayang, "Jangan khawatir, putri kita selama ini baik-baik saja sayang. Dia telah membuktikan dirinya untuk menjadi wanita yang mandiri. Membiayai hidup dan kuliahnya sendiri selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan hidupnya yang baru, bahkan Ia sangat menikmati kebebasannya dari kita. Luxiana ah tidak lagi, Luhan kita sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang tangguh. Aku bahkan sangat bangga padanya. Dan, maaf untuk menyembunyikannya selama ini darimu sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu untuk terus merasa khawatir,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika putri kita hidup dengan baik disana. Tapi, tetap saja aku khawatir. Dan, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan Luhan? Bukankah itu nama yang sempat ingin aku berikan dulu pada saat Ia lahir?," Tanya Heechul bingung.

Hangeng megangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Untuk yang satu itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Orang kepercayaanku hanya menemukan data bahwa Luxiana mengganti identitasnya saja. Untuk alasannya, hanya Luxiana sendiri yang tahu sayang. Mungkin, dia sudah merasa bosan dengan nama yang aku berikan untuknya itu," kekeh Hangeng ringan.

"Kalau begitu, bukannya selama ini Luxiana berada di satu kota yang sama dengan Sehun?! Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pernah bertemu satu sama lain?"

Lagi, Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti dan menggenggam jemari Heechul erat.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita mengunjunginya lusa nanti. Bersiaplah untuk memberi kejutan kepada Luxiana sayang, juga kepada Sehun. Untuk itu, kau jangan memberi tahu siapa pun termasuk Baekhyun jika kita akan terbang ke Korea dua hari lagi. Mengerti ?"

Heechul mengangguk patuh walau kebingungan masih menguasai pikirannya. Namun, Ia enggan untuk berkomentar. Melihat suaminya tersenyum penuh makna, Heechul yakin jika sang suami sudah memiliki rencana lain untuk putri mereka.

Kira-kira, kejutan seperti apa ya yang di persiapkan Hangeng untuk putrinya nanti?

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **08 September 2017**

* * *

Hallo, semuanya.

Saya balik lagi dengan membawa Chapter terbaru dari ALL. Maaf ya nunggunya lama, soalnya author punya jadwal kuliah yang cukup padat.

Seminggu empat kali pertemuan, setelah itu langsung final test -_- MENGKUKUS OTAK SAYA WKWK.

Jangan marah karena NC nya gak sampai klimaks ya, sengaja sih haha.

Oke, sampai jumpa di Next Chapter. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Jangan nunggu FF lainnya update, karena END nya designer ngaret dari rencana awal. Gak jadi ending akhir bulan ini ya :"))

See you, next time.

Big love, Thanks :*


	8. Chapter 7

"Kau akan tahu saat kita mengunjunginya lusa nanti. Bersiaplah untuk memberi kejutan kepada Luxiana sayang, juga kepada Sehun. Untuk itu, kau jangan memberi tahu siapa pun termasuk Baekhyun jika kita akan terbang ke Korea dua hari lagi. Mengerti ?"

Heechul mengangguk patuh walau kebingungan masih menguasai pikirannya. Namun, Ia enggan untuk berkomentar. Melihat suaminya tersenyum penuh makna, Heechul yakin jika sang suami sudah memiliki rencana lain untuk putri mereka.

Kira-kira, kejutan seperti apa ya yang di persiapkan Hangeng untuk putrinya nanti?

..

..

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiada henti menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Tangannya mengait begitu mesra di lengan tunangannya yang tampan. Langkahnya sangat ringan dan Ia begitu bersemangat membawa hasrat kebahagiaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya.

Tangannya yang menganggur tiada henti memberikan usapan lembut pada perut ratanya. Hatinya benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat bahagia. Ya tentu saja, karena ada calon bayinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum arti dan ikut bahagia. Melihat ke antusiasan Baekhyun dari matanya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa hangat, wanita itu bahagia karena mendapatkan si kecil di dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk segera menikah.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam lorong apartement Luhan. Menyusuri kesepian lorong mewah itu dengan tautan genggaman tangan mereka yang erat. Membawa aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya, untuk sebuah berita mengejutkan yang akan membuat Luhan melompat-lompat kegirangan nanti.

Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar membayangi hal itu. Luhan dengan segala sikap polos menggemaskannya adalah salah satu yang paling Ia rindukan di dunia ini setelah orangtuanya.

"Oh, cepatlah sayang! Aku sungguh ingin memberitahu Luhan sesegera mungkin!." Gemas Baekhyun karena Ia merasa perjalanan mereka begitu lama.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengusak gemas puncuk kepalanya.

"Bersabar sayang. Itu, pintu apartement sepupu cantikmu sudah di depan mata." Katanya sembari menunjuk pintu di depan sana dengan satu telunjuk. Yang mana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelahnya.

"Oh, Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu Luhan pasti belum mengganti password apartementnya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dan menggeleng, "Dia pasti lupa." Katanya lagi dan mulai memainkan jarinya untuk menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password apartement Luhan.

Ting!

Benar saja, pintu itu langsung mengeluarkan suara seorang wanita yang memiliki logat bahasa korea yang sangat fasih dan mengatakan jika Baekyun berhasil memecahkan teka-teki dari kunci sandinya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi ketika mendengar Baekhyun mendengus. Ia membalas tatapan datar kekasihnya dengan senyuman geli.

"Kau selalu benar, Sayang."

"Luhan itu sangat ceroboh. Nanti aku akan mengomelinya!." Tukasnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan perkatannya sambil tangannya perlahan mulai memutar knop pintu itu. Lalu mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun dapati ketika Ia masuk ke dalam adalah sebuah kejanggalan. Dimana saat mata puppynya tak sengaja melihat bahwa ada sepatu pantopel hitam laki-laki yang mengkilat mewah, yang terlihat sama dengan yang selalu Chanyeol kenakan untuk pergi ke kantor.

Dahi Baekhyun mengrenyit dengan heran. Matanya membeliak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa adik sepupunya tidak tinggal seorang diri. Hatinya diliputi rasa penasaran juga rasa khawatir secara bersamaan. Baekhyun merasa ada hal yang telah berubah dari Luhan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar dan cepat. Matanya menyapu ke segala penjuru sisi dalam apartement dan menemukan keadaan jika ruang santai di depan televisi tiba-tiba membuatnya menghembuskan nafas cemas. Kepalanya terasa _migran_ dengan tubuh yang cukup bergetar. Bahkan Chanyeol harus memapahnya jika tidak ingin Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, Chanyeol-ah. Sesuatu terjadi pada adik ku." Tukas Baekhyun dengan suara yang rendah. Ia memejamkan mata dan Chanyeol membantunya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa.

Chanyeol juga ikut menghela nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Hal pertama yang mereka dapati dari ruangan ini adalah kehancuran. Dimana barang-barang yang berserakan, tataan kursi dan meja yang tak lagi berada dalam keadaan yang baik. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus sekaligus geli adalah ceceran baju berserta dalaman yang terdampar menggelikan dimana-mana.

Tanpa di beritahu pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun paham. Kejadian apa yang telah terjadi dalam semalam penuh kemarin.

Chanyeol bingung ingin memberi respon seperti apa. Apa mereka harus marah? Atau harus bersikap biasa saja? Karena mereka bahkan _dulunya_ jauh lebih parah dari ini. Dan bukti Baekhyun yang mengandung adalah alasan terkuatnya.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya mereka melakukannya, Sayang. Luhan tidak lebih dari dirimu ketika kita kali pertama berkencan bukan?." Ungkap Chanyeol, mencoba untuk memberikan Baekhyun pemahaman. Dan, berharap jika Baekhyun akan memaklumi apa yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Baekhyun mendelik Chanyeol marah dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti Luhan juga harus mendapatkannya kan?! Kau pasti mencoba membela Sehun karena Ia adalah dongsaengmu! Seharusnya Sehun bisa menahannya lebih baik. Setidaknya, nikahi dulu adik ku!." Ketus Baekhyun dan memilih bangkit untuk naik ke lantai dua.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah tegas menaiki tangga, membawa luapan amarah yang mendidih dan panas di dalam kepala mungilnya. Hentakan dari suara kakinya bahkan membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Ingat, Baekhyun membawa calon malaikat kecil di dalam rahimnya dan itu masih dalam usia yang sangat rawan!

"Sayang. Perhatikan langkahmu!." Chanyeol mencoba untuk ikut mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun dan mencegatnya.

Namun wanita hamil itu sudah terlanjur kesal dan sampai di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang bercat putih elegan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Buka pintunya, Oh Sehun! Atau aku akan memotong penismu sekarang juga dengan pisau daging dari dapurnya Luhan!." Teriaknya kencang dan membabi buta. Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain dalam ucapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang mendengar ancaman kekasihnya itu juga mengernyit ngilu di bagian alat vitalnya.

"BUKA, OH SEH—"

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar ketika kepalan tangan Baekhyun menggantung di udara. Menampakkan wajah seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dengan kaos dalam putihnya juga rambut hitam legamnya yang berantakan dan lembab. Aroma maskulin papermint mengguar segar dan masuk ke pernafasan Baekhyun dengan tidak di inginkan. Sehun memberikan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Lelaki itu baru saja selesai mandi, dan Baekhyun benci harus refleks merona saat melihat betapa bagusnya bentuk tubuh Oh Sehun di balik kaosnya.

Meski Ia berteriak keras di dalam hatinya, jika bentuk tubuh Chanyeol adalah yang paling sempurna.

"Ada apa?."

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa?!." Tukas Baekhyun geram, mendelik tajam pada Sehun dengan mata sipitnya, "Kenapa kau melakukannya dengan adikku?! Kenapa kau menidurinya? Seharusnya kau bisa menahannya, Oh Sehun! Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan hal seperti itu!." kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan keras.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah, bahkan seluruh wajahnya memerah padam akibat luapan emosi yang menguasainya. Mood swingnya juga ikut mempengaruhi perasaannya yang sensitive. Ia sungguh belum rela untuk itu, belum sepenuhnya rela jika Luhan akan mendapatkan seks pertamanya sebelum gadis manis itu menikah.

Sehun menghela nafas ringan, Ia memahami bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang amat protektif pada Luhan. Namun, Sehun juga tidak bisa menyangkal jika Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Salahkan Luhan yang begitu kekeuh dalam memprovokasinya. Ah tidak, salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan segala godaan birahi itu lebih kuat.

"Maaf, aku sungguh meminta maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau percaya, bahwa aku melakukannya karena aku sungguh mencintai adikmu dengan tulus. Aku mengakui padamu jika Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang pertama bagiku. Dan aku berjanji, bahwa Luhan juga akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kumohon, mulai saat ini percayakan Luhan padaku. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya dan menjaganya." Ujar Sehun begitu teguh dalam perkataannya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, melihat kemana saja asal bukan ke dalam mata Oh Sehun. Baekhyun bisa melihat dan memahami ketulusan murni itu dari pancaran matanya. Walau tetap saja Ia masih belum sepenuhnya terima dengan ikhlas.

"Luhan," Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan pelan, wanita itu bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Sehun sejak tadi. Rambutnya lembab sehabis mandi, tapi setidaknya Luhan sudah mengenakan gaun santainya dengan baik.

Kepala Luhan jatuh tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Baekhyun meski sepupunya itu tak berlaku marah padanya. Luhan juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar, Ia sungguh takut jika Baekhyun akan melaporkan hal ini kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi tanpa di duga, Luhan malah mendapatkan satu pelukan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Rengkuhan hangat itu seolah mengatakan jika Ia aman.

Sekesal apapun Baekhyun terhadap Luhan, Ia tidak akan benar-benar marah kepada adik sepupunya ini. Baekhyun memilih menyerah dan memeluknya erat.

Sejak awal, Ia hanya takut jika Luhan tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi, setelah melihat jika tubuh mungil sepupunya ini baik-baik saja, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas kembali dengan tenang sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Lulu. Aku tidak akan memarahi atau melaporkannya pada orangtuamu. Aku hanya merasa sangat khawatir, tapi syukurlah ternyata Sehun benar-benar bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Tangannya mengusap punggung sempit Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, dan maafkan Sehun juga, Eonnie."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan rengkuhan hangatnya. "Kau tahu? Aku punya satu kejutan kecil untukmu." ungkap Baekhyun antusias dan meletakkan satu telapak tangan Luhan di area perutnya. "Kau akan segera menjadi _Imo_ , Sayang! Ada calon ponakan kecilmu di dalam sini." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusapkan telapak tangan Luhan di perutnya.

Luhan membeliakkan matanya terkejut, hatinya berdebar, tiba-tiba mata rusanya terlihat berkaca-kaca penuh rasa haru. Lantas saja, Luhan segera membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia menitikkan air mata di bahu sepupunya, Luhan ikut bahagia atas berita baik ini.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun akan berhenti menjaganya, dan Sehun yang akan menggantikan posisi wanita itu setelah ini.

"Eonnie, Chukkae! Aku, aku sungguh bahagia mendengar berita baiknya. Semoga ponakanku selalu tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Dia akan menjadi bayi yang tampan atau cantik ketika Ia lahir nanti."

"Dia tentu akan senang dan pasti bahagia memiliki _Imo_ yang cantik seperti dirimu, Lu."

"Ah, baby kecil. Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik dan cepat, tapi jangan terlalu merepotkan Ibumu ya. Jadilah malaikat kecil yang manis," Kata Luhan gemas sambil mengelus permukaan perut rata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

Sehun hanya diam melihat interaksi kedua kakak-beradik itu. Tetapi jauh di dalam pemikirannya, Sehun sendiri juga sedang bergelut dalam pemikiran yang logis.

Jika Baekhyun yang hamil saja Luhan bersikap begitu terkagum dan amat penuh antusias, lalu bagaimana jika wanita itu sendiri yang hamil? Jauh dari dalam hatinya Sehun tersenyum penasaran, mungkin Luhannya akan berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih mengagumkan dengan itu.

Sehun suka melihat pancaran cantik dari kedua mata rusa Luhan yang berkilauan penuh rasa kekaguman. Itu membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada pertikaian apapun, Baekhyun memilih berdamai dengan kejadian pagi ini. Ia kembali menjadi wanita mungil yang manis, juga menjadi kakak yang penyayang untuk Luhan.

Mood hamilnya sedang sangat bagus saat ini. Baekhyun pun tiada hentinya terus bergerak aktif dalam membantu Luhan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Padahal sang adik sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, namun Baekhyun yang juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Luhan pun memilih untuk tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya.

Alhasil, kedua wanita itu asik bercengkrama dengan tawa di dapur sepanjang sore. Dan para lelaki hanya tinggal menunggu di meja makan.

"Jadi orangtua Baekhyun noona langsung menyetujuimu untuk menikahi putrinya dengan cepat? Karena kehamilan ini?." Tanya Sehun yang saat itu tengah bersantai sembari menikmati kopi sorenya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bangga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku tak perlu susah payah untuk melamar Baekhyun lagi. Sejujurnya, sudah sejak lama aku mengajukan lamaranku untuk wanita itu namun setiap aku melamarnya pasti saja Ia akan punya segudang alasan untuk menunda jawaban. Aku sungguh tidak bisa bersabar lagi, Sehun. Dan, aku sangat berterimakasih pada calon anakku karena Ia datang lebih awal untuk membantu pernikahan kedua orangtuanya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan terlihat berpikir singkat. Itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti dalam tawanya dan bertanya kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sehun?."

"Hyung, aku jadi berpikir sesuatu." Kemudian mata seriusnya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang penuh Tanya, "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku juga mengikuti tak-tik ini? Membuat Luhan cepat hamil lalu kami akan segera menikah. Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi aku tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk merasa sendirian lagi bukan? Belum lagi ini bisa jadi alasan bagus untuk membatalkan telak perjodohanku dengan Luxiana."

Pletak!

Chanyeol memukul puncuk kepala Sehun dengan keras. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin protes, namun langsung diam ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu menyela.

"Bodoh! Sudah ku katakan jangan coba-coba memanfaatkan posisi Luhan! Kau bisa saja membuatnya kecewa jika Ia tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Kau mau Luhan membencimu?" ketus Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku memang ingin perjodohan itu batal, Hyung! Aku hanya ingin bersama Luhan, bukan dengan Luxiana putri dari paman Hangeng dan bibi Heechul." Ujar Sehun frustasi.

"Kalau begitu gunakan cara lain selain ide bodohmu itu. Kau kan bisa memperkenalkan Luhan secara langsung dengan paman dan bibimu. Dengan begitu perjodohanmu dengan Luxiana mungkin saja bisa dibatalkan."

"Iya, rencananya ingin seperti itu, Hyung. Aku hanya khawatir jika mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya namun sudah punya jawaban untuk menyerah. Jika begitu, kembalikan saja Luhan pada mantan kekasihnya." Ujar Chanyeol santai, Ia juga ikut menyesap kopi sorenya dengan khidmat.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Luhan … punya mantan kekasih?."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan aku masih ingat ketika Baekhyun menceritakannya padaku jika Luhan punya mantan kekasih semasa Ia SMA dulu. Baekhyun bilang lelaki itu tampan." Ungkap Chanyeol santai.

Perasaan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Mungkin memang jika hubungannya dengan Luhan masih terlampau singkat, jadi sudah pasti mereka berdua belum saling membuka diri satu sama lain.

Sehun mungkin memahami jika Luhan memiliki mantan pacar. Tentu saja, karena Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik jelita. Namun, kenapa Chanyeol harus mengatakan jika mantan kekasih dari Luhannya memiliki paras yang tampan? Itu membuat Sehun mendecih muak.

Ia bahkan sudah cemburu meski belum tahu bagaimana sosok lelaki itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja dengan kesal. Ia harus banyak bertanya setelah ini pada Luhan.

Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan mata Chanyeol yang langsung mendengus jengah. Ia menyesap santai sisa kopi sorenya dan berujar pelan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara."

"Kalian berdua membicarakan hal apa?." Sela Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Sayang, akhirnya makanannya sudah datang. Kau tahu? Ini sudah jam makan malammu. Dan perut berisi bayi kecil kita itu harus segera di isi dengan banyak makanan bernutrisi dan susu Ibu hamil juga tentunya." Gurau Chanyeol ringan sembari mengelus gemas perut Baekhyun, hingga menimbulkan decak tawa malu-malu dari Baekhyun yang kala itu datang dengan membawa beberapa lauk makan malam di tangannya.

Luhan yang ikut mendengar gurauan Chanyeol juga tertawa pelan dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba membisu dengan raut wajah masam.

Luhan yang kebingungan pun langsung bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ada apa?."

"Maaf, Luhan. Sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi padanya." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?."

"Aku hanya menggodanya dan tiba-tiba Ia langsung berubah masam seperti itu. Maaf, kurasa kekasihmu sensitif mendengar jika kau memiliki mantan kekasih."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Luhan berubah pucat dengan bibir yang gemetar. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun pun sama-sama terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun yang mengetahui semuanya pun ikut merasa khawatir dan Ia langsung melirik ke arah Luhan yang secara spontan memberikannya gelengan ringan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk. Tidak boleh ada kecurigaan apapun disini. Dan mungkin Luhan bisa mengatasinya sendiri ketika Sehun bertanya nanti.

Karena untuk satu alasan yang pasti, pergantian dari identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah karena mantan kekasihnya. Alasan yang membuatnya dengan nekad mengubah nama Luxiana Kim menjadi Xi Luhan.

"Luhan …"

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti." Tukas Luhan cepat dengan senyuman kecil.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, Ia mengecup pelipis Luhan singkat lalu membisikkan kata cinta yang tulus di telinganya, hingga senyum Luhan bertambah semakin terangkat.

Namun, tetap saja rasa takut dan khawatir selalu menghantui dirinya di sepanjang sisa hari itu. Sehun mungkin tidak pernah mengurangi rasa perhatian dan kasih sayangnya untuk Luhan, lelaki itu tetap menjadi pribadi yang hangat.

Mereka perlu bicara, namun Luhan mendadak bungkam dan seolah melupakan apa yang Ia katakan pada kekasihnya jika dirinya akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Sehun tidak perlu memancing Luhan untuk hal ini, meski rasa penasaran yang menumpuk penuh di kepalanya membuatnya begitu mual hingga merasa ingin memuntahkan semuanya dalam wadah yang penuh dengan tuntutan penjelasan.

Sepanjang malam, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengucapkan salam selamat tidur dengan pelukan dan ciuman panjang yang mungkin bisa membuat Sehun mendapati mimpi indahnya bersama Luhan.

Tidak apa-apa. Sehun yakin, Ia masih bisa bersabar untuk menunggu Luhan berbagi banyak cerita tentang kenangan di masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Udara sejuk di pagi hari membuat beberapa orang merasa senang dan tergoda untuk segera membuka jendela rumah mereka di pagi hari. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan sudah terlihat sibuk untuk beraktivitas banyak hal.

Langit cerah membentang begitu indah di atas sana. Membawa awal hari yang ceria dengan harapan kebahagiaan selalu menyertai mereka hingga malam nanti tiba.

Kim Junmyeon, dia adalah seorang asisten pribadi dari salah satu orang terpenting dan kaya dari China. Kim Junmyeon juga bisa dibilang sebagai utusan penting yang menetap di Korea untuk urusan perkerjaan dalam memimpin beberapa anak perusahaan cabang milik bos besarnya, presdir Kim Hangeng.

Dia juga merupakan lelaki tampan yang kaya dan begitu maskulin. Beberapa gadis bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya akan berdecak kagum dan melayangkannya beberapa pujian yang mengambungkan untuknya.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum malaikat untuk itu. Saat ini Ia sedang berdiri tegap bersama beberapa orang di pintu kedatangan Internasional Incheon Airport. Senyuman tiada henti berlabuh di wajahnya, Ia begitu menantikan kehadiran bos besarnya dan sang istri beliau dari China. Beberapa tahun tidak berjumpa secara langsung membuat Junmyeon merasa rindu kepada sosok lelaki paru baya tersebut.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya ketika pandangannya menangkap jelas kehadiran Hangeng dan Heechul. Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat di depan Hangeng dan memberikannya ucapan selamat datang.

"Selamat datang kembali di Korea, Sajangnim." Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok wanita dewasa yang masih sangat cantik itu di usianya yang tak lagi muda. "Selamat datang juga, Nyonya Kim. Saya merasa sangat senang untuk kembalinya Sajangnim dan Nyonya di Negeri ini." Senyum Junmyeon.

Heechul memberengut dan menatap Junmyeon dengan jengah.

"Berhentilah bergurau Junmyeon. Kami ini adalah paman dan bibimu. Aku benci dengan suasana yang terlalu formal, itu membuatku muak." Ketus Heechul, yang mana membuat Junmyeon dan Hangeng tertawa.

"Kau ini, Junmyeon-ah. Sejak dulu, suka sekali menjahili bibimu. Lihat, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah kesal seperti kepiting rebus."

"Yeobo !"

Junmyeon tertawa lepas dan mengangguk. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang selalu mampu untuk meredahkan kemarahan Heechul. Yaitu dengan mengambil tangan kanan wanita itu, kemudian mengecupnya mesra dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi. Jika di izinkan, aku ingin mengatakan jika bibi selalu tampak cantik dan anggun. Bibi begitu awet muda. Tidak heran, jika Luxiana menjadi primadona utama di tempat kuliahnya dulu. Dia sama sangat cantiknya dengan, Bibi " Pujinya dengan tulus.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya malu dan tersenyum untuk Junmyeon. Ia menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mendekat lalu memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, Junmyeon-ah." Kemudian Ia teringat dengan perkataan Junmyeon mengenai putrinya. "Ah, sebentar. Apa kau tadi mengatakan soal Luxiana?! Jadi putriku adalah primadona utama di kampusnya?!." Tanya Heechul dengan mata bening yang berbinar cerah.

"Itu benar, Sayang. Putri kita merupakan icon kecantikan di tempat kuliahnya. Junmyeon bilang, hampir semua lelaki di sekolahnya pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya namun Luxiana selalu menolaknya."

"Oh, tentu saja! Luluku adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ada. Dia seperti Ibunya dulu yang menjadi primadona. Ah! Aku menjadi semakin rindu padanya. Junmyeon-ah, kau harus antarkan kami segera untuk menemui Luxiana." Ujar Heechul dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Mendengar sedikit saja prihal tentang putri kesayangannya membuatnya semakin tidak kuat untuk menahan rindu.

"Tidak bisa, Yeobo. Kita harus menunggu hingga malam nanti tiba."

"Apa?! Kenapa?! Aku ingin sekarang, Yeobo. Kenapa harus menunggu nanti malam? Kita bisa menemuinya di jam kerja kan? Luxiana berkerja di perusahaan Sehun, pasti Sehun akan menyetujui kita untuk bertemu dengan Luxiana, benarkan Junmyeon-ah?."

Hangeng dan Junmyeon tetap menggelengkan kepalanya kompak. Itu membuat Heechul kembali memberengut kesal, dan menggeram marah. Sebelum Heechul kembali meledak dalam kemarahan, Hangeng menggenggam tangan istrinya dan berujar pelan.

"Kau ingatkan jika waktu itu aku mengatakan akan memberikan sedikit kejutan kecil untuk Luxiana dan Sehun?."

Heechul mengingatnya dan mengangguk, "Iya. Lalu?"

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti, "Kejutan itu akan kuberikan malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk perusahaan milik calon menantu kita. Dan, Sehun akan mengadakan pesta dan pertemuan besar di mansionnya nanti malam. Kemudian, disanalah kita akan datang lalu mengejutkan mereka. Satu lagi, aku punya misi untukmu, Sayang."

Heechul terlihat sangat penasaran dan mulai mengerti dengan alur permainan yang ingin dilakukan suaminya terhadap putri dan putra mereka. Wanita itu pun mengangguk antusias dan mengikuti apapun peran yang akan diberikan untuknya.

"Baiklah, Yeobo. Misi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk malam ini, hm?." Smirk Heechul

.

.

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana pendapat setiap orang ketika mereka mendengar kata 'Istana' ?

Bayangan utama yang terlintas di benak pastilah sebuah castil megah yang berdirih kokoh dengan beberapa pilar besar menjulang tinggi. Nuansa klasik dan kemewahan cat putih gading keemasan mengkilaukan seluruh sisi bangunan.

Arsitektur bangunannya pun begitu memukau dan menakjubkan. Selalu mengundang decak penuh kekaguman dari setiap orang yang melihat bangunan istana tersebut.

Setidaknya, itulah yang menggambarkan sedikit tentang bagaimana megahnya kediaman mansion salah satu petinggi perusahaan property nomor satu di Korea Selatan, yaitu Oh Sehun.

Mansion megah ini juga merupakan salah satu warisan penting dari mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Oh untuk putra tunggal kesayangan mereka. Dan mungkin, Sehun tidak akan lagi menjadi penerus keluarga Oh yang terakhir jika dalam waktu yang akan datang Ia akan menikahi seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih sensualnya, Xi Luhan.

"Astaga! Aku tidak pernah bisa untuk berhenti mengatakan jika aku sangat sangat suka dengan kehalusan dan sehatnya kulit putihmu, Luhan! Kau memang jelmaan seorang Dewi, Sayang." Puji Mina dengan menekankan gaya bicaranya. Ia adalah seorang penata rias dari para aktris terkenal, juga penata rias kebanggaan Baekhyun tentunya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan di matanya yang terpejam. Ini bukan pujian pertama yang Mina layangkan untuknya, bahkan sebelum merias Luhan setengah jam lalu, gadis manis itu sudah berdecak kagum melihat paras cantik natural seorang Xi Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Lu? Aku sangat iri dengan bulu matamu yang begitu lentik! Ini benar-benar indah dan menganggumkan. Ah! Semuanya terlihat indah. Bahkan kecantikan ini sampai ingin membuatku menjatuhkan airmataku."

"Terimakasih lagi, Mina. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan. Tidak ada perempuan di dunia ini yang tidak cantik, semuanya cantik." Ujar Luhan.

Mina selesai dengan tugasnya melukis kelopak mata hingga alis cantik milik Luhan. Ini merupakan acara penting, jadi Mina mengusahakan seluruh kemampuan yang dimilikinya untuk membuat Luhan secantik mungkin.

Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kejadian itu membuat Mina menahan nafas sejenak dan bersyukur. Betapa beruntungnya Ia bisa menyaksikan hal ini. Bibirnya pun tiada henti untuk tersenyum.

"Mata rusa yang indah." Ujarnya.

"Mata adalah bagian yang paling kusukai dari tubuhku. Aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan mata rusa warisan ini. Nenek dari Mamaku lah yang dulunya memiliki mata seperti ini."

Mina menggariskan keahlihannya kembali untuk memberikan Luhan sentuhan terakhir dari make-upnya. Yaitu, menghiasi bibir ranum Luhan dengan liptick merah natural yang membuat kesan polosnya masih tetap melekat di wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan juga memiliki bibir ranum yang indah. Ini pasti adalah salah satu aset favorit dari Oh Sehun, benar?." Katanya bergurau.

"Kau ini!." Tukas Luhan sembari merona tipis.

"Oke, sudah selesai! Sekarang berdirilah menghadap cermin tinggi itu dan kita akan merapikan gaunmu."

Luhan mengangguk senang kemudian berdiri menghadap cermin tinggi besar itu. Ia menatap bayangannya di depan cermin, dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengenakan gaun abu-abu berlapis kain siffon transparan berwarna putih yang bermotif bunga-bunga kecil buatan menghiasinya. Gaun itu membentuk seperti kelopak bunga besar di tubuhnya dan jatuh sampai sebatas tumit. Gaun tanpa lengan yang sangat menawan, bahkan ini harus membuat bahu sempit indahnya terlihat sempurna di depan orang-orang nanti.

Luhan sangat jatuh cinta dengan gaunnya. Ini adalah gaun pemberian Sehun, lelaki itu sendiri yang langsung membelikannya untuk Luhan, tanpa campur tangan Brian sedikit pun.

Ini membuat Luhan merasa semakin jatuh cinta pada kekasih tampannya. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera melihat bagaimana rupa kekasihnya malam ini. Pasti luar biasa lebih tampan.

"Ini sentuhan terakhirmu, Lulu."

Mina meletakkan satu mahkota mutiara kecil di atas kepala Luhan yang seluruh rambut keemasannya telah di cepol rapi dan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di sisi wajahnya yang membuat penampilan Luhan terlihat sangat anggun dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan mendapatkan anugrah Tuhan dengan kecantikan yang tidak manusiawi seperti ini? Bahkan dalam seumur hidup, Mina tidak pernah merias seorang wanita yang benar-benar bisa Ia katakan sebagai suatu kecantikan yang mutlak dan sempurna. Dan, Luhan akan menguasai seluruh pujian kebaikan karena kecantikannya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seorang putri kerajaan. Jika ku panggil kau seorang _Yang Mulia Ratu_ , semua orang pasti akan membungkuk padamu, Luhan." kagum Mina penuh pujian.

"Terimakasih. Kau sangat menolongku hari ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebegitu cantik sebelumnya. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Eonnie ku menjadikanmu sebagai penata rias pribadinya. Aku sungguh mengagumi tata riasanmu, Mina. Kuharap jika aku menikah nanti, kau bersedia untuk menjadi penata riasku." Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Mina dan memeluknnya singkat.

"Tentu, Luhan. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa menjadi penata rias pengantinmu di hari paling membahagiakanmu nanti. Kau bisa hubungi aku kapan saja. Dan sekarang, mari kita keluar dan mengejutkan semua orang juga kekasihmu untuk memperlihatkan sisi indahmu yang sebenarnya, sang Dewi."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan menyiapkan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya lebih dulu sebelum membuka pintu secara perlahan. Lalu kemudian pintu terbuka.

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah sosok Brian yang begitu terlihat maskulin dan gagah dengan stelan jas hitamnya juga rambutnya yang tertata rapi kebelakang. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis pada nona Agungnya dan secara terhormat menawarkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih untuk megiring Luhan menuruni tangga hingga bertemu dengan Sehun dibawah sana.

"Bolehkah saya, yang Mulia?." Brian menunjukkan senyum maskulinnya.

"Tentu." Katanya dengan menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang cantik.

Luhan menaikkan dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi sebagai balasan peran atas prilaku yang Brian tawarkan kepadanya. Luhan seolah berakting dalam sebuah drama fiksi khayalan bahwa Ia adalah satu-satunya Ratu dari segala wanita di penjuru dunia.

Tungkai panjangnya mulai berjalan menuruni tangga megah istana sang Raja dengan anggun dan lugas. Semua keemasan yang terpancar dari kulitnya pun dihujani oleh sorotan kilauan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menggantung begitu mewah di atas kepalanya.

Orang-orang yang memandanginya dari bawah sana bahkan tak bisa untuk megalihkan pandangan mereka dari hal lain selain Luhan. Alunan music klasik kerajaan mengiringi Luhan di sepanjang langkahnya. Dia memiliki tungkai yang panjang, kecil, mulus, dan indah.

Gaunnya mungkin sekilas terlihat menutupi keseluruhan kaki jenjangnya. Namun ketika Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, maka akan terbuka belahan sepanjang setengah pahanya di sisi kanan gaunnya, yang mana membuat semua lelaki disana menahan nafas akibat pesona kulit keemasannya yang mengelabuhi akal rasional mereka.

Sehun mungkin marah jika hak kepemilikannya di pandang dengan semena-mena oleh mata nafsu para tamu undangannya. Wanita yang dengan cantik menuruni tangga itu adalah calon pemaisurinya. Seharusnya mereka sadar, bahwa Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun, dan mereka hanya mencari masalah dengan mengerling nakal pada kekasihnya ketika Ia sudah selesai menuruni tangga panjang itu.

Sehun mengahapal satu per satu wajah dari mereka dengan ingatan tajamnya. Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman maut. Dia punya tugas yang menyenangkan untuk Brian di tengah malam nanti.

Brian melepaskan genggamannya dengan Luhan ketika mereka telah tiba tepat di depan Oh Sehun. Luhan tersipu dengan begitu malu-malu dan mata yang berkedip lucu ketika sisi di dalam dirinya sangat mengagumi ketampanan kekasihnya yang panas.

Sehingga Dewi di bagian selatan dari dirinya meraung keras dan meminta untuk dimanjakan dengan api gairah yang meletup-letup malam ini.

Astaga! Luhan butuh Sehun untuk memporak-porandakan kewanitannya hingga lemas.

Sehun mengenakan stelan jas formal abu-abu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin bersinar terang dan panas di waktu yang bersamaan. Rambutnya di sisir rapi kebelakang hingga memperlihatkan tampilan sempurna dari dahinya yang cemerlang. Matanya yang menyorot tajam, dengan rahang tegas dan bibir merah muda yang seksi. Membuat Luhan tak tahan untuk tidak mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir itu lebih dulu.

Itu saja sudah membuat semua orang memandang iri pada mereka. Juga patah hati secara tidak langsung.

"Lipstickmu bisa rusak jika kau menciumku disini, Sayang. Ah, seharusnya kita menghancurkan kamarku saja malam ini." Sehun memeluk posesif pinggang kecil Luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

Luhan mengerling manja dan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali seperti anak anjing. Dia berbisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"Tolong yang lebih panas dan keras, Sehun. Karena kurasa, tubuhku menginginkan percintaan yang membakar lebih banyak keringat. Aku, sudah cukup _basah_ hanya dengan melihat pesonamu." Bisik Luhan sarkastik yang mana membuat Sehun bersusah payah menahan kelelakiannya untuk tetap tertidur di bawah sana.

Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh minat dan sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Luhan di tengah keramaian.

"Kau yang memintanya, Sayang. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau akan terbangun di sore hari akibat terlalu kelelahan. Aku punya stok gairah yang akan membakar habis gairahmu."

" _Yes, Daddy. I'll be in your bed and under your blanket, Tonight_."

" _Good girl_."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Membuat Brian terkadang memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kedua pasang anak manusia ini dengan sengaja mengumbar kemesraan yang mereka miliki. Brian berdecih pelan, dan itu tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh pendengaran Sehun. Yang mana membuat lelaki single itu harus mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Bos besarnya. Oh Sehun.

"Brian, carilah pasanganmu sendiri. Tidak mungkin jika aku akan membagi kekasihku untukmu berdansa, bukan?." Ketus Sehun dengan suara dinginnya.

Luhan menoleh, Ia baru teringat tentang keberadaan asisten pribadi Sehun itu yang masih berada di antara mereka. Luhan tertawa dengan pelan, kemudian berucap santai yang mana membuat Sehun mendenguskan nafas kasar.

"Aku tidak masalah jika di bagi. Brian cukup tampan untuk menjadi pasangan dansaku nantinya."

"Tapi, sayangnya kau hanya akan berpasangan denganku, cantik." Sehun mengapit dagu Luhan dan mencium bibirnya sekilas juga sedikit menggigitnya karena gemas. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka berbagi. Kau mutlak milikku, Luhan." gumamnya sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuh Luhan hingga wanita itu menempel dengan sempurna di tubuh Sehun.

Lalu, ciuman itu kembali terjadi.

"Sehun! Mina bisa marah kalau tahu lipstick ku rusak karenamu! Jangan menciumku lagi."

CUP!

"Benar? Tidak mau di cium olehku, heum?." Kali ini sasaran Sehun adalah celuk leher Luhan yang mengguarkan aroma mawar polos yang menggoda.

"Sehun. He-hentikan!."

"Apa yang harus dihentikan, Sayang?." Bisiknya seduktif.

Kemudian Ia mengulum sedikit daun telinga Luhan yang mana membuat wanita itu menggigil karena gairah. Luhan panas secara langsung, wajahnya memerah padam, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya hampir saja berubah sayu kalau saja Brian tidak menginstrupsi kegiatan mesum mereka dengan batuk garing yang mana membuat Sehun menghentikan aksi jahilnya.

"Maaf. Tapi, Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda jika ini masih di tengah keramaian, Tuan Sehun. Dan kita bahkan belum memulai acara besar ini." Kata Brian sopan. Dan, selagi ada kesempatan Ia langsung menarik anggun tangan nona Agungnya dari jeratan mesum Bos besarnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?!." Teriak Sehun geram.

"Saya permisi, Tuan. Saya ingin membawa sebentar nona Luhan untuk kembali di make-up sedikit. Karena tampilannya yang cantik sekarang mendadak kacau karenamu." Katanya tidak sopan dan langsung membawa Luhan pergi secepat yang Ia bisa.

"YAK!" Sehun ingin mengejarnya namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menahannya.

"Sehun! Acaranya sudah dimulai sejak tadi dan kau bahkan belum memberikan satu kata pun atas rasa penghormatanmu untuk para tamu undangan ini. Bersikaplah professional! Banyak kolegamu disini, astaga." Bisik Chanyeol frustasi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali menata dirinya secepat mungkin dengan tatapan tegas dan berwibawa. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dua kali dan menggumamkan rasa terimakasih.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana cara jalan berpikirnya Sehun yang sudah berubah semenjak Ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sepupu rusa Baekhyun itu telah memberi banyak perubahan pada adiknya. Tapi tak sedikit pula itu membawa hal baik. Di dalam hati, Chanyeol tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Luhan.

Baekhyun datang menghampirinya yang mana membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap mengait posesif pinggang ramping calon istrinya itu. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sangat cantik melebihi apapun. Aura Ibu hamilnya seolah membuat wanita itu terlihat sangat istimewah dan bersinar terang. Wajahnya yang diliputi dengan rasa bahagia membuat Chanyeol bersyukur jika yang Ia punya ini adalah kekasihnya.

Wanita yang selamanya akan Chanyeol cintai.

Semua tatapan orang kembali pada fokusnya di depan. Mereka dengan kelasnya masing-masing duduk begitu tenang di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan wibawanya memberikan beberapa sambutan hangat juga pidato yang panjang.

Kursi berpita emas dan meja bundar terletak di berbagai tempat. Jutaan cahaya lampu menerangi dimana-mana. Membuat setiap sudut menjadi terang dan tak ada yang luput dari kata gelap sedikit pun.

Para pelayan, koki, dan semua orang yang berkerja di dalam acara ulang tahun perusahaan besar milik Sehun adalah orang-orang yang sangat terpercaya dan berpengalaman. Sehun menyewa mereka semua dalam satu malam penuh dengan bayaran yang tinggi.

Makanan berkelas Eropa, China, Korea, dan yang lainnya tersaji dengan nikmat begitu menggiurkan. Minuman berkelas Alkhohol pula seperti Anggur, Champagne, Cocktail, Vodka, dan yang lainnya tersaji dengan gratis untuk setiap para tamu undangan yang ingin menikmatinya.

Bahkan mereka tak perlu tahu berapa harga makanan dan minuman itu. Yang bahkan mungkin bisa membuat mereka membeli dua Apartement mewah sekaligus untuk satu botol minuman beralkhoholnya.

Sehun juga mengundang seluruh paparazzi untuk datang, lalu memotret dan merekam setiap kejadian apa saja yang terjadi selama acaranya berlangsung. Membayar mereka semua untuk memberikan berita-berita luar biasa pada dunia tentang hubungannya dengan sang sekretaris barunya yang mana itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun benar-benar royal.

Karena, malam ini bukan hanya sekedar malam ulang tahun perusahaannya. Melainkan malam special yang mana Ia akan dengan terbuka mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Luhan secara langsung. Juga berniat untuk melamar wanita yang di cintainya itu ketika kehadiran paman dan bibinya nanti telah tiba.

Sehun ingin mengatakan pada dunia jika Luhan adalah miliknya. Juga ingin mempertegas pendiriannya bahwa Ia tidak ingin di jodohkan lagi pada Luxiana. Meskipun Sehun sempat berpikir, mungkin Luxiana malam ini juga akan datang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Yang mana itu akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan, Sehun tahu Luxiana bukanlah sekedar gadis biasa. Dia pasti sangat cantik dan anggun. Mengingat Heechul bibinya dulu adalah seorang mantan Aktris dan Model terkenal. Dari namanya saja sudah bisa membuat Sehun berspekulasi demikian.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan goyah. Luhan tetap akan menjadi yang tercantik untuk dirinya.

Luhan telah kembali dan ikut bergabung dalam acara. Ia tampak luar biasa lebih cantik setelah Brian membawanya untuk kembali di Make-Up ulang. Ia duduk di sebelah pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bercerita hal-hal kecil yang penuh tawa ketika kekasih tampannya sibuk berpetuah panjang dan membosankan di atas podium sana.

Sehun turun dari atas podium setelah selesai mengumbar banyak kata kepada para hadirin. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang di duduki Luhan dengan langkah tegasnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Brian menghampirinya dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang mana membuat Sehun tersenyum menang.

Akhirnya, masa itu telah tiba.

"Sayang, tunggu disini. Ada kejutan yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Bisik Sehun seraya mencium puncuk kepala Luhan dan tersenyum padanya.

Luhan ingin menyanggah, namun Sehun kembali mengintrupsi dirinya untuk tetap diam.

Luhan menyerah dan mengangguk patuh. Walau dalam hati Ia penasaran setengah mati.

 _Kejutan apa yang Sehun maksud?_ -Gumamnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan Brian menuju pintu utama yang jauh di depan sana. Luhan hanya memantau dari kejauhan meski setiap kali Ia mentolehkan kepala ingin melihat punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh, akan ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dan menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Chanyeol, temani aku ke toilet." Bisik Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang?."

"Tentu saja! Kau mau aku mengompol disini?!." Desis Baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa konyol dan mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan calon istrinya yang cerewet ini. Semenjak hamil, Baekhyun akan lebih sering ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Dokter bilang itu wajar dan umum terjadi pada Ibu hamil kebanyakan.

"Lulu Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian dulu sebentar? Kami ingin ke toilet." Baekhyun pamit pada Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menggandeng tangannya.

"Tentu, Eonnie. Silahkan saja." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah kepergian pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan kembali di buat bosan dengan kesendiriannya. Sehun sangat lama sehingga Ia menggerutu pelan dan memilih bangkit untuk berdiri. Luhan melihat sekeliling, begitu banyak manusia yang bahkan Ia tak mengenalinya. Dan, kembali duduk lagi.

Semua yang datang adalah orang-orang kaya dengan sifat angkuh mereka yang tinggi. Mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan harga selangit juga perawatan salon yang super mahal. Saling bersaing untuk menunjukkan siapa yang pantas di sebut paling kaya.

Luhan mendengus, Ia jengah dan begitu muak menghadiri acara orang-orang angkuh seperti ini. Terlebih lagi untuk para undangan wanita. Mereka hanya mementingkan egoismenya dan saling menjual harga diri mereka. Mereka bahkan rela menghabiskan banyak tabungan hanya untuk membeli satu potong gaun minim yang hanya di pakai dalam satu malam. Sangat percuma karena gaun yang mereka kenakan tak mungkin mereka pakai lagi di acara seperti ini selanjutnya.

Memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya mencari pendapatan, membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum miris. Dulu Ia juga di kenal hanya karena orang-orang suka memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Luhan adalah putri tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya di China. Semua orang tahu dirinya. Teman-temannya dulu hanya mencintai dan mendekati dirinya karena uang orangtuanya. Mereka tak pernah tulus menyayangi Luhan. Di belakang Luhan sekalipun mereka sangat senang membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya.

Termasuk lelaki yang dulu pernah Ia cintai, yang bahkan hanya memanfaatkan dirinya karena perusahaan Papanya. Lelaki dengan impian tingginya yang bodoh. Berniat untuk mempersunting Luhan di masa depan dan mengambil alih semua perusahaan yang dimiliki Papanya. Mengumbar banyak kata-kata cinta yang palsu dan membuat Luhan akhirnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

Luhan benci menjadi Luxiana. Nama itu seolah menjahatinya dan membuat dirinya tak bisa di cintai apa adanya oleh orang-orang. Tak ada cinta yang tulus untuknya, mungkin itu dulu. Dan sekarang Luhan bersyukur telah menemukan lelaki yang tepat. Ia berjanji akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Sehun malam ini. Setelah percintaan panas mereka nanti di ranjang.

Luhan bersemu merah membayangkan hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghalau khayalan mesumnya tentang Ia yang mendesah penuh cinta karena sentuhan mematikan kekasihnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dan mulai kembali bernafas tenang. Sehun tak kunjung datang dan itu membuat Luhan jadi gemas bukan main. Ia berdiri lagi dan berjalan di tengah keramaian. Berniat untuk menyusul Sehun karena Luhan bosan menunggu seorang diri disini.

Luhan berjalan dengan anggun. Ia berhenti di langkahnya ketika seorang pelayan muda menawarkannya beberapa cake imut yang menggemaskan. Luhan meneguk salivanya dan menatap cake imut itu penuh minat. Ia mengambil satu yang berukuran kecil dengan toping cherry merah segar di atasnya.

Luhan sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya cake imut ini. _Pasti sangat lezat dan manis! -pikirnya_. Dan, ketika Ia baru akan mulai membawa cake imut itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sepasang lengan kekar tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membuat Luhan terkejut.

Ia mendenguskan nafas jengah, dan memutar bola matanya begitu anggun. Ada kecupan mesra pula yang Luhan dapat di kedua bahu mulusnya. Awalnya Luhan diam saja, sampai Ia berniat untuk melepaskan rengkuhan posesif itu darinya.

"Jangan bergerak, Sayang. Kau tahu jika aku sudah sangat lama merindukanmu." Gumam lelaki itu.

Luhan diam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku dan matanya membeliak ketakutan. Bukan! Ini bukan suara Sehun! Ini juga bukan aroma maskulin kekasihnya. Dan, lantas siapa orang ini?!

"Si-Siapa, Ka—"

"Luxiana, apa kau sudah melupakan mantan kekasihmu sendiri, heum?."

Luhan berhenti bernafas. Keringat dingin langsung muncul di sekitaran dahinya dan mata Luhan berpencar penuh ketakutan. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan barang sepatah kata pun.

"Mantan kekasih?! Jangan katakan kalau kau adalah—"

Lelaki itu mencium pipinya, dan membalikkan badan Luhan yang mana membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Nafas Luhan memburu, dan matanya bahkan tak bisa berkedip karena terlalu terkejut.

Lelaki ini, lelaki yang selama ini Ia hindar dengan susah payah. Lelaki yang membuat Luhan membenci nama aslinya. Lelaki yang dulunya begitu teramat Ia cintai dan sekarang menjadi sosok yang paling Ia benci di dunia.

Lelaki ini, adalah mantan kekasihnya. Kris Wu.

"Iya, aku mantan kekasihmu. Ah, bukan. Aku adalah calon suamimu. Kris Wu. Kau ingatkan, Sayang? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku mencarimu, aku menemukanmu juga, Luxiana." Kris kembali memeluk tubuh kaku Luhan dalam pelukannya, "Luxiana Kim. Kau adalah Luxiana ku." Tambahnya lagi.

Cake yang di genggam Luhan jatuh bersamaan dengan airmata terkejutnya yang meluruh. Ia serasa berubah menjadi patung dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kris bahkan memeluknya begitu bahagia.

Para paparazzi langsung menyorot dan mengambil gambar mereka dengan kilauan cahaya Blizt yang memuakkan. Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Menjadi bahan omongan semua orang.

Dan mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa pertemuan yang paling tidak Ia inginkan seumur hidupnya harus terjadi disini? Di pesta acara ulang tahun perusahaan Sehun, juga di kediamannya?

Luhan menangis, menutup kelopak matanya ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Ia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah keramaian. Tepat di hadapan Sehun yang memandangnya terkejut dan marah. Kepalan tangan lelaki itu mengeras dengan buku jari-jarinya yang memutih. Auranya menjadi gelap dan penuh api kecemburuan juga tanda tanya besar.

Heechul dan Hangeng yang berdiri di belakang Sehun juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Heechul dengan tatapan penuh khawatirnya meminta suaminya untuk bertindak sesuatu.

"Yeobo! Berbuatlah sesuatu! Aku benci ketika putriku harus menjadi bahan omongan semua orang!." Bisik Heechul marah.

Hangeng hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tampak tenang dan tak berbuat sesuatu yang berarti. Ia menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang menegang bersamaan gerutukkan amarahnya yang terdegar jelas. Dan, kepalan tangan itu begitu keras dan bisa membunuh siapa saja dalam sekali pukul.

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti, dan berucap tegas.

"Dia adalah putriku, Sehun. Dia adalah Luxiana. Luxiana Kim. Wanita yang awalnya ingin kami jodohkan denganmu sejak lama. Dan, yang bersamanya itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, Kris Wu. Lelaki yang mungkin akan menikahinya, ketika kau mengatakan pada kami jika kau menolak perjodohanmu dengan Luxiana."

Mendengar penjelasan Hangeng membuat Sehun sadar. Dia menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Antara bodoh atau merasa lambat. Mengapa sejak lama Ia tidak mencari tahu tentang Luxiana? Dan mengapa sejak lama Ia juga tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang Luhan? Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat frustasi saat ini. Dan, Ia juga berpikir mungkin mulai saat ini perjalanan cintanya untuk mempertahankan Luhan tidak lah semudah yang Ia bayangkan.

Karena saingannya sendiri adalah Kris. Sahabat baiknya sejak lama.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **17 Februari 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, Readersku.

Hayo, Sehun kira-kira milih siapa? Mempertahankan Luhan atau memilih mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri? Konfliknya baru mau di mulai loh. Udah Sehunnie biar sama aku aja haha /ketawajahat/

Soo. Akhirnya ku bisa juga menyelesaikan satu Chapter ini doang dalam waktu yang sangat lama ye kan. Maaf nunggunya lama ya, soalnya Authornya sok sibuk sih wkwk.

Sampai jumpa di Next Chap! Moga gak kepikiran sama Chapter ini. Soalnya berat, kalian gak akan kuat. Biar Sehun dan Nadnad aja /kokjadidilansih

See you, Next time.

Big Love, Thanks *


	9. Chapter 8

Mendengar penjelasan Hangeng membuat Sehun sadar. Dia menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Antara bodoh atau merasa lambat. Mengapa sejak lama Ia tidak mencari tahu tentang Luxiana? Dan mengapa sejak lama Ia juga tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang Luhan? Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat frustasi saat ini. Dan, Ia juga berpikir mungkin mulai saat ini perjalanan cintanya untuk mempertahankan Luhan tidak lah semudah yang Ia bayangkan.

Karena saingannya sendiri adalah Kris. Sahabat baiknya sejak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswicth. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Benci.

Mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana marahnya perasaan Luhan saat ini. Sosok Kris yang selama ini begitu Ia hindari, mengapa si bedebah itu harus muncul di saat-saat seperti ini? Luhan tidak pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu. Dan, kemunculannya adalah sebuah masalah besar.

Masih dengan suasana tegang mencekam. Luhan hanya bisa menatatap nanar penuh ketakutan ketika Sehun mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Wajah tampan kekasihnya itu terlihat tak bersahabat. Matanya memincing tajam penuh amarah. Luhan bisa melihat tumpukan api emosi itu di balik kepalan tangannya yang berurat tegas.

Sehun berhenti, berdiri tepat dua langkah di depan Luhan yang masih dalam pelukan Kris. Luhan tidak berani mendongak, Ia hanya merunduk takut. Apalagi setelah Kris mulai menyapa Sehun, dan Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya untuk menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya.

Memutuskannya? Mungkin saja.

"Hai, Sehun." Kris menanggapi tatapan emosi Sehun dengan senyuman, Ia jelas belum mengetahui jika hawa mencekam di sekitarnya ini adalah karena kedatangannya. "Ah, maaf aku baru menyapamu. Aku harus menemui wanita yang di dalam pelukanku ini lebih dulu. Kau tahu? Wanita ini lah yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu sesaat kita masih kuliah di Amerika. Dia, Luxiana Kim. Wanita yang—"

"Lepaskan dia." Ketusnya dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang lepaskan dia, Brengsek! Apa kau tuli, hah?!" teriaknya murka.

Kris terperanjat dan mengerjapkan matanya gugup. Ia menarik tangannya dari pinggang Luhan, melepasnya. Sehun yang melihat celah itu langsung menarik Luhan cepat, menyentaknya cukup kuat hingga tubuh wanita itu sedikit oleng. Luhan meringis pergelangan tangannya yang di cekal kuat, tubuh mungilnya berada tepat di dekapan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun masih mencekal pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Satu tangannya terangkat. Dan Ia menunjuk Kris dengan telujuknya yang berada di depan wajah lelaki itu. Matanya masih menyorot tajam, dan ada ancaman yang Ia sematkan disana.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh wanitaku, maka aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun langsung berbalik dan menarik Luhan untuk beranjak dari sana. Kris yang seolah baru menyadari suatu hal segera ingin menyusulnya namun geraknya tertahan ketika beberapa pengawal Sehun yang mencoba menahannya.

Kris memberontak, tapi kekuatannya jelas kalah dengan beberapa pengawal Sehun yang berbadan besar dan tengah menahan geraknya. Berkali-kali Ia berteriak, namun Sehun mengabaikannya.

Sehun berjalan tergesa menuju pintu utama, sambil terus mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan yang berjalan tertatih dalam mengimbangi langkah lelaki itu. Luhan ingin melayangkan protes, berjalan cepat di tengah kerumunan banyak orang juga dengan stiletto setinggi empat belas centimeter bukanlah hal mudah.

Pergelangan kakinya jelas lecet sebentar lagi, begitupun tangannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi Luhan tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jika di pikir kembali, bukan Kris yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini semua. Namun, kebungkaman dan kebohongan Luhan-lah yang menjadi pemicu awalnya.

Luhan bahkan tak sempat untuk menyapa kedua orangtuanya lebih dulu. Ayahnya dengan senyuman kecil, dan Ibunya yang menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

Sebersit pertanyaan muncul, bagaimana orangtuanya bisa ada disini?

Persetan dengan acara yang masih berlangsung. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah di sediakan oleh supirnya sebelumnya. Kemudian Ia memutari mobil mewahnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Menancap gas secepat kilat, lalu menghilang begitu saja dengan meninggalkan kebingungan besar di pikiran semua tamu undangan.

Biarlah Brian yang mengurus semua sisa kegaduhan itu. Sehun tak peduli lagi, Ia butuh waktu yang panjang untuk berbicara serius dengan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Berada di puncak ketinggian tiga puluh lantai sebuah Apartement mewah. Nuansa klasik khas Eropa menyapa pandangannya yang pertama kali ketika Sehun membuka pintu besi itu. Lampu dengan cahaya keemasan yang terang menyinari di setiap tempat. Begitu minimalis hingga setiap dinding yang seharusnya dilapisi oleh semen kokoh itu malah berganti menjadi dinding kaca tebal tak tembus pandang.

Belum lagi kaca tebal disana berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang berkilauan indah. Ada taman kecil di dekatnya. Satu pohon dengan ketinggian yang sedang, rerumputan hijau, air mancur kecil, dan bunga-bunga berkelopak mungil menghiasi dengan cantik. Luhan tahu itu semua adalah buatan. Namun, sangat menyenangkan rasanya memiliki taman sendiri di dalam Apartement semegah ini, belum lagi ayunan besi dengan tempat duduknya yang memanjang, yang terdapat bantalan lembut disitu.

Begitu mengundang.

Luhan berjanji akan mengunjunginya ketika urusannya dengan Sehun selesai.

Ia juga melewati pandangannya pada ruang tengah, yang terdapat sofa empuk juga televisi LED dengan ukuran sangat besar menempel di dinding. Tak jauh dari itu, ada pantry yang terdapat di ujung sisi ruang dalam apartement ini. Dengan kemewahan cahaya putihnya yang berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya lampu. Sangat rapi dan bersih, juga lengkap.

Luhan sangat ingin memasak disana nanti.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk terkagum-kagum pada apartement milik kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan Luhan tidak sadar ketika langkahnya yang mengekor di belakang Sehun membawanya naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang bercat putih.

Luhan yakin ini adalah kamar Sehun.

Mereka tidak berbicara apapun sejak meninggalkan acara itu. Sehun masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya namun tak sekuat ketika berada di pesta. Ia membuka pintu dan menuntun Luhan masuk, kemudian mengunci mereka berdua dari dalam.

Kamar yang sangat luas. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Luhan. Bahkan kamar Sehun sendiri juga memiliki kaca tebal sebagai pembatas dindingnya. Dengan tirai gorden berwarna abu-abu keperakan tersampir rapi di ujung. Hanya ada lapisan tirai putih berokat yang menutupi kaca tebal itu.

Tidak semuanya berdinding kaca. Hanya sebagian.

Terdapat pula satu pintu kayu berdiri kokoh disana. Yang Luhan yakini itu adalah pintu untuk menuju ke balkon kamar.

Sejujurnya, Luhan benci dengan keheningan ini. Banyak sekali yang ingin Ia ungkapkan pada Sehun namun semua itu seolah hanya berada di dalam pikirannya.

Bibirnya kelu, dan Luhan terlalu takut dengan itu. Belum lagi bungkamnya Sehun, bersama tatapan matanya yang memincing tajam menyudutkan rasa percaya diri Luhan. Ia hanya bisa duduk dengan kepala merunduk di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan di saku celananya dan tengah memandangi kota Seoul di balik kaca tebalnya.

Luhan melirik pergelangan kakinya yang memerah. Ia merasakan ada luka lecet disana. Namun, untuk bergerak sedikit demi membuka ikatan tali stilettonya saja Luhan tak berani. Ia bahkan berusaha supaya nafas gusarnya tak terdengar sampai di telinga Sehun.

Bernafas dalam diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menghela nafas berat di depannya. Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, berjalan ke arah Luhan yang masih betah dengan kebungkamannya.

Luhan mendadak semakin takut, dan meremat gusar gaunnya di depan kedua pahanya yang terkatup rapat. Matanya terpejam erat ketika Sehun berhenti. Kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya.

Luhan pikir Sehun akan menyakitinya ketika lelaki itu mencoba untuk meraih pergelangan kakinya. Namun, apa yang di lakukan dan di ucapkannya setelah itu membuat Luhan tersentak dan membuka matanya.

"Maaf, pasti rasanya perih sekali untukmu." Sehun meraih kaki Luhan dan melepaskan simpulan tali stilettonya. Menjauhkan sepatu itu dari kaki Luhan dan Ia bisa melihat banyak luka lecet disana.

Sehun menyentuh luka itu sedikit, namun efeknya membuat Luhan meringis perih. Bahkan Luhan mencoba untuk menarik kakinya, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Se-Sehun."

"Biarkan aku mengobatinya lebih dulu." Ujar lelaki itu kemudian beranjak.

Luhan masih merunduk. Dan, Ia semakin terkejut ketika Sehun telah kembali lengkap dengan wadah baskom berukuran sedang berisikan air hangat. Ada handuk basah juga beberapa bunga disana. Sehun mencampurkan satu tutup botol cairan antiseptic kedalam air rendaman bunga itu.

Ia kembali meraih kaki Luhan dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air. Rasa hangat menyapa kulitnya. Sehun membasahi kaki Luhan dengan lembut, Ia juga membersihkannya menggunakan handuk.

Ada rasa sedikit perih yang Ia rasakan di kakinya. Namun jauh dari pada itu, hatinya lebih terasa perih dan terluka. Ia terluka karena kebaikan yang Sehun berikan. Setelah kebohongan besar dan kekacauan yang Ia perbuat. Sehun menyakiti Luhan untuk merasa lebih bersalah.

Luhan berkaca-kaca dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Sehun, kau tak perlu melakukannya untuk ku. Berhentilah." Pinta Luhan dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sehun masih sibuk membersihkan kakinya yang satu lagi, setelah kaki yang pertama sudah Ia keringkan menggunakan handuk.

"Diamlah, Luhan. Aku sedang mengobatimu sekarang. Jangan melarangku untuk melakukannya." Sehun masih tak menatapnya.

"Tapi kau menyakiti perasaanku yang merasa begitu bersalah padamu, Sehun. Kumohon berhenti." Saat itu pula tetesan air mata lolos di ujung kedua mata rusanya.

Sehun berhenti, Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu. Luhan yang menangis dengan bibir menahan getaran untuk tidak terisak. Sehun melihatnya sekilas, kemudian mengeringkan kaki Luhan yang telah selesai Ia bersihkan. Menaruh wadah baskomnya di kolong ranjang, kemudian beranjak.

Luhan masih terus merunduk, dan menangis. Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, menggapai kepalanya dan memeluk wanitanya itu dengan hangat.

"Iya, Luhan. Kau menyakitiku. Bahkan aku begitu kecewa karena selama ini aku telah di bohongi oleh seseorang yang begitu aku cintai." Ujar Sehun lirih. Ada nada kecewa yang benar-benar Ia sematkan di kalimatnya barusan. Membuat Luhan semakin menjatuhkan air matanya, dan berniat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang Ia rasa tak pantas Ia dapatkan saat ini.

Tapi, Sehun menahannya dengan baik. Lelaki itu malah sedikit mengangkatnya hingga Luhan rasa Ia tak punya celah lagi untuk beranjak. Sehun mengunci seluruh pergerakannya dengan pelukan erat.

"Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, maka sama seperti kau menambah lagi kekecewaanku, Luhan." Titahnya tegas, tak ingin di bantah.

Luhan bergetar, Ia kalut pada dirinya sendiri. Kemeja Sehun telah sepenuhnya basah oleh airmatanya yang merembes disana. Luhan tidak menjawab, Ia bahkan menggantungkan kedua tangannya di sisi samping kemeja Sehun. Terlalu takut untuk membalas pelukan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Balas pelukanku, Luhan." perintahnya lagi.

Dengan setengah ragu, Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Membalas pelukannya.

Luhan hanya tak perlu tahu, bahwa Sehun menyunggingkan senyum berartinya saat ini.

"Sehun."

"Hum? Kau sudah selesai menangis?." Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut halus Luhan hingga sebatas punggungnya.

Nafas Luhan sudah terdengar tenang. Ia tidak lagi terisak, perlahan-lahan tangisnya pun berhenti.

Luhan rasa, Sehun sedang memberikannya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yang Luhan takjub, kenapa Sehun seolah tak marah, walau Luhan tahu kebohongannya ini sungguh membuat lelaki itu kecewa padanya. Namun, sikap Sehun yang tenang dan masih dengan perhatian itu membuat Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Setelah berhasil memastikan bahwa suaranya telah kembali pada kerongkongannya. Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk mulai menceritakan semuanya. Masih dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun. Luhan menikmati bagaimana telinganya menangkap suara detak jantung Sehun yang berdebar hangat.

Suara jantung lelaki itu seperti suara jantungnya. Sehun adalah hidupnya.

"Sekarang aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Apa kau siap mendengarkanku?." Jemari Luhan bermain di dada bidangnya. Membentuk pola abstrak yang menyenangkan.

"Segeralah."

"Apa kau tidak akan marah?."

"Aku akan memutuskan untuk marah atau tidak setelah mendengar semuanya."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menahannya sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia masih dengan kesibukannya yang membuat pola-pola melingkar di dada kekasihnya.

"Nama asliku yang sebenarnya bukan _'Luhan_. Aku memiliki seorang Ayah yang berdarah Korea, dan memiliki marga Kim. Sedangkan, Ibuku, perempuan keturunan China-Korea. Namun, marga Ibuku mengikuti marga kakek ku. Marga 'Xi," Luhan menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas.

Sehun hanya diam dan menyimak, tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengelus rambut kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah bertemu dengan orangtuaku lebih dulu di pesta tadi. Ayahku Kim Hangeng, dan Ibuku Xi Heechul. Walau sebenarnya Ibuku juga sudah mengikuti marga Ayahku semenjak menikah dengannya."

Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun mengangguk. Kali ini, Ia menggigit bibir. Luhan tidak tahu apa ini akan berdampak bagus atau tidak ketika Ia akan menjelaskan nama aslinya. Tentang alasannya yang mengubah nama itu. Namun, Luhan tak ragu untuk menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

"Dan, nama asliku sebenarnya adalah Luxiana. Luxiana Kim." Lirih Luhan resah, Ia sebenarnya tak ingin lagi menyebut nama aslinya. Seolah nama itu benar-benar telah berbuat jahat padanya.

Sehun tercekat ketika mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Luhan sendiri. Namun, Luhan tak perlu tahu tentang itu.

"Kenapa kau mengubah nama aslimu, Lu? Bukankah itu nama yang cantik?" Sehun di desak rasa penasaran.

"Apa nama Luhan tidak cantik?."

"Sama cantiknya. Hanya saja, kau pasti punya alasan kuat untuk mengganti nama itu." _kumohon lekasnya bercerita, Sayang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal lagi._

Luhan merunduk, Ia mendesah ragu. Tangannya yang semula bermain pola di kemeja Sehun, sekarang meremas kemeja itu dengan gusar. Sejujurnya, Luhan takut untuk memberi tahu alasannya. Takut bila Sehun akan marah padanya.

Paham dengan keterdiaman Luhan, Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkan perasaan wanitanya ini. Kendati, perasaannya sendiri berdebar bukan main.

Sedikitnya, Itu memberi Luhan kekuatan dan keberanian. Ia melanjutkan pengakuannya.

"Aku mengubah namaku bukan tanpa alasan, Sehun. Aku sangat menyukai nama itu, nama yang diberikan oleh Ayahku ketika aku lahir. Nama yang membuatku banyak di kenal oleh teman-teman semasa sekolah. Namun, nama itu juga yang membawa _luka_ untuk ku."

Luka? Sehun akan menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani melukai hati kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu menegaskan rahangnya.

"Dulu, aku memiliki banyak sekali teman. Mereka selalu baik padaku, begitu perhatian. Aku sering mengajak mereka untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di mall atau pergi makan di restaurant mewah. Aku tak masalah ketika akan membayar semua yang teman-temanku beli. Karena, pikiranku saat itu berkata bahwa mungkin inilah caranya berteman baik. Ayahku begitu memanjakanku. Memberiku banyak fasilitas mewah dan uang jajan yang sangat berlebihan. Aku pernah menolak itu, mengatakan pada Ayahku jika apa yang Ia berikan padaku terlalu banyak. Tapi, Ayah selalu bilang, jika Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan putri kecilnya. Putri tunggalnya." Jeda Luhan lagi, sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Hingga suatu hari, aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan teman-temanku di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Saat itu aku berniat untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, dan aku berhenti, bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika mereka menyebut-nyebutkan namaku."

 **Flashback On.**

 _Suara tawa menghentikan pergerakan Luhan. Ia berniat untuk ke perpustakaan namun mengurungkan niat ketika Ia melihat teman-temannya di ujung lorong. Luhan ingin menyapa dan bergabung bersama mereka, namun Ia harus berhenti ketika namanya disebut dalam decak tawa yang meremehkan._

" _Kau tahu? Menyenangkan bukan rasanya berteman dengan Luxiana? Dia adalah gadis paling kaya di sekolah ini. Orangtuanya begitu bergemilang harta sehingga fasilitas yang Ia dapatkan begitu mewah dan penuh dengan uang." Gadis di ujung lorong itu kemudian berdecih muak, "Tapi, apa yang di dapatkannya itu sungguh membuatku iri! Orangtuaku bahkan tak pernah memanjakanku seperti itu. Berteman dengan Luxiana rasanya bisa melampiaskan apapun yang tak dapat ku raih. Seperti mendapatkan barang-barang mewah dan makan makanan lezat? Sungguh beruntung kita berteman dengan Luxiana." Kemudian Ia tertawa dengan nada yang menjengkelkan._

 _Luhan yang berada di balik dinding hanya bisa merunduk, Ia meremat kuat genggamannya pada buku yang di peluknya. Bergetar menahan tangis dan amarah._

" _Kau benar! Bahkan aku bisa mendapatkan barang branded yang di jual di Mall dengan mudah. Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura tulus berteman dengannya. Lalu mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan, kemudian Ia akan membayari semua yang kita butuhkan."_

" _Luxiana, dia sungguh gadis yang malang."_

" _Dan juga, sangat bodoh."_

 _Kemudian mereka saling melempar tawa yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinga Luhan. Nafas Luhan tercekat hebat, Ia menahan emosi dengan meremas buku yang di peluknya. Luhan ingin menampar mulut mereka dengan buku-buku ini. Namun, Ia memilih segera pergi dari sana. Dengan membawa sejuta luka yang terus tak henti-hentinya menjadikan air mata kecewanya luruh._

 _Namun, kekecewaannya tak berakhir sampai di situ._

 **Flashback Off.**

Luhan kembali menangis mengingat cuplikan masa lalu itu. Sampai sekarang rasa sakit hati itu masih terasa. Ia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dari dekapannya. Ia marah, sangat marah. Namun bukan kepada Luhan, melainkan kepada orang-orang yang memanfaatkan ketulusan hati kekasihnya. Sehun ingin sekali menyingkirkan orang-orang itu! Ia bisa memberi banyak pelajaran _menyiksa_ untuk mereka jika Luhan mengizinkannya.

Seolah bisa membaca arti marah dari tatapan Sehun. Luhan menggeleng ringan, Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Jangan, Sehun. Kau tak perlu mencari mereka, aku sudah memaafkannya meski selalu saja tersiksa jika mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi." Bisiknya.

"Tapi, Luhan—"

"Kau ingin mendengar yang lain?."

Sehun diam, hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

"Sejak hari itu, aku menjauhi mereka. Ayahku terlalu berlebihan hingga meminta pihak sekolah untuk memindahkan mereka ke sekolah lain karena membuatku menangis dan kecewa. Tapi, aku tak melarang Ayahku. Karena aku pun tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka."

"Ayahmu melakukan hal yang benar." Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya, lagi.

"Tapi, Sehun,"

"Hum?"

"Kurasa, aku tak tahu kelanjutan cerita ini akan berdampak baik atau tidak. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya. Tapi, aku tahu, aku harus. Hanya saja, Aku takut kau akan marah." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan gugup.

"Apa ini soal, _Kris_? Mantan kekasihmu?" Sehun berujar dingin.

Luhan bernafas gusar. Perkataan Sehun berhasil menohoknya. Ini adalah fakta yang sesungguhnya ingin Sehun ketahui. Tidak sepenuhnya, ada satu lagi fakta yang menurutnya lebih berarti untuk Ia dengarkan langsung daripada soal, _Kris_.

Luhan mengangguk samar, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Di tahun kedua, aku mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang seniorku di sekolah. Dan, pria itu adalah Kris. Pemuda yang populer di kalangan para gadis waktu itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, jadi waktu itu aku sangat gugup. Sehingga, satu-satunya sahabat yang tulus padaku mengatakan jika aku tak boleh menolak pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Dia sangat populer, dan sahabatku berkata akan sangat beruntung jika aku menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi, aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihku."

"Luhan, kau tahu? Kau sangat polos atau sangat bodoh karena mudah dipengaruhi seperti itu oleh sahabatmu? Tidak seharusnya kau menerima Kris!." Sehun berujar penuh rasa cemburu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Luhan memelototi lelaki itu karena telah mengatakannya bodoh. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Bilang saja jika kau cemburu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan memberengut.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, Sayang. Aku memang cemburu, _sangat_. Apalagi setelah mendapatinya memelukmu di pesta tadi. Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan rahangnya." Ketusnya.

Luhan hanya membatin geli. Sungguh, mengetahui Sehun yang cemburu merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Bukankah itu artinya Sehun sangat mencintainya?

Luhan jadi ingin memancing amarah cemburu itu lagi lebih dalam.

"Tapi, Sehun. Aku sungguh tidak benar-benar terpengaruh oleh perkataan sahabatku. Jujur saja, dulu aku sempat mencintainya. Mencintai Kris, yang notabene adalah sahabatmu juga, benar?" Luhan menggodanya.

"Luhan, jangan memancingku jika kau tak ingin ku telanjangi sekarang juga."

Luhan menepuk lagi bahu kekasihnya, kali ini lebih keras karena wajahnya merona padam oleh perkataan gamblang Sehun barusan.

" _Pervert!_ Sialan."

"Oh, mulut mungil ini benar-benar kurang ajar," Sehun mencium gemas bibir Luhan, wanitanya itu memincingkan matanya tajam ke arahnya.

Sehun hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman kecil, "Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?,"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas berat, merunduk dengan jemari lentiknya yang bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Setelah itu, kami menjalani hubungan asmara seperti halnya yang dilakukan kekasih lain pada umumnya—" Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar penuturannya, wanita itu dengan cepat menggeleng dan kembali berujar, "Tidak, Tidak, Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih jauh. Hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan, karena Ayahku juga begitu menjaga ketat diriku."

Luhan bernafas lega ketika tubuh Sehun kembali bersandar nyaman di kepala ranjang. Luhan tahu tatapan lelaki itu telah kembali melunak tanpa Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Luhan melanjutkan.

"Kris pernah mengatakan jika Ia sedikit terganggu dengan sifat protektif Ayahku yang berlebihan. Selalu mengawasiku meski Kris sudah menyakini Ayah bahwa aku akan aman bersamanya. Aku pernah menyampaikan itu pada Ayahku, tapi setelahnya aku akan mendapati wajah Ayahku yang murung dan marah seharian. Karena, pada hari dimana pengawal Ayah tak menjaga ketatku selama satu hari. Dimana itu pula aku mendapatkan fakta yang mengecewakan dari Kris."

Luhan menahan matanya untuk tak kembali memanas oleh tangis.

"Kris hampir menjebak ku," lirih Luhan dalam kepahitan, "Kami sedang berkencan, dan Ia membawaku ke sebuah hotel. Aku hanya percaya ketika Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin aku menemaninya di acara ulang tahun keluarganya. Pesta itu memang di adakan, dan aku sempat meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar setelah aku merasakan kepalaku mendadak pusing, setelah meminum jus orange yang diberikan oleh Kris. Lalu, saat aku merasa sudah lebih baik. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kris dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Aku mengupingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Ia mengatakan pada seseorang itu jika Ia akan menjebakku untuk—"

"Hentikan, Luhan." tandas Sehun.

"—dia berencana untuk meniduriku hingga—"

"Kubilang hentikan, Luhan! Apa kau tak dengar?!" Sehun berteriak marah di depan wajah Luhan yang merunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

"—hingga membuatku, hamil. Kemudian Ia akan menikahiku lalu berencana mengambil alih perusahaan Ayahku!." Luhan menangis dan tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri, "Aku membencinya, Sehun! Aku membencinya! Bahkan aku membenci namaku sendiri." Raungnya putus asa.

"KEPARAT KAU, KRIS!." Sehun berteriak murka setelah Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

Ia sama halnya dengan Luhan. Memburu oksigen yang terasa mencekik paru-paru mereka. Sehun marah, tapi Ia tahu bahwa Luhan begitu terluka selama ini.

Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap tegas ke dalam mata Luhan yang berkilau di balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Wanita itu masih saja menangis.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya, Sayang?"

"Jangan, Sehun."

"Dia memberimu obat perangsang waktu itu, Luhan! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk percaya?! Oh, Astaga." Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat demi menenangkan amarahnya sendiri. Ia membawa kepala Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan di balik bahunya yang lebar.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kris. Tidak selama aku tak mengizinkanmu." Sehun mencium mesra bahu Luhan yang terbuka, mengelus surai kecoklatannya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Pergilah berendam, Sayang. Kau butuh itu untuk menenangkan dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan duduk di kursi santai yang terdapat di kamar Sehun. Ia menerawang matanya ke pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang menakjubkan di balik dinding kaca tebal itu. Rambutnya sudah kering dan jatuh terurai di belakang punggungnya, tubuhnya juga telah kembali segar sehabis mandi.

Gaun silvernya telah berganti menjadi gaun tidur yang tipis transparan. Luhan tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun di baliknya, Ia membutuhkan Sehun.

Membutuhkan seluruh kehangatan lelaki itu.

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Luhan segera menoleh. Ia tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya telah selesai mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggang. Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tubuh atletisnya terpampang nyata di mata Luhan, membuat wanita itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Biar aku yang mengeringkannya untukmu." Bisik Luhan, membuat Sehun menatapnya takjub ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun di balik gaun tidurnya. Bahkan tubuh telanjang itu tak bisa luput dari perhatian Sehun di bawah cahaya lampu kamar yang temaram.

Luhan tersenyum menatapnya, Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga gaun tidurnya terkesingkap sebatas pangkal pahanya. Memperlihatkan sedikit pemandangan vaginanya yang indah.

Mata Sehun berkilat penuh gairah.

Luhan menggosok handuk kecil itu di rambut kekasihnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar Sehun yang mengarah ke dunia bawahnya, membuat Luhan semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"Rambutmu belum kering, Sayang."

"Persetan dengan itu! Aku lebih menginginkanmu, Luhan."

Luhan tertawa geli, ketika Sehun mengangkat gaun tidurnya terburu-buru. Membuangnya ke lantai, dan langsung menghujani bibirnya dengan ciuman basah. Luhan membalas pagutan itu tak kalah mesra. Menjatuhkan lilitan handuk Sehun, kemudian meremas lembut sesuatu yang besar di sana, yang sudah berdiri dengan tegang.

Sehun menggeram di balik ciuman panas mereka. Ia mendorong bahu Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang. Membaringkan Luhan dengan ringan di atas bantalan empuk. Tak melepas ciuman itu sedikit pun, malah semakin memperdalam dengan mengangkat sedikit kepala kekasihnya yang terbaring resah di bawahnya.

Luhan melengguh ringan ketika Sehun menggigit bibirnya, membuatnya membuka mulut dan mempersilahkan lidah lelaki itu untuk mengakses seluruh ruang di bagian dalamnya.

Sehun mencumbunya dengan panas. Penuh dengan gejolak gairah yang berapi-api. Menghantarkan Luhan pada sensasi menggelitik yang menjadikan darahnya mendidih. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, pengap dan sesak begitu terasa. Luhan mendorong Sehun ketika Ia merasa Ia sangat membutuhkan nafas.

"Kau mencumbuku dengan gila." Bisik Luhan parau dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau lebih membuatku gila, Sayang." Sehun turun menuju lehernya. Membasahi bibir dan mengecap kulit mulus Luhan yang harum.

Bibirnya menjilat disana, membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Dan, Ia memekik ringan saat jemari kokoh Sehun telah berlabuh di payudaranya. Meremas-remas dengan lembut, hingga mencubit putting kemerahan itu.

Sehun turun, masih dengan lidah yang berlabuh di sana-sini. Menjilati tulang selangkanya dan terus turun menuju payudaranya yang membusung.

"Sehun.."

Desah Luhan parau, menjadikan sprei linen sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa berkecamuk yang berperang dalam dirinya. Sehun masih menjilati dan mengecup payudaranya, mengabaikan putting kemerahan Luhan yang menegang sempurna.

Luhan gemas dengan kesengajaan Sehun yang mengabaikan puttingnya. Lelaki itu menggoda Luhan hingga ke titik ketidakberdayaannya. Luhan marah karena Sehun seolah mempermainkan dirinya, Ia mengangkat kepala kekasihnya sendiri dan menuntun bibir tipis itu menuju ke putting payudaranya yang meminta untuk di manjakan lebih.

Sehun tertawa geli di dalam hati, menerima dengan senang hati atas permintaan wanitanya. Ia bagai seorang bayi disana, menyusu dengan kuat hingga membuat Luhan mendesahkan namanya manja.

Luhan membusungkan dadanya tinggi-tinggi. Menekan kepala Sehun lebih dalam, meliriknya dengan tatapan sayu. Sehun membalas tatapan sayunya, tersenyum kecil di balik bibirnya yang menghisap kuat. Tangan Luhan tak tahan untuk tak mengacaukan rambut hitam legam lelaki itu, meremasnya dengan kacau.

Merasa puas dengan memanjakan kedua payudara cantik kekasihnya. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya semakin jauh. Mengecup basah dan meninggalkan jejak samar di perut rata Luhan yang menggeliat.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti meracau, dengan mata setengah terpejam, Ia menggerakkan kakinya resah. Ciuman Sehun berlabuh di paha dalamnya. Mengecup setiap jengkal kulitnya yang mengkilat oleh keringat. Membuka pahanya dengan pelan. Luhan memekik keras saat dunia bawahnya mulai di permainkan oleh bibir dan lidah Sehun.

"Oh! Sehun-ah."

Luhan hampir menangis atas raungannya sendiri. Menjepit kepala Sehun lebih dalam dengan pahanya. Meminta bibir kekasihnya untuk memanjakan kewanitaannya lebih panas.

Sehun menurutinya. Menjilati setiap sisi basah yang menghancurkan pemikiran rasionalnya. Aroma khas yang menghipnotis itu, membuat kilatan gairahnya semakin membara.

Sehun mencubit lembut kedua sisi pintu kewanitaan Luhan. Melesakkan lidahnya semakin jauh, menggoda sesuatu di dalam sana hingga Luhan merasa bahwa tubuhnya nyaris lemas hanya dengan jilatan dan hisapan Sehun yang begitu membakar.

Sudah! Cukup! Luhan tak bisa lagi bersabar. Ia menginginkan Sehun.

Menginginkan lelaki itu seutuhnya, hanya di dalam dirinya.

Luhan menarik kepala Sehun lembut, meremat kuat pundaknya untuk menuntun lelaki itu merangkak naik di atas dirinya. Sehun menciumi lehernya sebelum menyatukan ciuman kembali di bibir kekasihnya.

Tangan Luhan mengalung di pundaknya, begitu pula Sehun yang mengalungkan kedua kaki wanita cantiknya itu di pinggulnya.

Ciuman Sehun panas, menuntut. Mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga ke tingkat dimana kepala Luhan akan semakin melesak jatuh ke dalam bantal. Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun sudah mencoba untuk memasuki dunia bawahnya yang basah.

Dadanya kembali membusung, dan punggung Sehun adalah pelampiasan terbaik ketika buku-buku jarinya mencakar halus atas rangsangan kenikmatan yang akan Ia dapatkan.

Kejantanan Sehun memenuhi Luhan begitu penuh. Lelaki itu menggeram marah atas sensasi menyiksa yang membuat gairahnya semakin berkobar. Kedutan dan remasan yang Luhan berikan dari tubuhnya membuat Sehun buta. Matanya yang teduh tidak lagi ada disana, melainkan sorot berkilat nafsu yang membuat Luhan merona karenanya.

"Kau," Sehun kehabisan kata-kata di nafasnya yang tersenggal, "Aku bahkan belum menghentakmu tapi kau sudah mencoba untuk menghisap seluruh hidupku, Luhan." ujarnya putus asa.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah, Ia membelai rahang Sehun dan mereka saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta.

Mendambakan diri masing-masing.

"Bergeraklah, Sayang." Bisik Luhan.

"Oh, dengan senang hati."

Setelah itu Luhan harus bertanggung jawab atas perkataan yang barusan Ia lontarkan. Sehun menghentaknya keras dengan tempo perlahan beberapa saat hingga berujung lebih cepat.

Kepala Sehun menggeram di balik lehernya, dan Luhan hanya bisa meracau kesetanan.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang ribut ketika mendapati bahwa dunia bawahnya di hentak habis-habisan. Menyentuh ke titik terdalam sehingga Luhan nyaris menangis karena tak tahan menahan kenikmatan surgawi ini.

Oh, Astaga! Betapa Ia begitu mendambakan hubungan seksnya bersama Sehun.

Tak peduli dengan hawa dingin di luar sana, atau malam yang semakin larut. Sehun hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk memanjakan Luhan. Menyatukan tubuh mereka erat-erat, dan Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak ribut.

Luhan menggeleng resah, kepalanya mendadak pening. Tubuhnya sangat terasa membakar dan gejolak dalam dirinya mengepul di dalam perutnya. Ia terus berteriak kalut menyebutkan nama Sehun. Di atas desahan parau yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila di atasnya.

Tautan jemari mereka terjalin kuat. Sehun menggenggam kesepuluh jemari Luhan dengan jemarinya sendiri di sisi samping wajah tak berdaya wanita itu.

Luhan merasakan jika seluruh titik saraf kehidupannya berpusat di bawah sana. Gumpalan di dalam dirinya semakin penuh, dan Luhan tahu sebentar lagi Ia akan mencapai titik kepuasannya dengan orgasme.

"Se-Sehun, A-aku. . . A-Aku. . ." Ia tersenggal.

"Ke-luarkan, Sa-yang. Sebentar lagi-h aku juga-h akan men-jem-put-mu." Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo hentakan kerasnya.

Membuat Luhan semakin berteriak tak terkendali sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Setelah itu Ia merasakan jika dirinya telah sampai. Tanpa ragu langsung mencurahkan ledakan itu semua hingga semakin memenuhi kejantanan Sehun di dalam kewanitannya.

Tubuh Luhan melemas seiring dengan tautan jemarinya yang mengendur lemah. Sehun terus bergerak tak terkendali di atas tubuhnya kemudian berteriak kencang menyeruhkan nama Luhan lantang atas pelepasan kenikmatan yang diraihnya.

"Luhan!."

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke titik dimana tak ada celah sama sekali di antara mereka. Menumpahkan semua api putih yang membakar hangus dirinya di dalam diri Luhan. Menjadikan kepuasan dan kenikmatan semakin kentara dirasakan oleh wanita itu.

Habis, tak tersisa sama sekali.

Sehun melemaskan tubuhnya dan jatuh dengan lembut memeluk tubuh lengket Luhan di bawahnya. Mencium pelipisnya penuh kasih dan tersenyum penuh kekaguman atas apa yang telah diberikan wanita itu oleh dirinya.

"Luhan, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup bibirnya mesra.

Luhan tersenyum haru mendengarnya. Masih dengan kejantanan Sehun yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam dirinya. Wanita itu membelai rahang tegas kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga begitu sangat mencintaimu, Sehun." bisik Luhan parau. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ia ingin menangisi kebahagiaannya.

Terdiam sebentar menikmati masa pelepasan yang menyenangkan. Sehun kembali berujar ketika merasa deru nafas Luhan telah kembali tenang. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika satu kali lagi? Kau mau, hum?."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan kilatan penuh gairah kembali mengusai sorot teduhnya.

Luhan mendelik ketika merasa Sehun sudah kembali tegang, masih di dalam tubuhnya.

"Secepat itu?!."

"Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahku dengan cepat, Sayang. Aku sudah _on_ lagi saat ini. Kau belum terlalu lelah untuk satu kali lagi pelepasan kan, Cantik?." Sehun membelai payudaranya lembut.

Membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendesah, dan matanya dengan cepat kembali berubah sayu.

"Oh, Oke. Hanya satu kali." Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak merasakan Sehun kembali mencumbu lehernya.

"Tidak, janji. Berdoa saja supaya aku tidak kelepasan untuk menghentakmu lebih lama malam ini, Sayang." _Smirk_ Sehun sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lapar Luhan yang mendelik kepadanya.

Bibir mungil itu ingin melayangkan protes, namun segera di bungkam oleh Sehun dengan ciuman basah yang membara dan panas.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali terlibat dalam pergulatan seks yang hebat.

Yah, semoga saja Sehun tidak menghentak Luhan melebihi batas hingga membuat kekasih cantiknya itu akan melemas kemudian pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi membias masuk melalui jendela kaca tebal apartement Sehun. Menyinari dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Menerangi sepasang kekasih yang masih bergelut nyaman dan saling berpelukan mesra di dalam selimut hangat.

Luhan menggeliat ringan ketika hawa hangat kembali menerpa kulitnya. Kemudian terbangun, dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya dengan lemah di sisa kelelahan yang masih bergelayut di tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sayang. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun." Sehun berkata serak khas suara seseorang yang masih mengantuk. Mata lelaki itu juga masih terpejam nyaman.

"Ini sudah hampir siang, Sehun." keluhnya, "Mataharinya menyinari cukup terik."

"Mudah saja."

Sehun berkata demikian yang mana membuat Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Wanita itu kembali ingin bertanya, namun sedetik kemudian diam setelah melihat Sehun mengambil suatu remot kecil di atas nakas sebelah ranjang, menekan salah satu tombol disana.

Selanjutnya, Luhan bisa melihat tirai gorden abu-abu keperakan itu tertutup rapat dengan sendirinya. Membuat suasana kamar kembali temaram. Cahaya matahari pagi hanya masuk melalui ventilasi udara di atas jendela.

"Wah, kau punya apartement yang menakjubkan, Sehun." decak Luhan kagum.

Apalagi kira-kira kecanggihan yang dimiliki apartement mewah pacarnya ini?

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Kembali memasukkan kepala Luhan dalam pelukannya, dan menutup mata karena rasa kantuk berat yang masih Ia rasakan.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sayangku. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Ia menepuk dada telanjang Sehun pelan.

"Kau bahkan tak memberi waktu untuk ku bernafas lebih banyak setelah pergulatan seks kita yang sangat panjang. Berapa orgasme kau malam tadi? Empat kali?." Ketus Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kembali merona.

"Itu artinya aku sangat _perkasa_ , bukan? Seharusnya kau bangga memiliki aku sebagai kekasihmu." Ujarnya bangga dengan senyum di wajahnya. Masih, dengan mata terpejam.

"Itu karena kau dulunya adalah seorang _penikmat_ wanita. Berapa wanita yang pernah kau tiduri sebelum aku?!." Luhan mulai terbakar api cemburu.

Nada bicaranya membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk membuka mata, menatapnya geli dan tertawa menjengkelkan di depan Luhan yang memberengut marah.

"Tak terhitung," Sehun seolah sengaja memancing amarahnya lebih jauh. Ia mengerling nakal pada Luhan, "Tapi, mereka tidak lebih baiknya dari dirimu, Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerangkan namaku seseksi dirimu. Tetap kau yang terbaik, Sayangku."

Luhan menepuk dadanya lagi, tapi Ia tak melayangkan protes. Sejujurnya, Luhan tentu sangat bangga dengan keahlian Sehun dalam memporak-porandakan habis kewanitannya. Oh, sensasi kenikmatannya kembali membuat wajah Luhan memanas tanpa sadar.

Dan, hal itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun yang memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan pergulatan seks kita semalam, benar kan Sayang?." Bibir Sehun tersenyum menantang.

"Sehun!."

"Mau mencoba untuk melakukan seks di pagi hari?."

"Tidak, lagi! Aku lelah." Protesnya kemudian mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membalik badan memunggungi Sehun yang tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodanya.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sehun telah menghentikan tawanya. Rasa kantuk tak lagi menyerang tubuhnya. Membuatnya serasa benar-benar segar hanya dengan berhasil menggoda sang kekasih cantiknya yang tengah merajuk.

Sehun teringat akan penjelasan Luhan semalam tentang alasan Ia mengubah nama aslinya. Sejujurnya, Sehun belum puas dengan beberapa alasan itu.

Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Sehun pastikan.

Mungkinkah Luhan mengubah namanya karena Ia juga ingin menolak perjodohan _itu_?

"Lu. . ."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Luhan."

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Sayang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Ini serius." Sehun berujar tegas.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuka selimut sebatas bahu. Dan, sedikit terkesiap ketika mendapati Sehun telah menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut yang sulit Ia mengerti.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Luhan dan tak sadar suaranya bergetar.

"Apa. . . kau memiliki alasan lain dengan mengubah nama _Luxiana_ menjadi _Luhan_?." keseriusan Sehun ini membuat Luhan menjadi gugup.

"I—itu. . ." Luhan menghela nafas gusar, kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Ada satu alasan terkuat sebenarnya yang membuatku benar-benar tak ingin lagi memakai nama Luxiana." Lirih Luhan dengan kepala merunduk. Melepaskan tatapannya dari tatapan menuntut Sehun.

Apakah Ia juga harus menceritakan ini pada Sehun? Tentang perjodohannya dengan _lelaki_ lain? Yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak Ia kenali sama sekali?

Bagaimana jika Sehun akan semakin marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Sehun berencana untuk meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah memiliki calon suami? Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Ia bingung setengah mati.

Luhan tidak ingin Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah ingin.

Tetapi, Jika Ia tak jujur dari sekarang. . . bukannya Sehun nanti akan lebih kecewa oleh kebohongannya?

"Luhan?."

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Matanya membeliak dan arah pandangannya tak fokus. Luhan kehilangan kontrol dalam mengatur rasa berdebar yang menyesakkan di dalam tubuhnya.

Luhan takut, sangat takut.

"Sehun, bolehkah jika aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya saat ini?." Cicitnya ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun semakin mendesak.

 _Oh, ayolah Sayang. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, tak perlu takut._ –teriak Sehun di dalam hatinya.

"Ka-Karena. A-aku, Aku butuh kedua orangtuaku untuk menjelaskannya langsung padamu." Luhan memejamkan matanya kalut. "Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, hari ini. Bersama kedua orangtua ku."

Iya, Itu adalah salah satu jalan terbaiknya saat ini. Luhan harus memastikan lebih dulu jika Papa dan Mamanya bisa berhenti untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohannya dengan _lelaki_ itu.

Luhan harus memperkenalkan Sehun pada kedua orangtunya. Mengatakan jika Ia tidak ingin di jodohkan pada _lelaki_ itu, karena Ia telah mencintai lelaki pilihannya sendiri.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan yakin, orangtuanya pasti akan menerima Sehun dengan mudah. Tak perlu mengikatnya lagi untuk di pertemukan dengan calon suami rahasianya.

Yah, semoga saja.

Luhan hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Sehun tengah menahan rasa gemas dan kesabarannya saat ini untuk tak menjelaskannya langsung pada Luhan.

 _Sayang, kau tak perlu setakut itu. Kita tak butuh penjelasan dari kedua orangtuamu lebih dulu jika kau mengetahui bahwa sosok lekaki yang ingin di jodohkan oleh orangtuamu itu adalah aku. Kekasihmu sendiri. Oh Sehun._

Namun sekali lagi, omongan itu hanya tertahan di dalam pikirannya. Tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Luhan karena Sehun ingin Luhan mengetahuinya sendiri.

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **22 April 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, Readers-nim.

Belum telat kan untuk ngucapin #HappyLuhanDay! Selamat hari lahir Luluku yang cantik dan gak pernah menua. Semoga lekas kembali dalam drama cinta yang sebenarnya dengan Sehun-ie

Nad update lagi dengan membawa Chapter 08 untuk kalian semua. Kalian tahu? Bulan ini sepertinya mood aku lagi dalam mode bagus karena aku update tiga kali dalam sebulan ini.

Biasanya, BaekbeeLu update sampai berbulan-bulan kan?! #HunHanMonth memang membawa banyak rasa bahagia.

Kalian udah baca belum kumpulan FanFiction di akun FFN "Daisy Universe" ? Hayo, yang kemarin nebak FFnya benar pertama kali entar bakal di hubungin sama owner "Daisy Universe" loh! Ada kejutan special buat kamu yang beruntung. Tunggu aja PMnya di FFN kamu.

Chapter ini khusus buat menjelaskan semua masa lalu Luhan ya. Tentang alasan Luhan mengganti nama aslinya, Luxiana. Chapter 09 sepertinya giliran masa lalu Sehun! Ada yang tahu? Siapa cinta masa lalu Sehun? Hayo, tebak!

Mungkin, tujuh atau kurang di Chapter kedepan FF ini bakal aku tamatin /sedih. Kalian semua pasti juga udah penasaran sama ENDING nya gimana. Doakan saja aku UP nya bisa cepet terus supaya lekas END nya ya.

See You, Next Time.

Big Love, Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9

_Sayang, kau tak perlu setakut itu. Kita tak butuh penjelasan dari kedua orangtuamu lebih dulu jika kau mengetahui bahwa sosok lekaki yang ingin di jodohkan oleh orangtuamu itu adalah aku. Kekasihmu sendiri. Oh Sehun._

Namun sekali lagi, omongan itu hanya tertahan di dalam pikirannya. Tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Luhan karena Sehun ingin Luhan mengetahuinya sendiri.

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswicth. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **..**

 **Flashback On**

Brak!

"Akh!."

"Kau tak apa?! Omo! Kau—kau berdarah!."

Sehun merinding ketika mendengar teriakan seorang gadis mungil yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu berjongkok tepat di depan Sehun. Membuat atensinya teralih sepenuhnya dari tragedi jatuhnya Ia dari sepeda barunya.

Sehun tertegun melihat raut wajah si gadis yang tampak sangat panik dengan manik matanya yang berpendar penuh kekhawatiran. Ia sosok gadis yang sangat cantik jelita. Dengan surai coklat keemasan bergelombang sepanjang punggungnya. Juga gaya _ponytyle_ sebatas alisnya, dan ada jepit berbentuk bunga yang tersemat di sisi kiri puncak kepalanya.

Dia, gadis yang sangat manis sekaligus cantik. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Hey, ka—kau baik-baik saja?." Tangan mungil itu melayang di depan wajah Sehun. Melambai-lambai dengan kerutan di dahinya yang semakin membuat si gadis kebingungan sekaligus takut.

"Darahmu semakin banyak! Astaga, kita harus cepat mengobatinya." Pekiknya lagi.

Sehun yang tersadar pun langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kembali, Ia merasakan perih di salah satu lututnya yang terluka. Sehun terperanjat ketika melihat lukanya yang cukup parah. Mengeluarkan aliran darah segar yang memanjang menuruni betis kurusnya.

Kemudian Sehun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil di hadapannya. Gadis itu, entahlah Sehun bingung bagaimana menceritakan tentang kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Ini bermula ketika beberapa menit lalu Sehun tengah mengayuh sepeda baru pemberian Ayah dan Ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas tahun dengan perasaan yang terlampau bahagia.

Saat ini, Sehun dan keluarganya tengah berlibur di Jeju. Mereka tinggal di salah satu villa pribadi milik mereka. Selain berlibur, orangtuanya juga berencana untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Sehun disini. Hanya keluarga besar mereka.

Sehun sangat berbahagia ketika orangtuanya menghadiahi dirinya sebuah sepeda gunung yang begitu Ia inginkan sejak lama. Begitu bersemangat hingga membawa sepeda itu terus melaju mengitari taman sekitar villa.

Orangtuanya mungkin tak masalah, jika saja Sehun tidak membandel. Ia dengan sengaja keluar dari perkarangan villa dan dengan beraninya memacu nyali untuk menuruni bukit di halaman luar pagar.

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan baik ketika orangtuanya berteriak dari kejauhan, yang pasti tengah mencoba untuk mengerjarnya. Namun, Sehun sama sekali tak peduli.

Ia dengan tawa riang semakin mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Sehingga ketika lajunya berada di turunan bukit yang cukup curam, membuat laju sepedanya semakin tak terkendali.

Awalnya Sehun begitu tertawa lepas. Namun, Ia mendadak takut ketika melihat di bawah sana ada seseorang yang tengah menghalangi jalannya. Seorang gadis yang sedang mencoba untuk mengambil seekor anak kucing yang berada di tengah jalan.

"Minggir!." Teriak Sehun keras dari kejauhan.

Membuat gadis yang semakin dekat di hadapannya menoleh dengan cepat dan begitu ketakutan. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak, Ia membeku. Yang hanya mampu dilakukannya adalah memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Memikirkan kejadian apa yang akan menimpanya di seperkian detik yang akan datang.

Sehun menggerang frustasi. Ia membelokkan stang sepedanya kasar sembari kedua tangannya yang menekan rem dengan mendadak. Membuat lajunya terhenti tiba-tiba dengan suara ban sepeda yang berdecit keras.

Sehun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan sepedanya ketika di bagian belakang sepeda itu terangkat ke atas. Sehingga membuatnya oleng, kemudian menabrak pembatas di pinggir jalan.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pekikan kesakitan Sehun yang terjatuh. Juga pekikan gadis mungil itu dan derap langkahnya yang langsung menuju ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap horor pada suatu benda yang di pegang si gadis.

"Eh? Ini?." gadis itu hanya mengedikan bahunya dan tersenyum polos, "Tentu saja untuk membersihkan lukamu." Kemudian Ia membuka tutup _tube_ cairan alkohol yang di pegangnya, menuangkan sedikit cairan itu pada sebuah kapas.

"Tidak! Jangan berikan benda mematikan itu padaku! Jauhkan! Jauhkan!." Sehun menarik lututnya yang terluka parah dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Gadis itu dengan sigap menahan pergerakkan Sehun. Mencekal betis kurus itu kuat-kuat.

"Oh, Ayolah. Lukamu bisa infeksi, kau tahu?!." Gadis itu mulai mendekatkan kapas ke arah luka Sehun. Ia memberikan Sehun senyumannya yang paling manis.

"Tidak! Jauhkan!."

"Cuma sebentar 'kok."

"Jauhkan benda itu! atau aku akan—Yak! Perih!" Sehun berteriak sangat kencang sehingga membuat si gadis terlonjak kaget.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menganggap ini sebatas lelucon. Ia tidak tahu jika apa yang di rasakan lelaki itu akan sesakit ini.

"Kau menangis?."

"Kau bodoh!." Sehun kembali meringis perih. Di pejamkannya mata erat-erat, berharap rasa perih itu mereda.

Gadis itu merunduk murung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Sehun. Tangannya yang memegang satu plaster di jarinya bergetar takut.

"Ma—af, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Cicitnya, kemudian tanpa di cegah. Si gadis pun terisak pelan.

Sehun yang sudah dapat menahan rasa perih itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas ringan. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak gadis di hadapannya. Dengan mengikuti naluri, Sehun mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Maafkan aku juga kalau begitu."

Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin tak tega melihat begitu banyak air mata yang jatuh disana. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut begitu menggemaskan.

Bahkan dengan menangis pun Ia masih terlihat sangat manis.

Sehun menghapus lembut air mata di pipi gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Berhenti menangis, Oke?." Kemudian Sehun menarik tangannya.

Gadis itu tersipu mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali tersenyum.

"Boleh aku melekatkan plaster ini di lukamu?."

"Boleh saja."

Si gadis memekik senang, dan berderai tawa riang. Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun tertegun ketika mendengar suara tawanya yang amat menyenangkan. Sehun tak bisa melepaskan atensinya dari perlakukan manis si gadis yang tengah memberi plaster pada lukanya sembari tersenyum.

Deg!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar aneh. Mata sayu berkilauan itu menatap jelas ke dalam manik matanya. Membuat Sehun kehilangan dunia sesaat ketika menyelami mata indah itu. Senyumnya begitu cantik dengan rona merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Sudah."

"O-oh. Terimakasih." Sehun menjadi gugup di tatap sedalam itu. Ia berdehem kikuk dengan rona merah yang juga menghiasi di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat.

Sehun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Sejauh ini, Ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Apa maksud dari dentuman jantung yang menggila ini?

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sehun masih merunduk untuk melihat lukanya yang telah di obati oleh gadis yang belum di kenalnya tersebut. Dengan plaster merah muda yang kekanakan. Membuat bibirnya tanpa bisa di tahan, tersenyum penuh geli. Namun, juga merasa sangat senang.

Sehun kembali mengadahkan kepalanya. Memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik pada gadis itu. Gadis itu juga membalas senyumnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng kotak P3K mungil yang Ia gunakan untuk mengobati Sehun tadi.

"Kau selalu membawa kotak itu?." tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng polos, "Aniya. Aku tadi sedang bermain dokter-dokteran bersama Mama. Tapi, Aku memilih kabur." Mata indahnya mengerjap jelita.

"Kenapa kabur? Mamamu pasti sedang mencarimu saat ini."

Perkataan Sehun membuat si gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak mau di suntik. Mama menunjukkan suntikan yang ada jarumnya padaku. Aku takut, makanya aku kabur." Kemudian gadis itu mendengus sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

Membuat Sehun menahan gemas, dan tertawa ringkas.

"Itukan hanya suntikan mainan. Mamamu pasti hanya bergurau." Kekehnya lagi.

"Tetap saja aku takut!." Gadis itu mendesis sebal karena Sehun semakin menertawakannya. Awalnya begitu, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Ia yang juga ikut tertawa bersama Sehun. Menyenangkan pikirnya bisa membuat namja itu tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhenti tertawa. Sehun semakin menyelami mata indah itu ke dalam matanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum penuh kekaguman. Memberanikan diri untuk mengambil salah satu tangan gadis di depannya, menggenggamnya.

Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia kembali tersipu tanpa bisa di tahan. Kepalanya merunduk ketika Sehun sedikit bergeser untuk semakin dekat padanya.

"Siapa namamu?." Lirih Sehun dengan senyuman.

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat. Ia memberikan senyum meronanya pada Sehun dan membuka bibir mungilnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja itu barusan.

" _Baby Lu_! Kau dimana, Sayang?!."

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras. Gadis itu urung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk menarik tangannya. Kemudian lekas berdiri.

Sehun terkejut melihatnya. Ia juga lekas berdiri, bahkan tak peduli dengan rasa perih yang kembali menyapa lututnya yang terluka. Ia menatap kalut ketika gadis itu malah merapikan penampilannya dan menggenggam kotak P3Knya erat-erat.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Mama mencariku." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya singkat. Dan siap untuk berlari namun tertahan ketika pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh Sehun.

"Tu—tunggu! Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?," Sehun memberikan tatapan memohonnya.

Ia bahkan belum mengenal sama sekali siapa sosok gadis penyelamatnya ini.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu, namun Ia mengangguk ringkas.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "Nanti malam perayaan pesta ulangtahun ku. Kau harus datang, ya? Aku tinggal di villa yang berada di atas bukit itu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang." jelas Sehun sambil terus memberikan tatapan memohonnya. Ia menggenggam lebih erat tangan gadis itu.

" _Baby Lu!"_ teriakan Mamanya semakin dekat.

Gadis itu semakin kalut mendengar teriakan Ibunya. Ia tidak tahu, Ia harus menerima undangan pesta itu atau tidak. Bukannya tidak ingin menerima, namun Ia hanya tak tahu bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir di pesta itu atau tidak.

Tapi, mengingat tangannya yang tak kunjung di lepaskan oleh namja itu. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Mendatangkan senyum begitu cerah di wajah Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Membuat gadis itu lega tanpa sadar.

"Kau harus berjanji datang, oke?."

"Iya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Ia terus menatapi punggung kecil gadis itu yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan jalan. Namun, Ia tentu tidak bersedih. Malam nanti, Ia akan bertemu dengan gadis malaikat itu lagi. Membuatnya tak sabar untuk menantikan malam segera datang.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu semua kerabat Sehun juga keluarga besarnya telah berkumpul di halaman utama villa. Dengan dekorasi balon warna-warni dan lampu hiasan yang menerangi di setiap sudut. Membuat taman hijau itu di sulap dengan sebegitu indahnya dalam semalam.

Satu meja bundar yang di lapisi kain satin berwarna putih berhias pita emas di letakkan di tengah halaman. Terdapat satu cake tart besar disana. Yang sudah di hiasi oleh lilin-lilin kecil dan dua lilin utama yang membentuk angka 12.

Pesta telah di mulai. Lagu-lagu kebahagiaan di putar di sepanjang malam. Sehun kecil malam ini tampak terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan stelan resmi berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu elegan yang mengait pas di kerahnya.

Semua hadirin tampak berbahagia. Memberi Sehun banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun berserta kado special dan harapan-harapan baik mereka untuk masa depan Sehun kelak.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya, Ia tengah mencari-cari keberadaan gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah berjanji akan datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya malam ini. Namun, sampai di inti acara Sehun bahkan belum melihat kedatangannya.

"Sayang, ayo tiup lilinnya."

"Sebentar lagi, Eomma. Aku sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang." Sehun terus menatap gusar pada gerbang halaman. Sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, Ia masih tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Semua orang tampak sangat menanti acara tiup lilinnya.

"Kita sudah menunggunya selama ini, Sayang. Tidak baik jika menunda acara pesta ulangtahunmu sendiri." Ibunya mencoba memberikan Sehun pengertiaan.

"Tapi, Eomma—"

"Besok. Kau bisa kembali bertemu dengannya besok, Sehun. Mungkin malam ini gadis penyelamatmu itu sedang ada urusan mendadak bersama keluarganya. Sekarang, tiup lilinnya dan buat banyak harapan untuk masa depanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas kecewa. Matanya menatap sendu bercampur hampa pada pintu gerbang pagar itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada sekeliling. Ibunya berkata benar, sangat banyak dari para hadirin yang datang untuk menantikan acara tiup lilinnya.

Menyerah dengan kekecewaan yang besar, Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan memasang senyum kecilnya. Ia mulai memanjatkan banyak doa untuk masa depannya nanti. Sekaligus berharap, bahwa besok atau suatu saat Ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis malaikat itu lagi. Kemudian, Ia meniup semua lilin yang menyala di atas kue ulangtahunnya. Yang mengantarkannya pada tepukan riuh para hadirin juga senyuman kebahagiaan di mata kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi, sejak malam itu. Nyatanya Sehun sama sekali tak lagi bertemu dengan gadis tanpa nama itu. Sehun tak pernah meninggalkan harinya selama di Jeju tanpa menunggu kedatangan gadis itu di tempat mereka pernah bertemu. Namun nihil, jawabannya tetap sama. Kehadirannya juga tak kunjung di temukan.

Membuat Sehun pada akhirnya menyerah di hari terakhir masa liburannya di Jeju. Dengan sorot mata kecewa dan sakit hati karena janji yang teringkari. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jeju dan memilih kembali ke Seoul.

 _Aku harap, di masa mendatang, aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Walaupun sekedar untuk mengucapkan ungkapan rasa terimakasihku yang belum tersampaikan. Malaikat cantik ku tanpa nama._ –Sehun.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terik di luar sana. Cahaya silaunya telah naik semakin tinggi, menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi udara di atas jendela kaca kamar Sehun yang tertutup sempurna oleh tirai tebal.

Cahaya itu menyorot terang ke wajah Sehun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya di tempat tidur sejak Ia bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyerah dengan silau yang semakin membuat kedua matanya panas, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka mata kantuknya lalu menghembuskan nafas malas. Bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Ia menyapu atensinya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Mengernyit ketika tak mendapati kehadiran kekasih cantiknya setelah mereka kembali tidur beberapa menit lalu. Perhatian Sehun teralih pada lantai marmer kamarnya yang dingin. Ia juga tak mendapati pakaian dalam atau apapun itu milik Luhan yang berserakan.

Yang tersisa hanya ceceran bajunya disana. Membuat Sehun mendengus ringan. Pasti wanita kesayangannya itu telah meninggalkannya mandi lebih dulu.

Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi paginya yang menyenangkan. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana paginya akan di mulai dengan berendam bersama Luhan dalam keadaan telanjang di dalam _bathup_. Kemudian mereka akan sedikit bergulat dalam _seks_ yang bergairah disana.

Sungguh bahagia walau hanya membayangkannya. Namun, Kebahagiaan itu terasa sirna ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Ia mendapati _bathup_ nya telah terpenuhi oleh air hangat beraromaterapi yang masih belum tersentuh. Luhan telah menyediakan khusus untuknya.

Mendesah ringan, Sehun melepas piamanya. Dan, merendamkan tubuh telanjangnya ke dalam sana. Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menikmati mandinya secepat mungkin.

Ia harus mencari Luhan setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Bersenandung ringan, Luhan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya dengan suara halusnya yang merdu. Tubuhnya telah kembali segar sehabis mandi. Rasa penat sehabis bercinta dengan Sehun semalam telah melebur bersama air rendamannya di saluran pembuangan.

Pagi ini Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sehun. Dengan kainnya yang transparan, yang bisa menerawang jelas pakaian dalamnya yang tengah Ia kenakan saat ini. Bersama _hotpants_ ketat yang panjangnya hampir menyamai panjang celana dalamnya sepangkal paha.

Surai coklat keemasannya di cepol asal, meninggalkan anak rambut yang berjatuhan di sisi wajah dan tengkuknya. Menciptakan kesan manis sekaligus seksi secara bersamaan.

Tubuhnya bergerak ringan. Kesibukannya pagi ini adalah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Luhan sudah katakan bukan jika Ia sangat ingin memasak di _pantry_ Sehun yang begitu menakjubkan ini? Dan Ia bahagia dapat melakukannya sekarang.

Luhan memasak nasi goreng udang dengan cincangan daging ayam dan hati di dalamnya. Bersama beberapa sayuran, dan dua telur mata sapi setengah matang yang menjadi pelengkap menu sarapan pagi mereka.

Luhan juga tak lupa membersihkan sisa peralatan masak yang kotor, lalu menyapu noda di kompor juga dinding keramik hingga seluruhnya kembali bersih mengilap.

Ia betul-betul wanita pembersih dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Luhan benci kotor.

"Morning, Baby." Sehun datang setelah mandi, Ia menemukan Luhan tengah memasak kemudian langsung menghampirinya. Memeluknya begitu posesif dari belakang, dan menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sudah mandi?." Luhan bertanya sembari mengelap tangannya yang lembab menggunakan serbet setelah membereskan cucian yang telah di basuhnya barusan.

"Hm," Sehun mencium sensual di tengkuknya, membuat Luhan menjadi merinding karenanya, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Sayang? Aku bahkan juga bisa membantumu memasak." Ia memberengut manja dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, membalikkan badan. Menangkup wajah manja Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Di kecupnya sebentar bibir tipis kekasihnya yang cemberut itu, lalu Ia tertawa ringan.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti bisa membantuku untuk memasak ketika kita …" _sudah menikah_ , "…kau pasti sudah sangat laparkan? Sekarang, kau harus mencicipi masakan buatanku." Luhan tersenyum teduh. Dalam hati, Ia bersyukur untuk tidak jadi mengatakan kata _"Menikah"_ di ucapannya barusan.

Luhan hanya tak yakin apa benar impian itu akan terwujud nantinya. Sehun bahkan tak pernah menyinggung masalah pertunangan, apalagi pernikahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi jurinya untukmu." Bibirnya tersenyum senang.

Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di kursi makan. Ia meletakkan semua hidangan yang telah di buatnya tadi di atas meja. Mengambilkan piring, menuangkan nasi goreng berserta lauknya di sana, memberikannya kepada Sehun dengan cara yang amat membuat kekasih tampannya begitu tertegun. Kemudian, Ia teringat jika Ia belum menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka.

Luhan membungkuk di depan kulkas, "Sehun, kau ingin minum apa? Susu segar? Air dingin? atau jus orange?."

"Bolehkah jika aku meminta _susumu_ untuk menjadi minumanku pagi ini?."

"Sehun!" Luhan membentaknya dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Oke. Air dingin saja kalau begitu, Sayang." Kekeh Sehun puas setelah berhasil sedikit menggoda kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas, menuangkannya dalam teko kaca tinggi. Meletakkannya di atas nampan, bersama beberapa gelas kaca tinggi lainnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?." Luhan bertanya antusias setelah Ia bahkan belum sama sekali menyentuh sarapannya. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun lebih dulu, baru kemudian sarapan.

"Eum," Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan khidmat sembari mengunyah sarapannya, berpikir keras seolah Ia memang chef handal yang tengah menilai masakan buatan peserta lomba memasak di sebuah ajang pelombaan. Matanya kemudian terbuka, menatap Luhan dengan senyuman yang menjadikan penglihatannya menyipit karena terlampau bahagia, "Sempurna. Masakanmu luar biasa, Luhan. Kau akan menjadi istri idamanku yang paling ku inginkan nantinya."

Pujiannya membuat Luhan bersemu merah. Tangan bergetar, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Perkataan Sehun soal Ia yang akan menjadi istri idaman lelaki itu membuat Luhan merasa paling bahagia di hari ini.

Apakah itu artinya impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan?

"Kau juga harus sarapan, Sayang." Sehun mengingatkannya.

"Oh, Iya." Kemudian Luhan menuangkan nasinya sendiri dengan senang lalu makan begitu lahap di hadapan kekasih tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu minggu Luhan mengurung dirinya di Apartement Sehun. Tidak sepenuhnya ini kehendak Luhan, karena Sehun yang memintanya tinggal dan tak memperbolehkannya pergi kemana pun.

Pada awalnya, tentu saja Luhan menolak dengan tegas. Statusnya bukan hanya sebagai kekasih Sehun, tapi Luhan juga seorang sekretarisnya di kantor. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya. Berkerja dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan tak ingin menjadikan Brian kembali mengurusi semua tanggung jawabnya. Namun, setiap Luhan melayangkan protes, di setiap itu pula Sehun akan memberinya pengertian dan berbagai alasan yang terkadang tak masuk akal.

Awalnya Luhan tidak goyah. Tapi, untuk satu alasan Sehun yang paling masuk akal adalah karena Ia tak ingin Luhan dapat bertemu dengan Kris di kantor. Lelaki tak di inginkan itu bisa menemui Luhan dimana pun ketika di kantor Sehun, selagi kekasihnya akan sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal rapat bersama koleganya.

Akhirnya, Luhan memilih menyerah. Ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris Sehun di apartement. Duduk di meja kerja kekasihnya dengan gaun tipis dan kaca mata manis yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

Mengurusi segala keperluan Sehun untuk jadwal meeting besarnya atau jadwal perjalanan bisnis lelaki itu yang akan dilakukan di beberapa Negara berbeda. Seperti Inggris, Perancis, Italia, dan Negara lainnya di benua Amerika sana.

Membuat Luhan memijit pelipisnya lelah ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan super sibuk setelah akhir pekan ini berakhir.

Kenapa Ia harus punya kekasih yang super kaya 'sih?

"Bagaimana harimu, Cantik?."

Sehun pulang ke apartement setelah jam sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh di malam hari. Ia menemukan Luhan tengah duduk di meja kerjanya bersama laptopnya yang masih menyala di hadapan wanita itu.

"Melelahkan sekali. Padahal aku hanya di kamarmu seharian. Mengurus semua data penting dan jadwal sibukmu untuk perjalanan bisnis besar yang akan di mulai minggu depan." Luhan memejamkan mata penat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun ketika lelaki itu datang dan memeluknya.

Sehun duduk di kursi, dengan Luhan yang Ia pangku seperti koala.

"Tidurlah. Bukan kah sudah ku katakan biar Brian saja yang mengurus semua pekerjaanmu?." Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun. Bagaimanapun semua pekerjaan ini adalah milikku. Aku suka menjadi sekretarismu. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka jika memiliki kekasih dan direktur super sibuk sepertimu akan selelah ini." Luhan jujur dengan keluhannya.

Padahal, Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa menerima keluhan pegawainya dengan mudah. Ia tidak suka jika mendengar pegawainya mengeluh karena berkerja di perusahaannya.

Tetapi untuk Luhan, tentu itu suatu yang sangat berbeda. Keluhan Luhan seperti ungkapan menyerah bagi Sehun. Karena pada dasarnya, wanita itu tak mudah seputus asa ini. Ia tipe wanita pekerja keras.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kau berhenti?."

"Apa maksudmu?." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Paham betul tentang maksud ucapan yang di katakannya.

"Luhan," Sehun mencium bibirnya kilat, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu lelah dengan mengurusi segala jadwal kesibukan ku. Brian bisa kembali ke posisinya semula, Sayang. Tak apa." Sehun menatapnya teduh.

Tetapi, Luhan tetap menggeleng untuk itu.

"Aku suka pekerjaanku, Sehun. Jika aku tak berkerja, aku tak dapat menghasilkan uangku sendiri. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa orangtuaku bisa membiayaiku atau uangmu bisa menjanjikan kehidupan bahagia sampai aku mati, aku tetap ingin menghasilkan jerih paya ku sendiri." Luhan tersenyum dan membelai wajah Sehun yang banyak meninggalkan gurat kekhawatiran untuknya, "Aku sudah terbiasa. Tak apa, tidur yang cukup bisa membuatku kembali segar di esok hari."

Sehun menghela nafas menyerah, memang susah membujuk Luhan jika sifat kepala batunya tak dapat di hancurkan. Ia mengambil tangan Luhan di wajahnya, mengecup mesra dengan mata terpejam telapak tangan yang harum dan halus itu.

"Kau harus ikut ketika aku akan memulai _tour_ ke luar Negeri."

"Tentu."

"Besok kita temui orangtuamu. Setidaknya, aku harus mengetahui sisa penjelasan yang belum kau sampaikan seminggu lalu. Sekaligus meminta izin untuk membawa putri mereka pergi ke luar Negeri. " _Sekaligus untuk memastikan jika asumsiku adalah benar._

Luhan gugup mendengarnya, namun Ia mengusahakan untuk tetap tersenyum di depan wajah kekasihnya. Luhan pikir, Sehun telah mengabaikannya setelah seminggu lalu tak membahas hal ini lagi. Tapi, alasan sesungguhnya tetaplah harus Luhan jelaskaskan. Sehun berhak mengetahuinya.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

Kegemetaran Luhan tak sampai di situ saja. Sejak semalam, Ia tak dapat tidur dengan baik. Selalu terbangun ketika rasa kalut dan takutnya membuat keringat dinginnya terus-menerus tercucur dari pelipisnya. Luhan masih bersyukur ketika deru nafasnya yang tersendat tak dapat di dengar oleh Sehun yang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Kepala lelaki itu semalaman berada di antara tumpukan kedua payudaranya.

Dan, siang ini. Menghela nafas panjang sudah menjadi rutinitas Luhan ketika Ia sudah duduk di dalam mobil, dengan Sehun yang mengemudi begitu santai di sebelahnya.

Mereka sedang menuju ke rumah kediaman orangtua Luhan yang terletak di Korea. Rumah Luhan di masa kecil.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dari apartement Sehun. Mereka telah sampai di suatu rumah megah atau bisa disebut mansion, terletak di kawasan perumahan elit Distrik Gangnam. Dengan cat putih yang mendominasi hampir keseluruhan. Empat pilar rasaksa yang menjulang tinggi di pelataran. Desain mewah dan elegan tersaji dimana-mana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona Luxiana." Semua maid dan pekerja di mansion itu membungkukkan badan mereka penuh hormat dan senyuman ketika menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Nona muda mereka satu-satunya yang baru terlihat lagi setelah beberapa tahun ini memilih tak tinggal lagi bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Selamat datang juga, Tuan muda Sehun. Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kim sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian di ruang utama keluarga."

Sehun mengangguk, merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan untuk menuntunya masuk ke dalam mansion. Selain gugup, Luhan juga menyapu seluruh atensinya. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak Ia meninggalkan mansion ini ketika keluarganya memilih untuk menetap di China.

Rasa kenangan di masa kecilnya masih sangat terasa. Dan, Luhan tersenyum untuk itu.

"Sesungguhnya aku penasaran dengan bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengenal kedua orangtuaku. Tapi, melihat nama Papa ku ada di salah satu daftar nama kolegamu di perusahaan. Rasanya tak heran jika kalian sudah saling kenal." Gumam Luhan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ruang keluarga. Melewati ruang tamu dengan sofa utama begitu besar dan beberapa guci antik di sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Sayang. Perkenalan ku dengan orangtuamu lebih berarti dari sekedar hubungan kerja-sama antar perusahaan." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum penuh artinya.

"Maksudmu?."

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti."

Luhan masih menyimpan kerutan di dahinya yang penasaran. Ia terus menatap Sehun tapi lelaki itu hanya memberinya senyuman penuh makna. Luhan mengedikan bahu, dan menyambut kedatangan Ibunya dengan senyum kerinduan.

"Oh, Sayang! Akhirnya kau pulang." Heechul memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kerinduan, mencium setiap jengkal wajah putri cantiknya. Memandang rupanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau tahu bahwa selama ini Mama dan Papa begitu menanti kehadiranmu kembali. Kami sangat merindukanmu, Luxiana. Kau tahu itu."

Setitik airmata jatuh menuruni pipi tingginya. Perasaan Luhan selalu sensitif jika di hadapkan oleh mata Ibunya yang berkaca-kaca. "Lulu lebih rindu kalian."

"Seharusnya kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan dengan kami, Luhan." senyum keibuannya tersemat disana.

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Tertegun ketika nama 'Luhan' terucap dari bibir Ibunya langsung. Membuatnya memandang sang Ibu dengan senyuman kebahagiaan.

Heechul mengangguk, mengusap puncak kepala anak gadisnya, selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Kami sudah tahu, Sayang. Tapi untuk alasan lebih jelasnya, kami tetap menunggunya darimu langsung."

"Untuk itulah alasan mengapa kami datang kesini, Mama." Ujar Sehun menimpali.

 _Mama?!_ –teriak Luhan di dalam batin. Ia semakin bingung dengan segala hal yang sekarang diyakininya ada suatu kejanggalan.

Luhan tidak mengerti. Keanehan yang misterius ini semakin menjadi mana kala sang Ayah juga menyambut kedatangan mereka, khususnya Sehun dengan panggilan sama akrabnya. Bahkan, Sehun tampak tak terlihat canggung. Kekasihnya itu meninggalkan kesan formal yang seharusnya biasa terjadi jika mereka terlibat dalam urusan hubungan kerjasama dalam bisnis. Tapi saat ini, semua keformalan itu tak ada. Yang Luhan lihat seperti hubungan dekat keluarga.

Hubungan kekeluargaan di antara sang paman dan keponakannya.

"Kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Bukankah kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Luhan?."

"Papa! Lulu serius, semua ini—" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, "—benar-benar terlihat sudah terencana." Desahan frustasinya keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Dan, yang semakin menjengkelkan untuk Luhan adalah mereka semua menertawakan kefrustasiannya. Termasuk Sehun yang tertawa lepas di sebelahnya.

Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah kekasihnya itu, dalam hati Ia mengupat keras.

 _Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malammu mulai hari ini._

Makan malam yang Luhan maksud tentu adalah dirinya sendiri. Luhan menjamin bahwa Sehun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan _seks_ bersamanya karena lelaki itu juga menertawainya.

"Jangan marah, Sayang. Sebelum kami menjelaskan apa yang sangat ingin kau ketahui. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu menjelaskan alasanmu berbohong selama ini? Kami tidak kecewa, Sayang. Hanya, merasa sedih karena kami pikir, putri tercinta kami tak pernah di ajarkan untuk berbohong pada orangtuanya." Ujar Hangeng, sang Ayah yang duduk di seberang sofanya bersama Sehun, yang berpindah tempat duduk disana beberapa saat lalu.

"Maafkan, Lulu. Mama, Papa." Luhan merunduk penuh sesal. Rasanya, Ia bahkan juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Luhan pikir, memang tak ada pilihan lain selain itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Baby Lu_. Kau selalu di maafkan. Cobalah bercerita, Sayang." Heechul mengusap bahu anaknya lembut, membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun tertegun. Panggilan yang disematkan kepada Luhan dari Heechul barusan seperti pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya. Panggilan yang tak asing. Kemudian, tanpa bisa di cegah. Kedua pupil Sehun terbeliak, Ia memandang Luhan yang di seberangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Apa itu artinya, Luhan adalah. . .

"Ma, Pa." Luhan menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan lelaki itu. Aku menolak untuk di nikahi oleh lelaki yang Mama dan Papa pilihkan untuk ku."

"Apa?!" ujar kedua orangtuanya bersamaan.

Luhan sedikitnya melirik takut pada Sehun melalui sudut pandangnya. Lelaki itu tengah menatapnya terkejut dengan sorot tajam dan menusuk. Yang Luhan takuti pasti karena Sehun baru mengetahui masalah perjodohannya sekarang setelah mereka bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan serius. Kendati yang sebenarnya, bukan karena itu.

"Luhan. Kau tahu bahwa perjodohan itu bukanlah suatu keinginan yang dapat kau batalkan begitu saja, Sayang. Calon suamimu bahkan sudah—"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Mama! Tidak kah kalian mengerti itu?!." sanggah Luhan cepat menyela perkataan Ayahnya. Sebelumnya, Luhan bukanlah anak kurang ajar yang berani berteriak di hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

Namun, demi membela kelangsungan atas nasib untuk masa depannya sendiri. Ia harus menyatakan penolakan tegasnya. Demi Tuhan! Luhan tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan lelaki yang _belum_ dikenalnya itu. Dia sudah mencintai Sehun. Di seluruh nafas hidupnya.

Dalam hati, Hangeng dan Heechul malah sedang menahan tawa geli. Namun, mereka harus tetap pada acting _sok_ terkejut mereka saat ini.

Menjahili anak gadisnya sendiri tentu bukan suatu hal yang _illegal_ kan?

"Sayang, tidak kah kau ingat? Mama dan Papa bahkan juga menikah karena kami di jodohkan. Awalnya kami juga tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi lihat sekarang? Kami bahkan bisa saling mencintai. Bukti dengan lahirnya dirimu memperkuat segalanya."

"Tapi, aku tak seperti kalian. Aku punya pilihan ku sendiri, Ma. Aku mencintai Sehun. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku mengubah namaku, membohongi kalian semua, adalah karena aku tak ingin menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tak ingin bertemu atau berkenalan pada lelaki pilihan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya untuk menjadi suamiku. Aku tidak bisa." Di akhir kalimat, Luhan berucap lirih. Menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis hebat di hadapan orangtuanya juga di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

Hal yang selama ini berusaha Luhan tahan. Ia tuangkan semuanya dalam tangis yang pecah. Sejak lama Ia mencoba untuk tegar. Memperkuat hatinya yang selalu di hantui rasa takut akan akibat kebohongannya sendiri. Luhan tidaklah sekuat kelihatannya. Membohongi orangtuanya sendiri tak pernah menjanjikan ketenangan untuknya.

"Oh, Sayang." Heechul merasa sesak ketika mendapati Luhan menangis. Gadisnya selama ini bukanlah tipikal gadis cengeng, dan melihat sisi lemah putrinya saat ini membuat Heechul merasa bersalah.

Wanita baya itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mengusap lembut kepala hingga punggung anaknya yang bergetar hebat. Membantunya untuk kembali mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Ssst, berhenti menangis, Sayang. Maaf jika permintaan kami selama ini telah membuatmu begitu tertekan dan stress. Kami tidak punya maksud lain, yang kami inginkan adalah kau mendapatkan sosok calon suami yang tepat. Yang bisa menjagamu, membimbingmu, menyayangi dan mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan menjanjikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan." Heechul menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat. Ibu jarinya menghapus lembut derai air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik putrinya, "Tapi, perjodohan ini bukanlah suatu hal yang sengaja direncanakan. Mama dan Papa punya alasan yang lebih kuat." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maksud, Mama?."

"Sehun, kemarilah." Heechul menggerakkan gestur tanganya untuk memanggil Sehun. Luhan semakin tak mengerti, apa Sehun juga terlibat dalam ini? Kepalanya semakin pening, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa bergejolak dan mual.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Luhan. Wanita itu tengah menyerangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mengetahui siapa sosok calon suami mu? Bahkan namanya sekalipun? Hum?."

"Oh, Tidak—" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mama, Jangan bilang kalau selama ini Sehun adalah—" Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan tak nyaman. Matanya memejam erat. Dengan hembusan nafas lemah di bibirnya, Ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari semua kejanggalan ini.

"Kalian mempermainkan ku. Kenapa?." Lirih Luhan dengan suara lemah.

"Kami sudah pernah ingin mengatakannya padamu, Luhan. Setidaknya kau harus mengetahui siapa nama calon suamimu. Tapi, kau selalu menolaknya. Sejak awal, kau sendiri yang terjebak pada ketidakinginanmu untuk mengetahui segalanya." Setelah beberapa saat menyimak, Hangeng pun ikut menimpali.

"Ta—Tapi, Sehun—"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Sayang. Jauh dari hari dimana kau datang untuk pertama kalinya di perusahaan ku. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya aku juga ingin menolak perjodohan ini." Sehun memberanikan diri menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, lelaki itu tersenyum teduh, "Papa dan Mama mu adalah sahabat baik mendiang Ayah dan Ibu ku. Orangtuamu telah mengawasiku selama ini atas permintaan kedua orangtuaku sebelum mereka tiada. Aku sudah menganggap Papa dan Mama mu selayaknya orangtua kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka." Perkataan Sehun, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum haru mendengarnya.

"Perjodohan ini juga sudah di rencakan sejak lama. Untuk waktunya aku juga belum mengetahui itu. Namun yang pasti, orangtuamu hanya pernah menyebutkan nama aslimu padaku. Mereka juga tak pernah menunjukkan fotomu sebelumnya. Ketika aku mengetahui nama Luxiana sebagai nama calon istriku, sebagian besar niatku ingin menolak, karena aku juga tak ingin di paksa mengenai siapa wanita yang ku inginkan untuk mendampingi hidupku kelak." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat wanitanya tertegun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Memang aku ingin menolak, karena aku telah menemukanmu sebagai sosok satu-satunya wanita yang paling aku cintai. Niatku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, memperkenalkanmu pada paman Hangeng dan Bibi Heechul. Mengatakan pada mereka jika aku telah memiliki pilihanku sendiri. Tapi, ketika aku mengetahui jika nama Luxiana Kim sesungguhnya adalah nama aslimu, aku menarik niatku. Dan menerima perjodohan ini dengan hati yang terlampau bahagia." Akhir Sehun menjelaskan.

"Sehun." tangis Luhan kembali pecah, Ia bahkan tak ragu untuk memeluk kekasihnya, meski orangtuanya berada di antara mereka. "Kau sangat jahat karena telah membohongiku selama ini! Tapi, Aku juga sangat bahagia karena lelaki itu adalah kau. Astaga, aku tidak tahu harus membencimu atau semakin mencintaimu saat ini." tukas Luhan frustasi di dekapan Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan, seharusnya kalian bisa lebih berbahagia lagi ketika Mama akan menceritakan suatu kisah manis yang menarik untuk kalian berdua. Khususnya kau, Sehun. Benarkan, Yeobo?." Heechul melirik suaminya, merasa berbinar ketika mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari suaminya itu, "Ceritakan saja pada mereka." Ujar Hangeng sembari menyesap teh herbalnya yang masih cukup hangat.

"Cerita apa? Apa lagi yang kalian sembunyikan?." Ketus Luhan. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahuinya, Mama."

"Mengetahui apa 'sih?." Luhan merasa semakin kesal ketika semua orang seperti membodohinya.

"Kau," Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang tengah memberengut cantik, "Cinta pertamaku yang hilang." Kemudian bibir kerucutnya di kecup gemas oleh Sehun sekilas.

"Sehun!." Luhan menepuk dada bidang Sehun keras. Wajahnya merona padam, ciuman kilat Sehun berhasil membuat aliran darahnya berdesir mendidih hingga sensasi panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan hanya karena terkejut, lebih tepatnya Luhan begitu sangat malu saat mendengar pekikan Ibunya yang tengah menggoda mereka.

"Sehun," Hangeng berucap tegas, "Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Sedikit _skin-ship_ tak apa, asal tidak berbuat lebih." Kata Hangeng santai sambil kembali menyesap teh herbalnya hingga habis.

Sehun hanya tersenyum masam mendengar larangan itu. Dalam hati, Ia mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena kata melewati batas sudah Ia lakukan sejak di hari pertama Ia dan Luhan menjalin hubungan.

"Maksud dari cinta pertama yang hilang?"

"Biar Mama yang bercerita, Sehun!." Heechul menyela ketika Sehun ingin segera menjawabnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Heechul untuk mengambil bagian.

"Sayang." Heechul menatap lekat mata cerminan warisan mendiang Ibunya yang Luhan miliki. "Kau ingat tidak dengan anak laki-laki yang pernah kau tolong ketika keluarga kita sedang berlibur di Jeju tepat saat usiamu sepuluh tahun? Kau ingat, Sayang?." Bola mata Heechul semakin berbinar dengan lecutan api yang membara di dalamnya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Ia tak perlu berpikir keras karena memang sejak lama rasa bersalah itu sampai sekarang masih bergelayut di hatinya. Tentu Luhan mengingat tentang kenangan kecil itu.

"Iya. Anak laki-laki yang jatuh dari sepedanya 'kan?" Heechul mengangguk antusias, sedangkan Sehun tengah berdiam kaku di belakangnya. "Aku ingat, Mama. Kenapa?."

"Apa rasa bersalah itu masih ada?."

"Ya," Luhan berujar setengah berbisik, "Jika saja aku bisa mengatakan permintaan maafku padanya sebelum kita pulang ke China, Mama. Mungkin aku tak akan merasa sebersalah ini."

Heechul langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar dan meremat pelan bahu putrinya yang jatuh tertunduk.

"Tentu saja kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang, _Deer_." Heechul melirik Sehun di balik bahu Luhan, "Sehun, kau bisa menunjukkan bekas luka di lututmu pada Luhan sekarang."

Apa? –Luhan dengan cepat memutar badannya menghadap Sehun. Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah menggulung bagian sisi bawah celana kainnya sebatas lutut kirinya. Matanya bergerak cepat, menatap lekat pada bekas luka sepanjang tiga centimeter disana. Mengapa Ia baru menyadari jika ada bekas luka itu di lutut kekasihnya?

Apakah Sehun adalah. . .

"Kau kah anak laki-laki yang _itu_? Sehun?." Luhan merasakan getaran di suaranya.

Melihat Sehun yang tengah tersenyum padanya, juga kepalanya yang mengangguk mantap. Menjadikan Luhan secara refleks berteriak dalam suara yang tertahan di bawah gigitan lidahnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi bibirnya yang mengatup.

Mata rusanya memancarkan rasa keterkejutan yang kentara. Sisi sensitif di hatinya kembali terketuk. Satu tetes air mata masing-masing jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!." Luhan meraung keras, melesakkan tubuh bergetarnya dalam dekapan panjang dan erat di tubuh kekasihnya hingga lelaki itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang, dan punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa.

Luhan menggeleng ribut disana. Meremat kuat kemeja yang di kenakan kekasihnya. Meraung dalam tangis yang lebih keras.

Awalnya Sehun sedikit tertawa, namun melihat Luhan seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya-sendiri cukup membuatnya kalut.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Sehun! Kumohon, Jangan membenciku. Jangan pergi untuk meninggalkanku! Jangan!" kepala Luhan tak bisa berhenti bergerak resah.

"He—hey, tenanglah, Sayang. Aku tak marah, sungguh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sedetik pun. Tidak akan." Sehun mengusap punggungnya, mencium puncak kepalanya beberapa kali.

Tapi, Ia bahkan semakin menggeleng kuat.

"Luhan tenanglah." Heechul jadi ikut khawatir melihat putrinya tak berhenti menangis.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bersalah, Sehun! Aku mengingkari janjiku waktu itu. Itu bukan kehendak ku, aku terpaksa. Kumohon percayalah padaku, aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tentu. Aku memaafkanmu, Sayang. Aku tak marah, kumohon tenangkan dirimu. Janji itu tak penting lagi untuk ku sekarang. Bagiku kehadiranmu yang saat ini jauh lebih berarti dari perjanjian itu." Sehun menghela nafas lega saat tangis Luhan telah mereda.

Dengan lembut, Ia menarik tubuh bergetar kekasihnya dari dekapannya. Menghapus lembut sisa air mata yang menjejak di wajah cengeng kekasihnya. Anehnya, Luhan masih tetap terlihat cantik dengan wajah semenyedihkan itu.

Membuat Sehun semakin mencintainya.

"Bagiku, itu tak penting lagi. Karena mengetahui bahwa kau adalah gadis penyelamat itu, sudah membuatku terlampau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Bahkan sejak lama sekali."

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?." Ia masih saja merengek.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Sehun kembali membawanya dalam dekap, "Rasanya, sangat melegakan sekali ketika hari ini aku mengetahui semuanya. Seolah beban yang selama ini ku pendam seorang diri, benar-benar telah terangkat dari jiwaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Berterimakasih karena kau ada untuk ku." Punggung Luhan, Sehun usap penuh sayang.

Ia memandang Heechul yang tengah menatapnya haru. Ia juga menatap Hangeng yang sama tersenyum lega ke arah mereka.

"Mama dan Papa benar-benar punya rencana sangat _special_ dalam mempertemukan kita. Selama ini, mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa aku lah anak laki-laki yang kau tolong di masa kecil. Aku pernah bercerita tentang itu, namun mereka berperan begitu baik seolah-olah tak mengetahui apapun. Mereka sungguh luar biasa, mungkin mendiang Ayah dan Ibu ku juga ikut terlibat. Benar?." Tanya Sehun pada kedua sosok wanita dan pria baya yang begitu di hormatinya itu.

"Tentu saja. Jika saja mendiang Ibumu tidak pernah bercerita tentang pengalamanmu yang jatuh dari sepeda itu. Tentu kami tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai sekarang." Timpal Heechul.

Luhan keluar dari dekapan Sehun. Ia kembali pada posisi duduknya yang berada di tengah Sehun dan sang Ibu. Merasakan hangat dan kelegaan begitu mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Sama halnya seperti Sehun, Luhan pun merasakan bebannya telah mengudara bersama dengan helaan nafas panjangnya. Sekarang, Ia tak perlu lagi merasa kalut untuk di bayangi pada rasa bersalahnya di masa lalu.

Ia sungguh merasa begitu bahagia. Inginnya, Ia selalu berharap bahwa setelah ini kebahagiaan akan semakin banyak menyerta di antara perjalanan hubungannya bersama Sehun. Semoga saja, Tuhan menjabarkan doanya.

"Jadi," Hangeng berdiri setelah merasa duduk selama satu jam penuh di sofa ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, "Masih ingin membatalkan perjodohan kalian?."

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan senyum mereka yang penuh arti. Saling menggenggam erat tautan kedua tangan mereka, dengan Luhan yang bersandar manja di bahu Sehun.

"Tidak, kami menerimanya." Mereka berujar mantap, secara bersamaan.

Heechul memekik riang untuk itu, wanita baya itu bertepuk tangan heboh demi melampiaskan _euforia_ nya yang menggebu-gebu. Sebagai seorang wanita dewasa yang tak lagi muda. Heechul tentu merasa amat bahagia. Umurnya dan sang suami sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia kepala lima. Yang mana artinya, tentu rasa ingin kembali menimang seorang bayi mungil dalam gendongannya begitu membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Ia sangat mengharapkan itu. Bayi mungil yang menggemaskan hasil dari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun tentunya.

Membayangkannya saja, sudah ingin membuat Heechul menangis haru. Apalagi ketika terlintas di benaknya bagaimana sosok cantik nan jelita putri kesayangannya dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih yang berkilauan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kalian akan mulai untuk bertunangan lebih dulu?." Pertanyaannya kembali membuat bungkam semua orang.

Luhan yang gugup. Dan, Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

Sehun punya jawabannya sendiri untuk itu.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **15 May 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo.

Padahal udah bilang di _**"Crestfallen"**_ kalau mau ambil Hiatus. Tapi, apalah dayaku yang ternyata secara tidak tertuga bisa menyelesaikan Chapter 09 ini sebelum besok atau lusa mau mulai puasa?! Wow.

Sungguh mood yang benar-benar bagus. /apresiasi pada diri-sendiri.

Seperti yang aku bilang, kalau Chapter ini khusus untuk menjelaskan siapa sosok di masa lalu Sehun. Sekarang, udah ketebak kan siapa sosoknya. Selamat ya! Buat kamu yang nebaknya benar! \^.^/

Chapter depan kita akan kembali bertemu dengan Kris, dan kawan-kawan(?). Semoga hubungan HunHan tetap awet dan gak putus di tengah jalan deh /Eh?

Pay, Pay, Sayang-sayangku. Habis ini, aku gak update lagi ampe lebaran pokoknya! Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa! Selamat lebaran!.

See you, Again.

Big Love, Thanks.


	11. Chapter 10

"Kalau begitu, kapan kalian akan mulai untuk bertunangan lebih dulu?." Pertanyaannya kembali membuat bungkam semua orang.

Luhan yang gugup. Dan, Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

Sehun punya jawabannya sendiri untuk itu.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswicth. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **..**

 **Welcome to Paris.**

Satu kalimat yang Luhan lukiskan di atas catatan kecilnya di sebuah buku saku miliknya pagi ini. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri oleh rasa senang, meski ada rasa kantuk berat yang masih bergelayut disana.

Bukannya apa, terkadang Luhan kesal mengapa kekasihnya harus mengambil penerbangan mendadak di tengah malam demi mendatangi pertemuan penting dengan kolega bisnis di Perancisnya siang ini.

Jangan salahkan Luhan! Semua ini, Sehun-lah penyebabnya. Pada awalnya, Luhan sudah menyiapkan tiket _first class_ untuk mereka berdua yang harusnya di jadwalkan kemarin sore.

Namun, Luhan mengutuk mengapa Ia harus menerima ajakan bercinta kekasihnya terlebih dulu sebelum mereka melakukan penerbangan sore itu. Dengan setengah hati, tentu saja Luhan terpaksa untuk menerimanya. Jika Ia tak ingin melihat kelelakian tegak milik Sehun yang akan terus berdiri di sepanjang perjalanan terbang mereka nanti.

Oh, itu memalukan! Tapi, Luhan akui Ia menikmatinya. Sangat.

Alhasil, mereka melakukan percintaan panas itu melewati batas wajar seperti biasa, yang mengakibatkan keduanya lupa dunia jika sudah ada beberapa awak pesawat dan petugas bandara yang menggeram marah dan terus-menerus memanggil nama mereka tiga kali melalui pengeras suara di Incheon Airport kala itu.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melambai ceria ke arah kekasih tampannya yang berjalan tegap bak seorang model papan atas dengan kedua koper besar di sisinya.

Satu koper pink milik Luhan, dan koper abu-abu miliknya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kita mengajak Brian kalau begini," Sehun mulai menggerutu dengan nafas cukup terengah ketika Ia sampai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan. "Serius, Sayang. Apa 'sih isi kopermu ini? Kau tidak membawa batukan?." Sehun menatap Luhan curiga karena wanita itu hanya tersenyum polos seperti biasa.

Jujur saja, koper pink milik Luhan jauh lebih berat dari koper milik Sehun sendiri.

Dengan santai, Luhan mengangkat dagunya beberapa derajat. Meletakkan kaca mata hitamnya yang semula Ia sematkan di hidung bangirnya ke puncak kepalanya. Mengibaskan surai coklat bergelombangnya ke belakang bahu kanannya.

Kemudian, memberikan Sehun satu senyuman misterius yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk lelaki itu merinding tanpa sadar.

Luhan maju selangkah lebih dekat, berjinjit di atas tumit _stiletto_ mungil sepuluh sentinya.

"Ini musim panas, Sehun. Jadi, aku membawa hampir semua koleksi baju musim panasku di lemari kita dan juga, beberapa lingerie." Bisiknya dengan menekankan setiap kata yang terucapkan.

Luhan menurunkan kakinya, Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya penuh minat dan menatap Luhan dengan percikan api gairah yang membara.

"Kau juga membawa bikini kan, Sayang?." Timpal Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk semangat, "Tentu aku bawa! Aku akan berjemur di pantai nanti dan mendapatkan kulitku sedikit menggelap oleh sinar matahari. Mengoleskan krim _sunblock_ ke seluruh tubuhku, dan berlari dengan riang di sepanjang pesisir pantai dengan bikini. Pasti menyenangkan!." Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata yang menerawang ke atas seolah sungguh-sungguh membayangkan apa yang barusan di ucapkannya tersebut.

Membuat Sehun yang awalnya tampak tertarik kemudian mengeraskan rahangnya tiba-tiba setelah mendengarkan niat kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak, tidak akan pernah Sehun biarkan Luhan dengan seenaknya memamerkan _aset_ miliknya di mata telanjang orang lain.

Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menguntungkan dirinya sendiri, sekaligus mengabulkan keinginan Luhan. Mungkin, Kali ini Ia harus meminta saran dari Brian lagi.

Pantai mana kira-kira yang paling bagus untuk Ia sewa seharian penuh hanya untuk dirinya dan Luhan? Atau pulau tak berpenghuni? Itu lebih bagus.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Sudah cukup berkhayalnya, dan sekarang kita harus segera ke Hotel untuk mendapatkan _morning sexs_ sebelum pertemuan penting nanti siang. Oke?." Sehun merangkul posesif pinggang ramping kekasihnya, dan berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan dengusan jengah Luhan di sebelahnya.

Koper mereka? Tenang, para _bodyguard_ Sehun sudah mengambi alih lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

"Sehun,"

"Hum?,"

"Bisakah kau percepat? Aku—h, butuh istirahat—h."

"Oke—h, sebentar la—gi a—aku akan menyelesaikannya, Baby—h."

Kepala Luhan jatuh lebih dalam ke bantal bersamaan dengan hentakan Sehun yang lebih keras kali ini. Ia sudah tidak punya cukup energi untuk membalas, yang bisa dilakukan hanya lah pasrah di bawah kendali kekasihnya.

Mereka saling mendesah, mengerangkan nama masing-masing dalam suara parau yang seksi. Terlebih bagaimana cara bibir Luhan yang mengucapkan nama Sehun berkali-kali, yang membuat Sehun semakin sinting dan seolah lupa bahwa sesi bercinta mereka seharusnya sudah harus masuk dalam kata berhenti.

Luhan merasakan rahimnya yang mulai sesak, merasakan jika kejantanan Sehun semakin membesar dan sudah siap meledak lagi di dalam tubuhnya. Luhan mengalunkan lemah kedua tangannya di leher Sehun untuk menyambut ciuman basah lelaki itu lagi.

Ketika mereka semakin panas membelit lidah, di saat itulah Sehun semakin kuat menghentak ke dalam, kemudian dalam sekali hentak yang keras, Ia meledakkan seluruh hasil dari puncak gairahnya pagi ini di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Habis, tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

Dan, Biarlah Sehun sedikit berharap untuk perjuangan setiap anak spermanya mulai kini.

Ia hanya ingin mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya yang lebih utuh mulai sekarang.

Mereka saling membuka mata dengan sayu. Dan, Sehun pihak pertama kali yang menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan dalam.

Satu kebahagiaan yang menggetarkan hatinya adalah ketika Ia mendapati perasaan puas itu dari Luhan. Meski dalam nafas yang super lemah dan mata yang lelah, Luhan tidak pernah lupa untuk menempatkan senyuman kecilnya itu.

Jemari lentiknya akan bermain ringan di antara surai hitam Sehun yang berantakan dan lengket. Menyalurkan perasaan haru dan nyaman yang membuat Sehun terhanyut dalam belaian kasih sayang.

"Kau selalu hebat, Sehun. Aku sangat menikmatinya meski aku harus sangat kelelahan." Satu bentuk pujian yang selalu Luhan layangkan padanya.

Menumbuhkan rasa keperkasaan di dalam diri Sehun sehingga Ia merasa menjadi lelaki paling tangguh di dunia ini. Mungkin belum sepenuhnya, setelah Ia berhasil memastikan sendiri jika percintaan panas mereka akan membuahkan sebuah hasil yang akurat dan positif.

Sehun mencium setiap jengkal wajah lengket Luhan, dan menempatkan kecupan lama yang berarti di bibirnya.

"Kau yang lebih hebat, Sayang. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengecewakan ku. Terimakasih, untuk yang kesekian-kalinya. Bidadariku."

Luhan mengangguk lemah dengan senyum.

"Kau harus mandi dan bergegas, pertemuan itu di adakan saat jam makan siang kan?."

"Apa itu artinya kau tak akan menemaniku kali ini?."

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Tapi, Bolehkah jika aku meminta makan siangku di kamar Hotel saja hari ini? Aku, benar-benar butuh tidur siang."

"Tentu, Sayang. Aku akan meminta pelayan restaurant untuk mengantarkan makan siangmu sebelum aku pergi." Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sudah memejamkan kembali matanya, di sampingnya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk dengan ponsel untuk mengubungi pelayan Hotel.

"Apa ada menu khusus yang kau inginkan?,"

"Steak ukuran sedang dengan kematangan sempurna. Ah, aku juga ingin segelas susu coklat hangat." Ujarnya lemah di suaranya yang terendam di dalam dada bidang Sehun. Yang lebih terdengar seperti suara rengekan manja.

"Okey, Ma'am." Akhir Sehun dengan mengecup satu kali puncak kepala Luhan. "Steak dan susu coklat." Tukasnya sambil melakukan sambungan telepon ke pelayan Hotel.

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terhubung dan Sehun langsung melayangkan permintaannya dengan kalimat tegas. Tak lupa untuk memperingatkan kembali pada sang pelayan jika makan siang untuk Luhan haruslah di masak oleh koki yang handal dan berpengalaman, mengantarnya tak kurang dari satu jam kedepan.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dalam tidur, Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka suara dan matanya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan intim Sehun lebih lama lagi sebelum kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkannya mandi dan pergi ke pertemuan penting itu hingga menjelang malam.

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

"Klienku punya pesta penting malam ini. Dan, Aku sudah berjanji untuk datang. Jadi, Yah kita harus pergi kesana Sayang."

"Pesta apa?."

"Perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke sepuluh."

Luhan manggut-manggut di depan cermin meja rias. Tangannya sedang membubuhkan _lipstick_ merah menantang di bibir ranumnya. Kemudian, Ia mengambil parfume _Channel_ favoritnya, menyemprotkannya di perpotongan leher juga sedikit di pergelangan tangannya.

Sehun yang sedang berdiri di cermin tinggi lainnya pun mendengus singkat. Ia sedang sibuk mengancingkan jas formal kebanggaannya, namun sedikit terusik oleh aroma mawar provokatif dari kekasihnya di ujung sana.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan parfume, Luhan."

Luhan yang baru saja selesai memasang anting mutiara di kedua telinganya pun menoleh pada Sehun. Dengan kerutan dahi kebingungan, Ia mengerjap polos pada eksistensi Sehun yang menatap penuh intimidasi ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?."

"Kenapa?." Beo Sehun.

Ia mengambil salah satu dasi yang sesuai untuk menunjang kesempurnaan dari penampilannya malam ini dari laci lemari, "Karena aku tak ingin penciuman orang lain menangkap sesuatu yang pada dasarnya hanya menjadi milikku." Ia berjalan ke arah kekasih cantiknya yang masih saja bertingkah polos.

"Sehun, Ini hanya parfume. Jangan berlebihan." Luhan tertawa anggun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. Gaun satin biru shapirenya jatuh dengan ringkas, kelimannya menyentuh hingga ke ujung tumit. Senyumnya masih disana meski tampang sang kekasih yang telah berada di hadapannya sedang tertekuk masam.

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih?," Luhan menyambut dasi yang Sehun genggam, menarik kerah kemeja putih lelaki itu lalu mengaikatkan dasinya disana, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk tampil secantik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakanmu di pertemuan itu." Jemari lentiknya dengan terampil membuat sebuah simpulan dasi yang begitu professional.

Dengusan pelan Sehun terdengar lagi. Ia menatap wajah cantik bidadarinya dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Yah, memang sangat beresiko jika memiliki seorang kekasih secantik Dewi." Ujarnya sarkasme. Namun, berhasil mendatangkan rona merah cantik di pipi tinggi kekasihnya.

Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun yang tadi Ia tegakkan kembali turun. Satu simpulan dasi sudah tersemat begitu apik di tubuh kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya bersandar di bahu Sehun. Menatap puas akan hasil simpulan dasi yang telah di ciptakannya.

Hal yang selalu membuat Luhan memekik tertahan di dalam hati, ketampanan Sehun berjuta kali lipat lebih bertambah jika Ia mengenakan dasi dan kemeja.

Perpaduan yang sempurna!

"Bilang saja jika kau cemburu, Hun." Luhan kembali tertawa ringan, mengadahkan kepala dan menatap teduh pada kekasih tampannya yang masih betah merajuk, "Tenang saja, meski aku berdandan secantik apapun. Kau tetaplah satu-satunya yang paling tampan untukku."

Meski hanya sebatas pujian sederhana, tapi Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum ketika melihat pancaran keteduhan itu di mata rusa Luhannya. Kedua tangannya mengait posesif di pinggul ramping si cantik, sedikit menariknya hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

Luhan tersentak, jantungnya berdebar dengan liar. Ia sampai mendorong kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, berbahaya kalau terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sudah kah aku mengatakannya hari ini untukmu?." Sehun bergumam lembut, menyelami tatapan kekasihnya hingga ke titik terdalam. Kening mereka saling bertaut.

"A—Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah." Luhan menjawab dengan nada suara yang terdengar gugup. Debaran di jantungnya semakin menggila. Keintiman ini benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Padahal, mereka sudah sering lebih jauh dari sekedar berpelukan.

Sehun tersenyum di dalam keheningan. Kepalanya mulai bergerak miring ke suatu sisi untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan wajah Luhannya. Wanita itu membeliak terkejut dan bergerak cepat, menampar halus bibir Sehun yang sedikit lagi akan mengenai bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

Alhasil, Sehun mencium telapak tangan Luhan yang sehalus bayi.

"Pe—Pestanya, Sehun. Kita harus pergi." Ujar Luhan ketika mata Sehun seperti ingin melayangkan protes pada tindakannya.

"Satu ciuman saja, Sayang. Hum?."

"Tidak, satu ciuman akan berdampak panjang untukmu." Luhan menggeleng, dan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan kukuhan Sehun dari pinggulnya dan melangkah mundur satu langkah, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan make-up ku kali ini." sambungnya kemudian lalu terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah.

Satu helaan nafas tidak rela dari kekasih tampannya terdengar keras. Namun, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum dan meraih jemari kanan Luhan untuk Ia genggam.

"Baiklah, kita pergi kalau begitu."Lalu, Ia mengerling nakal ke arah kekasihnya, "Lagi pula, aku masih punya banyak kesempatan bukan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?."

Luhan memasang _heels_ nya dengan tangan yang bertumpuh oleh pegangan Sehun.

"Iya, Iya. Kau selalu punya banyak kesempatan untuk menikmatiku meski jadwal kesibukanmu benar-benar menguras energi. Anehnya, kau tak pernah lelah. Itu mencengangkan." Ketus Luhan. Dan, Sehun menutup pintu kamar Hotel mereka yang langsung otomatis terkunci.

"Bilang saja jika kau bangga akan kegagahanku yang selalu berhasil membuatmu mengerang nikmat, Lu." Goda Sehun.

Mereka mulai menyusuri jalan di sepanjang lorong kamar Hotel berlabel VIP yang sunyi. Irama langkah keduanya terdengar begitu tegas dan serasi.

"Hm, Sialnya. Aku memang bangga karena hal itu." cetus Luhan sedikit merona di tengah kekesalan karena Sehun yang selalu berhasil menggodanya. Meski begitu, lengannya semakin mengait mesra di lengan kokoh Sehun yang berotot di balik jas dan kemejanya.

"Kau semakin cantik jika merona seperti ini."

"Oh Sehun! Berhentilah menggodaku atau kau akan pergi ke pesta itu sendirian."

Sehun hanya tertawa senang. Mengecup pelipis Luhan sekilas. Hingga bibir mencebil kesal wanita itu melambungkan senyum yang kasmaran.

Menyenangkan rasanya ketika Ia bisa membuat pipi kekasih cantiknya itu merona. Sehun menyukai pesona alami itu dari Luhannya. Menjadikannya semakin jatuh dan jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Oh, Sehun mencintai Luhan untuk setiap waktu! Sampai akhir hayatnya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta perayaan pernikahan yang menganggumkan. Beberapa orang penting dan berkelas hadir disana. Luhan dan Sehun menikmati waktu pestanya dengan senang.

Pada awalnya, Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai sekretarisnya pada setiap orang penting juga beberapa kolega bisnisnya yang turut di undang disana. Namun, setelah itu Ia juga mengungkapkan jika wanita ini adalah wanita yang paling Ia cintai setelah mendiang Ibunya.

Itu terbukti dari cara Sehun yang merangkap Luhan begitu posesif. Satu lengannya mengalun intim di pinggul Luhan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanitanya menjauh darinya barang semeter jarak pun. Bahkan ketika Luhan meminta izin ingin pergi ke toilet, Sehun menunggu kekasih cantiknya itu dengan setia di depan pintu.

Bukan karena apa, semua punya alasan yang kuat mengapa Ia begitu posesif terhadap Luhan. Selama masa pesta yang berjalan itu, Sehun kerap kali menangkap beberapa pasang mata keranjang yang menatap lapar pada Luhannya.

Seharusnya Sehun sadar sejak awal, dan tak membiarkan Luhan untuk memakai gaun biru saphirenya yang memiliki model punggung terbuka. Perpotongan leher gaunnya juga berbentuk 'V yang memanjang sampai ke katupan garis payudaranya.

Begitu mengundang gairah kelelakian siapa saja. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sampai di buat kalang-kabut menahan itu.

Sehun menggeram marah, berkali-kali Ia menyumpah serapah dirinya sendiri yang telah lalai dalam menyadari hal itu. Dan, sialnya lagi. Kekasih cantiknya itu malah menertawakan rasa terbakar cemburunya.

Luhan senang melihat Sehun cemburu. Jadi, Ia hanya biasa-biasa saja meski pasang mata lelaki menatap ke arahnya dengan lapar dan terbakar. Namun, mengapa juga Luhan harus khawatir? Jika Ia punya Sehun yang akan membunuh siapa saja lelaki yang berani mendekat ataupun menyentuhnya.

Alhasil, daripada berdebat dengan kemarahan dewa batinnya sendiri. Sehun mengucapkan salam perpisahan lebih awal pada kliennya dan menyeret kaki bersama Luhan untuk kembali ke kamar lebih dulu. Jauh sebelum pesta itu berakhir.

Tidak ada yang boleh menikmati keindahan Luhan meski itu hanya sebatas melayangkan tatapan. Hanya Ia yang boleh melakukan hal tersebut. Dan, Luhan harus siap menerima kosekuensinya untuk dinikmati lagi dengan panas dan bergairah oleh kekasih tampannya yang pencemburu berat.

Di ranjang, lagi, malam ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

"Sehun! Aku bahkan belum pergi ke menara Eiffel. Kenapa mendadak sekali 'sih?!." Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dengan wajah super kesal dan dengusan kasar yang berkali-kali terdengar. Ia menatap tajam pada seluet tampan Oh Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putihnya.

"Hun-ah, aku masih ingin disini. Kita bahkan belum menikmati coklat dan cake yang ada di café-café terkenal sepanjang jalan kota Paris. Kita juga belum memiliki makan malam yang romantis!." Luhan merengek keras, dan menendang selimut di sebelah kakinya dengan kesal.

Membuat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut oleh bikini pink berenda terekspos dengan gamblang. Rambutnya masih acak-acakkan. Wajahnya mengusut dan lengket.

Ia baru saja terbangun setelah berhasil mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup berkualitas karena kelelahan oleh pergulatan seksnya dengan Sehun semalam. Namun, seusai menggeliat dan membuka mata, Luhan menatap horor pada kekasihnya yang telah rapi dengan stelan kemeja rapinya, juga koper mereka yang berdiri tegak di dekat pintu.

Membuat pemikiran cerdasnya langsung berspekulasi aktif. Mereka akan segera meninggalkan Paris dan coklatnya yang bahkan belum Luhan cicipi satu tetes pun.

Dan, Luhan merengek keras kepada Sehun. Melayangkan protesnya.

Sehun menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas siku, mengambil jam tangan rolex kesayangannya kemudian memakai itu di pergelangan kiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah ranjang. Dimana Luhan yang masih bersandar disana, dan mata tajam yang siap menangis.

"Kita harus ke Italia segera, Sayang. Kau tahu bahwa aku punya klien sangat penting disana. Sekretaris klienku menelpon tadi pagi saat kau masih tidur. Jadwal pertemuannya di majukan lebih awal, begitu mendadak. Malam ini jam delapan." Sehun mengusap air mata kesedihan yang jatuh di pipi Luhannya. Ia menangis karena kesal. "Maafkan aku, Hm." Kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Luhan yang masih lengket akan aroma gabungan percintaan mereka semalam dalam pelukan sayang.

Sehun tak masalah kalau kemejanya kotor akan jejak air mata Luhan. Ia masih bisa berganti pakaian untuk itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, membuat tangis kekasihnya mereda.

"Tapi aku ingin coklat paris, Hunnie." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Wanita punya banyak cara bagaimana meluluhkan hati seorang pria. Dan, Luhan punya banyak panggilan manis untuk Sehun yang lagi-lagi di buat tak berkutik oleh rengekan manjanya.

Ah, si mungil manja ini.

"Hm, kau akan mendapatkan coklat parismu seberapa banyak yang kau inginkan." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan, mencium kilat bibir ranumnya yang memerah alami, "Asalkan berhenti menangis, Oke?." Di tatapnya hangat mata rusa yang berlingan itu.

"Bukan hanya coklat Paris. Tapi aku juga mau setengah lusin _cup-cake_ coklat, susu coklat, kemudian pancake _nutella_ untuk sarapan pagiku hari ini, Sehun." ucapnya manja, tegas, dan tak ingin di bantah.

Sehun terkejut di balik punggungnya, Ia melepas Luhan dari pelukannya dan meremat kedua bahu telanjang wanita itu. Matanya terbeliak, dan dahinya mengkerut tak percaya.

"Semuanya? Untuk sarapan pagi? Itu semua coklat, Sayang." Ujar Sehun takjub.

"Lantas?." Ujar Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau—" Ia mengerjap tak yakin, "Tak takut gemuk? Biasanya wanita sangat sensitif dengan berat badan yang bertambah." Sehun berujar penuh kehati-hatian. Takut jika Luhan merasa tersinggung oleh kalimatnya.

"Lalu kalau aku gemuk kau tak akan mencintaiku lagi, begitu?! Kau akan mencari perempuan lain?!." Sungut Luhan penuh emosi dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Oh, Sehun menghela nafas takut. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba jadi sesensitif ini? Mungkin, pacarnya ini akan mendapat tamu bulanan sebentar lagi. Wanita biasanya seperti itu kan jika sudah memasuki masa-masa akan _menstruasi_?

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu, Sayang!." Sehun sampai sedikit berteriak dengan kepala menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak masalah kalau pun kau akan gemuk atau apapun itu. Aku mencintaimu murni karena perasaanku, bukan hanya sebatas aku begitu mengagumi dirimu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu mengingatkanmu, Luhan. Tidak ada maksud lainnya. Jadi kumohon jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, Lu. Jangan pernah." Sehun berucap tegas dan cepat.

Nafasnya bahkan memburu hebat. Ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut bersamaan dengan kekalutan yang tiba-tiba Ia rasakan. Takut Luhan akan salah paham terhadapnya. Sehun tidak bohong, Ia mencintai Luhan murni karena ketulusan. Bukan soal fisik atau keindahan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Maafkan aku." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lirih.

Lelaki itu kembali membawa Luhan dalam dekap yang lebih erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Hm? Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, melepaskan pelukannya. Dan, akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat senyum manis kekasihnya itu lagi pagi ini.

"Jadi aku akan dapat apa yang aku inginkan?." Tanyanya manja.

"Iya, Sayang Ku." Sehun terkekeh geli, menghujani seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan memabukkan, "Kau akan mendapatkan coklat-coklatmu segera. Pergilah mandi, berdandan yang cantik. Jangan pakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka dan mencolok. Dan, semua yang kau inginkan akan tersedia dalam tiga puluh menit ke depan."

"Ayey! Terimakasih, Hun-ah!." Luhan menerjang Sehun sampai membuat lelaki itu jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang, Sehun sampai di buat takjub sekaligus ngeri.

Ngeri karena Ia bisa melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di atas matanya saat ini. Payudara Luhan yang menggantung di balik Bra-nya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Luhan, dan melayangakan ciuman kilat di bibir tipisnya.

"Wow." Sehun berseru takjub, Ia menatap intens terhadap payudara Luhan di depan matanya, dan menatap lagi ke arah mata kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum tanpa menyadari jika lelaki tampannya saat ini tengah berpikiran mesum, "Boleh aku dapat _susu_ mu juga untuk sarapan kedua ku pagi ini?."

Luhan mengerjap polos, namun seperkian detik kemudian Ia langsung tersadar dan segera bangkit menjauh dari Sehun. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya.

"Dasar mesum!." Berteriak, lalu berlari dengan tergesa menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali tertawa puas karena selalu berhasil menggodanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menakjubkan rasanya ketika Sehun harus di buat terperangah oleh cara kecepatan Luhan dalam menghabiskan sarapan paginya yang amat sangat manis. Mereka punya jadwal penerbangan sore hari menuju kota Roma di Italia. Dan, sebelum menuju ke Bandara, Luhan menginginkan Sehun untuk mengajaknya pergi ke menara Eiffel. Meski itu hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

Pada awalnya Sehun menolak. Tidak akan sempat bagi mereka mengejar pesawat yang akan _boarding_ pada pukul empat sore jika jam sepuluh pagi saja Luhan baru menyelesaikan mandi paginya. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketinggalan pesawat lagi, mengingat pertemuannya dengan klien penting di Roma akan berlangsung pukul delapan malam.

Mereka berdebat dengan keinginan kekeuh Luhan yang harus melihat menara Eiffel dulu sebelum terbang. Dan, Sehun terus mengatakan bahwa itu tak memiliki cukup waktu karena Luhan belum menyentuh sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya yang bisa di katakan banyak.

Tetapi nyatanya, Sehun harus puas dalam keterdiaman saat ini. Kali ini Ia kembali kalah oleh argumentnya, dan membiarkan Luhan menang. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menjelaskan rasa kagumnya sekaligus takjub akan kecepatan Luhan yang menghabiskan segala coklat itu dalam waktu singkat?! Wanita itu hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk melahap semuanya.

Pergi ke kamar mandi satu menit untuk membersihkan bibir dan jemarinya yang di lumeri oleh coklat manis, dan menata ulang make-upnya tak lebih dari tiga menit.

Singkatnya, Luhan hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Dan, Sehun bangga bahwa Ia memang benar-benar beruntung memiliki kekasih sekaligus sekretaris yang cekatan dan cepat.

"Oh! Sehun-ah, bolehkah kita turun sebentar untuk mengambil foto?." Luhan mengungkapkan lagi keinginannya. Menatap sang kekasih tampan dengan _deereyes_ andalannya, bersama senyuman manis terpatri di wajah.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mengunjungi menara Eiffel, yang setelahnya akan langsung putar arah untuk pergi ke Bandara.

Sehun mendengus geli, kenapa Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan apapun dari wanita mungil kesayangannya ini? Dan Luhan kembali mendapat apa yang Ia inginkan.

Sehun menginstrupsi pada supir Taxi VIP pesanannya untuk berhenti sejenak di menara Eiffel dalam bahasa perancis yang fasih. Ia mengatakan itu seperti Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Terdengar jelas dan padat. Membuat si supir Taxi tersenyum dan menyanggupi keinginan dari _customer_ pentingnya ini.

Luhan berteriak senang, dan mencium kilat pipi Sehun sebagai ungkapan bahwa Ia bahagia. Sehun tersenyum geli, Ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dan ikut tertular oleh _euphoria_ sang kekasih.

Mobil berhenti sejenak di parkiran di pinggir jalan. Sehun keluar lebih dulu dan membuka kan pintu untuk kekasih cantiknya.

Angin musim panas bertiup cukup kencang, menggoyangkan bawahan mekar dari dress musim panas Luhan yang berwarna kuning cerah. Motifnya bunga-bunga kecil. Dengan surai kecoklatan kekasihnya yang bergelombang cantik. Menjadikan wanita itu terlihat sangat memukau dan indah.

Sehun tersenyum, memberi lengan kokohnya untuk Luhan kaitkan dengan lengan kurusnya. Mereka berjalan dengan luapan energi kebahagian, menuju ke tengah-tengah taman yang berada tepat di depan menara Eiffel.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Eiffel secara langsung! Oh Tuhan." Luhan melepaskan kaca mata coklatnya, menaruhnya di puncak kepala. Mata rusanya menatap berbinar pada bangunan menara di hadapannya itu.

Langit yang sedang berawan juga cerah terkendali, menyempurnakan segalanya.

Luhan memandang Sehun di sampingnya. Tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan pelukan erat.

"Sehun, kita harus mengambil gambar beberapa kali disini." Kepalanya mengadah, memandang penuh senyum pada Sehun yang terlihat semakin tampan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Haruskah?." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Harus!." Luhan mengangguk lucu, matanya membara oleh pancaran kesungguhan, "Setidaknya, kita harus punya kenangan di Paris sebelum pergi. Kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa kembali lagi kesini bersama-sama, Sehun." kali ini tatapan matanya melemah. Suara Luhan yang awalnya terdengar ceria mendadak terasa menyakitkan untuk Sehun.

"Kita akan kembali lagi kesini suatu hari nanti. Bersama-sama." Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tajam dan suara yang tegas. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Luhan lewat tatapan matanya bahwa tidak perlu ada yang harus di khawatirkan untuk masa mendatang.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum samar. Ia kemudian menghampiri seorang gadis Paris yang memiliki wajah cantik khas Eropa dengan rambut _blonde_ berkilauan. Luhan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggrisnya, dan meminta bantuan pada si gadis lebih muda itu untuk mengambil fotonya dengan Sehun.

"Dia akan membantu kita mengambil foto, Sehun!." ujar Luhan antusias.

Ia menarik lengan kekasihnya dengan semangat. Mereka berdiri di tengah taman, dengan Eiffel sebagai latar belakangnya. Berposisi tepat di tengah-tengah taman hijau dan luas tersebut.

Gadis muda Eropa itu memposisikan ponsel Luhan di depan wajahnya. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada seluet bayangan Luhan dan Sehun di balik kamera.

"Jangan lupa untuk tersenyum, Sehun." Luhan bergumam tanpa menatap Sehun. Pandangannya sudah terfokus pada kamera belakang ponselnya.

Potret pertama di ambil. Memperlihatkan pose dimana Luhan yang memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan posesif juga lengan Sehun yang sama mengait mesra di pinggulnya. Wajah Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat indah. Mata rusanya menyipit cantik. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya.

Si gadis Eropa mengatakan bahwa Ia akan mengambil gambar yang kedua. Potret selanjutnya yang memperlihatkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berjinjit dari samping dan mencium pipi kiri Sehun, dengan Sehun yang terkejut menatap kamera.

Terakhir potret ketiga. Gambar yang paling manis dan romantis. Dimana Sehun yang membalikkan tubuh Luhan tepat di hadapannya sehingga mereka kini berada dalam posisi menyampingi si gadis Eropa.

Memeluk lebih intim tubuh kekasihnya itu dan menghadiahkan Luhan ciuman mesra di bibirnya. Mereka saling memejamkan mata. Dan, Gadis Eropa itu memotret mereka sambil bersemu merah.

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

"Ini sangat bagus, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihat gambarnya, Sehun." Berkali-kali Luhan mengatakan hal yang sama. Memandang potret mereka di menara Eiffel tadi dengan begitu bahagia.

"Kita akan kesana lagi nanti. Mengambil gambar yang lebih banyak, Sayang." Sehun mengencangkan dengan lembut sabuk pengaman Luhan. Mereka sedang berada di pesawat saat ini, dan pemberitahuan dari Pramugari telah di umumkan bahwa lima menit lagi mereka akan mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Leonardo da Vinci, Roma - Italia.

"Benarkah?! Kita akan kembali ke Paris?!." Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk tegas, "Pegang kata-kataku, Oke."

"Oke." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Matanya menerawang ke jendela pesawat. Melihat pemandangan sore dari kota bersejarah seperti Roma. Luhan siap untuk memikirkan agenda kerja dan liburan mereka sekaligus di kota ini. Memperoleh lebih banyak kenangan yang romantis.

Pesawat mendarat kemudian, hiruk pikuk ramainya Bandara adalah apa yang Luhan lihat saat ini di jendelanya. Beberapa menit setelahnya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dengan mulus. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan dan juga sabuknya sendiri.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga mereka keluar dari pesawat. Beberapa pengawal pribadi Sehun sudah menunggu di bagian kedatangan, setelah Sehun dan Luhan berhasil melewati bagian keamanan di Imigrasi.

"Selamat sore, Direktur Oh." Pengawal membungkuk pada Sehun, "Selamat sore juga, Nona Lu." Dan, membungkuk pula pada Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk satu kali dan mengizinkan pengawalnya untuk membawa koper besar mereka. Bandar Udara Internasional Roma memang sangat ramai. Sehun bisa melihat sekeliling banyak orang asing dari berbagai ras di belahan dunia datang ke kota ini.

Ia menuntun jalan Luhan dengan perlahan. Mereka berada di jalur luar pintu kedatangan dan sedang melangkah di atas karpet merah yang membentang panjang. Pengawalnya telah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Sehun dan Luhan mengambil tempatnya masing-masing di kursi penumpang.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Rasa bahagianya begitu penuh di dalam dirinya. Mata rusanya menerawang ke jalanan kota Roma yang ramai. Bangunan-bangunan tua yang khas akan arsitekturnya yang begitu terlihat _aesthetic_ , sangat indah.

Pukul enam lima belas menit adalah waktu dimana Sehun sudah meletakkan kopernya di kamar Hotel VVIP mereka yang baru. Kamar mewah berukuran besar dengan desain minimalis yang hampir menyerupai apartement. Ada satu ruang kamar, ruang santai dengan televise LED, dan minibar di sudut ruangan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar tidur, dan meletakkan koper besar mereka di dekat pintu. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk yang besar disana. Mendesah lega ketika tubuhnya yang serasa kaku akibat terlalu banyak duduk, bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan kembali di tempat tidur.

Ia langsung rileks seketika.

Sehun datang menghampiri Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Melepaskan _heels_ yang membalut di pergelangan kaki kekasihnya, meletakkannya di lantai, dan memijat pelan pergelangan kaki itu.

Luhan kembali mendesah nyaman, matanya bahkan terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat mudah lelah, Lu. Apa kau merasakannya?." Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Hm, Aku menyadarinya." Luhan membuka mata lemah dan menatap ke arah Sehun, "Mungkin perjalanan bisnismu kali ini hampir menguras seluruh energiku. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Ia mengedikkan bahunya, melepas tatapannya dari Sehun dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mereka dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

Sehun ingin mengatakan hal lain. Menjelaskan mungkin saja Luhan sedang mengalami fase dimana Ia akan mendapatkan tamu bulanannya sebentar lagi. Tetapi keinginan itu hanya tertahan di dalam lidahnya, entah mengapa seperti ada yang menahan dirinya untuk tak mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi mandi, dan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu setelahnya. Berendamlah sedikit lebih lama nanti, tubuhmu memerlukannya Luhan."

"Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Juga yang memijat kakimu, Sehun." gumam Luhan sedih. Ia bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Aku seperti merasa bukan kekasih yang sepenuhnya baik untukmu." desahnya kemudian.

"Kau yang terbaik untukku, Sayang." Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, mencium singkat dahi Luhan, "Aku akan mandi sekarang. Berbaringlah kembali selagi kau menungguku selesai."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujuinya. Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sepeninggalan lelaki itu membuat Luhan kembali berbaring dan menatap ke atas.

Menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Ia memang menyadari jika akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya terasa mudah lelah. Namun terkadang Ia bisa sangat bersemangat. Luhan tidak mengerti apa sebabnya, Ia pikir mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan perjalanan bisnis mereka yang begitu melelahkan.

Atau mungkin karena tubunya terlalu sering diforsir untuk menerima ajakan bercinta dari Sehun. Dan, Luhan membenarkan opsi keduanya.

"Ah, Aku harus membatasinya mulai sekarang. Setidaknya sampai aku kembali lagi ke Korea." Ujarnya dengan menutup mata menggunakan satu lengannya.

Ia benar-benar lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi wanita cantik di sebelah Anda ini bukan hanya sekedar sekretaris Anda kan? Tuan Oh?."

"Anda benar," Sehun tertawa sungkan, "Sekretaris sekaligus wanita yang begitu Saya cintai setengah mati." Sambungnya kemudian.

Kliennya ikut tertawa senang mendengarnya. Suara dentingan pisau yang beradu di atas piring berisi steak daging terdengar cukup menyenangkan. Klien itu menatap lagi ke arah Luhan.

Melihat pada sosok wanita dewasa yang paling cantik dan bersinar di antara mereka. Jamuan makan malam ini sedikit membuatnya canggung. Hingga Luhan hanya berusaha untuk tetap santai dalam menikmati makanannya kendati perutnya tengah bergejolak oleh rasa tak nyaman.

"Anda punya wanita yang sangat cantik." Ujar Klien itu lagi. Menatap Luhan dengan beribu kegaguman lain yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Ia seorang lelaki Eropa dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup fasih.

Hingga Luhan dan Sehun bisa mendengar pujian itu dengan jelas.

Sehun terlihat sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya, namun Ia berusaha untuk menjaga matanya agar tetap terlihat bersahabat dalam bersitatap dengan sang Klien pentingnya ini. Jika saja Ia tidak memikirkan berapa keuntungan yang akan di dapatkan perusahaannya setelah perjanjian kerja sama mereka terjalin usai makan malam ini, maka sudah di pastikan bahwa Sehun akan menghajar wajahnya yang bule itu.

"Iya, Saya beruntung mendapatkannya." Sehun mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas, mengecupnya mesra dan jantan, "Apapun akan Saya pertaruhkan untuknya. Meski itu harus membunuh sekalipun, bagi siapa saja yang sudah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman." Kali ini Ia berucap tegas. Sarkasnya menusuk tepat di wajah si Klien.

Klien itu langsung berdehem kikuk dan melepaskan tatapan menyelamnya pada sosok Luhan. Ia menghabiskan potongan terakhir dagingnya dengan cepat lalu meneguk setengah gelas dari _wine_ nya yang masih tersisa.

Luhan meremas tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. Tersenyum sekilas padanya dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Ia begitu berterimakasih telah di selamatkan dari pandangan intimidasi lelaki bule itu.

"Selamat untuk kerja sama kita," Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan hangat, "Saya harap ini akan sangat menguntungkan untuk perusahaan kita kedepannya."

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah bisa meragukan bagaimana untungnya menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan saya." Sehun berucap bangga dengan nada sedikit angkuh, tapi bibirnya tersenyum ramah, "Kita akan bertemu lagi di rapat perusahaan nanti."

Kliennya mengangguk puas. Jabatan tangan itu terlepas. Dan kedua orang berwibawa ini saling menepuk bahu satu sama lain. Sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Kalau begitu Saya undur diri, Tuan Oh. Sampai jumpa di Korea, dan terimakasih untuk makan malamnya. Sangat menikmati."

"Tentu." Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dari mejanya. Luhan sedikit membungkuk sopan ketika lelaki bule itu juga membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kecanggungan di antara mereka mereda mana kala seluet bayangan si klien itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu restaurant. Luhan bisa mendesah lega dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas kursi yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Kau baik, Sayang?."

"Iya, tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini semenjak Klienmu angkat kaki dari sini." Luhan menggeram kesal, "Dia mengintimidasiku, Sehun." keluhnya.

"Aku tahu. Jika saja aku bisa memukul rahangnya maka sudah kulakukan sejak tadi. Tetapi, sial! Dia orang penting perusahaanku juga. Maafkan aku, hm." Sehun membawa tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukan hangat, "Masih pukul setengah sepuluh. Kau ingin jalan-jalan malam sebelum kembali ke Hotel?."

Wajah Luhan langsung cerah seketika. Matanya menatap berbinar pada Sehun. "Oh, Sungguh?! Roma di malam hari adalah apa yang saat ini aku inginkan, Sehun! Aku mau!."

"Baiklah," mereka berdua lekas berdiri dan Sehun langsung mengaitkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, "Kita pergi." Luhan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Malam ini Sehun mencoba untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri. Kendaraan roda empat dengan satu pintu dan body metallic yang berkilauan mewah. Ia menyewah satu unit Ferrari keluaran terbaru selama perjalanannya di Italia.

Luhan masuk setelah Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya, di susul lelaki itu kemudian di bangku kemudi. Mereka lekas beranjak dari sana. Luhan tidak bisa untuk menatap ke arah lain selain pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Diam-diam berdecak kagum akan kemewahan bangunan unik bahkan lampu jalanan kota yang menyorot indah dimana-mana.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia pergi ke Negara ini. Sehun sering kesini sebelumnya, jadi menjelajahi setiap sudut Italia bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Matanya melirik ke arah Luhan dengan intens. Sejujurnya, jalan-jalan malam ini bukan hanya sekedar tawaran biasa. Sehun memiliki maksud tersendiri.

Ia punya kejutan besar yang akan mempertaruhkan seluruh rasa kegelisahan di hatinya. Namun, Ia sepenuhnya yakin bahwa apa yang akan di ucapkannya beberapa menit kedepan akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang di harapkannya.

Sambil terus melihat pemandangan di luar melalui kaca jendela mobil. Luhan di buat semakin takjub kala Sehun ternyata membawanya pergi ke sebuah pelabuhan besar yang ternyata menyimpan banyak kapal pesiar disana. Atau Luhan pernah membaca di Internet bahwa yang mereka datangi saat ini adalah pelabuhan kapal pesiar _**Civitavecchia**_ **.**

Oh menakjubkan! Luhan berteriak dalam hati dan langsung menoleh ke arah kekasih tampannya yang sibuk menyetir.

"Kita akan naik kapal pesiar?! Benarkah, Sehun?!." cecar Luhan tak sabar. Ia sampai mengguncang bahu Sehun saking tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Iya, Sayang." Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, Ferrarinya sudah memasuki kawasan jembatan gantung untuk menuju kapal pesiar di depan mereka, "Tak apakan jika kita malam ini menginap di tengah laut?" tanyanya bergurau.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan serasa ingin menangis mendengarnya, Ia mencium kilat pipi kekasihnya dengan senyum haru yang tak bisa di buatnya menghilang, "Aku mencintaimu!." Teriaknya keras.

Sehun tertawa geli, Ia masuk ke bagian lahan parkir di dalam kapal. Kemewahan cahaya keemasan adalah yang pertama menyambut mereka kala Sehun telah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ayo kita turun."

Luhan sampai tak sabar, bahkan Ia membuka pintunya sendiri. Keramahan penuh hormat dari beberapa pelayan menjadi yang pertama kali menyapa mereka. Bahkan seorang nahkoda yang berumur sekitar empat puluhan tahun – _menurut perkiraan Luhan_ —juga ikut menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Oh."

"Selamat malam juga, Mr. Adam." Balas Sehun dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Kami merasa terhormat atas kedatangan Anda kemari. Hampir setengah tahun Anda tidak lagi mengunjungi _Civitavecchia_. Membuat Saya cukup merasa khawatir." Tawa berderai pelan setelahnya dari Mr. Adam.

"Korea sangat sibuk, _Sir_. Apa semuanya aman dan terkendali?."

"Sesuai dengan laporan yang Anda terima setiap bulannya, _Director_."

Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyimak perbincangan Sehun dengan lelaki tua ini mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Kejanggalan terjadi setelah kalimat pertama dari Mr. Adam terdengar. Kemudian, secara sengaja terpintas di pikirannya jika kapal pesiar dengan kemewahan melimpah ini adalah milik Sehun.

Luhan terperanjat dan mulai melempar tanya serta kecurigaan.

"Direktur?! Kau pasti berbohong kalau kapal pesiar ini adalah milikmu, Sehun." ujar Luhan setengah tak yakin.

"Sayangnya ini adalah kebenaran, Sayangku. Setidaknya aku memiliki satu dari sekian banyak kapal pesiar disini." Sehun menyeringai tampan.

"Luar biasa. Mulai sekarang aku akan menghitung berapa banyak uang yang kau miliki karena kekayaanmu."

"Tak terhingga, _Babe_." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dan merangkul pinggangnya lagi.

Para pelayaan serta Mr. Adam memimpin langkah mereka di depan. Sehun juga terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan lelaki tua itu. Luhan hanya bisa membungkamkan pita suaranya, hatinya sudah di buat terperangah akan kemegahan kapal pesiar ini. Dan, semakin di buat terperangah mana kala Ia baru mengetahui fakta bahwa alat transportasi mewah ini nyatanya milik Sehun.

Sungguh di luar perkiraan Luhan. Sekarang Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana sejarah dari seluruh _asset_ kekayaan ini yang di dapati oleh Sehun dari mendiang Kakek kemudian Ayahnya. Luhan harus bertanya padanya suatu hari nanti.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kapal dan menggunakan lift untuk mencapai lantai teratas. Beberapa pegawai asing yang berkerja di kapal pesiar ini mengenali Sehun dengan amat baik. Semuanya memberikan sanjungan hormat yang patuh.

Luhan dan Sehun terus di ajak berkeliling. Ini seperti ketika Ia mengikuti acara _tour_ masa sekolahnya. Yang tentu saja _guide_ mereka adalah si nahkoda tua tadi. Menyusuri setiap sudut dan tempat, melewati restaurant Italia dan lantai dansa yang menakjubkan. Berjalan lurus hingga mereka mencapai di bagian luar kapal ini.

Sebuah lantai dansa terbuka tanpa atap. Hanya ada langit malam cerah dengan taburan jutaan bintang dan satu bulan sabit di atas. Alunan music klasik dan dentingan piano serta gesekkan senar biola yang senantiasa mengalunkan nada-nada romantis terdengar begitu mengundang hasrat bagi siapa saja untuk berdansa.

Luhan di buat bergeming hingga kuku-kuku jarinya terasa membeku.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian."

"Terimakasih atas _tour guide_ nya."

"Bayarannya dua kali lipat, _Sir_. Karena Anda membawa wanita sangat cantik malam ini." mata Mr. Adam mengerling jenaka kepada Luhan. Membuatnya bersemu cantik.

"Bisa di pertimbangkan." Sehun menjalin jabat tangan pada si nahkodanya. Saling melempar senyum dan berpisah.

Kapal sudah mulai menjauhi tepi pelabuhan. Mereka mulai bergerak untuk menyusuri laut hingga ke tengah.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa. Mereka saling mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka di tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

Sehun yang merengkuh pinggang Luhan posesif, dan Luhan yang mengalunkan tangannya erat di leher Sehun. Mereka melakukan tarian dansa yang intim dan mesra.

"Kau seharusnya sudah berhenti untuk mengerutkan dahimu, Sayang."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau selalu membuatku terkejut oleh apapun."

"Benarkah? Ini belum ada apa-apanya." Sehun mencium gemas bibir ranum Luhan yang berpoleskan _lipstick_ merah menantang.

"Maksudmu?." Luhan berujar bingung. Bahkan Ia tampak biasa-biasa saja meski Sehun sekali lagi mencium bibirnya kilat.

Ada jeda beberapa saat.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di celuk leher Luhan. Ia menghirup aroma mawar polos kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuat bagian selatannya menggeram.

"Aku punya kejutan lain." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Dan, mungkin bisa membuatmu tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Ujarnya seduktif.

"Sekarang, lihatlah ke belakangmu, Luhan." Intrupsi Sehun lagi ketika Luhan sudah siap untuk bertanya kembali.

Luhan sudah membuka bibirnya untuk terus bertanya. Tetapi, jemari-jemari Sehun lebih cepat mendapatkan kedua bahunya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

Semua tampak seperti mimpi ketika Luhan sudah menemukan tubuhnya yang telah membalik ke arah belakang punggungnya tadi. Semula yang tak ada apapun disana menyita perhatiannya secara penuh.

Tangannya bergetar dan terkepal satu di depan dada yang menyimpan letak jantungnya. Ia berdebar, merasakan kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada lantai dansa. Jiwanya seperti di bawa terbang ke puncak langit tertinggi. Tak lagi berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Oh, Tuhan! Tanpa bisa di tahan kedua mata rusanya mulai berkabut oleh air mata. Menciptakan pantulan layaknya kaca bening yang beriak disana. Kemudian, Luhan merasakan tetes demi tetes air mulai berlomba-lomba untuk turun dari matanya. Menuruni pipi tingginya dengan dramatis hingga jatuh menyentuh lantai di bawah _heels_ nya.

Luhan melihat semuanya. Sekumpulan karangan bunga mawar merah kesukaannya yang telah di bentuk huruf-huruf berbeda berjejer amat rapi di hadapannya. Karangan bunga sangat besar dengan tiang kayu kecoklatan mengkilat yeng berdiri kokoh.

Luhan membacanya lagi sekali agar Ia tak boleh keliru. Melihat dari sisi kiri ke kanan. Deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat ungkapan pengakuan dan permintaan dari Sehun yang telah di cita-citakannya selama menjadi kekasih lelaki itu.

 _Will You Marry Me? Mrs. Lu? –itulah apa yang Luhan lihat saat ini._

"Sehun. . ." Luhan memanggil lelaki itu sambil terisak parah. Biarlah Ia terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kacau malam ini.

Memangnya siapa yang akan peduli? Ia sedang berada di puncak kebahagiaan tertinggi sekarang!

Lalu suara langkah kaki di belakangnya terdengar tegas. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan secara mengejutkan untuk pertama kalinya Ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

Sebuah kotak merah mungil berlapis kain beludru apa yang di keluarkan Sehun dari saku jasnya. Lelaki itu dengan senyuman menawan, membuka kotak merah tersebut dan sekarang Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah cincin emas putih berkilauan dengan satu mata berlian berukuran cukup besar terdapat di dalamnya. Secara langsung, pantulan cahaya lampu yang menyorot ke tengah pada mereka memantul dengan amat menakjubkan di mata berlian itu.

Menciptakan kilauan cahaya layaknya pelangi yang membias di mana-mana. Sangat Indah.

Sehun mengambil satu tangan kiri Luhan, menggenggamnya bak seorang Ratu. Senyumnya semakin luas kala itu, hingga mata elangnya hampir menyerupai bulan sabit di atas mereka.

"Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk tak mengikuti kata hatiku. Orangtua kita telah menyepakati sebuah perjanjian. Aku menolak untuk bertemu denganmu dan hanya mengetahui sosokmu dari sebuah nama Luxiana Kim. Tanpa ku sadari bahwa selama ini sebenarnya Tuhan telah mempertemukan kita lebih awal."

Sehun menjeda dan kembali mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak terduga, bahkan kau memiliki keinginan yang sama untuk menolak perjodohan kita. Tetapi jika kita tidak memiliki keinginan saling menolak kala itu, tidak mungkin bukan kita akan bertemu kemudian menjalin kasih seperti ini?."

Luhan masih punya selera humor di sela tangisnya yang pecah. Ia tertawa sedikit dan membenarkan ucapan Sehun dengan anggukan kepala.

"Lalu, fakta mengejutkan aku dapatkan dari cerita Ibumu. Menyadari jika kau adalah malaikat baik hati yang pernah menolongku di masa kecil. Sungguh tak disangka bahwa Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan cara seunik ini. Luhan, Aku sungguh mencintaimu setengah mati!." Sehun mengecup gemas pergelangan tangan wanitanya yang harum.

"Sehun—"

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai."

Luhan kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Dan hari ini, aku berlutut di hadapanmu. Memohon dengan seluruh genap jiwaku, mempertaruhkan nyali dan kekhawatiran terbesarku. Bahwa, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mewujudkan mimpi indah yang selama ini aku idamkan."

Sehun merunduk sekali dan menghela nafas gusar. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya agar terlihat stabil. Alih-alih jantungnya tengah berpacu gila-gilaan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata berair Luhan dengan intens dan tegas.

"Sayangku. Maukah kau menerima lelaki tampan yang kau cintai ini untuk menjadi suamimu nanti? Maukah kau membangun keluarga kecil bersama-sama denganku? Selamanya? Kumohon cium aku jika kau menerima lamaranku ini." Sehun memohon dengan sarat. Ia khawatir, tetapi Ia yakin Luhan tak akan menolak lamarannya.

"Sehun-ah. . ."

"Jawab sekarang, Luhan!."

"Iya! Aku ingin menciummu! Sekarang dan selamanya, Oh Sehun." Luhan menarik tubuhnya turun dengan lekas. Melepas tangannya yang di genggam Sehun. Menangkup rahangnya dan menciumnya dengan panas.

Sehun sampai di buat kewalahan hingga pantatnya jatuh menampar lantai. Terjungkal dengan mata membeliak terkejut. Antara menahan rasa geli atau menahan rasa sakit karena Luhan terlalu mendorongnya keras.

Namun, hanya di seperkian detik. Setelah itu, Sehun langsung mengambil alih ciuman panas mereka. Menjadi pihak yang lebih _dominant_ dengan menangkup rahang kekasihnya, menariknya perlahan hingga Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama telah kembali berdiri.

Sehun memindahkan satu tangannya untuk merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan menarik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling menempel tanpa celah satu sama lain. Satu tangannya lagi Ia letakkan di belakang leher Luhan, menekannya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Udara malam yang dingin membuat keduanya merasakan gerah. Lumatan yang dalam, lidah yang saling membelit, dan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menghimpit paru-paru membuat mereka tak gentar untuk berhenti.

Teriakan dan siulan menggoda dari para penumpang kapal pesiar yang lain membuat keduanya sadar. Luhan pihak yang lebih dulu memukul bahu Sehun. Dan, Sehun langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka kala itu juga.

"Kau agresif sekali, Lu." Sehun terengah-engah dalam nafasnya. Kening mereka saling menempel.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan _euphoria_ ini." Luhan menatap Sehun intens. Nafasnya juga sama kacaunya dengan Sehun.

"Itu artinya kau menerima lamaranku kan, Sayang?." Senyum Sehun sambil mengusap lembut pipi halus Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mantap, air matanya kembali turun.

"Iya! Aku menerimanya Sehun. Aku ingin menikah denganmu! Aku ingin menjadi istrimu." Jawab Luhan sambil terisak ringan.

"Terimakasih." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama. Mengambil tangan kanan wanitanya, menyematkan cincin berlian yang telah Ia ambil dari kotak merah beludru miliknya di jemari manis Luhan.

Cincin itu masuk dengan begitu mulus di jemari Luhannya. Tanpa hanbatan, dan keraguan. Menyatu dengan sempurna hingga membuat jemari kekasihnya tampak semakin indah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengarlah suatu bunyi petasan yang keras. Rupanya kembang api dengan cahaya warna-warninya telah ikut memeriahkan ungkapan lamaran Sehun pada Luhan malam ini. Terpecah di atas langit, di tengah laut malam. Memperindah segalanya.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat cincinnya. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Selamanya." Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

Tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak-sorai dari penumpang kapal yang lain tertujukan untuk mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya." Bisik Luhan dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang mengguarkan aroma maskulin menenangkan. Memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia.

Ya Tuhan. Akhirnya mimpinya terwujud. Ia semakin tidak sabar menantikan kapan Ia benar-benar akan resmi menjadi istri dari seorang CEO tampan seperti Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan setengah mati.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **06 July 2018**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hallo, Readersnim.

Setelah memantau Voting dari kalian kemarin, dan hasilnya ada tiga FF yang seri. Aku putuskan buat UP CH 10 dari A Lot Like Love lebih dulu ya. ^^

Maaf sebelumnya, buat pembaca aku yang juga follow aku di Instagram. Terus yang udah aku kasih Spoiler lewat Snapgram sebelumnya. Maaf belum aku sempatkan Spoiler itu untuk masuk di CH 10 ini ya. Soalnya bakal panjang banget nanti. Ini aja udah tembus **7.6K** lebih wordsnya. /ehehedeepbow

Spoiler yang kemarin aku kasih di CH 11 nanti aja ya. Sekalian muncul cast-cast yang lain. Ini full Hunhan duluuu, Okey.

Author sampai senyum nahan gemes sendiri pas ngetik moment Hunhan disini! Ugh! Gemes terus sweets abis! Mana Luhan udah di lamar lagi sama Sehun! Gak jadi mau nikung kan! /eh?

Ini mereka udah kayak bulan madu aja wkwkwk.

Habis ini antara Complete atau Crestfallen atau Be Beautiful to You ya yang di UP. Sampai nanti di Chapter selanjutnya!

Big Love, Thanks. ^^


	12. Chapter 11

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya." Bisik Luhan dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang mengguarkan aroma maskulin menenangkan. Memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia.

Ya Tuhan. Akhirnya mimpinya terwujud. Ia semakin tidak sabar menantikan kapan Ia benar-benar akan resmi menjadi istri dari seorang CEO tampan seperti Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan setengah mati.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A Lot Like Love "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

 **Other Cast : Find it by yourself**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU. Romance. Drama . Fluffy .**

 **Genderswitch. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **..**

Di waktu menjelang malam, Sehun di sibukkan dengan pemikirannya yang sedang berkelana jauh mengingat kenangan demi kenangan di masa lalu. Ada hamparan panorama pantai di depan matanya, suara desiran ombak yang memecah disana terdengar cukup intens di telinga. Semua itu hanya di pandangnya dalam diam.

Dengan secangkir kopi hitam hangat di genggamannya, Ia berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas. Menarik napas dengan tenang ketika batin dan pikirannya sedang berlabuh pada kisah lampau.

Cukup banyak kiranya yang Ia pikirkan saat ini. Tentang dirinya, juga tentang wanita yang dicintainya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perasaannya, Sehun berderai tawa ringan ketika mengingat perubahan yang cukup signifikan terjadi padanya.

Dulu, Ia adalah pria yang dikenal dingin dan tak kenal ampun. Suka menindas kaum lemah yang lebih rendah darinya melalui perkataannya yang tajam atau tindakan liciknya yang jahat. Tidak bisa menoleransi kesalahan, Ia juga sangat membenci sebuah keluhan.

Brian adalah saksi nyata bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun dulunya bukanlah termasuk pria kaya raya yang berhati malaikat. Ia pernah menjadi seseorang seperti iblis. Mengingat asisten pribadinya itu, Sehun cukup merindukannya.

Namun, semenjak seorang wanita bernama Luhan datang ke kehidupannya. Sehun perlahan-lahan lemah akan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah sering mencoba untuk bertahan, memperingatkan diri agar tak mudah terjerat pada pesona seorang wanita lugu.

Tetapi, sekali lagi pesona yang dimiliki Luhan menghancurkan persepsinya. Ia tanpa sadar telah tunduk di bawah kertertarikan yang di umpankan Luhan. Belum lagi ketika dirinya mengetahui, bahwa Luhan juga bagian dari cinta pertamanya. Dan juga sosok calon istri yang sempat ingin di jodohkan kepadanya.

Sehun makin jatuh tertunduk.

Dampaknya, saat ini Ia merasa dirinya telah mengalami perubahan. Menjadi manusia yang _lebih baik_ dari sebelumnya. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang sempat hilang darinya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal kembali Ia dapatkan dari Luhan.

Wanita yang dicintainya setengah mati dan akan Ia nikahi dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Sehun tersenyum di balik keheningan langit malam yang baru saja menyapa atensinya. Menyesap kopi hitamnya sampai habis, dan semakin tersenyum ketika tubuhnya mendapatkan suatu kehangatan yang mendamba.

"Ku pikir kau diluar, ternyata disini. Sedang memikirkan apa?."

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap sang kekasih. Memeluk tubuh pria yang dicintainya ini dengan erat.

Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja kecil di balkon itu. Melepas kedua tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya, dan membalikkan badan hingga posisi yang terjadi saat ini adalah punggung Luhan yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mencium semua sisi wajah cantik calon istrinya ini dengan kecupan ringan memabukkan. Luhan merona padam di bawah sinar cahaya lampu balkon yang temaram. Sehun menatap matanya penuh kasih.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan itu dari pikiranku semenjak hati ini memilih untuk mencintaimu."

"Pembual!."

Luhan menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sehun. Walau begitu, wajahnya semakin merona dan matanya mengerjap malu-malu.

Sehun menggigit gemas hidung bangirnya, "Aku serius, Sayangku." Memeluk Luhan semakin erat, dan menempatkan dagu di bahu kirinya, "Aku terus memikirkanmu sepanjang hari. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan itu dari apapun. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Ketahuilah bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku." ujarnya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum haru dalam diam. Menutup mata ketika Ia merasa ketakutan akan airmatanya yang bisa saja luruh karena mendengar pernyataan tulus kekasihnya ini. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis.

Diamnya Luhan tidak membawa kekecewaan pada diri Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa wanitanya ini sedang merasa tersanjung oleh pernyataan cintanya lagi. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah berbohong pada perasaannya, Luhan memang sangat berarti baginya.

"Besok hari terakhir kita di Roma, kau ingin berjalan-jalan kemana lagi? Hm?."

Luhan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pria tampannya ini dengan kerutan samar di dahi, "Apa kita sudah akan kembali pulang? Kita bahkan belum sama sekali untuk pergi ke pantai." katanya lirih, dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau serius ingin berjemur di pantai?."

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku membawa banyak bikini koleksiku dan beberapa botol _sunblock_ jika kita tidak akan memakainya untuk berjemur? Aku begitu ingin ke pantai, Hun-ah. Sangat ingin!"

Sehun memandang Luhan ragu, Ia bisa melihat pancaraan sinar penuh permohonan itu di mata wanitanya. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak yakin apa Ia bisa mengizinkan Luhan untuk berjemur dengan bikini di pesisir pantai. Sehun tidak ingin keindahan yang Luhan miliki di balik tubuhnya itu bisa di nikmati mata telanjang orang lain. Selain dirinya.

Hanya saja, jika Ia menggeleng pada Luhannya. Sehun tak yakin apa setelah itu Ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman malam ini setelah mengetahui bahwa pastinya calon istrinya ini akan memunggunginya sampai pagi tanpa pelukan dan ciuman.

Oh, Sehun tidak bisa tidur tenang jika Luhan tak berada dalam pelukannya.

Sepintas ide cukup licik muncul di pikirannya. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan senyuman manis, "Baiklah, besok kita akan berjemur kalau begitu." ujarnya yang mana membuat Luhan terpekik senang.

Dalam hati Sehun hanya bisa membatin _–maaf harus membohongimu, Sayang._

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

Sepertinya cahaya matahari di musim panas yang tengah bersinar terik siang ini membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan mata rusa yang mendelik tajam, Ia bersedekap di dada.

Meski ada topi bundar cantik dengan warna putih gading di kepalanya. Itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tidak kepanasan. Luhan lebih dari sekedar memerah, bukan karena cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik tetapi karena Ia begitu marah dengan seorang pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Pria yang di kutuknya dalam sumpah serapah di dalam hati. Sialnya, pria ini adalah calon suaminya.

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan berjemur, Oh Sehun?!." ketusnya marah. Luhan semakin memandang jengkel pada Sehun yang hanya menanggapinya lewat dengusan pelan.

Lelaki tampan itu tengah berbaring santai di kursi panjang, dengan bertelanjang dada dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger sombong di hidung mancungnya.

Sehun melepaskan kacamatanya, menatap si mungil cantiknya yang tengah dalam mode marah besar dengan tatapan biasa. Jujur saja, wanita berbikini putih itu semakin cantik dan seksi jika lagi marah.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Lebih nyaman berjemur disini 'kan, Sayang? Kita bahkan bisa sepuasnya menikmati sinar matahari yang menyengat ini. Nikmati saja."

"Nikmati katamu?! Yang aku inginkan itu berjemur di tepi pantai, Oh Sehun! Bukan di tepi kolam renang yang berada di lantai teratas Hotel ini tanpa pengunjung sama sekali! Ini yang kau sebut berjemur?." Luhan bersungut kesal. Sinar matanya semakin membara oleh api emosi. Ia melepas topi bundarnya dan melemparnya tepat di wajah Sehun.

Sehun terperangah hebat di buatnya.

Luhan berdiri, "Jika ini yang kau sebut sebagai berjemur yang menyenangkan, maka nikmatilah sendiri!." ketusnya lagi. Dengan kedua tangan saling terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Luhan beranjak darisana meninggalkan Sehun.

Pun Sehun lekas beranjak pula dari tempatnya. Menyusul Luhan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, dan menarik pelan satu tangan wanita itu.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa kekasihnya bukan hanya sekedar marah. Luhan menangis dalam suasana hati yang begitu emosi bercampur rasa kecewa. Mata rusanya itu terus berlinangan airmata dan menyorot marah padanya.

"Luhan—"

"Lepaskan aku!." Luhan berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang di cekal Sehun sekuat tenaga, "Lepaskan, Oh Sehun! Aku ingin kembali ke kamar."

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencoba mendekapnya erat. Luhan semakin memberontak keras dengan memukul-mukul marah bahu Sehun. Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!."

"Tenanglah, Sayang." bisik Sehun lembut, masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Menjauhlah, Oh Sehun! Kumohon menjauhlah dariku. Aku membencimu!."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Alih-alih Luhan minta di bebaskan, pria itu semakin memeluknya. Mengusap punggung telanjangnya, dan terus mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin berjemur di pantai, Hun-ah." Luhan terisak pelan, Ia tak punya cukup banyak tenaga lagi untuk memukul bahu kekasihnya yang sudah memerah akibat ulahnya itu.

"Tentu, Sayang. Kita akan berjemur di pantai setelah ini." Sehun terus mencium puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, "Ssst, jangan menangis lagi hm? Maafkan aku."

Perlahan tubuh Luhan berangsur tenang. Ia membalas pelukan sayang Sehun, dan berhenti menangis. Kepalanya terkurai lemah di dada bidang prianya ini. Walau masih sedikit sesenggukkan.

Sehun menangkup wajah sedih Luhan. Menatap sang terkasih dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah bercampur khawatir. Ia menciumi setiap sisi wajah Luhan, dan menghapus sisa jejak dari airmatanya.

Sehun benar-benar menyesal. Ia bukannya tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan Luhan. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak siap jika tubuh semi bugil kekasihnya ini harus di pandang oleh lelaki lain. Hingga berbohong pada Luhan menjadi pilihan satu-satunya.

Berdalih pada kekasihnya bahwa mereka akan berjemur di pantai, tetapi kenyataannya Sehun malah menyewa satu hari penuh kolam renang besar di puncak Hotel dengan tanpa pengunjung sama sekali. Hanya mereka berdua.

Dia pikir, Luhan sudah cukup puas dengan itu. Dan, Sehun tidak tahu kalau akibat ulahnya ini Ia malah mendatangkan rasa kecewa besar di hati wanitanya. Belum lagi mendapati Luhan menangis hebat, Sehun semakin merasa kesakitan.

"Kita kembali ke kamar, lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke pantai. Oke?." Sehun menatap Luhan teduh dan penuh kasih. Menyempatkan senyum yang diharapnya bisa membuat wanitanya percaya kalau setelah ini Ia tidak akan berbohong lagi.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Sehun…"

"Aku janji kita akan benar-benar ke pantai, Sayang."

"Iya, aku percaya padamu. Tetapi, aku malas untuk berjalan. Bisa kau gendong aku?."

Sehun terkekeh senang mendengar permintaan manja tunangannya ini. Dia merundukkan tubuhnya, dan dalam sekali gerakan tubuh Luhan sudah berpindah dalam gendongan ala bridal style di dekapan Sehun yang begitu kokoh.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Sedikit tertawa dan menyambut suka cita ketika lagi-lagi bibir kekasihnya datang dan mencium halus bibir ranumnya.

Mereka saling berciuman, dengan Sehun yang berjalan sendiri dan Luhan dalam gendongan kokohnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih tidak percaya ini. Dengan matanya sendiri berkali-kali Ia terus mengerjap demi meyakinkan diri jika apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah sebuah ilusi atau fatamorgana.

Ini memang pantai, dengan pesona laut biru kehijauannya yang sangat jernih. Suara deru ombak yang memecah ribut di bibir pantai. Juga pemandangan asri alam laut yang memanjakan penglihatannya. Oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana semilir sejuknya angin musim panas yang menerpa dan aroma khas laut yang menjadikan tubuhnya rileks seketika.

Luhan begitu jatuh cinta dengan pantai ini!

Dengan selendang kain putih yang memeluk tubuh berbikini _navy_ dengan motif _floral_ cerah, Luhan berlari-lari kecil semakin mendekat ke bibir pantai. Membasahi kakinya dengan percikan air laut yang memecah, membuat tawanya berderai bahagia.

Oh, Ia tidak percaya bahwa rasa ini nyata adanya. Sehun benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya, meski mereka tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari terik untuk menggelapkan kulit. Tetapi Luhan lebih bahagia saat mendapati pesona langit jingga matahari sore berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk berjemur, Sayang. Perjalanan dari Roma ke Venice sangat memakan waktu terdesak kita." Sehun berdiri disebelah Luhan, merangkul mesra pinggang wanita mungilnya ini dengan salah satu tangannya.

Lelaki itu ikut bermain air bersama Luhan.

Luhan menoleh, menatap semringah pada prianya yang tampan. Mengecup kilat pipi kiri Sehun, dan tersenyum dengan amat cerah.

"Sunset di Venice lebih baik. Kau di maafkan, calon suamiku." ujarnya manja. Ikut mengalungkan satu tangannya di pinggang kokoh si pria.

"Kau suka pantainya?."

"Lebih dari apapun, aku sangat menyukainya! Tidak kusangka kalau kau sampai menyewa pantai ini dalam semalam hanya untuk kita berdua. Benar tidak akan ada orang lain yang datang?."

"Kau tahu alasanku menyewa pantai ini hanya untuk kau dan aku?." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengelus pipinya sayang.

"Aku tahu," Luhan bersemu cantik, kali ini memeluk prianya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak ingin aku yang berbikini ini di lihat oleh pria lain 'kan? Oh, betapa romantisnya calon suamiku ini." puji Luhan dengan nada suara semakin manja.

Sehun tersenyum, mencium lembut pelipis Luhan hingga mata rusa itu terpejam sesaat.

"Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Sehun. "Brian-lah yang membantuku untuk mempercepat proses penyewaan pantai ini. Oh ya, Dia juga berkata sangat merindukanmu. Dan, menyuruh kita untuk cepat pulang. Apa-apan pria itu?." Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

Luhan tertawa geli, "Itu karena Brian juga menyayangiku. Kau harus menaikkan gajinya karena berkat bantuannya, aku sangat bahagia hari ini bisa menikmati pantai dan matahari terbenam sekaligus. Dan tentunya, adanya kau bersamaku semakin melengkapi kebahagiaanku." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan teduh. Pancaran cinta penuh kasihnya yang tulus Ia siratkan dari tatapannya.

Dalam hati Luhan terus berujar penuh syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan pria ini. Lelaki yang sangat cintainya, satu-satunya masa depan yang ingin dia raih.

Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Menyelami arti cinta di balik tatapan teduh masing-masing.

"Kebahagianku adalah dirimu. Mulai saat ini, aku akan berharap lebih banyak untuk hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Agar kebahagiaan kita berdua semakin lengkap nantinya." ungkap Sehun penuh makna tersirat dalam ucapannya.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti, mencoba untuk memahami arti kerja keras yang dimaksud Sehun barusan. Ketidakpahamannya itu rupanya membuat Sehun semakin berdecak gemas. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di celuk leher Luhan yang mengguarkan aroma feminine khas menenangkan.

"Bayi, Sayang," bisik Sehun kemudian.

Membuat Luhan yang di dalam dekapnya terperanjat hebat.

"Aku menginginkan bayi darimu. Aku mau kita punya anak." bisiknya lagi.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ia terkejut mendengar permintaan lelaki itu, tapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa menghangat dan mendadak ingin kembali menangis haru.

"Ka-Kau serius?." Luhan sampai bertanya gugup. Ia cukup sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika jantungnya terasa semakin berdebar. Tiba-tiba, Ia merasa ada getaran yang sangat halus dari dalam perutnya.

"Aku serius, Sayang. Aku ingin kau lekas menyusul seperti Baekhyun _noona_ , sepupumu. Kupikir, rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan mendapati istriku tengah hamil dan aku akan menjadi suami yang selalu siap siaga untuk menjaganya." Sehun mencium kedua pipi Luhan, "Aku ingin kau tinggal di mansionku. Hanya di mansionku."

Ada getar haru yang Luhan rasakan di dada. Riak air yang membendung siap jatuh dari sepasang mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mendengus tawa kecil karena permintaan sederhana namun memiliki makna yang sangat dalam dari kekasihnya ini.

"Sehun-ah…." Luhan merengek kekanakan, menerjang lelakinya dengan pelukan sangat erat. Tangannya merengkuh lebih kuat. Dia tak ingin ada celah sedikit pun dari pelukannya ini.

Sehun menggoyang-goyang ringan tubuh mungil Luhannya. Pun Ia semakin tak bisa menahan tawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu calon istri cantiknya ini. Luhan bukannya menjawab keinginannya, malah semakin meraung dalam tangis ribut yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka. Dan, alam asri pantai pada langit sore di sekitar mereka hanya menjadi saksi bisu.

Namun Sehun tahu, menangisnya Luhan bukanlah karena Ia sedang bersedih. Alih-alih, Ia begitu bahagia dan menerima keinginannya.

Oh Tuhan. Semoga keinginan mereka lekas tercapai.

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

Ingat bagaimana konyolnya pertemuan Kris pada Zitao waktu itu? Rupanya, pertemuan mereka tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja. Sejak waktu itu, keduanya sering menyempatkan waktu senggang untuk saling bertemu. Bertukar nomor ponsel, dan sering menghubungi satu sama lain.

Zitao adalah pihak yang lebih banyak menghubungi Kris. Bagaimana Ia cukup di buat ketagihan untuk pulang-pergi dari Paris ke Korea hanya demi bertemu lelaki keturunan China-Canada itu.

Zitao bahkan sampai meminta pihak _management_ -nya untuk memindahkan pekerjaan _modeling-_ nya di Korea agar bisa lebih leluasa bertemu Kris. Dan, Syukur saja _management_ mereka menyanggupi keinginannya itu meski Zitao harus siap kerja lebih keras agar urusan kontrak _eksklusif_ -nya dengan pihak kolega di Paris selesai.

Berbicara mengenai Kris. Lelaki tinggi blasteran itu masih belum bisa percaya bahwa tujuannya untuk kembali pada mantan kekasihnya tidak dapat terwujud. Kris tidak menyangka jika selama ini Luxiana sudah banyak berubah. Dan, lebih tidak percaya ketika mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu.

Dia sempat menaruh rasa penasaran pada hubungan mantan kekasihnya dengan sang sahabat. Orang kepercayaannya begitu akurat memberikan Kris beragam macam fakta mencengangkan. Seperti prihal sudah di rencanakannya perjodohan antara Luxiana dan Sehun dari orangtua mereka. Atau, bagaimana alasan di balik Luxiana yang mengubah namanya kini menjadi Luhan.

Kris tahu semua itu, dari mata-matanya. Tawa hambar dan rasa tidak rela sempat Ia rasakan. Kris memikirkan bagaimana dulunya Ia begitu berhubungan baik dengan si gadis cinta masa remajanya itu, kemudian hubungan mereka berakhir saat suatu kesalahpahaman menghancurkan segalanya.

Kris mencintai Luhan, mungkin sampai kini. Dia memang punya tujuan awal ingin mencoba merajut hubungannya kembali pada gadis manis itu. Menjelaskan segala kesalahan yang pada akhirnya dulu membuatnya menyesal.

Namun rasanya, Ia akan percuma mengatakan hal itu. Luhan sudah tidak dapat lagi Ia raih. Meski Kris rasa dia sanggup untuk merebutnya dari Oh Sehun, tetapi tak bisa di pungkiri pula kehadiran Zitao di hidupnya sekarang menaruh banyak arti berarti untuknya.

Perlahan, Kris mengubah tujuan awalnya. Dengan berangsur-angsurnya hubungan dia dengan Zitao terus berlanjut dari pertemanan menjadi ketertarikan. Ia tidak menolak adanya Zitao dihatinya, wanita berbibir kucing itu sanggup mengalahkan pesona Luhan dimasa lalu dalam benaknya.

"Gege pasti sedang memikirkan _dia_ lagi ya?."

Kris cukup tersentak saat mendengar suara sang kekasih. Ia sedang berada di balkon apartement, dan meninggalkan Zitao yang tengah sibuk dalam acara mandi ratunya.

"Apa gege belum bisa melupakan _wanita_ itu?." tanya Zitao bernada cemburu. Sudah sangat sering Ia menyinggung Kris tentang masa lalunya. Zitao tahu semuanya. Tentang Kris, Luhan, bahkan Sehun.

Kris tersenyum tipis, menarik tubuh Zitao dalam dekap hangat. Aroma sabun yang wangi dari tubuh sang wanita membuatnya cukup merasa tenang.

"Luhan tidak bisa aku lupakan, Zizi. Kau tahu bahwa aku punya hutang besar berupa penjelasan yang belum tersampaikan padanya. Aku harus memohon maaf darinya. Agar, aku tidak terus menerus di hantui rasa penyesalan." ujar Kris lirih.

Zitao menghela napas ringan. Ia mengelus punggung tegap prianya itu dengan lembut. Cemburu memang sering dia rasakan, tetapi dirinya tahu bahwa Kris saat ini lebih mencintainya ketimbang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mengajaknya untuk bertemu? Gege bisa menjelaskan segalanya pada Luhan 'kan? Aku hanya tidak ingin gege terus menerus melamun seperti tadi." Zitao menatap pria itu dengan teduh. Senyumnya terukir begitu menawan.

Helaan napas panjang dari Kris terdengar lelah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah sering mencoba untuk bertemu dengannya, namun tak kusangka sahabatku begitu kukuh menjaga wanita itu. Sehun pasti sudah mendengar cerita Luhan, lelaki itu pastinya juga ikut membenciku saat ini."

"Apa sesulit itu?."

Kris mengangguk lemah, "Di kantor, Luhan tidak lagi menjadi sekretaris Sehun. Ketika aku kerumah orangtua Luhan, Ayahnya bahkan menyuruh para pengawal untuk mengusirku. Aku ingin melacak nomor ponsel Luhan juga tidak bisa. Sehun sangat overprotektif, sama seperti Ayahnya Luhan." tuturnya pelan. Ada gurat lelah yang cukup kentara di wajah pria itu.

Zitao hanya bisa memberi prianya ini sentuhan menenangkan. Ia ingin membantu, tetapi Zitao tidak yakin apa Ia sanggup untuk bertemu dengan mantan pacar kekasihnya itu. Zitao takut rasa cemburunya semakin menjadi, namun Ia juga tak tega melihat Kris bersedih lebih lama.

"Sebenarnya aku punya solusi untuk gege."

"Solusi apa?."

Zitao menarik tangan Kris untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah undangan berpita emas dan menyodorkannya pada Kris.

Kris mengernyit kebingungan. Dia menerima undangan yang diberikan Zitao. Membaca tulisan sepasang nama pria dan wanita yang tulis dalam gaya berait indah dengan tinta hitam pekat.

"Itu undangan pernikahan temanku. Baekhyun dan calon suaminya, Park Chanyeol."

Kris masih bergeming. Membuat Zitao menghela napas lagi dan duduk di sisi sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun itu kakak sepupunya Luhan. Apa gege tidak tahu?."

"Benarkah? Selama ini aku pikir Luhan tidak punya saudara lain." ujar Kris bingung, cukup terkejut.

Zitao tersenyum senang mendengarnya, itu artinya Ia setingkat lebih unggul lagi dari Luhan ketika mengetahui bahwa Kris tidak sepenuhnya mengenal lebih keluarga mantannya itu.

Dia merasa semakin menang.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya minggu lalu. Pernikahan Baekhyun sebenarnya di rencanakan dua minggu sebelum itu. Namun, karena temanku itu sedang hamil muda. Ia sempat di rawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari karena kondisi kesehatannya yang menurun. Dia menceritakan tentang adik sepupunya yang juga mantan kekasihmu saat aku menjenguknya, ge. Sungguh kebetulan sekali 'kan?."

Kris menatap Zitao tak percaya. Dapat Zitao lihat jika pancaran mata kebingungan milik prianya ini mengisyaratkan suatu kelegaan tersendiri. Kris seperti menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahannya. Itu membuat Zitao cukup cemburu namun Ia tidak menyesal telah memberitahu lelaki itu.

Zitao percaya Kris tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Luhan pasti akan hadir di acara pernikahan sepupunya, ge. Akhir pekan ini aku akan mengajak gege bersama-sama kesana. Gege bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, pacarnya itu tidak mungkin akan ada bersamanya di sepanjang acara 'kan? Gege harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik!."

Kris memandang Zitao dengan senang. Ia lega, dan bersyukur bahwa telah memiliki kekasih yang begitu pengertian seperti wanitanya ini. Walau Kris tahu Zitao pasti begitu cemburu, tetapi Ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diperuntukkan Zitao padanya.

Kris harus meminta maaf pada Luhan. Sehingga, Ia bisa kembali damai dengan hatinya dan hanya mencintai Zitao di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Terimakasih, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu." ujar Kris sambil menggenggam hangat kedua tangan Zitao. Mencium punggung tangannya, dan memeluk wanita itu.

Zitao hanya mengangguk dalam senyum. Ia berharap, masalah Kris dengan masa lalunya bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik.

 **.**

* * *

 **A Lot Like Love**

* * *

 **.**

Begitu menyenangkan rasanya ketika Ia bisa kembali menghirup udara segar dari kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal satu-satunya saat ini. Luhan memandang senang pada pesona Korea dan hiruk-pikuknya yang ramai.

Dia dan Sehun telah kembali dari _tour_ bisnis mereka. Pergi ke luar negeri selama hampir sepekan rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Perjalanan bisnis mereka baginya sangat menyenangkan, namun Luhan juga terkadang merasakan lelah yang luarbiasa dari itu.

Kembalinya mereka ke Seoul juga bukan semata karena dia begitu merindukan rumahnya. Tetapi, pernikahan sepupunya yang akan dilaksanakan akhir pekan ini adalah alasan terkuatnya.

Dan, hari pernikahan itu pun telah tiba.

Saat ini, Luhan tengah berada di antara banyaknya wanita pada satu ruangan. Atensinya di manjakan oleh pemandangan indah dan memukau dari gaun-gaun cantik yang berada di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya tiada henti mengulas senyum manis, terutama untuk sepupu perempuannya yang sekarang sedang di make-over oleh penata rias khusus pengantin.

"Eonnie, kau sangat luarbiasa cantik." puji Luhan untuk kesekian kali dengan manik rusanya yang berbinar kagum.

Membuat Baekhyun mendengus tawa ringan di balik matanya yang tertutup. Penata rias sedang membubuhi _blush-on_ tipis di tulang pipinya. Beberapa juga tengah menata rambutnya untuk membentuk cepolan ketat yang anggun.

"Benar kau tidak ingin menjadi pengiring pengantinku?." tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan, mata _puppy-_ nya membuka secara perlahan. Membuat beberapa wanita yang berada di ruangan itu menahan napas karena terpesona oleh kilauan mata Baekhyun yang cantik, termasuk Luhan. "aku ingin kau juga menjadi pengiringku, Lulu." ujar Baekhyun lagi. Menatap sang adik sepupunya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sudah tiga kali Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk menjadi pengiringnya, namun jawaban yang dia terima tetap sama. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

"Bukankah ada keponakanmu yang menjadi pengiringmu nanti?."

"Haru masih berumur sepuluh tahun, Luhan!." Baekhyun mendengus keras, matanya memincing kesal pada Luhan yang hanya terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, mencoba kembali membujuk Luhan, "aku mohon, jadilah pengiringku. Pun walau Haru juga menjadi pengiringku nanti, tetapi aku tetap ingin kau juga bergabung bersamanya. Kau satu-satunya adikku, Luhan. Bukan Haru."

"Namanya Park Haru 'kan? Keponakan Chanyeol oppa? Dia juga akan menjadi keponakanmu beberapa menit kedepan, Eonnie."

"Tapi Lu-!."

"Eonnie. Aku bukannya tidak ingin menjadi pengiringmu, tapi…," Luhan menggigit bibirny gugup, kepalanya sedikit merunduk ketika Baekhyun melemparnya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang memojokkan.

Hela napasnya terdengar lirih, Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi, "aku sedang merasa kurang prima dengan kondisi kesehatanku. Mungkin ini masih efek kelelahan dari perjalanan bisnisku bersama Sehun kemarin. Aku takut mengacaukan upacara pemberkatanmu, kalau tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku saat berjalan menuju altar bersamamu." ujarnya tanpa kebohongan.

Baekhyun terkejut sesaat, bisa Ia lihat ada gurat pias yang bergelayut di wajah cantik adik sepupunya ini. Meski Luhan sudah di make-up dengan nyaris sempurna, tetapi tatapan mata rusanya yang sendu itu tak dapat di bohongi.

Baekhyun berdiri ketika penata rias sudah memasangkan _veil_ panjang di puncak kepalanya. Ia melangkah pelan dengan ujung gaunnya yang menyapu di lantai, menghampiri sang adik tercinta dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Jika kau merasa kurang sehat, kenapa memaksakan diri untuk datang ke pernikahanku, Lulu?." Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Ia mencoba untuk meneliti wajah Luhan lebih intens, semakin terkejut ketika Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat lelah itu disana, "kau harus istirahat, Luhan!." titahnya dengan nada khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng mutlak, membalas genggaman Baekhyun dan tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Meski saat ini, kepalanya di landa rasa pusing yang cukup berat. Ia juga merasakan perutnya bergejolak lagi.

Apa ini pengaruh dari mabuk perjalanannya? Luhan rasa, Ia butuh untuk pergi ke dokter besok.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak hadir di hari paling _special_ sepupuku sendiri. Tak apa, Eonnie. Aku sudah minum obat sebelumnya, dan mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup semalam. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja sampai acara resepsi pernikahanmu selesai." Luhan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan tegarnya.

Meski dirinya harus berbohong, tentang jam tidurnya yang semalam cukup berantakan. Tetapi, Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Kakak sepupunya yang sedang hamil ini tidak boleh banyak pikiran.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang dan mencoba untuk mempercayai omongan adiknya ini. Dia berharap, Luhan memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus selalu dalam pengawasan Sehun kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin adik sepupuku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di saat acara resepsiku bahkan belum selesai." titahnya tegas.

Luhan terhibur mendengarnya, Ia berderai tawa dengan anggukan kepala ringan.

"Sehun selalu ada bersamaku, eonnie tak perlu cemas." Luhan mengganti genggaman tangan mereka dengan pelukan sayangnya pada sang kakak, "aku sangat menantikan hari ini tiba. Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya eonnie akan memiliki seorang lelaki yang benar-benar mencintai dan akan menjaga eonnieku yang sangat cerewet ini dengan segenap hati."

Ada getar haru yang Luhan rasakan di dalam benaknya. Tanpa bisa Ia cegah, airmata kebahagiaan jatuh menuruni pipi. Ia menangis kecil, dan Luhan juga tahu bahwa di balik punggungnya, sang kakak juga pasti tengah menangis saat ini.

Baekhyun merengkuh adik kesayangannya ini dengan erat. Kemudian melepas dekapan itu dengan pelan, dan terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati bahwa Luhan lah yang lebih dulu menyeka airmatanya.

"Kau akan tetap jadi adik kecilku yang manis." Baekhyun masih berkaca-kaca saat memandang Luhan, Ia meremat bahu sempit adiknya itu pelan. "kau juga harus lekas menyusul, oke? Sehun pasti bukan orang yang kuat sabar untuk tak mengikatmu secepat mungkin setelah kau menerima lamarannya di Italy."

Luhan mengangguk dalam tawa kecil. Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan sedikit memegang gaun pengantin cantik kakaknya itu. Memberi Baekhyun satu pelukan dan satu kecupan manja di pipi untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak bisa menutup bibirnya yang secara refleks terbuka kecil ketika melihat sang eonnie berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya di atas karpet merah lembut bertabur banyaknya kelopak bunga.

Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya, _veil_ -nya mengekor panjang di belakang dengan bantuan Haru yang menjadi pengiringnya hari ini. Luhan begitu terkagum pada semua hal yang Ia rasakan dari seluruh panca indranya.

Denting suara piano yang mengalun lembut di telinga, dekorasi gereja yang di penuhi bunga-bunga putih memanjakan mata, dan bagaimana tampannya sosok sang pengantin pria yang berdiri di depan altar dengan gagahnya membuat Luhan semakin terpesona.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan dengan iringan sang Ayah di sebelahnya. Memandang penuh cinta pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri gagah di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tuan Kim memberikan tanggung jawab sang putri sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dan saling beriringan mengucapkan sumpah mereka di hadapan Tuhan, pastur, dan semua tamu undangan yang hadir.

Luhan kembali menangis haru ketika tepukan riuh telah terdengar. Pasangan pengantin di hadapannya kini telah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Bagaimana pandangan penuh cinta saling mereka berdua sampaikan melalui tatapan mata, dan bagaimana dengan romantisnya si pengantin pria mencium lembut bibir wanitanya.

Semua itu membuat Luhan begitu di landa perasaan haru yang menyenangkan.

Sehun yang terus berada setia di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya hangat. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan tatapan penuh arti. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika calon suaminya ini mencium sayang dahinya.

"Setelah ini giliran kita yang akan berada disana. Bersabarlah, Sayang." bisik Sehun di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dalam tangis haru yang belum berkesudahan. Sehun merangkul bahunya dengan mesra, mereka masih ingin melihat pasangan pengantin di depan sana. Saling menautkan doa di hati masing-masing untuk kelangsungan keluarga baru itu agar selalu di lingkupi kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dilaksanakan pada hari itu juga. Mereka menyewa satu hari penuh beberapa kamar berfasilitas VIP juga _ballroom_ yang begitu luas di sebuah Hotel berbintang terkenal di Seoul.

Tema ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna perak dan emas menghiasi di seluruh penjuru. Beberapa meja bundar dan kursi tamu dilapisi oleh kain satin putih berpita. Dekorasi dari lampu mewah yang menggantung pun begitu terlihat cantik sekali. Hidangan yang tersaji di setiap meja juga sangat menggugah selera.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beserta keluarganya masih sibuk menyambut tamu yang datang, Luhan malah di sibukkan dengan hoby barunya yang begitu doyan makan makanan manis.

Sehun sebagai sosok pria yang selalu siaga menjaga kekasihnya ini kerap kali dilanda kerterkejutan dan tawa geli, tak menyangka jika wanitanya itu begitu ketagihan dengan _cake_ cokelat yang tersaji gratis di meja mereka.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau tersedak karena cokelat itu." Sehun meringis pelan, memberikan Luhan jus jeruk manis sesaat mulut mungil itu penuh oleh _cake_ yang di lahapnya.

Luhan menerima jus pemberian Sehun, dan meminumnya cukup ringkas. Sehun sampai terperangah di buatnya.

Meski cara makan kekasihnya itu masih bisa dikatakan anggun, tetapi Sehun cukup di buat keheranan oleh porsi makan Luhannya yang meningkat drastis. Ia menyadari hal itu semenjak perjalanan bisnis mereka di Paris beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hun-ah, kau harus coba cokelat-cokelat ini! Rasanya menakjubkan, aku berani jamin kau juga akan ketagihan ketika mencicipinya." Luhan menyodorkan satu _cake_ imut cokelat itu pada Sehun yang langsung meringsut menjauh.

"Tidak, aku sudah mencicipinya satu tadi. Itu sudah cukup." tolaknya halus.

"Tapi yang ini lebih enak dari yang kau makan tadi. Kumohon, cobalah Hun." Luhan masih kukuh dengan kehendaknya, sedikit merengek layaknya anak kecil pada calon suami tampannya ini.

Sehun memilih mengalah dan mencoba satu cake lagi yang diberikan Luhan. Memakannya perlahan dan menikmati sensasi kelezatan dari cokelat yang melumer lembut di lidah.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan jika rasa cake yang Ia lahap saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan rasa cake yang dimakannya pertama kali. Sama saja, tak ada bedanya.

"Lebih enak 'kan?." tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya dan tatapan rusa polos yang membuat Sehun selalu lemah melihatnya. Kepala lelaki itu mengangguk satu kali meski Ia harus berbohong. Membuat pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir ranum Luhannya, "ah, aku sudah menduga kau pasti juga berpendapat hal yang sama denganku."

Jemari mungilnya yang nakal ingin mengambil satu cake lagi. Sehun dengan cepat mencegat pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan menggeleng tegas.

"Sudah cukup, Sayang. Nanti kau sakit perut. Memangnya belum kenyang makan cake sebanyak tiga porsi dari tadi?." Sehun berusaha memperingatinya sehalus mungkin.

Luhan cukup sensitif belakangan ini. Sehingga dirinya harus lebih berhati-hati agar tak menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tetapi aku belum merasa cukup kenyang, Hun." Wajahnya mendadak murung.

"Iya, kau bisa makan lagi nanti sesukamu, Sayang. Tapi nanti, hm? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit perut lagi karena terlalu banyak makan." Sehun serius dengan perkataannya, Luhan sempat muntah-muntah pagi tadi setelah Ia memakan habis _pancake_ buatan rumah. Sehun hanya tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

Luhan selalu sukses membuat dirinya merasakan kekhawatiran berlebih.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali makan, dan mengembalikan _cake_ yang sempat di ambilnya tadi kembali di atas piring pipih.

Sehun merasa cukup bersalah melihat wajah sendu kekasihnya ini. Ia berniat untuk memohon maaf, namun suara dering ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring di tengah acara resepsi menyita atensi beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

Mendesis kesal, Sehun terpaksa untuk mengangkat telepon ini lebih dulu.

"Aku permisi sebentar ya? Jangan beranjak kemanapun. Tetaplah di tempatmu, mengerti?." Sehun menasihati Luhan seperti wanita itu adalah anak kecil. Ia mengusak gemas puncak kepala si wanita, kemudian mencoba menjauh dari keramaian.

Luhan tak menjawab apapun, Ia masih di landa kesedihan karena Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti makan. Dia mengusap perut ratanya dengan lesu, berharap bisa makan sedikit lagi agar rasa puasnya dapat terbayarkan.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang Ia begitu hoby makan makanan manis. Porsi makannya yang meningkat pun Ia sadari, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang itu. Ia bersyukur tubuhnya memiliki kelebihan untuk tak mudah naik berat badan.

Mau makan sebanyak apapun, Luhan akan tetap bertubuh langsing.

Sudah lima menit sepeninggalan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit di landa rasa bosan. Kandung kemihnya terasa penuh karena terlalu banyak minum jus jeruk sejak tadi, dirinya juga tidak bisa menahan untuk menunggu Sehun lebih lama.

Luhan membutuhkan kamar mandi sekarang.

 **.**

 **A Lot Like Love**

 **.**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Baekhyun-ah." Zitao memeluk tubuh si pengantin wanita ini dengan sayang, "semoga kehidupan rumah tanggamu selalu di selimuti oleh kebahagiaan dan kedamaian. Akhirnya kau menikahi pria idamanmu."

Baekhyun balas memeluk Zitao tak kalah erat.

"Terimakasih banyak." Mereka saling melepaskan diri, sama-sama melempar tatapan penuh kasih dari hubungan baik pertemanan mereka, "aku juga berharap secepatnya kau bisa menyusulku dan Chanyeol, Zizi." ujar Baekhyun tulus.

Zitao mengangguk dalam tawa ringan.

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Dimana kekasihmu? Kau bilang, kau akan mengajak kekasih barumu yang sangat tampan itu ke pernikahanku. Dimana dia?." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, atensinya yang terpusat pada mata Zitao mengisyaratkan rasa penasaran.

Zitao hanya tersenyum kecil, Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar. Tadi aku juga membawanya untuk bersama-sama menyaksikan pemberkatanmu di gereja."

"Ah, aku belum melihatnya! Aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok pria yang telah memikat hati temanku ini sampai begitu tergila-gila padanya." gurau Baekhyun, dan menepuk pelan pundak Zitao.

Zitao hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Gurauan Baekhyun ada benarnya, Ia memang begitu jatuh cinta pada sosok Kris.

Dengan wajah sedikit merona malu, Zitao menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan masalah kecilnya di kamar mandi. Sebelum keluar, Ia mematut diri lebih dulu di depan cermin lebar yang berada disana. Meringis masam ketika melihat tampilan wajahnya saat ini cukup berantakan.

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa alat make-up dari dalam _clutch bag silver_ yang dibawanya. Memoles sedikit bedak pada wajah, _blush on_ tipis di tulang pipi, dan _lipstick_ merah merona di bibir. Membuat penampilannya sekarang terlihat lebih baik dan _fresh_.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat dirinya sendiri.

Ia memasukkan kembali peralatan make-upnya kedalam _clutch_. Berjalan keluar dari toilet khusus wanita. Tiba-tiba perasaannya di landa kegugupan, Sehun pasti sedang mencari keberadaannya saat ini.

Mengambil napas ringan, Luhan memandang keramaian para tamu undangan di sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja, Ia bisa menemukan Sehun lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke mejanya tadi.

Wanita itu hendak kembali melanjutkan langkah. Namun urung saat Ia merasa pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh seseorang. Luhan tersenyum semringah, pasti ini Sehun. Pria yang cemas mencarinya kesana kemari.

Dalam senyum manis, Luhan membalikkan badan.

"Sehun—"

Deg!

Perkataannya langsung terputus.

Bukan, lelaki yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya itu bukanlah Sehun.

Respon di tubuhnya langsung menegang kaku, dengan mata rusa yang terbelalak hebat. Napasnya menderu berantakan, jantungnya pun berdebar kencang. Luhan ingin berlari mencari perlindungan Sehun namun cekalan di tangannya serasa semakin kuat. Wajah cantiknya memucat, dengan sinar mata ketakutan yang resah menatap pria di depannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku!." Luhan meronta hebat. Ia terus mencoba untuk membebaskan diri tetapi lelaki ini malah semakin mengkikis jarak dengannya.

Luhan mundur dengan kakinya yang bergetar.

"Luhan, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada hubungan kita di masa lalu." Lelaki itu masih kukuh, Ia menatap sang mantan kekasihnya ini dengan sinar mata penuh rindu bercampur luka.

Terluka ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa wanita yang dulunya begitu Ia cintai itu ketakutan melihat eksistensinya. Luhan terlihat sangat membencinya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun!." Teriak Luhan marah, pandangan memburam oleh airmata yang membendung, "kumohon lepaskan aku." Luhan merintih lirih dalam tangis.

Ia bukan hanya ketakutan karena berjumpa kembali dengan Kris. Luhan lebih takut jikalau Sehun akan menemukan pria itu bersamanya.

Kris tidak bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya ini berderai airmata, apalagi penyebab tangis itu karena kehadirannya. Perlahan, Kris melepaskan tangannya yang mencekal Luhan. Memandang nanar penuh rasa bersalah, Kris secara refleks berinisiatif untuk membawa tubuh bergetar Luhan dalam dekap hangat.

Luhan terkejut ketika kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan maskulin dari pria ini. Ternyata, kehangatan Kris yang pernah Ia dapatkan dulu masih cukup membekas di benaknya.

Usapan lembut Luhan rasakan di punggungnya. Sentuhan yang pada dasarnya dulu selalu menjadi penenang di saat hatinya sedang kacau. Kris seperti sosok pelindung, Luhan pikir Ia masih punya sisa nurani untuk pria yang telah menggoreskan banyak luka di hatinya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk lancang, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menyudahi kebencianmu terhadapku, Luhan." Kris masih mendekap hangat tubuh Luhan, yang perlahan dapat Ia rasakan jika wanita ini tak lagi menangis. "izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Tak ada perlawanan lagi yang Luhan berikan, bibirnya kelu untuk sekadar membalas perkataan Kris.

Merasa tak memiliki hak lebih atas wanita itu lagi, Kris melepas dekapnya pelan. Memandang manik rusa yang sembab itu dengan tatapan teduh. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah, Ia menghapus lembut sisa airmata di pipi Luhan.

"Karena ini sudah malam, dan kau pasti juga kelelahan menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan sepupumu sejak pagi. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita berbincang banyak hal serius. Bagaimana kalau besok? Apa kau menyetujuinya?." tanya Kris penuh harap.

Luhan menatap mata teduh Kris dengan ragu. Ini bukan keputusan mudah, Sehun tidak akan mengizinkannya bahkan untuk sedetik saja berjumpa dengan Kris. Namun, dia juga berpikir bahwa mungkin memang sudah seharusnya mereka saling berhubungan baik seperti dulu.

Kris tidak pernah berlaku kasar atau melukai Luhan secara fisik. Hanya saja, obsesinya dulu yang begitu menginginkan Luhan yang membuat wanita itu kecewa berat.

Memikirkan segala kosekuensi dan peruntungan yang akan dia dapatkan. Pun Luhan menghela napas panjang lebih dulu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan senyum tipis Ia berujar, "Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya, ge."

Mendengar panggilan manis untuknya kembali terujar dari bibir ranum Luhan tak bisa menahan Kris untuk tak semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk satu kali dan mendekap Luhan lagi.

Ada kelegaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri yang Kris rasakan. Ia berjanji akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang mantan kekasih hingga mereka akan kembali berteman baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Ia bisa sekhawatir ini dalam mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Terlebih lagi seseorang itu adalah calon istrinya, yang akan Ia nikahi dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sehun hanya meninggalkan Luhan selama sepuluh menit demi mengangkat sambungan telepon dari Brian, menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar tapi yang dia dapati Luhan menghilang tanpa kabar lebih dulu.

Ponsel wanita itu tertinggal di meja. Ah, Ia merutuk pada tindakan Luhan yang begitu ceroboh.

Menyusuri setiap penjuru sisi ruang _ballroom_ yang sangat luas bukanlah hobynya. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Sehun terus mengedarkan atensi di tengah keramaian untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

"Astaga, Luhan. Kau dimana?!." Monolognya pada dirinya sendiri. Menggigit bibir saat merasakan hatinya semakin dilanda kekalutan. Sehun terus berjalan hingga ke tengah lantai dansa, sorot matanya menajam saat melihat satu per satu para wanita yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Kemudian ketika Sehun menemukannya. Ia semakin memperlaju langkah untuk menemui Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Luhan kembali terkejut ketika merasa tangannya di cekal lagi. Ia berharap, Kris tidak mengikuti langkahnya sampai disini. Memejamkan mata rapat, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya pelan dan sudah siap untuk memaki.

Tetapi urung saat melihat sosok yang mencekal tangannya bukanlah Kris. Melainkan calon suami tampannya. Yang saat ini terlihat cukup kacau dengan deru napas putus-putus dan peluh yang membasahi di wajah.

"Darimana saja?! Sudah kukatakan padamu jangan beranjak kemana pun saat aku menerima telepon tadi. Dan, kenapa kau sampai melupakan ponselmu juga di atas meja." Sehun menatap marah pada Luhan, dadanya naik turun saat merasakan napasnya tersenggal hebat. Daripada marah, Sehun sesungguhnya lebih merasa cemas pada Luhan.

Luhan merunduk takut, rasanya seperti Ia kembali berhadapan dengan sosok Sehun di hari pertama dirinya berkerja dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tadi hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar." ujarnya gugup. Mendengar Sehun mendengus kasar, tak pelak membuat Luhan semakin merunduk dalam dengan mata terpejam kalut.

Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat padanya, menangkup wajah wanitanya ini untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa kau muntah lagi, hm? Apa ada yang sakit, Sayang?." Sehun menunjukkan sisi kekhawatirannya pada Luhan. Menatap mata rusa itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Luhan merasa terenyuh, Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia lega tak menemukan raut kemarahan itu lagi di wajah pria tampannya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya buang air kecil. Tidak perlu cemas." ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis.

"Syukurlah," dalam keramaian, Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan dalam dekap hangat, "Aku sangat cemas begitu tak mendapatimu di meja kita. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tetapi, syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." gumam Sehun lirih, menempatkan satu kecupan manis di pelipis Luhan.

Dalam dekapan Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa meringis penuh rasa bersalah. Ia memang tidak mengalami kejadian yang buruk, hanya saja bertemu kembali dengan Kris kemudian berbincang dengan lelaki itu begitu tak terduga sebelumnya.

Luhan belum bisa jujur untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Sehun akan marah dan pasti lebih protektif lagi padanya. Lelaki itu jelas akan melarang Luhan bertemu dengan Kris. Dan, Luhan rasa berbohong adalah solusi terbaik untuk saat ini.

Setidaknya Ia harus mendengar semua penjelasan Kris lebih dulu. Agar hubungan mereka bisa kembali membaik, layaknya hubungan seorang teman.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku. Kau tahu, aku benci sebuah kebohongan, Sayang. Jadi kuharap, kita bisa saling jujur satu sama lain." lirih Sehun lagi.

Rasanya, bisikan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan langsung tertohok keras. Ada firasat tak nyaman yang dirasakannya di dalam hati. Seperti rasa cemas dan ketakutan yang membelenggu menjadi satu.

Bibir Luhan terasa kelu, Ia tidak berani menjawab perkataan Sehun. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah semakin mendekap erat tubuh pria yang dicintainya ini, berharap kerasahan yang menggunda tak membawa ketakutan berarti.

Pun Sehun bukannya sengaja berujar demikian. Dia hanya merasa, bahwa Luhan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun Ia berharap, apapun kegundaan yang sedang di alami wanitanya saat ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk.

 _Luhan apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku? –batin Sehun._

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

* * *

 **08 August 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hello, Readers-nim.

Sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita nih! Mungkin cuma perlu tiga Chapter aja kali ya buat menyelesaikan inti ceritanya. Setelah itu, berlanjut ke penyelesaian konflik lalu ending! Ayeyy /selebrasi.

Ini alur kisah di balik Papa Hun yang sering menangis dalam dekapan Mama Luhan, terus di ceritakan ke Haowen lama juga ya /disepak! Nanti kalau tinggal tiga Chapter terakhir, bakal fokus tamatin **A Lot Like Love** dulu kayaknya. Baru lanjut FF lain kkkkkk~

Ps. Baekbeelu mau kasih info nih! Kalau aku publish fiksi di Wattpad juga loh, dengan _**penname : Baekbeelu947**_. Jadi, kalau aku punya Oneshot, Twoshot, dsb. Bakal aku UP disana. FFn di khususkan untuk fiksi Multichapter aja ehehehe.

Yuk! Follow dan vote ceritaku di wattpad juga! ^o^

See you, Again!

Big Love, Thanks.


End file.
